The Strategist Empress Book I: Kiseki no Sedai Series (EDITING)
by Cordelia Michaelis
Summary: They call me the Strategist Empress. The one known to many as the ultimate analyst and the only one who can defeat them. Many fear my potentials which is why I put the Empress in a deep slumber within me. Never going to far from the line that I limit myself. But all that changed when a single event happened... "Never would have thought that the Empress will awaken..."[EDITED CH.7]
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

People change and so does someone's feelings. That emptiness, that coldness, that _lost_ feeling, the abandonment… All these negative feelings, all the sorrows and all the doubt that was planted… Seeing them drift apart from their once strong bonds, seeing them seek for power isn't something I would want to experience yet I did. I saw it through my own eyes, experienced it in fact. The once happy family that I loved was gone. All the happy memories, all the precious moments that they smiled during we played, it all vanished when all of them developed strong abilities.

Hurt… That was what I felt. I was too naïve and even as I expected it, I never thought that it would hurt me greatly. I know what they are capable of since I am close to them. Soon, it was too soon to happen but fate decides to screw up our lives. All eight of our entwined lives. They couldn't see it, they shouldn't see the hurt and the inner turmoil of emotions in me. I refused to give them that.

Each day, they became stronger until they tapped their potentials and grew even stronger, losing their former selves into a deep and dark abyss, leading the team to a hundred wins… and they didn't like the idea of teamwork anymore, so they abandoned it and cultivated their abilities and just like that, our bond was ruined.

I wasn't the girl who smiled and had fun like before. I wasn't the happy-go-lucky girl that I was raised to be. Problems and situations like this had changed my personality. My home life wasn't that great and my own father left me alone as he "married" his work. It was no secret for I am a daughter and heir of a well-known company. I was now a shell of that person, a cold and reserved person.

 _They_ call me the Empress. The Strategist Empress. The only one who controls the company with an unusual way. The one known to many as the ultimate analyst and the only one who can defeat _them._ Many fear my potentials which is why I put the Empress in a deep slumber within me. Never going to far from the line that I limit myself.

That separation also changed me, for better or for worse, I wasn't that shogi-loving girl back in my middle school days… No… I was far from that person… I was reborn to defeat my former teammates and show them the true meaning of teamwork and that it is worth all the hardships a team faces and how the bond will strengthen the trust in each other.

And then one day, they will finally understand the happiness that comes with victory when one wins with the team and not just one's self…

Then my eyes opened and in front of me, is a new beginning… a new start and a new goal to achieve. A smile appeared my face before stepping on to a new life…

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **I**


	2. 1st Quarter

_**Author's Note**_

Hey guys! I've been working out this story in my head for quite some time now and please give this story a chance. ^_^ I can't exactly portray it very much from what goes into my head and all but this will be my first fanfic here. I hope you liked it and please give comments out to where I need to improve on. Arigato~ On to the STORRRYYYY~~~

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket (Credits goes to the owners)**

 **I only own the OC and the Plot (the first chapter will have MOST of the conversations on the anime itself but the entire plot of the story will be mine.)**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Brushing my Cyan Blue hair off my shoulder, I briskly walked towards my new school with a smirk. I shuffled my bag higher and avoided all the clubs' flyers and the people wanting us, freshmen, to join their clubs. I sighed and caught sight of a certain blue haired boy who lacked presence than a normal person. I jogged to catch up to him and ruffled his hair, earning me a glare then a chuckle from him.

"Yuki-chan. Hello." He said and I grinned at him.

"Yo, Tetsu. Joining the basketball club?"

"Yes, I am. Care to join me, cousin?" Kuroko said while we head towards the booth.

"You know me, Tetsu~" I walked a little bit faster and grabbed his sleeve until we got to the booth. We both looked at each other and grabbed two forms before placing it down near the girl's arm and took off.

I then took my cousin towards the bulletin board and looked at the class list before finding his class, which was coincidentally, the same class as I am. I dragged him again, which he grumbled about me dragging him to our class and sat beside each other. I grabbed my notebook full of data of players before I got to my cousin's page. I tapped my pen before scribbling and writing possible training regimes to strengthen his endurance levels. I may have to change bits and pieces after he participates in the practice matches. That was until a red head came in the room and sat at the seat in front of me.

My gaze was then captured by the red head's aura and my eyes widen at his stats and potentials that I started to flip to the latest page for the new players and scribbled his stats. I smirked at his potentials. _He's probably from America and polished his wildness in their street basketball competitions. He will make a great addition to the team._

* * *

I grabbed my ponytail from my wrist and tied my long hair, leaving my bangs to cover my eyes and continue taking notes of players and their potentials until our last period ended and we both needed to go to the gym for tryouts. I put my hair in a bun, took out my glasses and data notebook and clipboard with my pen tucked on my ear.

I approached the girl from the stands before and tapped her shoulder. "Hi, I'm Yamamura Yuki. Nice to meet you. I want to be the manager and reserve player for the boy's team." I said with a smile and she nodded before introducing herself to me.

"Nice to meet you, Yuki-san. I'm Aida Riko. Coach to the Boys' Basketball team. Thank you for applying to be our manager. We would love to have you." She said.

We both looked at each other before pointing to the other, "Ah!" We yelled as we recognized each other.

"Riko-san?" I said while she greeted, "Yuki-chan? It's been a while!" I simply smiled at the brunette before we got down to business.

"We'll catch up later, Yuki-chan!" She said.

I smirked and nodded and introduced myself to our Adviser before bouncing off towards the benches and wait for the others to assemble. I heard multiple shoes squeaking against the floor and someone shouted, "All right, looks like all the freshmen are here!" I saw a pair that is whispering and heard a bit of their conversation before I went back to ignoring them.

"Hey, isn't the manager cute?" I looked up from my clipboard and saw that they were staring at Riko, assuming that she's the manager. I giggled softly before eavesdropping.

"She's a second year, right?" the guy on the left asked and the one on the right replied, "If only she was a bit sexier…"

I flinched when a guy with glasses hit their heads and said, "Morons, you're wrong."

Riko then introduced herself. "I'm the Boys' basketball club coach. Aida Riko. Nice to meet you."

"WHAT?!" All the freshmen yelled. The guy on the right, who was whispering before, pointed to Takeda-sensei and asked, "It's not him?"

"That's our advisor Takeda-sensei. The one sitting behind you first years is our new manager, Yuki-chan." Riko said.

I stood up and bowed. "Yamamura Yuki, Nice to meet you, minna." I walked towards the front and stopped beside Riko. I readied my clipboard to take notes of the player's stats and potentials before separating those who are good for the basketball team bench.

Riko said, "Now that you are acquainted with Takeda-sensei… Take your shirts off."

"WHAAAAT?! Why?!" They all yelled.

Riko just grinned and they complied. She then spouts out comments about their stats while I scribbled them and rechecked the accuracy of Riko's stats for a good measure.

A few minutes of scribbling and I heard nothing from Riko, I looked up and saw her staring at the tall freshman who gave off a powerful aura, whom I recalled as the one who sat in front of me during class. I scribbled on his stats and list his potentials again before, I am guessing the Captain, yelled at her. "Coach, what are you staring at?"

"Sorry, Um…" Riko said while looking at her list.

"You looked at all of them." Captain said. "Kagami's the last one."

"Really? Huh?" Riko looked around before calling out a name. "Is Kuroko-kun here?"

"Oh, that kid from Teiko?" Captain said while Riko sighed. "Looks like he isn't here today. All right then, let's get started with practice!" Just then my beloved cousin decides to grace us his presence and steps right in front of Riko.

"Um, Excuse me. I'm Kuroko." Kuroko said. Riko stared at him in shock and in surprise before finally screaming at him.

Captain yelled, "What? How long have you been there?"

Kuroko replied. "I've been here the whole time."

I giggled and kept to myself before glancing at my cousin whom I knew just arrived and sent him a knowing glint. I scribbled his stats once more before Riko ordered him to take his shirt off and was shocked.

* * *

I went home with Kuroko after their appraisal from Riko. "You were late a while ago, ne Tetsu."

"I've been there the whole time." He said, clearly lying.

"Stop lying to me. I know you. You just basically pop out of nowhere and claim you were there the whole time but not to me. You suck at lying to me." I chuckled.

He then turns his head towards the basketball court in which the guy with a powerful aura was shooting hoops. "Tetsu."

"I know. Let me handle this." I nodded and leant on the doorway and watched the interaction happen. Kagami missed a shot and Kuroko got the ball.

"When did you get here?" Kagami said.

"Nice to meet you." Kuroko said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagami retorted.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked back to the red head.

Kagami replied, "Nothing. I'm not doing anything."

"Is that so?" Kuroko calmly replied.

This conversation continued until they had a one on one match with my cousin's utter defeat yet he told Kagami what he is and I went ahead to Maji Burgers and got a vanilla milkshake for Kuroko and a strawberry one for me. I waited for my cousin before I handed Kuroko his milkshake. We set foot at home and prepared for the next day.

* * *

"What? A mini game? I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already."

"Do you remember the record from last year they told us about during our first meeting? They went to the finals just in their first year."

"Are you serious?" Another freshman said.

"That's not normal." Kagami then interrupts their conversation and said, "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones. Let's go." He walked towards the center and the game started. A few minutes later, the game ended with the freshmen winning.

I grabbed the towels and drinks before handing each one to the exhausted players. "Tetsu~ Here!" I threw his water bottle at him and he caught it before saying his thanks.

I nodded to them before taking my clipboard and swiftly segregated the data I've collected, one for each player. Reviewed them all before came up with a training menu. I bit the end of the pen that I'm holding and took my spot in front of them.

"All right, Riko-san. I'll have their training menu ready. I shall give them a copy once I've finished sorting them out." I quickly looked at the players and evilly smirked at them.

"Rest up. I suggest you guys take a warm shower by tonight to not stiffen your sore muscles the next morning. I'm sure you will appreciate the training I made you guys. It will be five times worse than what Riko-san gives you. Tetsu, you work with me starting tomorrow. I need to keep on checking on your stats. Is that clear, everyone? Yes? Okay. I'll be going." I gave Riko a copy of the regime before slinging my bag and exiting the gym.

I walked towards my home, an apartment that I share with Kuroko, after so much persuasion and asking Aunt and Uncle to let him live with me. I got my keys out and opened the door, but not before screaming bloody murder at a certain pink haired person that seemed to get in my apartment.

"Momo- chan." I bluntly said while sighing deeply.

"Yuki-chan! I missed youuuu!" I rolled my eyes and side-stepped her dangerous hug. I quickly left the common room and hid behind my room all the while locking it and sighed deeply.

I threw my bag at its corner before dropping my body on my bed, not bothering to change first. I got my phone out before texting Kuroko that his girlfriend, Momoi is here. I got up from my position and changed my uniform into my favorite clothes, black tank top and black shorts before unlocking my room, grabbed my phone and wallet and got out to the common room. I saw Aomine, Momoi and Kuroko talking and as usual, I used my lack of presence at times like this.

I got out the front door safely and set out to the convenience store, to buy my necessities and a few snacks to munch on the way home. I grabbed my strawberry pocky after buying everything and went home. I bit on one stick before a tan hand grabbed one of my precious pocky, I glared at Aomine who is munching happily at the snack before walking with me.

"Ne, Mine-kun. Why do you keep on stealing my food? Such a lazy bum. Ahomine." I walked faster and reached my destination in which I turned back around at the dark haired boy. "Go home, take care of Momo-chan, stop being Ahomine, Go to practice. Night~" I got inside my apartment but to my surprise, Aomine followed me in and settled at the couch which was already prepped with two blankets, two pillows and it looks like a slumber party to me.

"Um, Tetsu…" I pointed to the get up.

"Ah, Yuki-chan. Momoi-san and Aomine-kun will be staying with us for a few days. Aomine here messed up with Aunt and Uncle so he was kicked out and Momoi-san was worried so she decided to look after him. That is until Aunt and Uncle forgives Aomine-kun."

"Ah… I see. Momo-chan will sleep in your room, ne?" He nodded and tossed Aomine a canned drink and camped out at the common room.

I left them to their selves and went up to my room. I laid down on my bed before slumber consumed me.

I woke up to my alarm ringing at exactly 4 AM. I yawned and stretched before getting out of my bed to do my daily rituals. I finished changing my clothes to my uniform, grabbed my book bag and got out of the room at exactly 5 AM. I settled my bag near the entrance of our apartment, took an apron when I entered the kitchen and started making breakfast for everyone and a bento, I know Momoi would want to cook for Kuroko but I am not taking any chances.

I finished just in time they woke up and started getting ready. Aomine… Eh, not so much. He is still a lazy bum. A tick mark appeared on my head and before Aomine knows, I was in front of his face, a stoic expression on my face, and pressed my trusty air horn right at his ear and ran to the kitchen and act normal. I grabbed the plates and piled food for Aomine's plate while we three had a small portion before setting it on the table.

I packed the bentos and began eating my share. A dark shadow loomed over me and I looked up to see the tan boy glaring at me.

"Oi, Yuki! What the hell are you doing?! My ear hurts, bastard." Aomine yelled at me and I looked at him seriously before replying.

"My house, my ground rules, my decisions. If you want to freeload here, better abide my rules. I won't be forgiving the next time this happens. Clean up, and get the hell out of my face, Daiki." I stood up before bumping him, even though I'm shorter than him.

I got my bag and threw the apron back to its place before opening the door and yelling at Kuroko to meet me at school. It was already 7 AM when I got there, too early for students to come but since I liked to be the first ones to actually get there. I went inside and changed my outdoor shoes to my indoor ones before I shuffled towards my classroom.

I dropped my bag on my table before getting out of the room to buy a drink. A few minutes later, Kuroko was in the room with a dirty sleeve before I suspiciously looked out the window and smirked. I glanced at him again and ruffled his head.

"We will be the best, Tetsu." I grinned as he smiled back at me. Then as students came to their classes, Kuroko's work became a sight and the whole school took pictures and whispered amongst themselves on who did this and all.

I simply looked at Kagami who was staring at Kuroko while smirking and before we knew it, the day ended with Seirin's basketball team in high hopes in winning at the Inter-high.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I will try to update once in a while and when my brain decides to use its creativity and imagination and actually gets to work. I try my best to give you an original story and of course, recheck and edit if I have to. Again thank you for giving my story a chance. ^_^

 _ **~Cordelia Michaelis**_


	3. 2nd Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

Hello dear readers! I may have edited a few times before I posted the FINAL chapter 1 of **The Strategist Empress** before I was satisfied with it, but not a 100% satisfied. I know it is a very so-so story of mine but I'm working to make this a better story that has better content. Please enjoy the story as much as I did! Comments, Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated for me to know which parts I need to improve on. Now! On TO THE STORYYYY~~~

 _*Italics are thought lines. ^_^*_

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket and One Ok Rock. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

I got my head phones out before taking a side trip to the store and bought boxes of pocky and popsicles for Kuroko. I ripped one of my Pocky and munched on the strawberry goodness and walked my way home. I yawned and plugged my headphones to my iPod and scanned for my playlist entitled the One Ok Rock Concert Set list and once I've found it, I pressed play. Walking towards the apartment, I hum to myself before grabbing another pocky stick and munched on them until I reached my destination.

I was surprised to see Kuroko outside our apartment, sitting at the front steps.

"Tetsu. What happened?" I stopped in front of my cousin before placing my hand on his shoulder. He sadly shook his head and sighed deeply before standing up and grabbed me and hugged me tight.

"Momoi-san ran away from Aomine-kun. I may be blunt and uncaring in appearance but I'm concerned about Momoi-san." I reciprocated the hug and held him tightly, Kuroko hid his face at the crook of my neck while I comfort him.

"Tetsu, we'll find her. Don't worry about it. Let's go while there is daylight and hope for the best that we can find her before night time comes." He looked at me with concerned eyes but to others it looks like a blank face before he nodded and contacted Kagami about our situation yet the red head cannot be contacted. I, on the other hand, threw the door open to our apartment and immediately put my stuff at the counter and dialed Kise's number.

"Moshi, Moshi. Kise here." The other caller answer.

"Ryo-kun. Momo-chan is nowhere to be found. Tetsu told me a few minutes ago that she ran away from Mine-kun. I don't have the full details but we need help as much as we can in hopes of finding her. Meet us near the gates of the park after you've looked for her at the left side." I hung up and hurriedly went out of the apartment.

"Dammit." I looked up and it started to rain. "Bad timing, weather! Momo-chan, where are you?" I decided to call her cell but she doesn't pick it up. "Ne, Tetsu, Ryo-kun is looking for her at the other side of the park. I'll meet you there after I've located Daiki. I need to have a word with him." My blue eyes are burning with anger and anxiousness at the situation that we are in.

I looked left and right before my eyes wandered to a coffee shop and took shelter for a moment. I thought to myself, _if I were Momo-chan, where would I most likely be…_ My eyes then widened in realization and ran towards her favorite place, the meadow where she likes to unwind from the stress.

I panted and dashed to my left and followed the trail from the nearby bushes that leads to the secluded area where Momoi and I stumbled upon when we were both hiding from the fury of a certain Dark blue haired tan giant. A few moments later and a few scratches from the branches, I heard soft sobs and a pink haired girl with her back towards me appeared right before my eyes.

"Momo-chan." I instantly hugged her and comforted my best friend while she hid her face on my shoulder and cried her heart out.

"Yuki-chan…" she sobbed. Her frame shook as she continued to let her tears fall. I pat her back and rubbed soothing patterns until she calmed down.

"Shhh… Momo-chan. It's okay. I'm here for you, ne? Just… Just let it all out for now and then we'll head back to the apartment. You can stay with me for the night. You can tell me after you've calmed down." I whispered.

"Thank you, Yuki-chan. I'm fine now… Can we go back? I'm so sorry for making you all worried. Gomen…" She said.

"Shhh… It's fine Momo-chan. Let's go before you get a cold. You take a shower first and you can borrow my clothes. I'll call them to come back after you've settled down." I ushered her until we reached home and went directly to my room and smiled and hugged her tight before letting her go and take her warm shower.

I texted them all that Momoi is with me and we are back at the apartment. While waiting for them to come back, I made Momoi a nice cup of hot tea. After the tea brewed, I took a cup and poured one for me and one for Momoi and brought it up to my room where she was finished changing and handed her the cup. "Here. It will make you feel better. Now, have you calmed down? Can you tell me about it?"

She nodded and proceeded to tell me what happened.

* * *

 _"Oi Satsuki. Stop interfering with my life. You are so annoying already that I don't want to see your face. What are you? My guardian or something? I'm~" Then a pink notebook flew at him and hit his jaw and I screamed at the Baka giant._

 _"FINE! If that's what you think of me, I won't change your opinion, Dai-chan. I am only worried for your well-being since we are of childhood best friends but if I didn't care for you, you'd probably be at the streets, homeless and with nowhere to go. I hate you, Dai-chan. **I hope you rot in hell.** "_

* * *

"After that I ran to our secret meadow. I don't want to see Dai-chan yet, Yuki-chan." She said with a bowed head. I sighed and placed my hand on her head and ruffled the still damp hair.

"I won't let him see you until you are ready. Stay here and I'll lock the door. I have a spare key with me so I can come in after I kill Daiki. Rest now, Momo-chan. You'll feel better tomorrow." I said.

She nodded and took a sip of her tea before placing the cup and covered her shivering frame with my duvet and laid down my bed. I got out of my room, not before locking my room and emerged at the common room and then I was waiting for them to arrive.

As soon as they did arrive, my aura was already deadly and to say that I was pissed is an understatement. I slowly growled and glared at the panicked trio. Two were terrified and concerned while the other one was in a panicked yet concerned. I looked at my cousin and said, "Kuroko. She's staying in my room. Don't bother her or I will kill you. Let her be for now and go get clothes for these two."

"Kise, go with Kuroko. I need to have a word with Daiki." Not looking at the blond boy and still glaring at the tan giant. "Oh and don't listen in this conversation. It's between me and Daiki, Understood?" They both said yes before my cousin led Kise-kun to his room to have the chance to change to warm clothes.

There was a deafening silence with me getting pissed more at the tall giant who wasn't looking at me directly. He knows what happens when I'm on one of my moods. A few minutes of me, glaring at him and him, looking away with a guilty and ashamed look, I was the first one to break the tension.

"How _could_ you, Daiki. Momo-chan was worried about you, yet, you told her those hurtful things. She _cared_ for you, you bastard. I may not have a deep bond like you both have but I consider Momo-chan as my sister. You've hurt her in many ways and to think that you had the audacity to yell at her when it is obvious that she's worried. You are such a selfish bastard, Daiki. I don't want to see you near Momo-chan or even talking to her unless she herself comes to you, understand?"

I looked at him straight in the eyes before he broke contact and nodded. "Good. Take the couch for tonight. I'm not completely heartless to send you out, unlike someone I know. Ask Kuroko for a change of clothes and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned and left the tan giant to his thoughts and opened my room before closing and locking it again. I changed my clothes into warm ones and stared at Momoi, who was sleeping already, before deciding to sleep somewhere else and got out of the room and locked it again.

I looked at the worn out guy on the couch before I decide to rest myself outside at the balcony. I grabbed a warm blanket before passing by him and let myself out and wiped the lounge chair and covered myself with the blanket and just stared at the sky. A beautiful cloudless night sky where the stars can be seen.

Before my eyes decides to rest itself, I heard a creaking sound beside me and warmth enveloped me and I succumbed to sleep and decide that I will deal with the situation tomorrow and fully rested my tired body, dreading tomorrow's events.

* * *

 **A/N time!**

Hello again! I updated! Yesss! Hopefully this chapter satisfied (ish) you… I know it's too early for drama to unfold itself but meh, I love to put some situations earlier than others. May I remind you that the first two chapters are just filler chapters leading to the actual plot itself and will unfold the true scenarios I had in mind. ^_^ I have the pairings already but I want you guys to guess who it will be. I will re-edit this one (or hopefully not anymore? But I'll take my chances and post this before I post the edited one. ^_^) Please wait for the next chapter for it will be filled with adventures of the main character. ;) Comment, reviews and criticism is allowed. No need to be shy so review away~

 _ **Till then Lovelies~ ^_^**_

 _ **~Cordelia Michaelis**_


	4. 3rd Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

Hello dear readers! It is I again! I have come forth to announce that I shall try my hardest to make a longer chapter but I am in dire need of editing and all. I have to come terms to some parts of my plot in which I still can't accept why I did it in the first place but I Love to make use of it. Comments, Reviews and Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated for me to know which parts I need to improve on.

 **Now! On TO THE STORYYYY~~~**

 **P.S.** I know the last chapter was short but I will try my best in making long chapters as of now. I would probably need a dose of Aomine's, Kise's, Kagami's, Midorima's, Akashi's, Kuroko's, and Murasakibara's hotness and ten (exaggerating a bit on the amount but meh, need to get my point across somehow, right?) mugs full of coffee or hot chocolate before my brain fully functions and decides to write the scenes (whether it may be _**GREEN**_ minded or pure innocent thoughts, don't judge. I have obsessions too. XP ;)) that plays out in my head.

 **P.P.S.** I really need to stop writing such long A/Ns… I'll let you enjoy the story now. I've wasted so much (A few minutes at most) of your time. Hope you enjoy!

 _*Italics are thought lines. ^_^*_

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

I woke up to the soft rays of the sun, that was slightly hitting my face with its harsh beams of doom. I rubbed my eyes and stifled a yawn before stretching my sore muscles. I got up from the couch and clutched my blanket around my small frame and walked towards the kitchen to make my coffee, my energizer and basically my life.

As soon as I sipped my ambrosia, I slowly woke to my senses and realized that I fell asleep **_OUTSIDE_** at the balcony. My eyes widen in realization before a headache formed, blurring my vision and I made a hissing sound, forgetting the incident before I rummaged the cupboards for my headache/ migraine pills and swallowed one, followed by chugging down my coffee.

I sighed and securely tighten the knot to keep the blanket in place before cooking breakfast and swiftly prepared our bentos and set the table and placed all the food in order. I gingerly stretched again before going towards my room and took my uniform and fresh undergarments and towel. I went towards the bathroom and locked it.

I turned on the shower and felt the freezing temperature and quickly stripped out of the blanket and clothes before hopping in and let the cold water wake me up from my drowsy state. I quickly did my routine, taking a long time washing my hair, then changed to my uniform before I twirled the towel on my head with my hair trapped in them to dry them out. I grabbed the blanket, wrapped myself with it and then I am in a cloud of comfortable temperature of my liking.

I got out of the bathroom and walked with my head in the clouds. I was so into my head coming up with a few uncertain strategies that might work that I actually bumped into a wall… a warm wall with… tan arms and navy blue orbs that looked down at my petite frame. I blushed and mumbled my apologies before side stepping him and let him do his business and I do mine. Still feeling flushed at the encounter, I decide to eat breakfast and called my house guests and cousin to wake up.

I finished my food before I stood up and placed the dishes onto the sink and separated Kuroko's and mine's bentos before separating Momoi's and Aomine's bentos. I decided to wait for my cousin and went to the disheveled couch and cuddled against my sheets. I really hate the cold season but I also loved playing with snow. Kinda ironic if you ask me.

"Good Morning, Yuki-chan." Kuroko said with his atrocious bed hair.

"Good Morning, Tetsu. I'll be going first, ne? I just don't feel like going with you guys for today." I said and nodded at my cousin before speed-walking towards the door, without waiting for his answer, and out in an instant.

I plugged in my headphones and walked towards Seirin High School and into my classroom. I sat on my seat near the window and looked out before taking out my notes and studied for my upcoming subjects and for our first period surprise quiz. I had sources so I got to study in advance and I don't want to fall off the honor list. A few minutes later, the bell rang and classes started with our sensei announcing that we have the dreaded surprise quiz and everyone yelled at him. I just smirked and calmly accepted the test paper that he handed and answered it perfectly and in time.

I stood up from my seat and passed my paper before I asked Sensei if I can go to the restroom in which he nodded that I may go. I bowed and thanked him before I slipped out the room and went to the library to get more medical books that I needed to go over with and returned a few minutes with two small but thick books to class. I shoved the borrowed books in my book bag before opening another notebook that I call "B-Ball: Strategies" and scribbled some more possible team play with the current attitude and power of the team.

Soon, the bell rang and without noticing that it was already lunch time, a bento box was placed in front of me and a tap on my shoulder shook me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see my cousin who smiled a tiny bit before tilting his head. I cleaned my desk before taking his hand and bento box to the field that is abandoned. We both sat down and proceed to eat in comfortable silence. As the time for lunch passed, we quickly packed up and rushed towards our classroom and made it in time. Classes continued and I continued working with strategies and training menus that Riko asked for.

After school, Kagami, Kuroko and I walked to the gym and saw our senpais warming up. "Kagami-kun, Tetsu. Go on ahead and change and warm up. I'll man the fort and will ask you guys if I need any help." I said and tied my hair into a ponytail before grabbing my clipboard and pen and thought about it for a while before grabbing a whiteboard marker.

I looked around and spotted the whiteboard and thought to myself again as I heard the two boys enter from the locker rooms and I looked over towards them and waved them over. "Oi, Tetsu, Kagami-kun! Come here and help me move the whiteboard beside the benches please. I need to start writing down my training regime." They both nodded and moved it to where I pointed and Kagami ruffled my hair after they are done and started warming up.

I grabbed the marker and began writing down the training menu for the team play and as for the individuals, the stack of papers beside me that is carefully placed on top of the bench that is already waiting for them. I finished writing the menu and noticed that there were no shoes squeaking against the floor and no noise coming from behind me. I slowly looked behind me and saw them gawking at the regime that I made. I smiled sheepishly as Kagami took me by my arms to help me up from my kneeling position.

"You know… Coach won't like you guys slacking off. Please resume your training." I smirked and handed out their individual trainings and once they got them, their eyes bulged out and glared at me before I squeaked and ran away from these monsters.

Unfortunately, Kagami caught me and right now, I am trapped in his hold and my face was facing his back and my butt in full view for my teammates to see. I sighed and begged to let me down to no avail until Riko saw my situation, got her phone and took a picture before letting me off. I huffed and pointed to the board before fixing my stuff and took off again.

I shivered and texted Kuroko that I'm going home and a vanilla shake will be waiting for him. He texted me back and said okay. I clutched my jacket before walking to Maji Burger to order two shakes, one vanilla and one strawberry, on the go before setting home. Once I arrived, I took off my shoes and immediately went to my room to change out of my uniform to a black tank top and a blue and black checkered skirt that rests mid-thigh.

I got my choker necklace and cuffs for accessories and I put them on before making a thermos full of hot coffee for me to drink while reading and studying since I'll camp out at the common room and turned back to get my blanket, spread it out on myself and sat myself at the coffee table and studied. A notification popped out on my screen and I opened the video call from my secretary-slash-manager about the appointments that I needed to go through.

An hour has passed and I heard the lock click and instinctively pointed to the fridge where the vanilla milkshake is before I glanced up and returned studying.

"Welcome Home, Tetsu, Mine-kun and Momo-chan. I've placed your dinners inside the fridge. Heat it up and please don't disturb me for a while." I said, not really looking at them. Momoi and Kuroko mumbled their thanks before they went to the kitchen to heat their food while a certain tan giant is still in the room with me.

"Thanks, Yuki." Aomine said while ruffling my cyan blue hair. His actions made me look up to him and tilted my head to the side. "You are most welcome, Mine-kun. I see you have made up with Momo-chan. Never again you will hurt her, Mine-kun. Never again. Now shoo, I need to study my online classes and handle some business with Father." I made a shooing gesture at him and pointed towards the kitchen. "Go eat."

He chuckles and said, "Aye, Yuki. I'll stay with you after though. You get reckless sometimes. You need sleep too."

"Sleep is for the weak." I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckles again before FINALLY disappearing to the kitchen to eat his dinner and I turned back to my books plus my open laptop filled with important documents that needed attention.

A few minutes later, I smelled a musky and manly scent beside me and I turned to the source of the smell and saw Aomine sitting down and got his Gravure magazine and read it. I sighed and continued dealing with Father first before completing my online quizzes and classes in record time before reviewing for the next day's classes and quizzes. I yawned and rubbed my eyes before getting another cup of coffee and drank it. I heard a light snore behind me and I turned to see Aomine sleeping comfortably, I stood up and grabbed his blanket at the bottom of the couch and covered him. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 2 in the morning.

I stretched and got ready for the day without sleeping. I was already used to having sleepless nights due to Father's works and business deals. I cooked our bentos before finally our breakfast once the clock strikes at five in the morning and once I'm done, I cleaned myself up, did my morning routines and carefully changed into my uniform and got my book bag and placed it beside the door of the apartment.

I proceeded to wake Aomine up and as I look at the navy blue haired teen, I had a sudden urge to brush his hair …in which I did do. "What are you doing?" I jumped at his voice and stared at his midnight blue eyes before blushing. "Ah, I thought I would wake you up. It's almost 6:30 in the morning. Come on and get up, wash up, get changed and eat breakfast. Tell Tetsu that I'm going first, eh?"

He grumbled and mumble a 'five more minutes' but I surprised him and kissed his forehead like the child that he is and he jolted awake and a blush covered his cheeks. "Don't think about it. It's a wakeup call for you, so get up. I'm going." I stood up and quickly all the while grabbing my bag, shoved my feet in my shoes and went to school.

Nothing great happened while I was there and the practice at gym was going well, Captain… Captain was in clutch time and kept yelling at how unfair his training menu. I glared at him before smiling wickedly and brought out one of his favorite Samurai Generals and smirked when he made all his shots before I nodded in satisfaction and kept his precious treasures. The rest was doing their jobs and I can see an increase in their endurance and stats.

I grabbed my clipboard and discussed with Riko about our team plays and pointed out a few things before packing my bag and bounded towards my cousin and latched on his back. I didn't care how sweaty he was or how he complained about me but he slid his hands and gripped my legs on his waist as to not let me fall, giving me a piggy back ride. "On wards, my trusty steed!"

He gave me an 'are-you-serious-look' and I returned it with a smile. He walked towards the locker rooms before gently putting me down and ruffled my hair and commanded me to stay while he changed. He was gone for a few minutes before he emerged out, now wearing his uniform and we set off to our home, talking about his potentials and giving out tips on his forms and how he should properly strengthen his talent. I made a mental list of what he should do but I'll let him figure it out on his own way. I really am a sadistic person and a certain redhead popped in my head and groaned that I have a meeting with him and Father the next day.

I dreaded that day would come so I simply sighed and mentally prepared to beat him at his beloved sport like an elegant lady that I am. I will have my revenge from last time I had played him. I smiled wickedly and thought of a few ways into beating him.

Oh what a good day it would be. To finally beat the Emperor again after a long, long time…

* * *

 **A/N:**

YAY UPDATE! Took me long enough though. Haha. I'd like to say that this is a big accomplishment for me to finally finish CHAPTER 3. It's been days since I wrote another chapter all the while editing it. XD Hope you guys enjoyed this. A few conversation in this chapter but I will do my best in putting out conversations more. Reviews and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated. Till the next chapter!

 _ **~Cordelia Michaelis**_


	5. 4th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

May have a bit of OOC. Here is the new update for the Strategist Empress! I hope you guys like it! Review! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. ^_^ this chapter isn't a filler one like the previous two. You guys deserve a proper chapter and I'm being a crappy author and a sadist one too. TT^TT **Gommeeeeennnn~ ON TO THE STORY~~**

* _Italics are thought lines*_

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"Hai, Otou-san. I'll be there in a few moments. We are meeting the Akashi's at our territory, desho (right)?" I said, bluntly. Sounds of a keyboard tapping and silence followed before Father sighed, tiredly and replied in a monotone.

"Yes, don't be late and please stop referring to our company as our territory. It is un-lady like and for once be what I taught you to be; a proper lady. Now, I'll hang up and you best be on your way here." He hung up on me and being the brat that I am, I glared at my phone before stomping towards my walk-in closet for a proper meeting attire but resorted to a neutral look.

I pulled on a black pencil skirt that ends on my knees, a white collared, long sleeved dress shirt and a black blazer to finish the look. I brushed my hair until it looks presentable enough and the waves and small curls of my hair fell perfectly in place, adding bobby pins to secure some of the hair out of my face before spraying a tiny smidge of perfume and grabbed my black purse and clipboard and notebook and took off to our building.

I stole a glance at my watch and had fifteen minutes to spare. Nodding my head to the staff and an easy smile later, I sat beside my Father as he typed away on his laptop and I do my business in making the data for Riko and alternating to my copy of the business at hand.

"Ne, Father, there is something wrong with the accounts section. We've managed to lose a couple of zero's in the past month alone. I sense foul play into our own staffs, I shall look into it as soon as this meeting is over. It is not possible for our company to lose in just a month's time. We are in fact the best toy- producing factory there is in the nation." I said while making quick notes and handing the one's I've checked before a knock resounded, halting me and my Father's actions and as a proper hostess that I am, I swiftly got up from my seat and immediately opened the door with a gentle but forced smile.

"Good Morning. We have been waiting for you. Please do come in." I slightly bowed before looking at the younger Akashi.

"Seijuro. What a pleasant surprise, please come in." I gave him a glare and frowned at the redhead.

"Yuki, it's been a while since that day happened." He retorted, smirking at me before he roamed his eyes at my appearance. "I see you are now a proper lady -"

"Do not remind me. Let's get this meeting over with." I rolled my eyes in a non-lady like manner, cutting him off before closing the door after Akashi stepped in and took a seat in front of my Father's desk.

I simply yet elegantly walked towards my seat, at my Father's right side as he began explaining something about the company that he was dealing with and what nots before the younger Akashi suggested that both adults need to talk it out for themselves and offered to take me out while they talked about certain arrangements. I complied with my Father's gaze and quickly excused myself and took Akashi's awaiting arm.

"I don't know what you are planning here, Seijuro. Company business or Personal business, I don't give a shit about it." He merely chuckled at me before resuming his expressionless face and replied.

"You haven't spilled about our _arrangements_ to your team mates now, have you?"

"As if it is a needed information to join the team. I prefer to be alive rather than dying from an embarrassing one-on-one interview with them." I scoffed and we went to our adjoining café that I owned and greet my staff with a warm smile and took my usual order and sat at the window seat.

"Order what you want, it's on the house." I waved my hand at the waitress.

"Well, I'd like what she'll have then." Akashi said to the waitress and she nodded before making our drinks and in minutes, our orders are placed in front of us. I had a macchiato accompanied by a slice of lemon merengue pie and an awaiting tea on the counter ready to be delivered to me once we are done. "Help yourself. This is the specialty only given to those who are loyal customers. Enjoy." I said while sipping on my drink, watching Akashi eat and surprised me with a compliment.

"This is good… you have exceeded my expectations." He started but I cut him off. "I hear the sarcasm, Seijuro. It is best if you don't use that tone with me." I crossed my arms and looked at him. "Shogi is the only thing that we ever agree, wholeheartedly."

"I am absolute. I always win." He commented and I cut him off. "Tell that to someone who didn't actually beat you for 50 times already." He merely chuckled. It was our usual banter and we may not be friends in terms, more of an acquaintance of some sort. I retort at his answers while he chuckles at mine. To the public's eye, we both look like a couple bickering about anything and nothing. A clash of Blue and Red. The Emperor with his Empress…

* * *

 ** _Akashi Seijuro's POV_**

I stared at the bluenette's profile while we relaxed at her café, an easy smile gracing my face. She was currently sipping on her drink and looking outside the window. Her cyan blue hair was softly curled in a natural way before disappearing over her shoulders and I knew that she has long hair. Her blue eyes, that reminded me of my former team mate in middle school and memories of said school, resembled the clear blue sky, her figure isn't thin like all of the girls I've met so far.

She was far from thin yet far from overweight and she looks healthier than the skinny girls. Her cheeks, tinted with a light blush from my scrutiny and I chuckled. I saw her glare at me and scoffed before I see her mind turning and solving problems from the company and her team. I continued to stare at her and broke the silence, "I see you wore it."

She glanced and replied, "How can I not? It is your gift to me, is it not, Seijuro? You even forcefully made me call you by your first name when you gave it to me."

"That I did, Empress." I chuckled again and enjoyed her annoyed face because of the nickname before I stood up and offered my hand to help her up. She sighed and accepted the offer and I pulled her up. She casually brushed her skirt and straightened it before she linked her arm with mine. "Let's go, Seijuro. Father will need me in his office."

"As you wish, Yuki." I chuckled and led her to her father's office. Once we reached her Father's floor, I knocked on the door twice and opened it for her like the gentleman that I was raised to be. "Mr. Yamamura, I came to return your daughter." He nodded in approval and looked at her. "Did you have fun, darling?"

"Yes, papa. I did, he was nothing but a gentleman to me." He nodded again and gave her a stack of papers that she needed to review and send the next week. "I am quite tired, Father. Please excuse me. Mr. Akashi, it was a pleasure to meet you again." She gracefully bowed, her hair cascaded off her shoulders and partially covered her face.

"The pleasure is mine, young lady. Seijuro, escort the young lady to her house." My father replied as he nodded at Yuki.

"Yes, father. I shall see to it that she gets home safely. She is my most precious after all." I nodded and gently led her out of the office where hell broke loose.

"I am sick of being the proper lady for father. You, mister, are lucky that this _arrangement_ has benefits for me. I still have my online classes later and I have to catch the stupid rat that is in my company…"

I listened to her rant before chuckling again and stopped at my car. "Let's get you home, Yuki." "Please do. Thank you, Seijuro. Never again will I have to face my own flesh and blood for at least a few more weeks or so. This is between ourselves, is that clear?" Her usually soft blue eyes became piercing ice cold as she glared at me. "As you wish. In return, you will keep this a secret as well. None to be said to your team mates, past or present."

I only returned her cold gaze with my red and gold ones and she scoffed, raising her eyebrow in a taunting manner before she nodded. I sighed, frustrated with this complicated woman. I nodded to the driver and said. "Yamamura's Residence," The car started and drove us to her apartment. She has a mansion yet she preferred to live in a small apartment, how she work is simply too much for me to understand.

The ride to her place was quiet, the comfortable silence type of quiet. Once we got to her street and on her apartment complex, I got out, ran to the other side and opened the door for her before gave her a hand in getting out. She sighed, thanked me and her cheeks tainted with a light blush, which made my restraint crumble. I gently grabbed her hands and she looked up at me in confusion, tilting her head as to look at me in the eyes, her height is 144 cm, such a tiny person compared to my height, so she really has to crane her neck to actually look at me.

I did the most surprising thing, I kissed her forehead before letting her go. "Go on in, Yuki. I'll wait till you get in." She murmurs how stupidly gentlemanly that I am, me chuckling at her, before muttering her thanks with a deep red blush thanks to my actions.

Once she was safely inside her apartment, I got in the car and told the chauffeur to drive me back home, planning on how to execute my plans with a smirk and an evil glint in my eyes as I took out my scissors. Step 1 is on the way…

* * *

 ** _Yamamura Yuki's POV_**

"Stupid Akashi. Thinks he can fool me in his plans. Tch. I have my own as well and he better be prepared to regret ever knowing me." I raised my silver knife before a smirk appeared in my face. "Now that I'm alone, might as well use this time to fully utilize my data."

I quickly stripped out of my business attire and into comfortable ones, a tank top with a matching shorts and got out my notebook and print outs before calculating the total percentage of the trainings and Riko's data. "Kagami-kun really is a dunking idiot. He rarely does outside shots and that is a weakness. Jumping power increased from 5% to 12.4%... Needs work on his Left arm movements… Tetsu, endurance levels increased from 3% to 7%, a little more and he can have the average levels soon enough. Shooting: Weakness. Got to work on that." I rambled on until I can formulate a back-up plan.

I heard the door open and saw Aomine, Momoi and Kuroko come in from their day-off. "Welcome home. I got this for you guys." I pushed a bento box, courtesy of Akashi and Co., from our so called date.

"We're home, Yuki and thanks." Kuroko bowed and Momoi did the same while Aomine ruffled my hair before sitting behind me on the couch.

I heard Momoi giggle while she changed in my room and Kuroko preparing the food at the kitchen. A Touou jacket was draped on my shoulders after I've sneezed for a billionth time.

"Such a careless person." I heard the couch and a blanket move before Aomine decides to play with my hair while I worked.

Only then he gets up when he was called to eat and leave me in peace. I sighed and continued my work before stretching and yawning.

"Ne, Yuki-chan! What is your secret in making strategies and such detailed plays?" I jumped at the closeness of the voice and put a hand on my chest to calm myself down.

"Momo-chan, STOP. SCARING. THE. BEJESUS. OUT, OF. ME! And what do you mean how? You basically do it how you usually do it, Momo-chan." I told her with confusion in my eyes.

"But your plays are flawless and so clean and it goes how you planned it…" She stops herself before looking at me with a determined look. "No. Mine is far from your data. I'd like to know some tips on how you do it."

I sighed at the persistent Pink haired girl before I replied.

"I convert the percent to plays and that is all you need to know, Momo-chan." _Being born into an elite family has its perks and a curse on how I deal with data._ I thought to myself before shooing her to bed. Kuroko was already snoozing on the other couch and Aomine was not far from following my cousin. "Well then, I'll go on ahead, Yuki-chan! Don't stay up too late! You still have classes tomorrow."

"Hai!" I glanced at her before focusing on my task.

It was already 1 in the morning when I was awoken by someone carrying me, bridal style, to my room. "I told you to sleep early. Such a careless person."

"Arigato, Aho-mi-ne~" I drowsily grinned at the giant.

"OI!" He blushed as he yelled at me.

"SHHHHH!" I reprimanded him and snuggled closer to his chest. "So warm~"

I felt him tighten his hold on me and sighed before putting me in bed, settled me under the covers before he went out and came back again with his blanket and pillow and slept on the floor like it was an everyday thing for him. I opened my eyes a bit before glancing at the tan giant who was grumbling how an inconvenience I am and that I was too cute for my own good. I softly giggled and slept in the wee hours of the morning until I have to awaken to an hour or so before classes start…

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

I have come in peace lovely readers of mine! I have finally produced a chapter that I am satisfied-ish with. Reviews and constructive criticism is highly appreciated. ^_^ I plan to make the flow of the story as slow as possible and put as much of the original plot (from the Anime and Creator itself) in one of my incoming chapters. ^_^

Happy Reading and will update soon!

 _ **~Cordelia Michaelis**_


	6. 5th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

ANDDDDDDDD TADAAAAAA~ UPDATEEEE! For now, I'd like to warn you guys that I might be skipping some parts in the Anime but most of the content would be there and All A/Ns will be before the chapters. Please Review and constructive criticism is highly appreciated!

P.S. I plan to make a hard copy of my story so I may read it over and over again without burning my eyes. I'm already having glasses and looking at a screen for too long hurts.

Please wait for the next update! ON TO THE STORYYYY~~~~

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

We arrived at Kaijo High for our practice game that I managed to snag with a few persuasions to their principal and head coach. "This place is huge. You can really tell when a school is devoted to its athletics." Captain Hyuga said. I heard a groan beside me and looked at Kagami before taking out my thermos with hot chocolate.

"Kaga-kun. Here, drink this." He flinched and looked at me with his red-rimmed eyes, indicating he lacked sleep while he grabbed the canister and proceeded to drink.

"Since when did you call me, 'Kaga-kun'?! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kagami yelled after he was re-energized by the drink.

"Name too long. Gotta shorten your name." I said while I stuck my tongue out at him that earned me a glare.

Kuroko looked at Kagami before saying, "Kagami-kun, the look in your eyes is worse than usual."

"Shut up." Kagami retorted while he looked away and thought about last night. "I was a little too excited."

"What are you, a kid going on a field trip?" Kuroko retorted.

Kagami yelled, "What'd you say?!"

"Let me guess, you had been excited last night and couldn't sleep. I had a 98.5% chance that you would do so and the 1.5% chance that you would actually sleep so I had prepared a drink that can keep you awake during the games." I said while I glanced at my portfolio. I had Kise's data from middle school and from the last time he went to Seirin, challenging Kagami to a face-off. I sighed at the memory.

* * *

 _"Yuki-cchi? What are you doing here at Seirin? I thought you wouldn't come back here, back to Japan-ssu." Kise said, eyes that held a bewildering state as he adjusts his mind that I was actually right in front of him. He must have thought that I've left again after Momoi was seen and after our last encounter almost two years ago._

 _"Believe it, Ryota. I came back with a sole purpose only." I then stared at the blonde and said seriously, "That purpose includes everyone in Teiko's Basketball team and how they looked down on me." I faced Kise and gave him a hard glare that even my team mates bowed their heads in submission._

 _"My sole purpose is to teach you boys the taste of defeat and how to hate the sport that you so loved to play. I'll make sure that you'll cry and regret doing that to me."_

 _With those parting words, I nodded at Kuroko before packing my things and was gone from everybody's sight in no time. I regret calling him when Momoi disappeared, I had forgotten that I was supposed to be dead in their eyes and mind._

* * *

I thought while sighing a deep sigh before speed walking to Riko and discussed our game plans. "Riko-san, there is a 55 % chance of winning against Kaijo and a 45% chance that we will lose. As long as Ryota reverts back to his middle school attitude during the fourth quarter we have a 75. 58% chance of winning. Kaga-kun and Tetsu can do their combos. Tetsu, be careful."

I rambled on and on before Kise saw us and I immediately stopped talking.

"Hey, guys!" Kise yelled while running towards us.

"Kise!" Kagami yelled yet he was ignored by the said person and immediately went to Riko. "This place is big, so I thought I'd come get you."

"Hello and thank you." Riko said.

"Kise- Oi!"

Kise ignores Kagami again and stood in front of Kuroko. "Kuroko-cchi, ever since you turned down my invitation to join us, I've been crying into my pillow every night."

"What is wrong with him?" Captain said and Kagami interrupted their mini skit. "Just show us the way."

Yet again, Kise ignored them and continued, "Not even a girl has turned me down before." A clipboard was thrown at the head of the stupid blonde. "Yah, as if no one did." I opened my notebook to his profile. "I'd say a good amount of girls has turned you down." I snapped my notebook shut and walked ahead. "Meet you guys at the gym."

"Could you please stop being so sarcastic?" Kuroko glared with his poker face.

"I'm interested to know more about the guy who's making Kuroko-cchi say those things." Kise turns around and walks towards Kagami. "I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge. I'm not mature enough to let it slide."

Kise turned to face Kagami and said, "Sorry, but I'm going to crush you with everything I have."

Kagami smirked. "Sounds good."

* * *

They finally reached the gym where I was already scouting their players and for possible back-up plans. I glanced at the get up of this place and tsked at how they thought we are weak. "60% chance of adding more fuel to the fire by Kaijo's coach, 50% chance that Riko-san is to be mistaken as manager, 10% chance that the team will be infuriated with Kaijo's coach last words." _My data will never lie. All things are to be considered. Knowing that my data is absolute and I even spent a year refining my skill._ I thought and looked to the doors where my team gawked at the set up.

"This is it." Kise said. The team looked around and saw that the court was divided to half, the other was used to practice with the second string and third string while the other was used for our practice match. I kept quiet and observed from afar.

"We're playing on half court and the other side's being used for practice?" Riko said while walking towards Kaijo's Coach and in that moment, the said person turned his gaze away from his clipboard and looked at his guests.

"Oh you're here. Welcome." His deep voice resonated as he looked at my team. "I'm Coach Takeuchi. Which one of you is the coach?"

"That would be me." Riko said.

"Eh?! You?!You're not the manager?" Coach Takeuchi said. _There goes the "manager" part._

Riko bowed to Coach Takeuchi before introducing herself. "I'm Coach Aida Riko. That blue haired girl over there with the clipboard scouting your members is our manager. We look forward to playing with you today!"

Coach Takeuchi looked to me and my serious gaze before smiling evilly at him and continued to "observe" his team. He gazed back and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yeah."

"Eh, ano… what is this?" Riko said. _Here goes to adding more fuel._ I thought.

"Exactly what it looks like. We've only made simple arrangements for today's game."

"Arrangements?" _Then the last part that I considered happening._

"There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out." The fat coach nonchalantly replied.

"I see…" Riko said while keeping her temper in check.

"We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time. Despite the arrangements, you'll be playing our regulars. I hope you won't let us triple your score." Coach Takeuchi said while he glanced at his clipboard.

I see Riko fuming at his words before sighing and went over to the baka coach of Kaijo. "Ano… I'm the manager and reserve player for Seirin High." I said and he faced me. "Ah, Nice to meet you…"

"Yuki. Yamamura Yuki." His eyes widen for a fraction before continuing his sentence. "Nice to meet you, Yamamura-san."

"You'll take back what you'll say about my team soon enough but first…" I closed my eyes and snapped them open, coldly piercing him with my eyes as he begins to tremble and kneel in front of me. "Sorry to say this, Coach Takeuchi but my team isn't as weak as you thought for a no name school. I won't forgive you for your actions and for subtly insulting my team."

I turned my back to him and walked away. "They think we suck." Kagami said while Riko and the rest are fuming with anger. "They're treating this like a sideshow to their practice."

"Kaga-kun. Dunk as hard as you can." I said without looking at any of them.

"Huh?" Kagami looked at me. "I won't repeat my command. You all know the plans that we come up with. My data never lie and all the factors of this match is absolute. We will win this practice match." I walked towards their changing room before leaving a glare at Kise and his team.

"There we go." Kise said as he finished wearing his uniform, indicating that he was ready to play.

"Kise, why are you wearing your uniform? You're not playing. I know we've got star players from all the middle schools, but you're on a different level." _Now he's done it._ I overheard them converse after I finished changing to my Basketball uniform but leaving my regular school shirt on.

Kise then proceeded to beg his coach. "Don't do that, coach. Seriously, stop saying that." _And he's more pathetic than his middle school self. What a pity._

"If I let you play… it won't even be a game anymore." Coach Takeuchi said, leaving Kise to himself. He then turns to our group and Captain said, "Just listen to him."

"I haven't been this pissed in a while." Izuki-senpai said. Kise ran up to them and apologized.

"I'm sorry. Seriously, sorry. I'll be on the bench. If you give his guys a beating, I'm sure he'll put me in," Kise whispered, "Besides… If you can't force him to put me in, you shouldn't go around saying you'll beat the Generation of Miracles." _Ryota is even more stupid than ever, he just added MORE fuel to the fire._ I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, show the Seirin guys to the locker room." Coach Takeuchi said.

"No, it's fine. Please warm up. We don't have time to wait." Kuroko said and I giggled.

"What?" Kise said before smirking as he walked back to their side of the bench.

"You know, you're more stupid than I thought you would initially be. Prepare to be beaten, Ryota. You guys are asking for the beasts to let out." I casually said while stretching my muscles before side-glancing at the guy.

"Yukicchi…"

"Let me tell you this, Ryota. I am not the girl who you've known since middle school. I am not the happy-go-lucky girl that you ALL came to know of. That girl already died along with all my relations to Teiko and its basketball team, their principles and importantly, the love that she has towards sport that she was forced to hate. That is all."

I turned away and welcomed my teammates on the bench, giving them points and tips on what they should do, what to avoid but also told them that I won't hold them back from their decisions. "Go beat them for me, Kaga-kun, Tetsu." I placed my hand on their chests before glaring some more at Kaijo's bench.

"Let the practice game between Seirin High and Kaijo High begin!"

* * *

And the game began in a short while with the introductions, a little miscommunication in our line-up, chuckling at my cousin's ridiculous lack of presence and so on so forth.

"This is ridiculous. After all their boasting, I thought they'd have some decent players." Coach Takeuchi said.

"We'll see." Kise said and his coach looked at him.

"You might be right but they're not just decent and I wouldn't want to play ball with _her_ on the court," Kise muttered darkly and looked at the bluenette, "She is, after all, Teiko's Data Strategist, and **_the Empress_**. Even Akashi-cchi has tasted defeat from her and her alone."

Kaijo took the ball and began their game play. "Ah, you've resorted to this strategy. 60% chance of Tetsu stealing the ball and passing it to Kaga-kun…" The duo did what I just said and Kuroko passed behind No.4 to Kagami's waiting hand. "…and a **100%** chance of dunking all the while… breaking the hoop in the process."

I muttered before smirking. "Oi, Kaga-kun. Don't break someone else's property." I yelled making the players startled and confused. Kagami noticed the ring on his hand and was startled as well before pointing to me, "YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? There wasn't even a slight chance that it would fail." I said.

"How many percent was it?" Captain asked me while pushing his glasses.

" **100%.** " I replied, shrugging my shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

" **EHHHH?! 100%?!** " They yelled in shock.

"Yes. So there was a 0% chance of a failure in my data. _My data is absolute._ " I said and Kise visibly gulps and closed his eyes as he heard my choice of words. I smirked and closed my eyes before continuing. "I can see the future potentials, weakness, strategies, a slight change in data means a slight chance of alternating the future plays. Not one detail is missed and everything will go according to my data."

* * *

 **-At the Kaijo's bench-**

Kise explains to his captain about "middle school Yuki" as best as he could while his coach yelled at them.

"This is why she is the head manager for ALL strings at Teiko's Basketball club. Her eyes cannot miss a single detail and with accuracy and talent, she's better than Momo-cchi but in our last game of second year up until now, she disappeared without a trace-ssu." Kise looked at his captain before staring at the bluenette girl.

"She continues to 'observe' players for their habits and quirks. She's THAT type of player, the annoying type yet controls the game in just one glance. I know she wasn't this good during middle school but after seeing her again, I don't know how strong she grew or what her potentials and limits are." Kise then looked at the court with grave eyes. "I have a scary feeling, deep down in my gut that something bad will happen."

* * *

 **-Back to Seirin's Bench-**

"As expected, Tetsu be careful. I'm betting on that 45.8% chance of you not getting injured but if it does," I looked at Riko and said, "I'll be on court acting as a Shooting Guard and cover for Tetsu until he recovers." I returned my gaze to the game but alas, my cousin did get injured during the second quarter. I sighed and took off my shirt, tied my hair before tending to Kuroko's head injury.

"Without Seirin's duo, they will only fall behind." Kasamatsu said.

"What are we going to do?" Captain said.

"Kuroko-kun can't play anymore. We'll have to make do with the members that we have left." Riko said.

"Make do?" a freshman that I haven't know the name yet asked.

"Isn't this going to be tough without Kuroko?" another freshie added.

"The second years will be our offensive core. It's only the second quarter, but we can't let them get too far ahead of us." Riko looks at Captain. "I know it's early, but its game time, Hyuga-kun."

"Hai." She then turns to Kagami and said, "Kise-kun will just copy you, so don't play offense, Kagami-kun. Focus on defending and do everything you can to stop Kise-kun from scoring."

"Are you sure that it will work?" Kagami asked.

"It'll be fine. Have some faith." Captain replied but Kagami insisted. "But…"

A happy but deadly aura was leaking out of Hyuga-senpai as he retaliated to Kagami. "I said it'll be fine, dumb-ass. Listen to your seniors once in a while or I'll kill you."

Kagami stepped back and the whistle was heard, indicating that the time-out was done. "First years should show more respect for your seniors! Get on your knees!"

Izuki-senpai said, "Your true colors are showing, Captain." He turns to Kagami and reassured him before going to court and calming down a pissed off captain.

"Light concussion, 70% chance of returning to the Fourth Quarter. 90.3% chance of winning against Kaijo. I'll go sub him now." I walked towards the center of the court, looking up at Kagami then turned to Kise.

"You'll have a 34.9% chance of actually getting through me but then again, _Data is absolute._ Ryota, prepare yourself. I'm going 15% against you." I quickly took my mark and took a position to defend. _I already know your weakness, Ryo-kun. He is currently down from the injury you gave him. Though it was accidental but my data is accurate just like that green-haired carrot's three point shots._

We then proceed to continuing the game and being me, I stayed on our side of the court with my eyes slightly closed and my form slightly dropped from the normal crouching position. The ball was then passed to me and I simply threw it like I was on the three-point mark and it went in. Kise looked at the basket then slowly turned to me, eyes widening as he fully faced me.

"That was… Midorima-cchi's…" He started saying but stopped when he saw my eyes slightly changed in color as I made the shot.

"No, it was a combination of Mine-kun and Shin-nii's shot but slightly different than theirs. I am after all, a sharp shooter." I smirked and then crouched in a defending position. "Come at me, Ryo-kun. Give me at least 48% of your power."

Kise shook his head as I called him by his nickname from middle school before shouting a loud yes and the games began.

Defending was harder when the opponents are pressuring your team and Kise did get through my block and dunked hard. "I miscalculated a bit and for a moment there, I thought I was doomed but no worries, I have the perfect plan." I rushed at Kise at the same pace as he did and a free formed shot that gave my team two more points and closing the gap by a ten-point difference.

I was already running low in stamina but it didn't show in my form or play but I glanced at coach and caught her attention and nodded. "If only Kuroko is okay…" She continued and my beloved cousin awoke from his slumber. "Then I'll be going…"

"Eh?!" Riko yelled.

* * *

A few moments later, Kuroko came back to the court and on the way to the bench, I gave him a weak smile and whispered a 'good luck and take care of the revenge for me.'

He nodded and we fist bumped before switching. "Mitobe-senpai," He turned towards me as I fell into his arms, "Sorry but I can't walk for the rest of the game." He nodded and carried me towards the bench and laid me down immediately. I thanked him as he smiled and returned to watching the game.

"Ryo-kun will be returning to his middle school attitude by now," that he did so by giving off a dark aura, "be careful around him, he goes harder in his 'clutch time' period. Now, my data is complete. I can be rest assured of our victory." I closed my eyes and rest and before I knew it, we won our practice match against Kaijo.

"100 to 98. Seirin's win." I smirked.

Kuroko immediately went to me, lifted me up by my arm and dragged me to where Kise stood and cried. I smiled gently before bringing my other hand towards his face and wiped his tears.

"This is what defeat is, Ryo-kun. It hurts, right? Let this be a lesson to you that a loss can mean that you met a wall. Overcome that and get stronger. We'll wait for you at the Inter-High games." I tugged Kuroko and Kagami noticed that I still couldn't walk properly, decided to carry me on his back, my bag and his bag with Mitobe, as we visit the hospital for any deep injuries on Kuroko and on myself.

The nurses and other staffs at the hospital stared at me before bowing down, me being flustered and kept assuring them that I was fine, my team being confused before getting the VIP treatment. The doctor in charge was astonished to see me but I pointed to my cousin first and he gave the okay sign that there is no internal damage.

"So, Doctor Yamamura-san, how did you get yourself into this?" My doctor asked me.

"Played B-ball, might have twisted my ankle a bit but it is a first degree sprain. Stop calling me doctor, I have yet to finish my med classes." I huffed at him while my team gawked at me and I turned to them. "What? I do believe that I told you how I take my college classes as well as High school classes, Riko-san... or so I thought, I did… I have a very… very high IQ. Had to beg Father to at least let me experience High School."

The team was frozen until I was ready to be released from the hospital, a few inspiring words from some interns and Kagami's stomach grumbled loudly before turning a deep shade of red on his face. Riko demanded how much money we have left before dejectedly going home but was once again stopped by the coach and emitted a happy aura.

* * *

Before we knew it, a big steak was in front of us. "Proteins… too much… Proteins…" I said, digging in to the food while sneaking some of the pieces to Kagami's plate.

I was soon finished and wiped my mouth for any leftover grease and stared at them. "Yuki-chan, you're done! That was fast."

I jabbed my thumb towards Kagami and said, "I gave him almost half of my steak. I can't finish all of it unless I get super hungry."

Soon we all finished and an incident happened, Kuroko had gone missing, Me rolling my eyes at them, walked to the nearby street basketball court, watched Kise and Kuroko talk, Kagami going near me, then he slapped Kuroko at the back of his head, they talked about being a challenger to the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko going over to the brawl at the courts, Kagami and Kise was shocked and joined the brawl, the trio won, Kise acknowledges Kagami and starts making a promise before going home, Riko giving Kuroko the Boston Crab Hold, me brushing Riko off my cousin thus saving him, said boy clings to me like a little boy, and the day ended when we all went home, refreshed and finally fell asleep from the tiring practice match.

 _Tomorrow will be a good day._ I thought and finally slept peacefully knowing that the first prodigy out of the five has tasted defeat. I smiled before slumber consumed me.


	7. 6th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

I'll be skipping a LOT of episodes before the Final winter cup then the story would go onwards to the future! I'm really a crappy author but I realized that I shouldn't dwell more on the past. –My plot clashes a bit with the anime and I'll try to skip as much but all the while still sticking on the story-

Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Days passed after our Kaijo practice match and we were working hard on our training for Inter High preliminaries, each player had increased their strengths and had been working non-stop but as their manager, I can't let them off my sight and as a nagging mother to her kids, I kept barking out orders and Kagami had to calm me down by throwing me on his shoulder.

I sighed and took a deep breath before I pat him on the back to let me down. After he placed me on the ground, I looked up and grinned before thanking him. "Alright everyone, gather!" I tapped my clipboard on my left shoulder. "As everybody knows, our plan is to increase our individual plays. Captain and the second years are on their way to a stronger and increased play. We, first years need more work. How about we add leg weights, 1 kg per leg and then we'll double that when we get the higher endurance that each player must obtain."

I pushed a box out with my leg and rummaged for the leg weights and its weight holder. "Strap yourself in and put the weights on the slots. For the starters, we'll have 5 kg per leg once we get to Winter Cup."

They growled at me before Koganei yelled, "What is the weights for?!"

I looked at him and was about to say something when Riko answered, "You'll see later. I'm surprised that you know this well, Yuki-chan."

I shrugged, "I was playing Tennis before I joined middle school basketball, so I pretty much know how we need to increase our leg endurance."

Riko nods before blowing on her whistle. "GET BACK TO PRACTICE!"

"OSU!"

I then observed them and scribbled the improvements and calculated how far they would go before remembering, "Ah, Riko-san. Did someone bring out the tennis ball dispenser? I'm going to need it." Riko looked at me, nodded her head and pointed to the back of the gym. I happily nodded, Riko giving me an odd look, as I gave her the data of our players and skipped towards the machine and dragged it to the court.

I proceeded to mess the controls before changing clothes and worn the leg weights. _This would be a good catching practice for the boys._ I giggled and asked a good friend of mine to come help me out. Footsteps can be heard outside the gym and before I can prepare myself, I was glomped hard by my bond sister.

"I'm happy you asked help from me you, tsundere, you!" She said.

I blushed before pointing to the machines and huffed. "Yeah, yeah. Where is our other sister anyway?"

"Studying. Exams are coming and she wants to study her ass off." The Blonde Blue-eyed Kaijo girl went to the machines before yelling at me and my team. "Hey Seirin! Please watch Yuki's practice, she'll blow you away with how fast she is"

"Mou! JUST START IT, Ishida!" I got in position and as the machine dispensed the balls, I ran and caught them with ease as the cycle goes on and the balls were finished. "Turn it up a notch. Make the strength just like the basketball."

Then balls came one after the other and I caught all of them. "This will be a good practice for you guys. Tetsu's passes will become stronger soon and you all need the arm strength soon but we'll not do this just yet." I stretched before hugging my bond sister and bid her farewell, I picked up all the balls. Just like in basketball, I shot the tennis balls in consecutive shots.

I turned back to see them gaping at me and I crossed my arms, "What? How do you think I practice being a sharp shooter? I learned by going from a ping pong ball, which is harder by the way, all the way to a Basketball. You guys still haven't seen my 100%. Give me the ball."

I held my hand out and Kuroko passed it to me and I got in a three pointer form. "I'll tell you this. The net will not move from my shot and no sound will be heard. Watch the ball."

I looked at the net before angling my form a bit higher than the normal one and shot it from mid-court. They followed the ball, a high arc just like that green-haired carrot's shot, before going in the net with no movements and sound. "You make a deadly shooter, Yuki-chan." Riko said, wide eyes looking-, no, staring at me.

I shrugged at them before looking over the notes that I've made for the past few days. "Also, we need to work on… hmm… No. I'll let you guys bloom naturally. I don't want you to rely on my data alone."

I turned back and walked towards the basketball and passed it to Kuroko. "Kaga-kun, you'll work with me. I know we'll soon face the Shooting Ace of the Generation of Miracles, Midorima Shintaro. With my accurate three-pointers, I'm the best bet you've got in defeating his shots."

"Osu!" He said while messing up my hair.

* * *

The next week, they began practicing hard and after the first day of the preliminaries, we won against a tall player and our match with Seiho, a school that specializes in defense, was about to start. On the way, Kagami met Midorima and made a declaration of war. He then caught me staring at him and instinctively went and ruffled my hair.

"Shin-nii. I told you, _I hate it when you guys ruffle my hair._ " I swat his hand away as he smirked and his captain called him over.

"See you later." Midorima said while he walked away.

The players are now shooting lay ups and was warming up and Kagami dunked, signaling that he was ready to go. He then stared at the green haired carrot and the said person returned his gaze.

"You're staring down at the wrong guy, idiot." Captain said while holding Kagami's head and turned it to Seiho's side. "No matter how hard you stare, if we lose this next game, you'll look like an idiot."

"I was just looking at him. I'm focused on our next game." Kagami said while looking to Seiho's side. Normal plays were seen but I can see some habits and subtle hints from their movements. Furihata and Riko talked about Seiho and how small they are for a national team.

"The only big guy was their captain, Iwamura-san."

"Is he about tall as Mitobe-senpai? He's pretty wide!" Furihata said. "He's so thick! He seems really powerful!"

I joined in their conversation. "Ah, not only him. They also have their playmaker, Kasuga-san. Those two third years are the core of the team."

Kagami smirked before turning back but was stopped by Tsugawa's remark. "You're Kagami-kun, aren't you?"Kagami turned towards the boy and looked at him.

"Wah! Your hair is red! Scary!" Tsugawa commented, pointing at Kagami's hair before calling out to his Captain, "What?" Kagami said.

"Captain, this is the guy, right? Seirin's really weak, but they have one strong guy!" Tsugawa yelled.

"You've done it now, you little shit." Riko muttered while giving off a deadly aura. I sighed and placed my hand on her shoulder to stop her from killing him.

"Ne, Riko-san. Can I have a minute? I have something to tell you about…" She looks at me and nodded.

"OW!" Tsugawa exclaimed as he was slapped by his captain. "Quit messing around, you're an idiot." Iwamura said while grabbing Tsugawa's head and bowed for him. "Sorry about that. This guy can't read in situations, so he says what he's thinking."

"You don't need to apologize. We're going to win." Captain declared, "If you look down on us like you did last year, you'll end up in tears."

"That won't happen. Besides, we aren't looking down on you. You were just weak. That is all." Iwamura replied.

They started to go back before I joined, "Captain, continue warming up please." They nodded before I looked at Seiho's direction. "You guys just like to keep adding fuel to the fire." They stopped and looked at me. Their eyes widen at what I said before walking away. "Oh, Tsugawa-kun?"

"Hai?" Hearts coming out of his eyes, probably due to the fact that a girl talked to him. I rolled my eyes and said, "Keep your mouth shut, idiot. You are _SO_ not my type." Then continued walking away from them.

* * *

Outside the gym, Kasamatsu and Kise were walking towards the venue.

"What are you looking at?" Kasamatsu asked.

"A recording of this morning's Oha Asa." Kise replied, "It's their morning Horoscope. When this thing's good, then Midorima-cchi's good."

"Ah, the guy from Teiko. What's his sign?"

"Cancer. Kuroko-cchi's an Aquarius." Kise replied

"I didn't ask." As Kise listened to Oha Asa, he abruptly stopped. "What?" Kasamatsu said as Kise looked back at his senpai.

"This is terrible."

* * *

At Seiho's locker room, they began to strategize and form a plan in destroying Seirin.

"What was your impression of them, Kasuga?" Iwamura said. "The upperclassmen seem to have gotten stronger. We should probably keep an eye on that first-year, Kagami."

"Since you're both first years, Tsugawa, you'll take Kagami." Iwamura replied while looking at Tsugawa, "You should be able to shut anyone down."

"Hai! This is starting to get fun!" Tsugawa smiled as another one of his teammates said, "There it is. The Tsugawa smile."

"You're the only guy in the world who smiles while playing defense." Iwamura said while smirking. _But that girl…_

* * *

 ** _-Flashback to a few minutes ago-_**

 _"You'll lose this match, King. I've been watching your plays since you were named the King of the North. If my data is correct and accurate, then this match is Seirin's win." She said._

 ** _-Back to the present-_**

Iwamura grimaced but still kept a strong front.

* * *

Back at Seirin's Locker room, the uncomfortable silence takes over the team as they recount their memories from last year. A pin that dropped could be heard from this ever silent room. The clock was ticking loudly before I looked at Riko while she looks at her team.

She made a fool out of herself by thinking a kiss from her would lighten up their moods and I caught Captain with a tiny blush from his cheeks as Coach said those. I sighed loudly and yelled, "WOULD YOU STOP MOPING AROUND?! LAST YEAR'S DEFEAT IS IN THE PAST AND THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT THE PAST. GOD DAMMIT AND WAKE UP, YOU LITTLE PRICKS! I know it's hard for our senpais to face them again but if you want to overcome this stupid fear, go out there and win. Make them eat their words that we are weak. And Riko-san, I'll talk to you later. Now go make your speech." I huffed before glaring at all of them.

Riko sniffed before getting up and laughed crazily and yelled at them, "Yuki is right! SHUT UP AND GET IT TOGETHER, YOU IDIOTS! DON'T YOU WANT TO PAY THEM BACK FOR LAST YEAR? It's got to be quite a lot with a year's worth of interest!"

"Sorry, sorry. We know." Captain reassured Riko while the latter sniffed again, wiping her tears as Captain yelled, "All right! Before we start, I'll tell you again." He faced his kouhais, "I'm sure you'd feel it as soon as the game starts, but first years, prepare yourselves for the worst. Seiho is strong. After last year's massive defeat, we hated basketball so much we nearly quit."

My fellow freshmen had a gloomy aura while I kept a poker face, all of which I knew from the beginning. "Don't be so gloomy. We got over it. We're better now." Captain reassured them. "If anything, we are happy. This won't be the same as last year. I'm confident we've become strong enough to be sure of that." Captain grinned before I smirked at them.

"Well, I can already see the outcome of the match. We'll be fine." I smiled at them before turning around and dropped my smile. "I'll be going outside. I need fresh air." With that, I left the room and sat at the bench near the doors, waiting for them.

* * *

They looked at Yuki's back as she left and continued to encourage themselves. "Now we just have to win! Let's go!" Captain said. "Osu!"

Kuroko was still staring at Captain and soon they came out of the locker rooms. Kagami noticed Kuroko way behind the team. "Is something wrong?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko stares at the ceiling before asking Kagami. "Kagami-kun, have you ever hated basketball?"

"What?" Kagami faced Kuroko. "No, I haven't."

"I have." Kuroko said gravely. "I believe my reason was different, but I know the feeling. They're cheerful now, but hating something you love is a painful feeling. When I spoke to Midorima-kun, the past and the future aren't the same, but they are not completely separate."

Kuroko continued, "I think this game is important for our seniors to get over the past. So…"

"Took you guys long enough. Come on, Tetsu, Kaga-kun. We have a game to win and to lift our senpais' fear of the King of the North." I said while casually going to them and held my fist out. The grinned with determination and returned my fist bump. "Osu!"

We are now on the court and the announcer introduced us and the game, then the tip off happened.

* * *

Somewhere along the corridors of the gym, two of Kaijo's students walked towards the court. "You took so long to buy a drink; the game has already started." Kasamatsu hits Kise on the head as they walked forward. They emerged from the entrance and took a surprised look as they saw Seirin's score.

"What?" Kise said.

"0-12. Seiho's in the lead." I said, surprising the two.

"Yuki-cchi! Why are you here-ssu?" Kise asked. I held a few drinks that I smuggled into the stadium. "Whoa, seriously?" Kasamatsu said, looking at the scoreboard. "All according to the data." I muttered to them, "We'll get the lost points soon enough. You should watch them." Nodding my head to my team's direction.

"Eh? According to your data?" Kasamatsu asked as he looked at me and Kise was the one who answered for me.

"Her data is accurate as Midorima-cchi's three pointers. Never fails to amaze me until this day. Ne, Yuki-cchi, as of now how many percent is it?" Kise asked the bluenette.

"As of now, there is a 55% chance of Tsugawa blocking Kaga-kun's moves and prevents him from shooting or passing. 45% chance of Kaga-kun getting fired up while thinking of how his defense is good as yours, Ryo-kun." I opened my notebook to Tsugawa's page and showed them his stats and other abilities. They looked at my notebook filled with numbers and stats and potentials.

"He may have exceeded some of my expectations but I don't mind. I have already told them what they needed to hear. Not my percentage nor my data could help them in breaking through Seiho's defense traps." I said while looking down at the game. "What they need is the will to go on and defeat the monsters that shattered their tenacity."

* * *

On the courts, one spectator commented, "What intense pressure! Who is that guy?"

Tsugawa laughed as he heard those words. "Kagami, you're holding the ball too long. Pass it!" Izuki yelled as he appeared behind Kagami. Kagami passed it while he screened Kasuga. Izuki ran towards the goal but as he shot the ball, he was stopped by Iwamura.

Izuki was wide eyed as he thought he was wide open but Iwamura was there in no time to stop him. "How naïve. Your offense will never crush our defense in that level." Iwamura said before catching up to his teammates. As the players run around the court trying to score, I sighed loudly before lightly grabbing Kise's uniform sleeve.

"Ryo-kun… I'm going down now." A deadly aura emitted from me as I stared at Seiho's antics. "I'm getting pissed at how they look down on us. _I'll crush their defense once I'm on court for the second half._ See ya." I waved and proceeded to go to the bench and tied my hair in a messy bun and stretched my sore muscles. "Riko-san, I'll go and sub someone in the next half."

"Why?" Riko asked, looking slightly confused. The same aura was felt by the team as I stared coldly at Seiho. "I'm getting out of my limits." My eyes subtly turned a light violet as I continued to watch the game.

The Generation of Miracles heard a door being forced open by a woman with ice cold blue eyes that subtly flickers a light violet color and each and every one of them thought, _the Empress is coming._ Akashi merely smirked and thought, _as I have thought, she bloomed late than the original five of us. She has the same ability as I have. I don't want to admit it but hers is entirely a different kind yet the same._

And those same cold eyes watched until the time out.

* * *

 **-Back on the courts-**

"Seirin still hasn't scored."

"Amazing!"

The two Kaijo players watched as Kise commented. "What are you doing?"

"I thought so when we played them, but Seirin is a slow starter. Kagami's usually the one to put his foot on the gas, but without that, they can't hit their stride." Kasamatsu replied. A few comments here and there was spouted out by Seiho's players and before we knew it, a time-out was insured.

"Seiho uses old martial arts techniques in their style of defense. Even, I had to reconfirm it and took me a long time to get what it was." I said while stretching my arms. "Old martial arts?" Kagami said but I cut him off my hitting him as he was about to do something stupid.

"Aho, Not that martial arts. I'll tell you one thing in their strides. Look closely at their feet. You'll know where to go by then."

Riko nodded at their manager before she faced again her team players. "To be precise, they incorporate movements from old martial arts." She goes on and on about how they do their routines.

The referee time-out is finished and Kagami once again faced Tsugawa as he said. "One-on-one? Haha. Bring it on!"

"I don't care if it's old martial arts or whatever. Basketball is basketball." Kagami replied as he dribbled and broke free of Tsugawa's defense. As he began towards the opponents' goal, he thought of what Kuroko had told him before. _Kuroko said, "I think this game is important for our seniors to get over the past. So…" I've never hated basketball. So I couldn't understand everything you said, but I definitely understand the last part! "…so now that I think about it, I really want to win this game."_ Kagami jumped as he dunked the ball and earned Seirin a point. Everyone was shocked as Kuroko caught the ball.

"Did that really just happen?" A spectator commented.

"We **_will_ ** win this game." Kagami said to Kuroko as they both looked towards our senpais as they talked to themselves.

"All right!" Riko, Koganei and Tsuchida yelled while the other three members cheered. I simply smirked at them. _I knew that would happen. Kaga-kun and Tetsu's going to be a wonderful duo._ Both said person looked at me as I smiled.

"OI, YUKI! IS THIS EVEN PART OF YOUR DATA?!" Kagami pointed to me.

I shrugged and looked at them with a small smile. "Data will be useless if you don't find the answer for yourselves. Let us continue with this strategy, yeah?"

Kagami shivered at her words as Kuroko slightly grinned at his sadistic yet tsundere cousin. _Her eyes…_ Kuroko thought. _Her eyes that once held the warmth and comfort back in Teiko... It's been a while seen I've seen those eyes._

Kasamatsu said, "This game's finally getting started." Kise just smirks at his Captain.

Back on the courts, Kasuga ran towards Tsugawa. "That's the first time I've seen anyone can get past you." And left his kouhai but Tsugawa smiled a sadistic one, earning him a glare from me. _Hmm… Just as I thought._ I got my notebook and began to foretell what will happen next.

"The fun and the pain are just getting started." He said while an evil glint appeared in his eyes.


	8. 7th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

I am really sorry for the Cliffhanger on the last chapter. I realized that I should put more chapters into my story so expect more cliffy and probably lots of other stuffs that I had in mind. Also, I decided to make the chapters just in the right (probably not so much) amount of words and pages since I don't want you guys to get an eye strain from reading too much off your laptops, tabs or phones. Too much UV or Radioactive (say what? Haha) light can hurt your eyes. ^_^ Thank you for giving this story a chance. **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

I looked at Kagami and noticed a decline in his energy, I bit my lip knowing this had passed my expectations. _Never thought I'd see the day that my data didn't go according to my plans._ I thought to myself and instinctively went to strategist mode. While at the other court, Shutoku's game was one sided for most of the match and Midorima shot another three-pointer. His shot takes long to shoot until it went in the basket.

"That's three in a row!"

"So this is Midorima Shintaro of the Generation of Miracles!" Midorima pushes his glasses before turning to Otsubo.

"Captain." The said person looked at the ace. "What? You're finished?"

"Yes. I have a feel for it." Midorima replied. Walking away from the court to be substituted by another member. "They are benching him after only five minutes? Those guys seem to be taking it easy." Kise observed and Kasamatsu said. "Of course. Their opponent is just a middle-tier school. The one that is interesting is here, Seiho and Seirin's match."

Back to Seirin's benches, I crossed my arms and tapped the clipboard out of irritation. "Tsk. That idiot is ticking me off." I grumbled. "Using cheap tricks against Kagami. What a load of bull."

Seiho's team keeps on passing the ball until Kagami earns himself another foul. "Bakagami. That's his third one already. Well, it was to be expected after the nasty trick Tsugawa made." I whispered to myself, emitting a dark aura against that bald idiot.

* * *

Back towards the bleachers, Kise said, "I thought Seirin's engine was finally running when Kagami-cchi scored, but they haven't managed to take another step."

"You can't call yourself a king just for playing good defense. Their offense is exceptional too." Kasamatsu said while Kise sighed. "Seiho may not have prodigal scorers like you or Kagami, but they're a different type of team. They incorporate old martial arts in their offense too. Seiho isn't a team of prodigies. They're a team of experts."

"There are some experts on Seirin, too." Kise commented while watching the two cousins with knowing eyes. "Though… Yuki-cchi is lethal by now and I hate to admit it, senpai… but all of the Generation of Miracles heard the door open… Prodigies that are from our level seem distant and in the near future and no one has been able to get close to us but _she basically just walked right in like she owns the place._ "

Kasamatsu just stared at his kouhai and looked at the girl bluenette from his spot. "Hmm..."

"Riko-san, on Kagami's fourth foul, let me play. I'll teach that bald idiot not to mess with me or my team." I declared while observing the game and Riko looked at me and nodded.

* * *

 **-On the courts-**

"Out of bounds! White ball!" the referee called out. Tsugawa then walked towards his teammates while looking at the scoreboard. "A nine-point difference huh?" He bumps into Kuroko, the phantom sixth man, while being startled.

"Sorry." Kuroko apologized.

"You! Who are you? Have you been playing in this game?" Tsugawa yelled while pointing at Kuroko.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I have been." Kuroko blankly replied.

Our teammates were horrified at the incident and the game resumed and Kuroko gave them the pass that broke behind their defense and Mitobe caught the ball and shot.

"What was that pass? It came back like a boomerang."

"No, it didn't. It's because someone must have tapped the ball."

"Someone? Who was it?"

"Who knows?"

Kise smirks while staring at Kuroko's direction. "Looks like the iron wall of Seiho's defense has never seen a pass from inside their wall before."

"Damn it. What the hell is going on?" One of the Seiho players cursed.

"Now, now. Calm down, kids." Kasuga said while driving past Izuki's block and shot the ball. Kagami jumps just in time to block the shot successfully. Izuki grabs the rebound and makes a dash towards Seiho's goal.

"Seirin's waking up!" One of the spectators yelled.

Seirin's bench was rowdy and cheering with all their might. I simply clicked my tongue and assured myself that all these data will help us become stronger. Still looking with cold eyes, a calculating look comes across my face as I think of plans on how to break Seiho's defense.

"Hm… Riko-san." I said, while staring at the game. The said girl gives her attention to me as I continued. "60% chance of breaking free from the defense." _I know what we need but Captain and the others will soon realize this._ I thought.

Izuki passed the ball to Hyuga and Izuki broke past his defender before Hyuga passes to Izuki who shot the ball earning Seirin two points from the basket.

The scoreboard shows a three-point difference with Seiho in the lead for the first quarter with eighteen seconds left. "16-19. Seiho's lead. Not bad. We'll catch up soon enough." I said while tapping the clipboard on my left shoulder like I usually do when I meant business.

The crowd roars in excitement as Tsugawa has the ball but was instantly stolen by Kuroko which Kagami caught and passed to Hyuga who shot the ball, earning Seirin three points making it a tie. "A three-pointer!" The buzzer rang signaling the end of the first quarter. "First Quarter over!"

* * *

"I heard this guy said something stupid again." Iwamura said while lifting his kouhai, Tsugawa, with a blank expression. "Yeah. Honestly, it brought back memories of last year's trauma." Hyuga said.

"Sorry." Iwamura replied.

"But it's fine." Hyuga retorted while looking at the scoreboard. "We got over it. It is what our manager has told us." Seiho's players became wary and they sensed a different aura within the team.

* * *

 **-At Seiho's bench-**

"We're tied. Weird! I mean, this is impossible! We're not anywhere close to our goal!" Tsugawa freaked out while Iwamura scolded him. "Tsugawa! Don't get ahead of yourself. Keep your mouth shut." That made the freshman sit still and listen to his senpai.

"If any of you have the same ideas as Tsugawa, remember this…" Iwamura said calmly. "They're strong. Make sure you don't think that they're weaker than us!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't underestimate them. Iwamura, you understand. We're both high school teams. No one knows what will happen before the game's over. Don't leave any gaps. This game is just…" The coach of Seiho said.

* * *

 **-Seirin's Bench-**

"…Just getting started!" Riko yelled. "Keep the formation as it is! You're being led by their passes too much, so keep your zone tighter. Also, Kagami-kun,"

Kagami perked up but was soon dejectedly sitting on the bench, "you have a lot of fouls." A clipboard then hits Kagami and the said person rubs his head.

"On your fourth foul, I'm subbing you out." I acidly said.

"Oi, Yuki! Why~" Kagami stops as he took a look at your face.

As my cold eyes stared right at him, initiating the fear into one's mind. "Do not question me, Taiga. I had enough of that bald idiot's cheap tricks. Fooled me once, he won't be living for much longer if he keeps this up." I looked at Seiho's bench with anger. " _Say your prayers, King of the North._ " With that, I turned towards my team and eased up on my attitude.

"I won't say anything as a manager and strategist for the victory of this team. But… Have fun in the court. Be careful and now that you are almost free from last year's trauma, go beat the shit out of them." I gave them a small grin. Riko nodded at me before continuing to give out the strategy that I made a while back. "If you try to match your opponent like a wuss, they'll control the flow of the game."

"Remember to play offensively!" Riko yelled.

"Yeah!" The players responded just as the buzzer rang. "

Second quarter, begin!" the referee yelled. The defense was tighter and Tsugawa kept on Kagami's mark. "You won't get passed me again."

"The defense is even tighter!" Furihata said.

"Tokyo's best defense is finally running at full power." Koganei said. Kagami had a hard time trying to pass Tsugawa but as soon as he saw Kuroko in his line of sight, he immediately passed the ball under Tsugawa's legs on to Kuroko who slapped it back to the now free Kagami and then did the same move when Iwamura blocked the red haired ace who scored by dunking the ball.

"What was that?"

"They blew passed two guys!"

"They can _do_ that?" Tsugawa muttered, "Where did number 11 came from?" _He even forgot that Tetsu's in the game. Pathetic. He needs to get his attitude checked too._ I thought coldly and watched the game with no comments.

Kasamatsu had a shocked face while watching the game. "They can make it past that defense?"

"They're more in tune with each other than they were before." Kise replied while running his hand on his hair, "Probably because Yuki-cchi knows about this too."

Kasamatsu briefly looked at the said girl before replying to his kouhai, "But there's one thing that's bothering me. That's way too much sweat for the second quarter." Kagami pants hard as the game continues. He wipes his sweat as he looks at his teammates while Tsugawa smiles a sadistic smile towards the red head.

* * *

"What are you laughing about?" Kasuga throws his arm around his kouhai's shoulder.

"Oh, Sorry!" Tsugawa said while raising his hands up in the air.

"I mean, its fine. You're happy that Kagami's over pacing himself, aren't you?" Kasuga said while looking at Tsugawa then looks towards Kagami. "Looks like your plan's working well."

"Not yet! He needs to suffer more!"

"Oh! You are quite the sadist, aren't you?" Kasuga grinned.

"That pair's offensive power is certainly impressive, but only one of them can score." Tsugawa said.

The game resumes as Hyuga passed the ball to Kagami but as Tsugawa blocks him, Kagami decides to dunk. My eyes widen as he thought of that and yelled, "KAGAMI! DON'T!"

But it was too late. Even Hyuga and Kuroko noticed what Tsugawa was doing. Kagami shot the ball but Tsugawa purposely fell to earn the red head ace another foul. "Offensive foul! White 10!" The referee called out.

I slapped my hand to my forehead. "I knew this would happen. That dimwit Tsugawa just had to do that. Now he'll suffer soon."

Kagami looked at the referee and the fouls he obtained during the game and it was already his fourth foul. Tsugawa then smiles at Kagami's state and Kagami looks back at the other player in anger.

"That's his fourth one!"

"Seirin's scorer is having foul trouble."

* * *

On the audience, a certain blonde haired model slides down on his chair looking like he wanted to strangle someone. "That idiot! What is he doing?" Kise complains.

"He'll have to back down. With only one foul left, he'll be too scared to make more plays." Kasamatsu replied.

Back at the courts and on Seirin's bench, Riko scratches the back of her head. "And it's only the second quarter. Tsk." I said while glaring at the bald idiot. "That idiot really."

While Kagami is fuming with anger, Riko walked towards the referee table and said. "Excuse me, I'd like to make a substitution." Kagami heard it and looked back to his senpais. "I'll be fine. I'll make sure that I won't get any more fouls."

"Kagami." I called out to the red head ace, calmly but coldly and said person looked at me before he shivered. "We'll be subbing you both out. Tetsu and you. Let our senpais finish the game that destroyed them. This is, after all, a revenge game."

Kuroko nods his head in understanding while looking at their captain.

Hyuga nodded at me before adding to my words, "We decided before the game started that you'd both play on the first half."

"But why? Why'd you do that?" Kagami asked. "For one reason. In order to beat Midorima, we need you two. Even if we'll win this game, we'll need a strategy to beat Midorima in our next game against Shutoku. Yuki-san probably formulated a strategy already but we'll need to conserve you two for that."

"As we predicted, Shutoku is already conserving Midorima's strength. We can't win if you two are spent."

"But if we lose this game, we won't have the chance-" Kagami started to say but was cut off by Hyuga. "We know it's a gamble. But if we can conserve the two of you, we'll have a slim chance of beating Shutoku and going to the championship league."

"We'll beat Midorima even if we are tired -" Kagami said but was cut off again.

"Kagami-kun, let's do what they say." Kuroko said.

"What?" Kagami stares at Kuroko and the blue haired boy looks back at Kagami. "I trust our seniors."

"Well, don't worry. We'll beat Seiho." Hyuga said. "Seirin, member change!" The referee blew his whistle as the substitution takes place. Koganei fist bumps Kagami as the red head sputters some nonsense and Tsuchida fist bumps Kuroko.

As soon as both players sat down, I draped a towel on their heads and offered them the drinks that I've managed to bring. "Listen to me, our senpais can win this. This is to get over that trauma from last year. But sooner or later, either Tetsu or I is going to be in the court. If you think I'm letting you play, a player with four fouls, then think again. You need to calm down, Kaga-kun. Use this time to cool off." I said poking the red head on his forehead and looked at my dear cousin.

He noticed me looking at him and we nodded, understanding what the other was saying through our eyes. I fixed my hair into a high pony tail before rubbing the towel on Kuroko's hair. I sat down beside Kuroko and continued observing the game. Hyuga was burning up with irritation at Tsugawa's insensitive comment about the ace and support gone from the court and thinking that Seiho will win.

"Quit running your mouth, you braggart." Hyuga said while his alter ego makes a scene while Tsugawa flinches. _Braggart?!_

"I'm going to teach you how to talk to your seniors, baldy." Hyuga glares at him and Tsugawa visibly swallowed his fear.

* * *

 **-At Shutoku's side-**

"Go, go Shutoku!" Takao notices Seirin's bench and saw the two first years sitting down. "Hey, hey. Seirin benched their first year pair. Are they throwing the game?"

This caught Midorima's attention and smirked. "No, they're doing just the opposite. They intend to win." The green haired player then looks towards the bluenette manager and saw her cold eyes.

"Takao, do you see that blue haired manager." Takao nodded and before he could ask, Midorima answered his thoughts.

"No she's not my crush, nanodayo. We heard it. The Generation of Miracles heard the door being opened and **_she's one of us._** "

* * *

 **-Back to Seirin's side-**

Hyuga jumped and faked shooting the ball and passed it to Mitobe who dunked it in, earning us another point. "30-31. Seiho's one point in the lead."

"Nice, Mitobe." Hyuga said but was stopped when Iwamura called them out. "We heard your conversation a while ago. You think you can beat Shutoku? You underestimate us."

Hyuga replied, "Ah that was just all talk. This is our revenge game. We can't brag about it if we win on the backs of our first years. Ultimately… This is just the senior's will."

"Seniors? You're just a year older than me." Tsugawa laughs and Iwamura glares at his kouhai, effectively shutting him up and looks back at Hyuga. "I accept your challenge. Bring it on!"

"We won't hold back. Let's go, Seiho!" Hyuga yells and the game continues. Kagami looks so serious that Riko and I hit him at the same time. "Why do you look so serious? They're not _that_ bad, so don't worry."

"Osu." Kagami replied.

Hyuga blocked the attempt shot of Seiho before the ball was passed to Koganei who passed it to Izuki and seeing Mitobe free, he passed to the said person and Mitobe took a point when he shot the ball using a hook shooting form.

Seiho then got a point back when Kasuga shot the ball and them running back to their own goal. Our bench keeps cheering and watching our team play. Hyuga has the ball by then who passes to Mitobe and Mitobe successfully passing it to Koganei who shot it in.

"Oh, they're going at it harder than I expected." Kise commented.

"This seems to be working much better than before." Kasamatsu replied. "They formed a team around Kuroko, Kagami and Yuki this spring. In other words, it's still developing. Hyuga's outside shots and Mitobe's hook shots. The offensive team revolving around those two they're playing right now is the other set up that Seirin's spent a year creating."

Kise looks at his senpai as he continues to talk. "They must have been practicing hard to win since last year's defeat. One other thing I noticed is this team's key player is the guy I matched up against the other day."

Kise then stares blankly at his captain before asking, "It isn't their captain?"

"Hyuga is their mental core. He leaves making plays up to their point guard. He most likely has another eye." Kasamatsu looks at Izuki.

"An eye?" Kise asks as he was confused.

* * *

"One! Let's be careful!" Izuki dribbles and raises a finger before looking away and passed it to Hyuga as he runs towards the other end. Kasuga runs after Izuki only to be used as a screen and stopping the other Seiho player in his tracks. Hyuga had the ball and passed to Izuki as he shot it in, earning Seirin another point.

"He made it!"

"Seirin's amazing!"

"They're holding out on their own against King Seiho!"

The players pant and paused to catch their breath. "Izuki-kun can see it." Riko said and I added, "He has the Eagle Eye. An ability to change different point of views in one's head. He can see the court and change his perspective, finding gaps in the game."

"It'd be nice if you'd call that a nice shot." Izuki said, making a pun while running alongside Hyuga.

"Do you want to be subbed out already? Go die." Hyuga retorted while running faster and leaving the frozen Izuki. "Eh? Die?!"

"Hyuga-kun and the others aren't good at everything but they each all have a special skill. They've been polishing them for a year." Riko added.

"Our senpais are amazing!" Furihata said, "Do Koganei-senpai and Tsuchida-senpai have special skills too?"

Riko blinks at the question before hesitating and answering. "Um… eh, yeah… Koganei-kun can shoot from all ranges… but his accuracy is only so-so."

As soon as Riko said that, Koganei shot the ball but it didn't go in and the shooter flinched while fake crying. "So mean, coach."

"Tsuchida-kun is good at rebounding." Riko added. Koganei's failed shot was caught by Tsuchida and he passed it back to Koganei who shot it again but failed and Tsuchida jumped again and got the rebound before yelling at Koganei, "ENOUGH ALREADY. HOW DID YOU MISS TWO FREE THROWS!"

The crowd cheered and the game continued on to the last ten minutes of the game with the scores of 49-54. Seiho's lead. Tsuchida has the ball but was stolen by one of Seiho's members and it bounced off out of the court and Koganei ran after it, sending it back in before collapsing behind Seirin's bench. I stood up and took out my first aid kit and immediately checked him.

"He has a slight concussion, Riko-san." I looked at them before tending to him and grabbed an ice pack. "Koganei-kun! We might have to sub him out."

"Let me play! Please!" Kagami insisted.

"What are you talking about? You can't play." Hyuga said. "Have you forgotten why we're conserving your energy? We'll settle this. Just you wait!"

"I can't just sit still! I want to help-" Kagami said but was cut off by me.

"Ho! You think I'm going to let you play against them, Kaga-kun? Don't think ahead of yourself." A tick mark appeared and glared at the red head as Kuroko slammed his hand on Kagami's face.

"I agree, so the guy with four fouls should stay on the bench." Kuroko said and Kagami grabbed his face and applied pressure. "What'd you say, Kuroko?!"

"If you foul Tsugawa-kun again, you'll just be thrown off the court." Kagami then retracts his hand as Kuroko made a point. "I won't! I've got to pay Tsugawa back for what he did!"

"Then let me do the honors, Kaga-kun." I interrupted and took off my jacket. "What?! What good will that do, Yuki?"

Hyuga thinks for a moment before looking back at me. "Fine. As another first year, take down Tsugawa, Yuki-san." I took a deep breath and cracked my knuckles. "With pleasure, Captain. And Captain? Call me Yuki. I don't do the –san thing." I turned my back and walked towards the referee table. The referee looked up and asked, "Seirin member change is a girl? You have to have permission from the higher ups to play in an all-boys basketball team."

I sighed before crossing my arms. "You really don't know who sponsors the games now, do you? I think you'll be familiar with the last name Yamamura." The referee was quite shocked and nevertheless lets me play in the game. I walked towards Tsugawa and he noticed me. "Oh, the manager came out. I thought you were just a manager. I was hoping Kagami will come out and to think that your senpais said that they can't rely on you first years but here you are."

I sighed before closing my eyes in irritation. "I knew my data is accurate. Now, if you so wanted to dig your grave that bad, I should have gotten in sooner. **_Shut. Up._** _**Tsugawa. You are an annoying piece of shit. I'll show you…**_ A senior has his will but a Kouhai has his respect. I'll teach you the basics of a Senpai-Kouhai relationship. I'm here as Kagami's proxy and he wants to repay you for what you did."

"Eh? Omura-san, I'll mark cutie over here. Apparently, I have a proxy here who is demanding payment." Tsugawa said while looking at me.

"Ho, Ho! Yuki-cchi is not to be messed with right now." Kise said in fear while looking at the bluenette.

* * *

The game started and Tsugawa marked me and I didn't even take a single glance at him, looking at Izuki as he holds the ball. "I'm surprised they sent you and not Kagami…" Tsugawa said but I cut him off with my glare.

"Continue that sentence and I'll make sure to kill you." He looks at me before I ran around him caught Izuki's pass before shooting a three pointer quickly. "Don't look down on me just because I'm a girl, Tsugawa."

"That girl… Isn't she the daughter of Yamamura Kyosuke? The ones who sponsors sports tournaments and the one who owns a well-known chain of food companies and sports shops?"

"Really?!"

I scoffed at the audience. "Tsk. They figured me out but it is no matter. My data is _absolute._ " I ran towards our goal and defended. I stood on my spot before Hyuga stole the ball from Seiho and passed it to me in which I tapped it towards Mitobe as he shot. "Tetsu's not the only one who can pass like how he does it."

Seiho's players were bewildered and shocked since we knew their movements and I ran until I stopped right in front of Seiho's coach. "We got you~" I said before running back to block Tsugawa.

"Thanks to you guys, one of our DVD players is ruined. Plus, making our manager rethink all the strategies the day before our match." Hyuga said to Iwamura.

"75% chance that my pass will get through to Captain and as Captain jumps he fakes shooting and passing it to Tsuchida-senpai with a 100% chance of shooting the ball since it will be unguarded." I murmured and did as what I had predicted and that earned us another point leading us to a 70-69 score, Seirin on the lead with 29 seconds left of the game.

"A comeback? Is Seirin serious?"

"Seirin caught up!"

"We can't let them get this!" Hyuga yelled as Iwamura charged at us, dunking the ball and earning them a point. "Don't underestimate a king! You need ten more years of experience to beat us." Iwamura yelled. A chuckle was heard and I had the ball in my hands.

"You're going with an all-court man-to-man defense. Tch. You're just not trying to stop us, aren't you? I'm sorry to tell you this… But rest, King of the North." I said while Tsugawa is in front of me blocking my pass. A small smile appeared on my face as I held the ball and ran towards the three-pointer lane, Hyuga blocked Tsugawa in my place and shot a quick three and the net swished from the impact of the ball.

Seirin won a buzzer beater and my team mates yelled and cheered while I wiped a bit of sweat from my neck. "Tell me your name!" Tsugawa looked at me and demanded.

"Huh?" I looked at him before smirking. "The name's Yuki. Yamamura Yuki." I told him and went to line up. Our team and the crowds cheered and I let out a sigh.

"Yuki-chan." I looked at the person who called me.

"Tetsu." I weakly smiled and fell in his arms. "Sorry. I guess I over did it this time?"

He simply nodded and ruffled my hair. "I'll be soon back with energy as long as I rest for a bit. But for now, we have a match against Shin-nii. I'll let you guys handle the rest." He nodded again and supported me throughout the end of the game. Kagami saw my state and carried me towards our locker room before he placed me down beside him on the floor. He then proceeded to have a quick energy nap that I chuckled before leaning against him and closed my eyes.

Our next match is against Shutoku and the Generation of Miracles' Shooting ace, Midorima Shintaro…


	9. 8th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

Hello there readers and visitors! It is I, Cordelia Michaelis that comes in peace! I've been busy rearranging my plot and hopefully, it goes smooth as a baby's bottom… I may have to edit here and there but it will have minor changes from time to time. I need to have someone to look over everything and slowly edit my story but for now, you all can enjoy the pre-edited ones and will post a new chapter (once I'm satisfied ish with the edit) containing an author's note on the edits. ^_^

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

I got up from my sitting position beside Kagami and excused myself to get a drink as Riko commands the team and nodded to me. "Go put on jackets before your bodies get cold!" I didn't catch the rest since I've already closed the door and head my way over to the vending machine, getting two drinks. One was a Pocari drink while the other is a Red Bean soup. I then set off towards Shutoku's locker room. I knocked on the door and a few moments later, their coach opened it.

"And may I ask, who you might be?" the coach questioned.

"I'm here to talk to Shin-nii." I said and Takao replied, "Shin-nii?"

He thought for a moment before pointing at Midorima. "SHIN-CHAN!" The said person looked up at his team mate before landing his gaze on me.

"Coach, Captain. Please excuse me for a bit." He declared while standing up and as soon as he's near me, he ruffles my hair. A tick mark appeared and I slapped his hand away before shoving the drink in his hand.

"Shin-chan? Isn't she the manager from Seirin?" Takao asked and I answered him."Hai. Yamamura Yuki. Nice to meet you."

I bowed before looking at their coach. "Yamamura… Kyosuke's daughter?" I smiled and nodded and before they could ask more questions, I left the room with Midorima in tow.

"What do you want, nanodayo?" The green haired carrot asked while opening the drink.

"Is that how you treat your younger sister, Shin-nii?" I blankly looked at him and he blushed under my gaze and looked away before retorting, "You're older than me by a year and two months, nanodayo."

"Yet you liked to be called Shin-nii by me. Your point is?"I sassed back at him.

"S-shut up. What do you want to talk about?" he stuttered.

I smiled a sad smile at him. "I can't play against you in this game, Shin-nii. I guess our shooting battle will be on hold." He looks at me with concerned eyes. "But… I thought…"

"Hai… I probably can play against Mine-kun once we get to the finals." He pushes his glasses and drank his drink before he replied. "What makes you think you'll beat Shutoku, Yuki."

"My data never fails me, Shin-nii. You should know that by now." I replied, not quite looking at him.

"I know that but how sure are you?" He asked and I smirked. "Just like your three pointers and Oha Asa predictions, you carrot."

"C-Carrot?!" He yelled in shock.

"Orange uniform and green hair. That looks absolutely like a carrot to me… A carrot with tape on his fingers and glasses." I bluntly teased him and he blushed. "I can't win against you." He just pushes his glasses and looked away. "What will you do after the game? I'm sure you'd need a check-up."

I shrugged as I replied, "I'll find you once the game is finished."

He just stares at me and then nodded before we need to go back. He follows me until I safely reached Seirin's locker room and I turned around, raising my eyebrow in a questioning form. "I-it's not like I care or anything but I'm only doing this because I was raised to be a good man. A girl should never walk alone, if you ask me."

"Shut up, Shin-nii. And… Thanks for walking me. I look forward to the game." I smiled and kissed his cheek before going in. The last thing I saw was a blushing carrot as he walked back to his team. I sighed and offered Kuroko the drink, he took the bottle and drank it, muttering his thanks. "I talked to Shin-nii." I side-glanced at my cousin before continuing. "I can't play this game, Tetsu. Make sure Shin-nii understands that the future and the past are separate but both completely affects one's immediate future. Defeat Shutoku for me."

"What do you mean you can't play, Yuki-chan?" I looked up to see Riko and the others looking at me. I sighed before looking down at the floor and took a deep breath. "My left shoulder deals with a lot of damage since I was in middle school. So I barely played in games just to not accumulate the pain. That is all I'm willing to tell you at the moment. I'm not strong enough to tell you everything." I then hid my face before remembering my middle school years… especially the year that I disappeared from their lives.

Kuroko then looks at Koganei and said. "Excuse me. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Oh, I'll go with you." Kuroko then looks at me before he stood up and I nodded giving him a small smile in return. They came back after a few minutes with a solemn and serious expression. "Takao can see you… ne, Tetsu…" The look on my cousin's face says it all. _This isn't going to be good. Based on my data, Takao is the one that we need to look after besides Shin-nii._ I thought to myself and concentrated on my task in strategizing and giving out plays to the players.

* * *

Soon, we all needed to be back on court for the last game. Seirin against Shutoku. The players are now warming up. Seiho's team now watching the game on the bleachers alongside Kise and Kasamatsu. Now that my team knows that I can't play, I quietly left the area for fresh air and will return once break time is announced. I already gave them what to expect and what to do but it is up to the player's decisions that matters. I am only to help them become stronger and find ways to make gaps and weakness in their plays.

I silently walked down the halls and outside the suffocating stadium and breathe in the fresh air. I spot a bench that a tree miraculously covered with its shade and can be rarely seen by people that will happen to pass by. I sat on the bench, clutching my left shoulder as it was throbbing in a bit of pain and sighed.

"Yuki." My eyes snapped up towards the owner of the voice. "Seijuro. What a pleasant surprise to see you."

He simply stared at me, hand on my shoulder with a tired look. "We all heard the door open. It is about time that the Empress awakes from her long slumber."

I looked down and give a soft smile. "I wonder why, Seijuro… I wonder why…"

"You aren't going to watch your game against Shintaro." I shook my head no and looked up to him. "I am only a distraction to him. After I've left middle school, we didn't get to finish our shooting battle. I was disappointed in myself but it cannot be helped."

He sat down beside me and looked at the clouds. "Why aren't you inside, Seijuro?"

"It is because my Empress isn't feeling well. Am I right, Yuki?" He merely stated.

"S-stop calling me that." I blushed looking away from the red head. "It's been a while since I've experienced this…"

"So it has been. Come now, Yuki. Let's get you inside." I merely looked at Akashi and sighed before nodding my head.

"I'll sit with Ryo-kun. His view is concealed a bit from my team mates and to Shin-nii. It is better than returning to the courts when all of them are worried." He looks at me and nodded. We reached inside and I immediately saw the blond haired model and his dark haired companion once we stood behind the people that is sitting down.

I took a glance at Akashi before thanking him and turn back but before I went down, he places a kiss on my cheek before smirking and watching the game from a shadowed corner. I blushed before stumbling down to the blond. "Ryo-kun."

The blond snapped his head towards me. "Yuki-cchi! Why aren't you down there with your team? Aren't you their manager- slash- strategist? And why… are you clutching your shoulder?"

I simply shook my head and gave him a tired look. "May I please stay with you? I can't bear myself to join my team. I already gave them what they needed. Plus, for now, Tetsu's my proxy." Kise then moves a bit to the side to give some space in between the two males and Kasamatsu was a blushing mess. "I don't bite, Kasamatsu-senpai. I am aware that you aren't good at handling a girl's presence but don't fear me. I am not your enemy for now…" I sat down beside Kise and leaned on his shoulder. "What happened while I was getting some fresh air?"

Kise looks at me and said, "Midorima-cchi talked to Kuroko-cchi. Kagami-cchi has been quiet..."

"That is to be expected, Ryo-kun." I interrupted him before motioning to him to continue. "Kuroko-cchi… well, let's say that he was fired up as well from, I guess, Midorima-cchi's comment and vice versa."

"Will Seirin miraculously beat Shutoku or will Shutoku protect its rightful throne?" Kasamatsu said.

"Seirin will win this by a two-point difference. Once the game is done, I'll be looking for Shin-nii." I muttered as I can already see the game happening in my head.

"Yuki-cchi… How…" Kise started but I shook my head.

"I've spent a whole year polishing my skill, Ryo-kun. It is to be expected from a data strategist. Momo-chan maybe like me but our difference is great. My eyes are like Seijuro's, my abilities are like Shin-nii and the most important thing is Seirin's will to fight until the end... but at the same time, it is all unique. Not one ability is same as the other." I answered Kise without looking at him. "But you, can copy others. That people think there's two of that person."

The game had started and the first few minutes was an intense battle between the aces. Neither one giving up blocking or shooting. Until then, Midorima caught the pass and shot on the middle of the court. "Idiots. I already told them about this but I'll let them do the play." I can see my team mates shocked at Midorima's three-point shot. "It's hard to digest something that is impossible to happen but happened and it's worse on the other player's mental plays."

Kasamatsu looked at me before asking, "How so?"

I turned to him and replied, "Because that long ass arc and long shot takes toll in a player's mind. They get scared, fear, and worst of all, despair in situations like that. That hang time? It bites them in the ass." I pointed to the court. "At least mine is an instant death shot. Shin-nii's shot is what you call a mental torture."

* * *

Kuroko then appears behind Kagami as he runs towards the ball. Kuroko whispers to Kagami and the red head looks at his partner before running back to our goal. Kuroko then caught the ball and twists his body as he applies more strength in this pass. I laughed at the situation while Kise and Kasamatsu stared at me. "You never ceased to amaze me, Tetsu." And in that moment, Kagami was near Shutoku's goal and Kuroko's pass passed by a frozen Midorima and Kagami dunked, earning Seirin two points. "The balance is still neutral."

Everyone was still in shock with Kuroko's pass and I can even see Midorima grinding his teeth as he was too frozen to stop it.

"Yuki-cchi… You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Kise gives out a long exhausted sigh and side-glanced at me. I shrugged at him and smiled innocently. "What?" The blond then shakes his head before watching the game.

"Ara? Yuki? I thought you'd be here with Kise-kun and Kasamatsu-senpai." I looked up to the blond blue-eyed girl before me.

"Nani, Ishida? Is it so bad to sit beside your schoolmates?"

"Mou, stop that. I was only stating a fact, you tsundere."

"Please, stop, Ishida. I'm not in the mood for one of your teasing moods." I shift my gaze towards the game. "Besides, Shin-nii and my team will only be distracted when I'm there." I pointed to the courts before patting the seat beside me. She gladly sits in between me and Kasamatsu and began to ramble off. "Ne, ne, Yuki. Who do you think will win?"

"Seirin." I gave her my best poker face while replying to her in a blunt manner.

She smirks before fixing her hair into a beautiful braid and continues watching the game. I nudged Kise with my elbow and he grunted from the force. I apologized and said, "Ryo-kun. You should recommend Ishida to be your modelling partner. She is after all your counterpart."

"Mou, Yuki. Stop. It's the company's decision if Kise-kun and I will collaborate. You, your highness, is the counterpart of Aka-kun and Mido-kun."

I blushed at that before replying, "Aho. I-I'm not anything like those two."

"Enlighten me then, Yuki." Ishida said and winks at the bluenette.

"S-Shut up, Ishida." The blonde girl just smirks at me, knowing she won the argument and we all turned to the game. "Stop calling me that. I am not like that stupid Emperor."

"With Tetsu's pass, they can shut down Shin-nii… but the question is… will it last?" I murmured to myself and let all of Shutoku's base plans in my head and think of all the possible outcomes. "But the timing and decision to show us that pass… That confidence to get it in one shot… it's reaffirming. I can see how he played at Teiko with you." Kasamatsu commented.

"My cousin is a battle hardened warrior." I added with a smirk and Kasamatsu blushed and Ishida just laughed at her senpai.

* * *

 **-At the Courts-**

 _We can't let the people think that this little stunt is all that takes to shut us down._ Takao thought before looking sideways. He dribbled past Izuki's guard and once Mitobe blocked him, he passed behind his back and Otsubo caught it and shot.

"Shutoku got them right back!" A spectator yelled.

Seirin now has the ball and Hyuga passed it to Kuroko and the bluenette looked behind him and passed it to Mitobe who was behind the two Shutoku defenders and shot the ball, earning two points to our score. Riko and the others cheered at the point that we made.

"They got them right back!" Another spectator said, "Seirin's passes don't make any sense but they're amazing!"

 _This is it._ Their coach thought before ordering his players, "Oi, Takao and Kimura. Change marks. Takao get number 11."

 _He's marking Kuroko?!_ Hyuga thought. Furihata commented, "It doesn't matter who's on him."

Kawahara retorted, "He's so invisible, anyone could lose him." _They're already taking a direct approach._ Riko thought before her phone vibrated signaling a text. She read it before her eyes widen at the possibility and looked towards the crowd where she found their blue haired manager looking at Takao like a predator waiting for its prey.

* * *

Takao dribbles the ball and goes against Izuki where he passes the ball to Miyaji as he shot it. _That pass!_ Izuki thought. _He has it too!_

Takao runs towards Kuroko and commented, "I knew this would happen. Shin-chan would say it's our fate to fight against each other." Takao completely stops in front of Kuroko as they both mark each other all the while the Bluenette sighs and the dark haired teen continued, "I didn't think we'd face each other so soon. It occurred to me the first time we met. You and I are the same kind of person. We're both first years, too. Passing is our bread and butter. So I guess you could say I hate you because you are like me. I just don't want to lose to you."

"What do you think you are doing?" Kagami said, "No matter how fast Takao is, that's not the way to handle Kuroko."

"I'm already familiar with Kuroko's abilities. You will see soon enough." Midorima answered.

At the audience, the blue haired Seirin manager yawned. "That Green haired carrot better not be insulting Tetsu or else he's going to get it."

"Mou, Yuki. Mido-kun is just… stating a fact. Ease up!" I glared at the blond girl before returning my attention to Takao. _He has the same ability as Izuki-senpai… No… He must have a larger view than the Eagle eye._ "Seirin's in a pinch with Takao there but we'll see how this turns out."

The pass that Hyuga did was stolen by Takao and he passed it to Kimura who passed it again to Miyaji, earning Shutoku the points. "I've never felt this before, but I think it's because there's something different about you." "I'm sorry. No one has ever said that to me before, so I don't know what to say." Kuroko said in his poker face.

Takao was surprised at him, "What?"

"But I also have a similar feeling." Kuroko continued.

"It's good. We're ready to go." Takao blinked and Kuroko disappeared from his sight. "Hey, wait! How rude are you to suddenly disappear like that?!" He raged before side-glancing and smirking. "Just Kidding."

Izuki dribbled against Otsubo and passed to Kuroko who looked at Hyuga and passed the ball to him. But in doing so, the pass was blocked by Takao. "It seems like he has the Hawk eye…" I murmured to the three Kaijo students. "Hawk…Eye?" Kise asked.

"Remember, Izuki-senpai has the Eagle eye but take this for example… The Eagle eye can see only the court where the players are but Hawk eye has a larger range. It sees the whole half court and can guard or should I say 'watch' the other players without even watching his mark." The two males looked at Takao while my sister smirks.

"You have an eye for these details, no?" She said.

"Shut up, Ishida." I retorted, crossing my arms as I looked down at the court.

* * *

Our team was shocked that Takao has blocked Kuroko's pass. Well, it was expected and during the time we conversed, Takao scored while the players stood still. Until Seirin decides to use a time-out and both teams went to their respective benches. Captain and the others looked down at the ground. _I can't believe that he can follow Kuroko._ Captain thought.

Riko only looked at the opponent's bench, thinking of what they should do. _I didn't think that there was anyone like that. We're in trouble._ Riko sighed.

 **-At Shutoku's bench-**

Takao side-glances at Seirin's bench. "Uh oh, Seirin's in trouble." He commented and Midorima replied, "Don't let your guard down. Kuroko will not go down easily."

"It's fine. Once you take away his lack of presence, he's worthless." A phone vibrated and Midorima looked at the text before handing the phone to Takao.

* * *

 _To: Carrot Megane_

 _From: Empress_

 _Subject: -none-_

 _Oi, Carrot. Tell your partner, what was his name now? Takao? that if he ever insults my cousin and think that he's worthless then make sure he thinks longgg and hard once we win this game._

 _-End-_

* * *

Takao gulps at the threat and hands the phone back to the owner. Midorima puts his phone away then asks, "Do you know why I don't like him?" Takao looks at him and Midorima continues, "Because I respect Kuroko. He has no physical strengths. He cannot do anything by himself. Despite that, he wore the same uniform as the rest of us at Teiko, and led the team to victory. His abilities are nothing like ours. His strengths are of another kind. That's why I don't like him." Midorima side-glances to Seirin's bench and towards the bluenette.

"Because a man I respected has chosen to bury himself with a team that cannot fully utilize his abilities." He then looks towards the crowds for the other bluenette and found that I'm already staring at him. "And I don't like _her_ decision to go to Seirin. She's a _miracle_ herself yet she chose to hide behind a weak team." As soon as he said those words, my eyes turns towards the shooting ace and dared him to underestimate her team before smirking at him. _Bring it on, Shin-nii._ I thought to myself while staring at him.

* * *

 **-Seirin's bench-**

Kagami grabs Kuroko's head and ruffles his hair. "Oi, Kuroko. Don't tell me you're going to keep letting them get you."

"Well, I suppose I don't like it." Kuroko replied, giving Kagami a pained look.

"That's what I want to hear!" The red head said, "Coach! Let us keep going like this, please."

"Like this?" Riko asked. "You know your misdirection won't work against Takao-kun, right? Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm not okay. I have a problem." Kuroko replied. "Yeah, I see… I mean, what are you going to do?! Yuki-chan also mentioned this a while ago through text."

"Time out over." The referee yelled, making the two teams resume the game. "Take care of Takao." Kagami instructed Kuroko and the bluenette replied. "Okay." Kagami then looks at Midorima with a calculating look before walking back to the court.

A few minutes later, Seirin's team was already almost out of breath and looked tired from running around. I smirked at my team and chuckled. "Ara? Senpais~ it's only the first quarter and you're out of breath? I think I gave you guys quite an endurance training days before the Inter High started. Captain, you better start shooting now or else your precious Samurai generals will go bye, bye~" I rest my cheek on my hand as I look at the game with more interest now.

 _Riko-san really is a sly one. She knows how to push Hyuga-senpai and motivate him to be the clutch shooter of Seirin._ I smirked and mentally told myself to visit them after this game and after I comfort Midorima.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback to last year-**_

 _"Hey, coach. How can I make shots even while under pressure?" Hyuga asked Riko._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"All our players are my age, and I'm not a very good leader. I want to be able to lead everyone with my own play." She sighs then thinks hard and replied, "You have to get used to it."_

 _Hyuga looks confused as she said that. "Always play under pressure and you'll get used to it. For example, Every time you miss a shot during practice, you have to break one of your Sengoku warrior figures."_

 _Hyuga thinks hard about it before kneeling and tears flow from his eyes in an over exaggerated anime. He forced himself to say the words, "Okay. I'll do it." While coach gave him a shocked looked, "EH?!"_

 _He missed his shots and one by one he broke his figurines while yelling out the names of his precious generals._

 ** _-Flashback over-_**

* * *

"Who cares about kings? Go die!" Hyuga yelled while he shot a three-pointer.

"His personality suffered a little, though." Riko added. "Hyuga-kun will always make important shots."

The game continues as Shutoku's Miyaji passes the ball Otsubo and passes to Kimura but Kuroko caught up and tapped it towards Hyuga but was then again blocked by Takao.

The girl bluenette yawned for the nth time before standing up. "Ishida. Text me when it's almost the third quarter. I'm going to go buy a drink." Without waiting for a reply, I went out of the stadium and stopped at the exit. "Seijuro. Go back. I'm going to go get my checkup done." He simply defies me and walked with me towards the nearest hospital.

We walked in silence before we reached the general hospital and I inquired to get a checkup. The nurses that passed by noticed who I was and instantly gave me a VIP treatment and the doctor, a close family friend, proceeded to check my shoulder and prescribed me the painkillers before letting me go. Akashi then bought me my Pocari and I thanked him while we started to go back to the stadium. After a few minutes of relaxing at the nearby park, the two blonde models texted that it was the start of the third quarter of the Shutoku – Seirin match.

"Seijuro." He simply looks at me before escorting me back to the stadium and towards the three Kaijo students. "I'll see you later." He said while ruffling my hair before disappearing from the crowds. "What did I miss?" I plopped down on the seat and drank the remaining Pocari before setting my drink aside.

"Well, the usual happened and I guess, Midorima-cchi had asked his coach to keep passing to him in order to stop Kagami-cchi and the gap just became bigger." Kise replied to me. "I guess that can't be helped but I already taught Kaga-kun how to prevent Shin-nii from shooting but I kind of expected that it will go to deaf ears." I rolled my eyes at the red haired ace. "That idiot really. Now… the Game is about to begin, Shin-nii." I smirked at the court and focused my attention to last ten minutes of Shutoku-Seirin match.


	10. 9th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

Another cliffy. Hehe. I'm sorry about that but I hope this chapter will ease the wait and the expectations that I made… I think… Anyway! Hope you like this story and continue to read until the end. I have so much ideas in this update that I literally had to stop for a moment and write the dang ideas since they come and go. Haha.

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters.*_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 **-During the third quarter of Shutoku-Seirin Match-**

"Now what will you do, Seirin? Shin-nii's shots… He may or may not have surpassed his limit and…" I looked at a certain red haired ace. "Kaga-kun's acting like a spoiled brat and I'm going to kill him later."

It started raining outside, indicating something bad will happen. "Ne, Ryo-kun. What was Oha-Asa's predictions?" I asked the blonde model before he looked at me and replied, "Cancer's number 1 and Aquarius is the last…" I nodded before setting my gaze towards the green-haired teen. _I could never understand what Fate and destiny can do to a mortal but certainly Shin-nii believes and obsess more than a psychic person._

Seirin had closed the gap slowly with Shutoku on the lead. _I caught a glimpse of it when Kagami made that last Alley-oop against me. The strength to stand against the Generation of Miracles, and one of the greatest weapons in basketball. His hidden ability is…_ Kise thought before I smirked at him. "His jumping ability. Ne, Ryo-kun? You're thinking of it."

The said person looked at me in the eyes as I said it. "Yuki-cchi, of course you would know about it. I'm not even going to ask how." I gently laughed at him and put up my pointer finger. "One, of course I would know. If I see talent, I cultivate it and Kaga-kun has this abnormal sense of jumping around. Initially, he started having 10% of his jumping ability and now, he is close to a 20%." I held up another finger before continuing, "Two, my eyes never miss details and I am a sharp observer just like my dear cousin. Finally, that Bakagami is thinking of what I thought of since the start of this game. Took him long enough to realize this."

"Ishida, I guess you can say he is somewhat in par with you when you play volleyball." I looked at the blonde blue-eyed girl as she stares at the red head.

"I know. I jump around too much, you don't have to point that out." She blushes and pouts, I just laughed at her face and poked her. "Well then. There is hope for Seirin."

* * *

On the courts where most of the fun happens, the game continues with Kagami trying to not to rely on his teammates and doing it all by himself. "That Bakagami. He's thinking like _them_." I sighed as I see Kagami's eyes and his determination. Takao then has the ball and as Izuki went to block him, Takao passed the ball to Midorima. _He's closer this time. He won't need as much time. He can make the shot._ The dark haired teen thought as Midorima went to his shooting form. Kagami tries to catch up and Takao notices it. "Midorima!"

Kagami had reached Midorima as he was about to shoot and the red head jumped. Midorima released the ball and the shot was blocked by Kagami. Midorima's eyes widen and the crowd went wild. "What an amazing block!" A spectator commented. Izuki then ran towards the bouncing ball and caught it and dribbled towards Shutoku's goal.

 _Of course! Since he can shoot from so far away, their own goal is that much closer if they managed to block those shots. It is the perfect opportunity for a counter._ Kasamatsu thought while he watched the game. Izuki shot the ball and the buzzer rang, indicating that Seirin got a point. "34-53. Still a big gap but…" Ishida commented and I looked at her. "Wait and see, Ishida."

Kagami ran across the court as Otsubo tries to dunk and the redhead jumped, easily defending our goal as he slapped the ball away from Shutoku's center. Midorima stood there, looking at Kagami with hatred. "Who is he?" A spectator yelled. "Foul. Black 10!" the referee said as he blew his whistle. "Ishida, remind me to hit Taiga later. He deserves some quality care from me." I said with a poker face but my eyes are blazing with fire as I stare down at the stupid Kagami as Ishida stared at me before nodding, Kise is cowering in his seat in fear and Kasamatsu looked at me like I'm crazy.

* * *

At the benches, Kuroko was staring at Kagami with angered eyes. "Kagami's amazing! With him, we could…" Fukuda said but was cut off by Kuroko. "Are you sure?" _If he continues like this, I have a bad feeling about what will happen._

Kagami had the ball and he ran towards Shutoku's basket. He reached Midorima and side stepped his block and the green haired teen just stood there. The Shutoku's players are having a hard time with the pressure that Kagami put on the court. Kagami then easily jumped and dunked while Otsubo just stood there thinking of how he hasn't seen anyone like Kagami.

The crowd went wild with Kagami's last shot. I shot my cousin a look and as usual he has his poker face on but his posture seemed to speak volumes and I assumed that we are both feeling the exact same thing. I sighed before getting up from my seat. "Ryo-kun. Ishida. I'll be back." They all looked at me before I turned away from them and made my way towards the courts.

Once I'm safely behind the doors that lead towards the court, I gently opened one and closed it softly as I could and walked towards the bench and sat down in between Kuroko and Riko, earning me a few yelps from our team. Midorima noticed this and he looked at our way. He saw me with my eyes following Kagami and my aura became darker as the time goes by. Midorima widens his eyes but turns back, focusing on the game.

Miyaji had the ball and dribbled before shooting yet again he was stopped by Kagami. Hyuga caught the stolen ball and passed it to Seirin's Ace and Kagami passed the two defenders and shot it in. I scoffed while sneering at our scorer. "A single-digit difference eh? He's lucky that he shot it in." Kuroko saw my expression before patting and ruffling my hair to calm me down. I looked at him and nodded before returning to the game.

"He's over pacing himself and now a 100% chance of him unable to jump…" I muttered. Midorima has the ball and smirked at the now tired Kagami and the green haired teen jumped to shoot and Kagami tried to jump but found himself unable to block the shot, earning Shutoku three points and widening the gap.

"His body's not strong enough to keep jumping like that." Kasamatsu said to the two blondes. "He must have overexerted himself jumping all over the place." Ishida then added. "On top of that… He was subbed in part way through, but it's still his second game of the day. He lost a lot of stamina from Tsugawa's mark."

* * *

"Why is that idiot letting it get to him now?!" Tsugawa yelled.

"This doesn't look good and he's not the only one about to run out of gas." Kasuga said casually while looking down at the game.

I stood up from the bench and decided to go through my bag that Kuroko, thankfully, brought with him during break time. I rummaged until I find a thermos filled with Lemon Honey tea and sat down again. "Kaga-kun's heated up. Once there is a time-out, by all means, stop me from killing him."

Kuroko's head turned towards his cousin as I said those words. "Yuki-chan."

I turned towards him as he called me. "Tetsu. Bring back the old Kaga-kun and not this spoiled Bakagami, please? You don't want him to suffer more of his punishment, dear cousin."

He visibly gulped and nodded before returning to observe the game. "Third Quarter is over!"

* * *

 **-Fourth Quarter-**

As the players return to the benches, I cracked my knuckles as I stared at them, waiting for Riko to say something. They all panted as they try to catch their breath and Kuroko hands them the thermos to the players. "Drink that. It will replenish a bit of your stamina in the last ten minutes. Also…" I stared at Kagami's profile before landing my gaze on his legs. I then bitterly chuckled at him before turning away and trying to not kill the red head.

Kagami was reprimanded by Hyuga and Izuki but he made a comment that set me off. As the red head was about to continue, I cut him off.

"Oh, is that what you think it is, Taiga? _'What good would passing the ball around would have done?'_ A lot of things can happen. We could have prevented Shutoku from scoring another point but I guess it's **useless** , huh? Tell me, Taiga. What plans do you have after breaking your fucking legs off from jumping too much in this single game? I doubt you would retire earlier in the B-ball field. You are a basketball idiot, after all." I sarcastically said and he was about to reply but I stopped him.

"You don't get to reply to me, Taiga. You listen damn well to me or to your senpais because if you dare to defy me, I will be the one to break your legs for you. I will continue my rant later after the game. I'm not done with you and you best remember that, Taiga." I crossed my arms, giving him the stare of an Empress that was pissed as hell and will go on a rampage if she wasn't satisfied with something.

Kuroko turns to me before he gently wraps his arms around my waist and I sighed a deep one before turning my back towards them and calmed down. Kuroko never heard his cousin swear so much and being angered that the sleeping Empress had woken from her slumber. The bluenette sighed and pat my back before releasing me and I angrily stared at Shutoku's bench.

Kuroko steps in front of Kagami and punched him in the face. Our team was shocked that Kuroko was the one to punch him and not me, all the while Kagami fell down the chair onto the hard floor. A red cheek now visible from the punch. "Kuroko-kun!" Riko yelled as Kagami stood up. I looked behind my back and turned just before Kagami grabbed Kuroko's shirt.

"You can't play basketball by yourself." Kuroko said.

Kagami retorted, "As long as we play nice together, you don't care if we lose? There's no point if we don't win."

"There's no point if you win by yourself, Taiga. Been there, done that and let me tell you, the ones who are closest to you will be the ones who had suffered from the severed bonds both party's gained." I interrupted and Kuroko added, "You said you wanted to beat the Generation of Miracles, yet you think just like them. Even if we beat Shutoku as a team that can't trust each other, no one will be happy."

"Don't be so naïve!" Kagami sneered and punched my cousin. "If we don't win, those are nothing more than nice words." I put my hand on Kuroko's shoulder before giving a gentle squeeze. "Then what is victory? No matter how many more points you have at the end of the game, if you're not happy, that's not victory." We both said at the same time and looked at the red head. Kagami went quiet from our reply and I offered my hand to Kuroko and he grabbed it as I helped him up.

"That's right. It's not as though we want to lose!" Koganei said.

"We're just saying there's no reason for you to do it all yourself." Izuki added.

"Do you have any objections?" Hyuga asked.

"No, but… Well… Sorry." Kagami apologized as he stared at my cousin. "Of course I'd rather be happy when we win." Everyone then smiled in relief as Kagami realized his mistake. I broke that happy aura when I hit him I the head. He clutched his hurting head and stared at me and was about to ask when I replied, "That is for being so self-centered. You still have to do my punishment after Inter-high ends."

"Now that Kuroko and Yuki's calmed Kagami down… The situation hasn't changed. What should we do?" Hyuga pointed out and I stared at the scoreboard, tapping my fingers on my arm. "I may have an idea that can defeat Shutoku in the fourth quarter…" I looked at them with a knowing glint in my eyes. "How can I forget, you are a strategist and part of the Generation of Miracles during middle school days."

I raised my hand up, "I always have back-up plans, Captain and I wasn't part of them just yet."

Kuroko then looks at our team mates and commented, "The Empress had been in slumber for years but…" He looked at me for confirmation and I nodded, trusting our seniors and team mates with the information and he continued, "She became part of the Generation of Miracles during our game with Seiho. You could say that she's _disturbed_ by Seiho's antics and thus, resulting to her unleashing her held backed strength from the very beginning."

"We'll continue this later. Right now, all of you listen to me…" I proceeded to tell them what they should know about and gave them hints on what they should do and before we knew it, the buzzer rang, indicating that the time-out is over.

* * *

Kuroko then takes off his shirt and hands it to me. I folded it and set it on top of my bag before smirking at Kuroko and his idea before we left home.

Riko then looks at the girl bluenette before asking, "Ne, Yuki-chan?"

"Call me Yuki, Riko-san."

"H-Hai. What did you mean that Kuroko's passes will get stronger?" She asked.

"So you remembered." I closed my eyes before replying, "Tetsu's passes aren't that weak, Riko-san. He can take it up a notch when he wants to but this pass is too strong for our other starters besides Kaga-kun. He is the only one who can catch it as of now."

"Only a few people can catch it and in his current condition, Kagami-kun may be one of them. However, just passing to Kagami-kun won't work until the end." Kuroko said and I continued, "We'll have to break free from Taka-kun and use normal passes as well."

"But maybe we can do it." Izuki replied and Kuroko and I looked up at the point guard. "Besides, my eyes are cramping up." He smiled at us and Koganei asked his friend, "What do you mean by that?"

"Izuki-senpai, you'll have to keep an eye on the court." I said, smirking and Izuki widen his smile.

"Did you just~" The red head began to reply.

"Shut up, Taiga." I retorted before looking at Midorima from the corner of my eyes.

Izuki ruffled my hair while he passed by me and the rest began to make their way to the court.

Hyuga discussed some strategy with Izuki before he was interrupted by Kagami calling out to him. "Senpai." Hyuga turned back and looked at his kouhai. "Sorry about that." Kagami rubbed the back of his head as he apologized.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it." Hyuga replied with a calm face and Kagami thinking it is alright in the world, didn't expect Hyuga to burst on him as well. "That's what I's like to say. But the way you said that, I'll hit you later."

"Oi, Captain! Get going!" I yelled before he flinches and ran towards the court. "You too, Kaga-kun. This is the last ten minutes so make it worthwhile for me."

"Osu!" Kagami said while he ruffles my hair along the way.

"Well, it'll have to wait. Laugh or cry, we've only got ten more minutes." Hyuga said. "Let's go!"

"Osu!" They responded.

"Let the fourth quarter begin!" The referee said.

* * *

"Kuroko-cchi's playing." Kise commented. _What do they think they're doing?_ Kasamatsu wondered. _As long as Takao is on the court, the invisible kid's no trump card…_ _Or do they have a plan?_ He then looked at the girl bluenette who was now smirking at the game. _She's probably the one responsible for the strategies. I wonder if she did plan this all out._

Hyuga dribbled the ball and Kimura blocked him. Takao and Kuroko marked each other and Takao thought. _It would be like the first half. No, I can see him even better!_ Hyuga passes to Kagami who was marked by Midorima. Kagami then dribbles and ran towards Shutoku's goal and Otsubo already defending the said space. Kagami passed sideways, in between Midorima and Otsubo as the two players was shocked at the sudden pass.

Izuki caught the ball and shot, earning Seirin points for the first minutes of the game. Otsubo wondered at Kagami's sudden change of tactic and Midorima poised to get the ball to be passed by Otsubo. _Getting punched by Kuroko and Yuki telling him off must have cooled his head._ _However, you have only a little stamina left._ Midorima thought. Otsubo passed to the green haired teen and he resumed his shooting form while Kagami tries to catch up to him.

 _You cannot stop my shots anymore._ Midorima thought.

 _I'm almost running on empty, but…_ Kagami thought as he remembered Yuki and Riko's words a while ago.

* * *

 ** _-Flashback_** **-**

 _"Kagami-kun, how many more times can you jump?" Riko asked while looking down._

 _"Jump?" Kagami asked and Yuki looked at his legs._

 _"You mean those super jumps that stopped Midorima?" Hyuga said._

 _"They push your natural jumping power to the limit, so they're exhausting. On top of that, your body isn't strong enough yet. There's a limit on how many times you can do that in a game." Riko said and Kagami replied. "I can still jump! Any number of times."_

 _"You don't need to act tough right now!" Yuki answered them. "At this rate, only two more jumps and you're done for this game." Yuki looked at Kuroko and whispered in his ear and the other bluenette widen his eyes before resuming his poker face._

 _"Two?" Izuki said. "How are we supposed to stop Midorima with two?" Hyuga asked and Riko ignored the two second years and continued to talk to Kagami. "Keep one for the deciding moment of the game…"_

 _"And use the other to stop the first shot of the fourth quarter." Yuki smiled evilly._

 ** _-Flashback over-_**

* * *

Kagami jumped as Midorima went to shoot and had successfully blocked the first shot of the game. Midorima was shocked as he thought, _He can still jump? But I know he's nearly out of energy. Doesn't he intend to save anything for the end?_

The ball went to Hyuga and he passed to Izuki who shot it in. _A ten-point difference._ I thought. The crowd went wild with excitement and Riko sat down on the bench while crossing her arms. "Coach! Are you sure we should've used our first of two so early?" Furihata asked. "It's a bluff." "Eh?!" The players asked and Riko side-glanced at them before looking back at the game. "Starting now, we can barely cover him normally, so we can't stop Shin-nii if he shoots." I replied to my team.

"However, Midorima-kun won't take an impossible shot as long as we make him think Kagami might still have those unbelievable jumps left in him." Riko smirked as we both watched the game. "At the very least, I think we can reduce the number of shots he takes."

 _So the rest is up to you, Tetsu._ I thought as Riko and I looked at the game and our team looks at us with realization in their eyes.

"Looks like they're really counting on you. But no matter what you try, I'll stop you." Takao said while he guards Kuroko. "You can't escape my hawk eye." _Without any blind spots, your misdirection won't work against Takao._ Hyuga thought as he stared at his kouhai. "What are you going to do, Kuroko?" He voiced out. "Actually, it's probably not completely ineffective against him." Izuki commented and Hyuga looked at him. "What?"

"Takao's hawk eye's field of vision is so wide he can see the entire court. That's why he can continue to watch Kuroko even if his attention is directed elsewhere." Izuki continued, "So…"

Takao flinches and looks at Kuroko. "So instead of directing attention away from himself, Kuroko used the opposite misdirection instead. In other words, he drew attention towards himself." Izuki finished as Takao thought, _He's close._

"The reason he kept passing even after his passes were blocked was to make Taka-kun focus on him." I muttered. "First was to focus his vision and then it can be directed somewhere else." _I lost sight of him? You're kidding!_ Takao thought. Kuroko then slips away from Takao's mark and Izuki dribbles the ball towards Shutoku's goal. Kagami looks from the corner of his eye and Izuki passes the ball to Kagami.

 _Calm down. Even if I can't find Kuroko, I still know Kagami's location._ Takao thought. _As long as I jump between the ball and Kagami…_ "You will not get it this time." Kuroko said. "Until now, I have only changed the direction of the pass. This pass… increases the ball's speed." He ran until he reached the ball and punched it with his palm and the ball was passed to Kagami and Takao never touching the ball. _He punched the ball!_ Takao wondered. _And catching that couldn't have been easy. I can't believe this._

 _Only two more jumps and you're done for this game._ Yuki's voice sounded into Kagami's head. _Keep one for the deciding moment of the game._ He wondered. _I know, but if we don't make something happen here…_ "No, you don't!" Midorima tries to block Kagami but Kagami had dunked it in. _… When are we going to do it?_ Kagami thought.

Midorima was shocked and the buzzer rang. "That was amazing! What was that?"

"He's done it now." Kise commented. "He finally blew over Midorima-cchi."

"Not only that… but… that was the pass only the Generation of Miracles catch during middle school. Am I right, Kise-kun?" Ishida continued Kise's comment and the other blonde nodded his head. "Is he going to be all right running on fumes?"

"You could argue that wasn't the time to force a dunk. I mean, there's not much point to dunking, anyway." Kasamatsu replied.

"He loves to show off." Kise said.

"I don't want to hear it from you, idiot." Kasamatsu retorted and looked at the red head. "But…"

"Kuroko… It sucks, but coach and Yuki was right." Kagami said and I can't help but yell at him. "I've been right the whole time, Bakagami!"

"OI!" Kagami glared at the other bluenette before he replied, "I don't think I can jump anymore. I'm going to have to trick Midorima into thinking I can cover him. I don't really want to say this, but the rest is up to you now, Kuroko." He pat Kuroko's shoulder and the game goes on until final minutes of the game.

* * *

Somewhere from another school, a guy spinning a ball on the stage kept complaining. "Ugh, I'm tired. I don't want to move. Maybe I'm getting old. I don't have any energy. I want to eat bread." "Oh, I thought you'd be here." The ball fell out of the guy's hand and he looked at the speaker. "Huh?"

"Did you fake being sick to skip another game?"

"We'll win anyway. It's too much work." He replied. "Sheesh." The other replied.

"Anyway, it sounds like Tetsu-kun and Midorin are playing against each other right now!"

"Huh? Eh?" he lazily drawled.

"Maybe Tetsu-kun will win. After all, He's the man I fell in love with." Momoi said while biting into a Popsicle.

"We'll see. You never know until the game's over." he responded.

"Eh?" The pinkette asked the navy blue haired teen.

"They're both strong players. They took the middle school championship title three years in a row. Both Tetsu and Midorima." Aomine replied while he rolled over and hung his hand off the edge of the stage.

* * *

Seirin had scored again earning a one goal difference with two more minutes on the clock. The buzzer rang and the table referee called out. "Shutoku High Time out!"

"76-78. not bad for you guys." I smiled as they continued to strategize. Soon the timer rang and the game continued Seirin earned another point. The last shot of the game was when Midorima caught Takao's pass and he got ready in his shooting form, faking it when Kagami jumped for the last time, believing that he will overcome the limit and lowering the ball before Kuroko tapped the ball away from Midorima's hand on the last second and that made Seirin win the finals.

The crowd went wild while the two Kaijo students watched in shock while Ishida smirks and looks at the blue-haired manager. "You planned this all along, Yuki."

* * *

"86 – 84. Seirin! Game over!" the referee yelled and our team cheered, comically and I stood up and walked towards our players. "Good job guys." I gave them a gentle smile and Kuroko ruffled my hair and I hugged my cousin. After fist bumping with each of them, my eyes found Midorima's team and a calculating look came across my face.

Midorima had his eyes closed until the time to go home and rest came. Soon I was already walking outside the court and followed my instincts in finding a green-haired carrot. After a few minutes of looking around, a familiar green hair caught my sight and I approached him while getting soaked in the rain. "Shin-nii." He visibly took a strained breath before facing me. "You'll get sick."

"And you're not?" I retorted before leaning myself beside him and placed my head on his arm. "Ne, Shin-nii. It hurts to be defeated to the sport you love but you don't have to fight by yourself. I may not believe in Oha-Asa's predictions but Fate gave you a team… and a best friend who annoys you too much. Maybe this time, Oha-Asa made you realize that there are a lot of options to take and don't just dwell on what seems to be right when it is actually wrong."

"I -" He was about to answer me back but his phone rang and he answered. A screeching voice told me it was Momoi calling him and he hung up on her before he answered again and Aomine was the one to talk to him. "Be careful, Aomine. You're going to play Kuroko on the championship league."

"That's useless on me, Midorima." That deep voice replied while smirking. "The only one who can beat me is me."

"That's bullshit, Mine-kun." I replied before I heard him take a breath. "Yuki?"

"No, it's your mother." I rolled my eyes. "Of course, it's me, idiot. See you at the Championship League."

"Midorin! Take care! Yuki-chan, see you soon!" Momoi yelled while Aomine retorted. "Oi, Satsuki!" before hanging up on us. A few moments of silence and I offered my hand to Midorima. "Let's go back to our teams now, Shin-nii. I bet they're wondering where the two of us went."

He wiped a lone tear before grabbing my hand and tugged me towards him. "T-Thanks… Yuki…" I snuggled on his chest before I pat him on the back. "Your welcome, Shin-nii."

And with that, we went inside the gym to go to our respective teams where both said teams hit the two who are soaking wet and we went out for a celebratory dinner at a nearby restaurant.


	11. 10th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

The fun part begins! *evil smile* Hope you like this chapter and I had fun making this. ;) *Evil cackles and then coughs hard* Sorry, sorry. I apologize for the cliffy at the previous chapter. I realized that too late that it already reached 4K+ words. Enjoy the story!

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters.*_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

I had my jacket wrapped around me and my wet hair in a bun that Kuroko did for me. I shivered and sheepishly glanced at my team mates before directing my gaze to the nearest restaurant and as soon as we are inside, I couldn't help but sigh at the warm heat. "Excuse us! Can we get a 12 seater?" "Welcome… Eh?! There's so many of you."

I saw Kise, Ishida and Kasamatsu sitting on the table and sneakily jumped on the blue-eyed girl. "YAH! YUKI! I'm getting soaked. STOP ITTTT!"

"I'm still amazed at how you knew it was me. PS. this is my revenge after you've dumped Ice cold water on me during one of my moods." I grinned before greeting the other two. "Hello there, Kasamatsu-senpai. Ryo-kun."

"It seems like Yuki had snagged us some seats." Kagami said and I turned to him. "Right. If it's okay with you, Senpai, Ryo-kun and Ishida, we'll share a table. Seems like this place is full."

"It's fine with me, Yamamura." Kasamatsu replied while taking a bite from his ordered food. We six shared a table until Midorima and Takao had arrived. Once they saw us staring at them, they left a bit before a storm hit them and came back in, all soaking wet.

Takao immediately saw Kasamatsu and began to pull him away from our table and squeeze in to the other table leaving it in this order: Kuroko, Ishida and Kise on the side that's facing away from the entrance while Kagami, me and Midorima are facing them. The table's tension was sparking and crackling and Riko and Takao was enjoying this. A tick mark appeared on my head, Midorima's face was stoic, Kagami and Kise had identical faces while Kuroko and Ishida was doing their normal poker faces.

"Let's order shall we?" Kuroko then grabs the menu.

"We're both already full so we'll have what was left in our order." Both blondes said.

"I'm surprised you can eat that ****" Midorima said while crossing his arms and glaring at Kise.

"I can't believe you are buddy-buddy with them. They defeated Kaijo in a practice game, nanodayo."

"Oi." Kise shrugged after blinking. "Besides, I'll get my revenge during the Inter-high Championships."

Kagami grabs the menu before ordering his food. "Excuse me!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Could we get squid balls, pork balls, mixed balls, octopus balls and pork kimchi balls?" Kagami spouted out in a spell like way. Kise and Midorima, who were bickering came to a halt and yelled at a certain redhead.

"You're ordering too much!"

"What sort of incantation is that?" Both teens looked at Kagami and Kuroko reassures them."It's all right. Kagami-kun will eat all of it himself."

"Yeah… With his black hole of a stomach that is." I added and Kagami just glared at me before asking what I would want to eat. "I'll just have what Tetsu has."

"I swear, your highness, your twin is Kuro-kun and the siblings are Aka-kun and Mido-kun." Ishida said before she paused and thought it over and added, "More like Aka-kun though…"

"I swear, Ishida, to the bottom pits of hell, you are made to torture me with the things you know. I also know you like the back of my hand, idiot. And, Please STOP calling me that horrendous nickname." I glared at a certain teen as she made a peace sign and thankfully our food arrived before I was able to hit her and Kagami was the one to cook it. "Oi, Yuki. Why don't you cook?"

"Too tired and this hurts still." I said while pointing to my shoulder. "I'll explain later and I won't hide anything from you guys until it is time that I must tell you. You guys are the first ones that I trust this much."

I took a bite out of Kagami's food and he just huffs at me before he resumed eating. I thought for a bit and an idea came to mind.

"Ne, Tetsu. How about letting Riko-san and the others stay with us until the next day?"

"Why?" He asked and I gave him a pointed look before he nodded his head. I grinned at him and texted Riko about the plan and she thought about it before showing Hyuga the text and he nodded. _Sure, Yuki._ The text read.

"Ishida, feel free to stay with me." The blonde blue-eyed girl looked at the bluenette before politely declining. "Sorry Yuki. I have a lot to do for now but I'll take up on your offer next time and I'll bring our other sister next time and we'll have a sleepover." I nodded to her before I talked to Kuroko about the details.

"Kise, you've changed a little." Midorima observed Kise.

"Really?" The blonde said.

"Your eyes… They're strange."

"Strange?!" Kise flinched.

The team continued to cook their food, Hyuga was staring at Riko with a subtle smile, and Mitobe and Izuki were looking at Koganei, who was in charge of cooking and was flipping the food at the moment. Furihata, Fukuda, Tsuchida, Kasamatsu, and Kawahara looked at Takao. "Maybe it's because I've started practicing more since we played against Kuroko-cchi and Yuki-cchi. Also, lately I've been thinking…" Kise replied to the green-haired teen all the while their respective teams are bickering at the back. "It's pretty fun playing basketball with the guys from Kaijo."

Midorima just sighed before slicing a bit of his food. "It seems I was mistaken. You have not changed at all. You have simply reverted to a state before our three consecutive championships." He at the piece of and Kise just smirks at him.

"How sad it is that, I, myself didn't experience or have seen your unbelievable grand slam championships. But I'm glad I wasn't there to witness it nor did I not regret telling you." I looked at my food before eating it, elegantly.

The four males turned to look at me and I continued to eat before saying, "It is a shame actually. I could have prevented this from happening but it was an unexpected timing."

"Yuki-cchi? What are you…?" Kise started to ask but Ishida was the one to reply. "Remember the time she clutched her shoulder and gave you a tired expression, Kise-kun? It connects to that."

"But Yuki, why am I just hearing it now?" The green-haired teen asked. "Personal reasons, Carrot."

"S-stop calling me that!" The four eyed person said and I retorted, "Never."

* * *

And food came flying and landed perfectly on Midorima's head. A tick mark appeared on the teen before he stood up and excused himself and got Takao, who was apologizing to the teen and went out of the restaurant before hitting the dark haired teen. Midorima came back and put his money down to pay and grabbed their bags but I shoved his money back, earning a couple of glances at me and Midorima. "Don't pay. It is after all on the house."

Kagami face palmed and muttered for the rest of the people on the table to hear. "I forgot, you own a company who deals with food and sports."

"Maji burger's under my company too. I'll need to go talk to Oji-san about something. I'll be back." I stood up and talked to the owner before grabbing a few bills and payed for the team. "Keep the change." I waved and turned back to my team, the three Kaijo students and the carrot all staring at me with wide eyes.

"W-What?! WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP STARING AT ME LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF ALIEN?!" I growled at them and frowned before crossing my arms on my chest. A chuckle was heard behind me and side-glanced at the person.

"You are some kind of an alien, your highness." A girl with Short spiky hair dressed in her Shutoku jacket and running tights said.

"Shut-up, Ichinose." I glared at the red-head female, who had a smirk on her face and made a peace sign just like Ishida did.

"Or we could just tell her about our sleepover now. Hi there, Ichinose!" Ishida said while waving at her.

"Mitsuki." Midorima glared at the red head and this resulted to the two having a glaring contest but the green-haired teen just sighed and waved off. "I'll be going ahead." And with that he left with Takao.

"Thank you, Ojou-sama!" The owner said before I quickly shook my hands.

"Y-you don't have to call me that, Oji-san!" I frantically and quickly reassured him that it was perfectly fine to call me by my first name. A commotion happened outside and let's just say Kuroko found a dog, Riko got the dog and called it cute before noticing something familiar, the team looked up at the dog before going back to Kuroko, then a few moments later yelled that he looks like Kuroko, someone named the dog "Tetsuya Nigou", Captain trying to leave the dog but in vain.

"Ne, minna…" I waved and looked at Kagami's direction. "The heck happened to you, Kaga-kun?"

"It's…just that… I'm scared… of… dogs…" He said while shivering and cowering in fear. I went near Kagami and bend on his level.

"Kaga-kun. Was there a history of you getting bitten by a dog before?" He looked at the bluenette before the fake tears ran down his face and gulped before nodding. "That explains the fear. I'll help you get rid of that soon. I was once bitten by one but I still love them."

The two outsiders just snickered at what I said before I turned and glared at them and as usual, they made a peace sign before sticking their tongues out at me. Kagami just looked at me before I stood up and put my hands on my waist. "Everyone, let's go to my apartment and I'll tell you all about what happened." They nodded before I lead the way with Ishida and Ichinose walking beside me since our houses aren't that far.

"Oi, Midget. Since when was the last time you drank milk." The red-haired girl said bluntly.

"You best be quiet, titan. I am not in the mood for one of your games and speaking of games, don't you have a game tomorrow? Track and field, isn't it?" I raised an eyebrow on her before she looks away.

"You always know when I have games even when I don't tell you, _your highness._ " The red head teased.

"Stop calling me that." I crossed my arms.

"How can her highness _NOT_ know, Ichinose? You think you can hide anything from her? I'd like to see you try." Ishida looked at the other girl before sighing.

"I also know that you haven't warmed up this last week for tomorrow's event." I gave her a reprimanding look, "Shame on you, Ichinose. And both of you stop calling me 'your highness', it's annoying." The said red head just muttered some incorrigible words before turning to the others. "Hey, have you guys suffered from Yuki's endurance training yet?" The others shook no but Kuroko already did so he stopped and stared at the red head with fear in his eyes.

"No, not… yet… I guess…" Hyuga replied before Ichinose bluntly told them. "Good luck, you'll need an angel to save you after the devil's training."

"Ichinose. Enough." I said.

"Kuro-kun will tell you guys how far she went with the endurance practice." Ishida said and the bluenette boy shuddered before gulping, making the others gulp in fear.

"Hmph." Ichinose grunted before we all separated our ways and continued to walk in silence and a few moments, we have arrived at my apartment.

"Tetsu, open the penthouse. We'll stay there in the meantime. I'll handle something on our floor." He nodded before gesturing the others to follow him.

I looked at them first before sighing and opening the door to our place and grabbed some papers and an album and went up to the penthouse which was bigger and can accommodate a lot of us with more space to spare. The others looked around before settling down the coffee table. "Anyone want drinks?" I said while I looked over the open kitchen. A few muttered water and others coffee and tea. I made our drinks quickly and served them before settling down near my cousin.

"Where to start?" I asked once I was comfortable in my sitting position.

"How about from the beginning." Riko said and I sighed, knowing this is a tough topic but will try to explain as best as I could. I nodded before taking a deep breath and started on my tale.

"It all started when Father's business bloomed suddenly after a few years of hard work and an unfortunate accident happened…" I said, clearly remembering my past, all the while opening the album that I brought and flipped it to the desired page before I slid it across the table and placed the papers in front of them.

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _"Ne, ne, Otou-san! Come play with me?" A younger version of Yuki was holding a tennis racket. Her father, Yamamura Kyosuke, was a pro tennis player who won international and national awards every year but due to an incident, he retired at the age of 25 and had a daughter at the age of 4._

 _"Gomen, cupcake. Otou-san needs to work so that Okaa-san and Yuki will have a good home life but I'll play with you soon." He lovingly said while ruffling his daughter's hair._

 _"Hai, Otou-san." The little Yuki said, dejectedly before a woman with the same blue hair but with black highlights, picked up and carried the little girl._

 _"Best be on your way, darling. Good luck at work. I know you want to spend your time with us but I support you with your work and don't overwork yourself, honey." The woman walked with her husband, giving him a peck on the cheek and smiled a gentle smile and the man smiled at his little family before he went._

 _Two years later, Mother died due to a car accident after Father became a CEO of the now Yamamura Corp. who specializes in the Food industry and the Sports industry. My father was so devastated that he devoted himself to his work and eventually forgot he had a daughter, leaving a depressed and sad Yuki all alone at the big house and when her father came home, he would teach Yuki the proper lady like lessons and how she will soon be the heir of their company and that left little Yuki to become who she is today. A cold, reserved and elegant lady who has many achievements her father approved of._

 _At the age of 13, Yuki was already ready to enter the college level due to her high IQ but she begged her father to at least experience middle school and high school but will continue to study with online classes and summer classes of the college levels. Her father approved that as long as she stays on top, she can do whatever she wants._

 _But during the summer before middle school, accidents happened…_

 ** _-Flashback over-_**

* * *

"That time, I had dislocated my left shoulder from playing tennis… _The same way father did…_ I had to go to the best rehabilitation center and successfully came out alright. It was then I came back to Japan and entered Teiko Middle school. I managed to get lost around the campus and ended up in Teiko's basketball club where I met the monsters and at that time, they were tolerable. My fort was really Tennis but for some reason, I was also good in basketball." I said while looking down and Kuroko added.

"That is where we met again, Yuki-chan." I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I was only an observer but I noticed their stats and I could see potentials, due to the lineage that I have and due to Father's insistence that I work closely with the analysts, I can determine the outcome of a match or a document with simple and few numbers and percentages. It greatly helped the company and me, during my tennis days." I smirked.

"I, of course, quickly jotted down the stats and potentials and that was the time I met the head coach who looked at me, no… more like glared at me before glancing down at my notebook which was almost halfway through. His eyes widening and soon, I was the head manager of all strings in Teiko. I played in their practice matches if they lack a player to play with but I was just sitting there and observing the game. It was then and there, that Akashi saw me and being me, I obviously ignored him and made him speechless when he suggested we played each other." I chuckled at that memory. The Emperor getting beaten in the game he loved and what's worse, is that it's a girl who beat him.

Captain then asked, interrupting my story, "Who won?"

"Yuki-chan did. The first time we've seen our former Captain lost and of course, it was only the Miracles who saw." Kuroko replied while they all stared at me with shock.

"Akashi-kun then suggested to the coaches to let Yuki-chan to play in games and let's just say that the Miracles accepted her as one of them even when her potential wasn't even tapped yet." Kuroko pointed out.

"So that is why you couldn't play all out, Yuki-chan?" Izuki asked and I nodded at him.

"Drop the honorifics. I don't do well with honorifics unless we are in a formal event." I bluntly replied before I added, "My awakening had entered me in the same room as the Generation of Miracles. I have no idea why my potential wasn't tapped before and why anger or another negative feeling triggered me to open the door." I shrugged before looking at the time. "We can continue this in another time. Please rest here and don't hesitate to call me on that phone if you need anything at all."

I stood up and stretched before heading towards the door. "I'll be on my floor with Tetsu. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that, I went to my floor and did my business before finally plopping my tired body on my bed and slept a dreamless sleep…

* * *

 **-The next day-**

Everything went back to normal. We practiced like our conversation didn't happen last night and I made my team do more training drills than the usual ones but a bad feeling came and I don't even know what it means and that scares me. _Having secured our position in the Inter-high championship league, we overcame our difficult practice tests and resumed practice._ Riko thought and Kagami blurted out and spun a ball on his finger. "Damn it, I'm itching to play."

I stood at the side with my clipboard in my hands while writing the stats before my mind wandered to our next opponents before grabbing my phone and texted the other person as Riko reprimanded Kagami. "You have to wait a little bit until your legs heal."

"Nice pass!" Kuroko passed and Nigou barked. As Hyuga shot a three pointer, Nigou barks again before coming in the door and sat beside Riko. "Oh, Nigou, you like basketball too." I looked at Kagami as he ran away. "You really can't handle dogs, can you?"

"H-Hai." He said while he grabbed the door knob with tears on his eyes and my eyes found Kuroko's sadistic ones before the bluenette picked up the dog and both did the puppy look.

"Kagami-kun… Don't say that."

"Don't look at me with those eyes!" Kagami cried out at the bluenette before he was chased around by Kuroko with Nigou in his hands.

"He's cute." Kuroko persisted. "Don't Kuroko! I'll kill you later!" And the red head ran away, crying his eyes out as he tries to get away from the puppy.

"If you guys were wondering, that was on purpose. Tetsu's like me. A sad sadist person…" I looked at them before glaring back. "NOW GET BACK TO PRACTICE, YOU LITTLE PRICKS!"

"H-HAI!" They yelled before getting back to practice.

* * *

At the Aida Sports gym, they did pool squats and as usual Kagami was sitting down the bench with Nigou at the other side, far away from him and Riko blew her whistle for the counting. "One-minute break!" The players took a breather before noticing my cousin who was floating with his face down.

"Oi, Tetsu."

"KUROKO! DON'T SLEEP WHILE FACING DOWN! DON'T FLOAT LIKE THAT!" Hyuga said.

"What a cute dog." A familiar voice said and everyone looked up to see a very busty pink haired girl. The players in the pool choked the water while Kuroko and I had our usual faces on. "Momo-chan." I nodded as if to acknowledge her. "I knew you'd be coming in that get up."

"Mou, Yuki-chan! You know I'm only here for Tetsu-kun." She said and I sighed before waving to my teammates.

"You guys handle this. I'm out of here and Riko-san?" The said girl looked at me before tilting her head. "Hai, Yuki-chan?"

"May I use your gym equipment for a while?" She nodded in response before I took the hem of my shirt and took it off completely.

I was wearing a sports bra underneath with bandages around my left shoulder blade to the middle of my abdomen and I was already wearing shorts with leggings that reached just an inch below my knees and my running shoes. I walked away from my team mates staring at my back until I fully disappeared from their sight.

I didn't know what happened when I left the pool area until a dark shadow appeared beside me while I was running on the treadmill. "Yuki." A deep voice that sent shivers down my spine in a good way. I looked at him before focusing again on running.

"Mine-kun." I acknowledge him.

"Where is he? Where is Tetsu's new light?"

"I'm not telling you." I can see he got irritated with my answer so he stalked off to find a certain red head and the bad feeling came again and I stopped.

I quickly got off the treadmill before putting my jacket on my shoulders and went to find the two teens. My instincts were right when I see them having a match and Aomine beat Kagami and as the ball rolled towards me, I got it and shot in the other basket that is away from the court gates, considering that it is pretty far from where I'm standing. "Daiki. This isn't the time or place."

"Huh? I was just testing him, Yuki. Don't butt in our business." The navy blue haired teen retorted.

"Kagami is in my team therefore he is my business, Aho." I said while I looked at him.

"Why you!" The navy blue haired teen growled at me and I looked at him in the eyes, making him submit to me.

"Defy me again, Daiki and I'll make sure you'll regret it." He looked away, knowing how much of a sadist I am when it comes to punishing people. "Leave now and we'll see you on court… sooner than I'd like." With that I turned around and pretty soon, we were back at the gym and Kagami was nowhere to be found until he showed his face but was sent out by Riko to go to the nurse's office to get heat pads for his legs.

As soon as Kuroko, who accompanied him to the nurse office and hopefully treated Kagami's legs, came back, I yelled at them to gather around. They all did what I said and Riko took over while I looked away and handed out the list. "Here's a copy of the Inter-high matches."

"Wah~ that's a lot of schools competing." Furihata commented. "Good thing we aren't against Momoi-san and Aomine for the first match."

The clipboard from my hand fell and the sudden noise earned a few yelps of surprise and they looked at the source of the sound. I squeezed my eyes shut before yelling at them. "They didn't go to a prestigious school, idiots!" I turned towards them and openly glared at them while tears are visibly seen on my face. "They go to Touou Gakuen which is by the way, OUR first match for the Championships!"

They fell speechless at what I said and as soon as I finished, I ran out of the court, sniffing and holding back the tears that is in my eyes.

 _This is bad… Really bad for Seirin… I can't overwork them… I can't…_ That was the last thing I thought before finally breaking down somewhere at the campus that was thankfully secluded as I finally shed the tears that I was desperately holding back.


	12. 11 Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

And now I really apologize… again… for the cliffhanger of the last chapter. I just love twisting the plot and unfortunately, cliffhangers. It thrills me *Evil Laugh*. Haha. Hope you enjoy the story and still read it until this chapter.

[ **P. S. New OCs in this Chapter. Don't hate me. I just love putting more people in.]**

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. *_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

As soon as my sobs and tears ceased, I sniffed and wiped the wetness from my cheek and fixed myself. "Need some help?" A feminine hand appeared in front of me and I looked up to see a curly orangette with squinted eyes. I looked at her hand before wordlessly grabbed her hand and she helps me up. I dusted off my skirt and a soft blush appeared on my face while I softly glared at the ground. "My name's -"

"Iino Chiaki. I know. I'm Yamamura Yuki. Nice to meet you." I said softly while looking at her, passively.

She merely chuckles before offering to go back with me to the gym. I discreetly looked at her stats and a smirk appeared on my face. "T-Thank you for helping me. Don't tell the others, do you understand?" She faces me before smiling softly and nodded. There was comfortable silence before I decided. "Iino, I'd like to offer you the position of assistant manager of the boys' basketball club."

The orangette blushed a deep red before waving her hands in front of her. "I-I can't do that. I-I'm shy around boys and I don't know what I'd do."

I looked at her and gave her a gentle smile. I only use this type of smile when I want to get what I want. "Please? It would be of great help for me. I can't do everything at once. Please, Iino?" She still refused when I sighed and used a last resort. "You do know that my cousin is in the basketball club, don't you? I'm sure you'd like to get close with him."

"H-how did you know?" She was bewildered at that secret knowledge. "I'm a Yamamura. I always know things. I was only keeping quiet to my team and from you. You're that girl who stays on the second floor where the players can't see you but I know, you are there." I smirked as the girl was flustered and blushed a darker red. "B-but, won't the coach get mad at you for an unauthorized recruitment?"

"I get what I want, Iino." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at her, all the while smirking. "Ever heard of the Generation of Miracles?" She nods before facing me fully. "There's two rumors in that team. The famous one out of the two is the Phantom sixth man and yes, he's here in Seirin and he is my beloved cousin whom you've got a crush on." She blushes before I reassured her. "Don't worry, it's our secret." I winked at her.

"What is the other rumor?" The orange head asked me after a few seconds of silence.

"That there was a hidden Miracle behind the five prodigies. Another one of them who refused to awaken like the five and that she's the only one who can make those monsters submit to her."

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" She softly yelled before she placed her arms in from of her like she's stopping me. "A SHE?!" I only nodded before fully facing her. "Who is she?"

"You're looking right at her." I simply said while shrugging my shoulders before continuing to walk towards the gym, leaving the orangette to snap out of her thoughts and reluctantly agreed to become my assistant manager. "Thanks, Iino." She simply shook her head before smiling a gentle smile and now, I got what I wanted.

"Call me Chiaki, Yuki? Um… Ano…Can I call you Yuki?" I simply nodded before opening the gym doors with a poker face.

"I got what I wanted. Any objections to me recruiting an assistant manager?" I crossed my arms on my chest and coolly looked at them, challenging them to defy me and Riko sighed before yelling at them to start practicing again and looked at my direction. "We'll talk later, Yuki-chan. In the meantime, I'm Aida Riko. Coach of the boys' basketball club. Nice to meet you…"

"Iino. Iino Chiaki. Nice to meet you too, Riko-senpai." The orange head said while bowing at her senpai. The second year blushed at the respect she got before shooing us away. I gently dragged Chiaki to the benches before directing her on what she will do as an assistant manager.

"Chiaki, I'll brief you on what you'll do. First, if I'm not here, you'll be in charge of handing out these strategies to the team and to Riko-san as well. Second, toss them their stuff. Don't walk over there since they get too impatient. Third, help out as much as you can and only what you think you can handle. Fourth, if Kaga-kun," I pointed to the redhead before continuing, "...disses you, call me at this number." I gave her my number and she saved it before looking up at me. "Lastly, I bet you can shoot but I'll tell you that if its time. If anything happens to one of our players, you should always have the first aid kit. In case, something bad or serious had happened, call or text me. Spam my phone with messages and calls so I know its urgent and needs immediate attention. Is that clear?"

She silently nods and then she immediately grabs the towels before tossing them to the players while she handed it to Kagami and Kuroko so that it won't be obvious about her crush. I just chuckled and as soon as she finished, I tossed her a Seirin basketball jersey jacket, the same size as mine with a different number. Mine is 14 while she has the number 12. She caught it and blushed since her crush is 11 and she's the next number.

* * *

As soon as the players are resting, I tested her potentials by challenging her to play one-on-one with me. She simply nodded before she grabbed the ball and her eyes, a bright orange colour was visibly seen from her small eyes. She instantly dribbles and since Kuroko was there, her shot was fantastic and was clean. "Good." I turned to the players and with a sadistic smile, I said. "You little pricks, go run around the tennis court. Give me ten laps and then one-minute break, then go for another twenty before coming back here."

"Eh?!"

"WHY?!"

"Defying me, I see how it is." My smile fell and a cold look replaced my face before they scampered off to do what they were told. "Riko-san, watch her."

The brunette looked at the orange head as she shot. The ball soared in the air in an awkward angle and hit the ring and bounced up. Riko's eyes widen as she missed the shot but her eyes bulged out when the ball's trajectory went straight in. "Hmm… I guess, when my cousin is here, your shots get in. Confidence? Maybe, a bit of reassurance." She blushed at my words before continuously shooting the ball in the same pattern and all of it went in. She then turns to me before she passed the ball. "Ne, Yuki. May I see what you can do?" I nodded and dribbled the ball once before shooting it at the three-point line and the ball bounced on the floor. The net swished a bit, indicating the shot went in.

I turned to Chiaki as her mouth fell open and smirked. "I didn't show you all my tricks, yet and I've only used a mere 10% of my power." Her orange eyes widened from my words and she sucked in a deep breath. "You're dangerous, Yuki."

I shrugged. "I don't want to hear it from you."

She chuckled and soon, we are both playing our one-on-ones and I was surprised that she can keep up with me despite her appearance.

"You've passed my expectations, Chiaki. Not everyone can amuse me as much as you, Tetsu, and a certain guy that I don't want to talk about." I slightly panted and straightened my stance before calling it done. She was heavily breathing before giving me a soft smile and nodded. "I'll be on my best form, Yuki. Don't worry."

"You better hold on to that promise. I don't like false promises." I crossed my arms and her orange eyes turned serious before she nodded and I believed her. "Now, I'll tell you all about what happened a while ago. Keep this a secret from the guys and Riko-san, eh?" She nods before zipping up her lips and locked it before throwing an invisible key away. I laughed out loud before whispering to her. As soon as I was done, her eyes watered before she took a calming breath and blinked. "Are you sure about this, Yuki? Isn't there any another way?"

I sadly shook my head no before turning to the door where the players arrived, tired and sweaty from the run. "I-I can't overwork them, Chiaki. Their bodies aren't strong enough and there's too little time. I would want to increase their training as soon as possible but the Inter-High Championships is only days away and that isn't enough time for them to increase their practices in a sudden manner. With Mine-kun in the other team, I don't know if Kaga-kun… no… if everyone in the team can keep up." I looked down and kept quiet as they approached the benches. Chiaki handed out their towels and I tossed them their water bottles before grabbing the ball and ran towards the middle of the court and shot a three-pointer. Sensing that I am down, the orange head ran to the ball and gave me the pass. She merely smiled before nodding her head and I smirked before shooting again.

She caught the ball and passed it to me in which I shot it again. The pattern was the same until a red head stood in front of me, with a smirk on his face as he defended and marked me. I looked at my peripheral vision and saw the orange head in her shooting form before I passed to her, without looking away from Kagami and the orange head shot it from the three-point line.

I glanced at my team before goading them to play, "What are you doing, you wimps?! Get your asses here and play. Don't miss the chance to have fun." They looked at the bluenette, like she lost her mind before they ran to the court and joined in the practice. Riko had happy tears in her eyes as she looked, proudly of her team and the teamwork they displayed.

I shook my head before recalling the time that I went to Touou and a sad look comes across my face.

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _I was silently looking down at Touou's gym where the players are having their lunch. A Blond, I guess a Center, based on his data, asked a first year who keeps apologizing and before I know it, the tanned man grabbed the other first year's food and soon a fight broke out. Aomine kicked the blond who challenged him and got a basketball. He did his thing and dribbles before slamming a dunk which broke the ring._

 _Momoi went just in time to see Aomine break the hoop and face palmed herself before they practiced again and of course, Aomine was at the stage reading his magazine. Momoi sighed before asking the coach if she could make a call. And she did, she called me. Their practice was disrupted when a ring of a phone caught their attention and they fumbled on their phones in confusion. I took that as my cue to answer her. "Yuki-chan! Where are you?" The pinkette asked._

 _I sighed in reply, "Where do you think I am, Momo-chan?" My face held a smirk but my eyes are cold and calculating with my phone that was already open and I'm holding it right beside my ear. Her eyes widen for a second and she looks up at the second floor of the gym. All the players were confused, excluding Aomine, looked up before their expressions range from shock and bewildered. I was looking down at them behind the rails and I sighed before grabbing on the rails and jumped from that height. A few intakes of breath can be audibly heard and I landed perfectly and straightened up while crossing my arms. "What do you need me here for, Satsuki?"_

 _She cringed at how I called her and pointed to Aomine, still oblivious to my presence. I sighed before making a gesture to pass me the ball. The first year hesitated and I glared at him so he passed to me in fear and I dribbled before throwing it at the magazine with the perfect precision. The magazine flew from his hand and he angrily looked for the offender before he glared at me. "Yuki." He growled._

 _I acknowledged him and pat Momoi on her shoulder. "Next time, burn the magazine." A running sound was heard and Aomine scooped me in his arms before he slammed me to the nearest wall. "What the fuck are you doing to my magazine, huh, Yuki?! Why the hell are you here?!" I sighed at the tall giant before me and rolled my eyes._

 _"Do I need to reply to that, Aho? Need I remind you that I was your head manager from Middle School and you better damn well know what my line of work is. Stand down, Daiki. I can already see the outcome of the match." I said while letting my cold eyes glare at the tanned man before slipping away from him._

 _As I turned back, a Megane, who I guessed was the Captain, asked who I was and Momoi looked down while the tan man replied, "That's Yamamura Yuki. A manager from Seirin and Teiko during our first year… and also… Our Empress… The one who has hidden behind the Generation of Miracles. I hate to admit it, she's the only one who's got control over our former captain, Akashi."_

 _Momoi added, "She has awoken and her skills are far better than mine."_

 _I scoffed at the words and my voice cracked, "You don't have to fear me just yet. I'll make sure your pain is worth watching for during the Winter Cup." I left for good before breaking down at home. For once, Seirin doesn't have the chance to win against them._

 ** _-Flashback over-_**

* * *

I snapped out of my thoughts before clutching my shoulder and joined in again on the fun. I mentally noted the things that we needed to do before the Winter Cup starts and sat on the bench with a small but warm smile to my team. _Well, I haven't felt this feeling in a while. It sure is a wonderful feeling to feel after two years._

Chiaki then sat beside me before patting my back. I gave her a look before she laughed and wiped the thin sweat on her forehead with her handkerchief. I looked at Kuroko who was staring at me before I decided to show off. "Kaga-kun, help me out here. I'll show you guys something." I walked towards the court and let Kagami stand with one hand up with the ball and I stood at the middle court. Without warning, I ran and jumped behind Kagami, despite my small height, reached the ball with one hand and dunked it behind me and twist my body away to fall on my feet and fell with a thud on my back.

I huffed and panted to catch my breath and they looked at me with shock. "Mou, your highness, stop showing off."

"Well, she does show off when she's comfortable with people that she chose to bond with." The two voices startled the team before Ichinose ran to me and gave me a hand as she pulled me up. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that horrendous nickname, Ishida." I brushed the dirt off my clothes before crossing my arms at my two best friends.

"Why are you both here?" I asked them and Ishida grinned.

"We came to see our sister of course. My job was finished a few minutes ago and coincidentally, Ichinose here finished her game with a gold medal. So we decided to see what you are up to." I rolled my eyes at the two before making eye contact with Chiaki. "I have someone who I want you guys to meet. Chiaki." I called out to her and she tilts her head before coming towards us.

I introduced them to each other. "Chiaki, these are my best friends." I pointed to the blond girl as she put her hand up while she smiled at the orange head. "That's Maaya Ishida and the red head is Mitsuki Ichinose." The red head nodded her head once to give acknowledgement to the girl before saying 'Yo!'.

"Hello, I'm Iino Chiaki. Nice to meet you." The orangette bowed before Ishida warmly welcomed her in our circle.

"You don't need to be formal with us Chi-chan. After all, once our highness here has welcomed someone, Ichinose and I make sure you are comfortable with us. But beware…" Ishida whispered to Chiaki and purposely loud enough for Ichinose to hear. "She's blunt."

"OI! What is that supposed to mean, Ishida?!" They both bickered in front of Chiaki who giggled at their antics as I rolled my eyes at them and coughed. "Enough, both of you calm down."

They saluted to me before they straightened up and led Chiaki back to the bench to get to know each other. I sighed again before my phone vibrated and I opened it. Immediately as I saw the name, I opened the message.

* * *

 _To: Yuki (The bitch Empress)_

 _From: Aho Panther_

 _Subject: JUST COME_

 _Oi, Yuki. I know you've seen this message. Meet me at the train station. It's important._

 _-end-_

* * *

A tick mark appeared before I snapped my phone shut and grabbed a bit of cash and tucked it on my sports bra and grabbed my jersey jacket and slipped it on. "Chiaki. Be in charge of the team. I'll be back." The orangette just turned to me before she nodded and informed the team and Kuroko and I made eye contact before discreetly tapping my phone and set off towards the train station.

A few minutes of walking, I finally reached the train station and texted the tan giant that I was already at the meeting place, sipping on a strawberry milkshake that I bought as I passed by a burger joint and tied my hair in a loose bun. I leaned against a light post while looking around until someone yelled my name. I turned towards the voice and raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you want, Mine-kun?" I asked the man in question as he reached me with a guy as tall as he is.

He instantly glared at me with a slight blush on his cheeks before looking away to compose himself. I crossed my arms, waiting for his answer and that he gave me before I exploded. "I know that this is sudden but my younger brother here just transferred to Seirin."

I still looked at him with an unreadable face and questioned him again.

"Why me? Why not Tetsu?" He scratched at the back of his neck before looking at me. "Because."

"That's not an answer, Mine-kun. Why don't you introduce him to me then?" He hits his so called brother before the said person rubbed the back of his head from the hit. "Way to introduce me, bro."

He turned to me before shyly introducing himself, his hand outstretched towards me. "Hi, I'm Aomine Daisuke. Nice to meet you." I looked at his hand for a moment before shaking it. "Yamamura Yuki, it is my pleasure to finally meet the younger twin of Mine-kun." We dropped our hands and I crossed my arms. "Is this all, Mine-kun? Coach will get mad at me for disappearing again."

He looked away with far away eyes and I rolled my eyes before I pushed myself away from the post and walked towards him and tilted my head up. "Daiki." He looks at me with dark eyes and glances at his brother with warning in his eyes before he inches closer than before and put a hand on my back. "Don't mess with Yuki, Daisuke. The Miracles won't forgive you if you hurt the Empress. Even if you are my brother, I will beat you if you've touched a single strand in her hair. Understand?"

His brother just rolled his Ocean blue eyes before retorting to him. "I can see how well she is protected by you guys." He then dramatically puts a hand on his chest and said incredulously. "Me? Hurt her? Have you seen me hurt a lady much less break their hearts? Besides, I'll protect her from suitors for you." I glanced at the light haired brother before suspiciously looking at the older brother, keeping quiet about their exchanged and the dark haired teen just grumbles before subtly blushing at Daisuke's answer.

"Just… stay away from her, Daisuke." The younger teen just snickered at his brother before winking at him and offered to walk with me to school. The navy haired teen still had me in his arms and I tugged at his clothes to get his attention and he looked down at me. "You may let me go now." I said while a soft blush appeared on my face and he released me slowly but not before he shook my hair out of its bun and ruffled my hair.

He grumbles and looks away while I smirked at him while turning around and joining his brother. "Thanks… Yuki…" I shook my head and replied. "He's going to be in good care, you don't have to worry… though, you might want to pick him up here at the train station after school." He pouted a bit and waved a tiny wave before slouching and going back to his school. "Shall we go then, Lady Yuki?"

"Don't call me that. It is unnecessary and we shall." I coldly retorted.

We walked towards our school and as soon as I opened the door to the gym, Riko tried to use her Boston Crab hold on me but she stopped and stared at the tall man beside me. She sighs, "Yuki-chan. Don't tell me you've recruited another one of your pieces?" I crossed my arms. "Well… that was rude, Riko-san. He is a transfer student who will start tomorrow. Be nice and oh, we might need him in the team."

"Ah… Yuki-chan's plan has started…" Kuroko said, nonchalantly.

"Oi, Kuroko… What does that mean?!" Captain and the others yelled.

"Devil's Training has commenced." Ichinose bluntly said before she makes a peace sign at me. I sighed before turning my glance at Daisuke. "Dai-kun, please sit on the bench and you'll probably feel my irritation now." He looked down at the petite bluenette and nodded before the model and track runner told the tall guy to cover his ears. I took a deep breath and looked at them coldly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T JUST STARE AT ME LIKE THAT AND GET TO WORK! Triple the amount of your footwork practice. Partner up once you finish. Three sets of crunches, 20 each set. I then want you to practice shooting. Tetsu, work on your stamina so run around the court. Until I tell you to stop, no break in between." They froze at my command before they all did what I told them.

I walked towards the female red head before hitting her on the head. "That's for calling me a devil and for your information, you are partially at fault for this." Ichinose just pouted and Ishida is naturally a peacemaker before she calmed us down and Chiaki trying to comfort a pouting Ichinose. Daisuke was just laughing at the silly moment before he introduced himself and decided to proceed watching the practice.

Since I wasn't cruel enough to make them over fatigued, I let them off of their mild punishment and Kuroko's soul was floating up in the air while Kagami shook his partner's pale body and yelling at him to wake up and hang on. Soon we will be in a match with Touou Gakuen… and hope for the best that we can overcome this…


	13. 12th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

How'd you like the story so far? I'm so sorry for all the cliffhangers but a story wouldn't be exciting enough without all the cliffy. :3

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. *_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12**_

It was finally the day of the first round of the Championship league. I arrived at the venue and spotted the Shutoku players as they stopped at the board for the games. They've quietly discussed who would win in each game. "You won't be seeing Seirin advance unfortunately." I spoke with indifference and Takao's ever useful Hawk eye avoided being scared at my sudden appearance.

"Why isn't it Seirin's Manager? I thought you'll have confidence that you guys will win." I scoffed at that before I looked at them straight in the eyes. "Maybe my data is for reassurance. Not confidence for the team. As of now, my data is accurate."

"Yuki-chan, isn't it?" Takao asked and I nodded. "Do you happen to know where that eccentric Shin-chan may be?" He asked and I smirked.

"Of course I do. But I won't tell you since it would really spoil my mood." I scoffed and proceeded to turn back and walk towards the gym. All the Shutoku players frowned at the me as I made my way in the gym.

* * *

 **-Touou Gakuen's Locker Room-**

"What? Aomine's not here yet?!" The pinkette screamed at the team with her eyes wide with shock and horror.

"He won't answer, no matter how many times I called." Imayoshi said while he held his phone and showed her the call log that he made, indicating his point and looked at Wakamatsu.

"That bastard…" Wakamatsu clenched his fist angrily at their missing ace. "Sorry, sorry! It is my fault!" Sakurai bowed in obvious apology. "I'll try calling him!" Momoi said as she ran out of the room to make the important call. It rang for a few minutes before Aomine answered it.

"There you are!" Momoi screamed at the phone. "Hello?" The dark haired teen answered while he was still half asleep. "What are you doing? Where are you right now?" Momoi spouted off questions at the person in question.

"Where? I'm at school." He answered in a lazy voice before he realized that and sit up. "Oh, sorry. I overslept."

"Overslept?!" Momoi screamed again.

A static sound can be heard before Imayoshi's voice took over. "Aomine, how long until you get here?"

"Oh, Imayoshi-san. I'll probably be there by the second half."

The Four-eyed Touou Captain sighed before replying to the Ace. "We're counting on you! We're up against Seirin!"

"There you go again." Aomine smirked and scoffed at the obvious worry that his captain showed. "Twenty minutes is more than enough time to crush those scrubs. Do whatever you can during the first half."

"What? Hey…" Aomine cuts their communication off before his phone vibrated, indicating that he had a message.

* * *

 _To: Pervert Aniki_

 _From: Nerdy Otouto_

 _Subject: Lazy and Forgetful_

 _Oi, Aniki. I think you've forgotten that you'll be playing against my school. You've disappointed Lady Yuki of your carelessness thus resulting to killing you. Just giving ya a heads up dude because she is legit scary and showing a lot of dark aura around her as I send this to you. You better hurry up or Miss Yuki will really send you to the pits of hell._

 _-end-_

* * *

He simply smirked before he made his way to the venue.

 **-Back at Seirin's locker room-**

Everyone was quiet as their manager seethes in irritation at her predictions. "I hate it when my data is right. That Damn brother of yours is just so frustrating to handle." I muttered to Daisuke and angrily looked at my notes and sighed. There was no way out of this mess and Chiaki pats my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down, in which the I did so.

"Just because Aomine isn't going to be in the first half, doesn't mean you guys will slack off. Fight them with all you've got like it's the last minutes of the fourth quarter round. You have to try hard and do not give up." I pleaded them and they nodded at their manager before giving out a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine, Yuki-chan." Kuroko reassured his cousin before ruffling her hair. I looked down and thought. _I hope we will be…_

"All right! It's almost time! Is everyone ready?" Riko yelled as she put her hands on her waist. She looks at all of the team and they were serious so she continued. "Only three out of the four schools will be going to the Inter-high! Just like Koganei-kun said, it doesn't seem difficult at first glance. However," At that point, Izuki and Mitobe captured Koganei's arms in a tight hold before looking at the two and looked at his coach with a slap stick thing while the ones at the back moved away.

"Eh?! Huh? What?!" Koganei said nervously. Riko didn't hesitate to hit the said captive hard on the face before placing the weapon on her shoulder. "If you think we lose one because it's a league game, we're finished!" She threw the thing at the side to who knows where before she placed her hands again on her waist.

"Why me?!" Koganei cried as he cradled his swollen cheek before he was ignored. "It comes down to now! We will win this game!" She yelled making the team answer in chorus. I simply nodded before I got out of the room. We all emerged at the court, the crowd's not so discreet comments can be heard throughout the gym and a referee came beside me and I glanced at him. "Miss Yamamura. It is a pleasure to see you again." I crossed my arms as I replied. "Yeah, the feeling is mutual."

"Will you be participating in the games, young mistress?" I simply nodded and he bowed to me then scurried off towards the referee table.

"Isn't she the daughter of the famous Yamamura corp.?"

"Yes, she is. She must be the Manager of that team."

"Why is she wearing a basketball uniform?" and so much more comments can be heard that is directed to me.

* * *

I side-glanced at Touou's bench and sighed. "It's going to be fine, Yuki." the ocean blue haired teen said while he ruffled my hair. Kagami placed his things on the bench and Chiaki talked to Kuroko about what he needed to do. Kagami then glanced at the opposing team and asked a blond guy, who was sorting out his things. "Excuse me." The blond guy paused at what he was doing and looked up. "Where's Aomine?"

"That self-centered bastard is running late." The blond replied.

Being Daisuke, he heard his last name and turned towards Kagami and walked up to him. "Yo, I heard my name." The red head just took a side-glance at the ocean blue haired teen before rolling his eyes. "Not you. Your… Older brother."

"Ah. Yeah." Daisuke scratched the back of his head and Wakamatsu caught a bit of their conversation. "Younger brother? Aomine has a sibling?" Daisuke turned his head towards the interrogator and nodded bashfully. "Yep. I see that my own brother hasn't told you yet or even Satsu-chan forgot about it."

He introduced himself with a smirk that mirrors so much like the other teen that they know. "Aomine Daisuke at your service. The younger twin brother of that self-centered bastard you so speak of."

"Dai-kun. Kaga-kun. Enough." I appeared between the teams before lightly pushing both tall guys away. "Excuse us, Wakamatsu-senpai. Please ask Momoi to meet me here." He suspiciously nodded at the girl before jogging towards their manager.

The pinkette instantly perked up and calmly walked towards the other manager. "Yuki-chan! It's been a while since we've talked." I nod before I sighed. "Did you forget about Mine-kun's younger brother?" The pinkette thought hard and a shocked look came across her face before she face-palmed herself.

"Mou~ Dai-kun! I forgot about him. He's been away for too long. Is he with you now?" I nodded and called him over.

"Hi Satsu-chan! It's been a while." He greeted the pinkette.

"Yeah, it has been. How are you, Dai-kun?" Momoi asked. "Same old, Same old. Glad to be back though. You've got a handful of my brother already." The other girl's shoulders sagged a bit at the statement and gave Daisuke a tired smile. "Yes. I guess you could say that."

I interrupted their mini reunion. "Let's go Dai-kun. We'll see you at the courts, Momo-chan. It's already time for the line-ups." We waved at the pinkette and turned towards our bench and a few minutes after, the game had started. Kagami was visibly getting fired up and being a very non-violent person that I am, I swat his head. He turned to me and glared before he visibly submits. "Getting fired up is good but don't let that cloud your instincts and mind."

With that I turned away and proceeded to sit beside Riko and Chiaki. The game started with Touou's ball. _Even if you break away from them and scored, it will not be enough…_ I sighed and looked away while the referee from before appeared behind me and offered me drinks. I smiled before shaking my head no and dismissed him. _Father must have instructed them to 'take care' of me. What a load of BS._

We were barely coping up with Touou Gakuen, much to my displeasure and to the accuracy of my data. Chiaki offered me a small smile as she continued to observe the game with worry and the others tries to cheer our players up and keep their spirits up. Daisuke was another scene to be acknowledged. He was giddy. Too giddy for my liking. At some point of the game his giddiness and his fighting spirit really rivals his own brother.

I gave him looks of teasing and may have insensitively commented about his brother as he turned and glared at me while I angelically smiled at him, earning him a sigh and then he focused his gaze on the game. Second half came and the scores were pretty much the same… With Touou in the lead while we were painfully and barely keeping up with their so called 'opening act'.

* * *

Aomine then appears right after the Second Quarter was over and a ten-minute break was ensued. The late comer greets us with his usual cocky attitude as he slung his arm around Kagami's neck and said something equally cocky to the red head. He then turns to his brother before fist bumping the lighter haired teen with a nod of acknowledgement. Then turns to me who was already giving out a neutral yet dull aura before he softly ruffled my hair like the rest of the guys usually do.

As usual, I slapped his arm away and sent him a message that he opened it, reading it quite comically as I observe him do so.

* * *

 _To: Aho Panther_

 _From: Yuki (The bitch Empress)_

 _Subject: Forget it_

 _As I've said Mine-kun, I've already seen the outcome of this match. Please do not, in any sense or way, come to my humble abode in these next weeks. If you do come, I will personally castrate you and feed them to my lovely dogs._

 _-end-_

* * *

The navy blue haired teen abruptly looked up to me as I've closed my eyes and turned away from him. He was about to speak but was cut off by Wakamatsu yelling at him. He glanced once more at me before he sighed and did what he was told. Momoi and Daisuke did not miss that single glance that her childhood friend and his brother gave to the blue haired girl. I gingerly touched my hair before sitting back down and got the attention our Coach. "Ne, Riko-san. Let me play in the Fourth quarter."

The brunette just gave me a barely-there nod and I put my hair in a ponytail before shrugging off my jacket and nodded to Chiaki to re-bandage my left shoulder. Chiaki turns to look at me before she caught up what I was thinking. "No! Yuki! You shouldn't do it." I shook my head. "At least I died trying." I said in a monotone voice. Daisuke looks at me in worry before glancing back to his brother. _Well, shit just got real. Yuki, what are you planning to do?_

Fourth Quarter came and I stood up without looking back. The sound of a whistle blew indicating a member change. I walked towards the side of the table before subbing my cousin. "I'll have you back at the last five minutes." He looks at me before he nodded and slumped his body on the bench.

I walked towards the middle before taking a deep breath and my usually cold eyes are now dull and emotionless. Aomine notices this and he grins, finally getting more action in the court. "Oi, Yuki. Better not slack off in this game!"

"I'll be going with 50%" I absently murmured but with Kuroko, he knew that his cousin is sacrificing herself and he stood up, eyes wide in shock and he couldn't call her name out.

Aomine grinned widely and the game continued. As soon as I had the ball, I ran and I reached the three-point line. I jumped and was about to shoot but Aomine caught up with me so I did one of his formless shot yet a three-pointer. It went in and Aomine's eyes widen as mine remains dull. I landed perfectly before running towards the middle court and as soon as the opposing team had the ball, I slipped behind the player who has it and stole it from him before shooting a quick three in my position.

They were in shock that someone can shoot without any preparations. I turned towards them before I continued the game. After the back and forth passing, my time is almost up. I've decided to use my left arm strength. Within my last seconds, I got the ball and ran, Aomine right behind me but he couldn't stop this. I reeled my hand back and threw the ball with enough strength and as soon as the ball left my hand, a distinctive yet subtle crack was heard by me and him. The ball went in before I glanced at Riko to sub me.

She caught my eye and immediately asked for a time out. I gripped my shoulder hard before walking back towards my team. A hand stopped me and I collapsed on my knees, gritting my teeth and to keep me from screaming from the pain. Aomine was quick to act as he scooped me in his arms before he walked towards my teammates and Mitobe held his arms out to carry me instead. He passed me gently and Chiaki got near me and looked at my condition before screaming at the team that I needed medical help.

My vision was blurry and dark and the last thing I saw was Aomine's worried face as I was being carried off to the hospital.

* * *

I heard a beeping noise and I knew that I was in a hospital. I had difficulty in opening my eyes but I tried again and saw blinding light. After a few minutes, my eyes got used to the light and I can see where I am. The distinctive white walls, the smell of alcohol and the get well flowers that are placed beside my bed. I had an oxygen mask, an IV stuck in me, and a bandaged left arm. I gingerly sat up before taking a look at the room.

As I was looking out the window, someone opened the door and the tan male entered and was taken aback that I'm already sitting up with no help and wide awake. "Mine-kun." He scratched the back of his head before looking back at me. "Hi there, Yuki. How are you feeling?"

I gave him a look before telling him. "I feel fine. Reminds me so much of middle school. Seirin lost, didn't we?" His silence was enough to confirm it and I sighed. "How long was I out?"

"Two days. You risked your shoulder getting dislocated again, didn't you?"

"If it meant showing you half of my capabilities then, yes. It was worth showing it." I mumbled the reply before looking at the male. "Why are you here, Mine-kun?" He looked away before he gazed at me seriously. "I was the one who heard your shoulder crack. After the game, I immediately went here. I offered to take the first watch over you. Daisuke and the rest came and visit you."

I nodded before looking down at my clenched fist. I calculated how long will I be in rest and in rehab before I sighed. "I'll be good for after three weeks of rest and a week in rehab." He looks at me seriously before he declared. "I'll stay with you. I'm not afraid of your threats, Yuki." I glanced at him before sighing, the fight in me diminished and I just agreed with no questions. "If it makes you feel like you've redeemed yourself, then fine."

A doctor came in and checked up my vitals before taking off the oxygen mask and detached the IV from my hand. "You are good to go, Dr. Yamamura. Make sure you get enough rest and return when the pain reoccurs again. Re-hydrate and no strenuous activities involving your left arm." I nodded at my fellow colleague and sighed before I looked at Aomine and shooed him away so that I could get dressed.

Once I was fully dressed in a button up grey dress, I went out of the room with my bag, which Aomine carried as we walked, and signed the discharge papers before setting on home. The walk was quiet and we reached the railroad and boarded our train when it arrived. It was crowded and I was squished between Aomine and the door. I was being thrown around when Aomine pressed himself nearer to me and slipped a hand on my waist as to not shake me so much. I looked up at the teen and saw a slight blush and in return, I hid my face with my hair as a screen.

We arrived at our stop and he still didn't let go of me until we were safely out of the subways and into the streets. He lets me go when we are out of the crowded areas before he grabbed my hand and gently pulled me along the throngs of people that was out, either going home or to somewhere that they must have an appointment to attend to. I got my phone out and texted my team and my cousin that I was already discharged and on my way home with an escort.

That blew up my phone with messages that I decided to ignore and we reached to my apartment and Kuroko opened the door and let us in. His gaze zeros in our hands but didn't question it and I thanked Aomine for bringing me home while I go in my room and changed to my house clothes.

"Yuki-chan, Coach said we'll have a summer training camp and she'll introduce you to Kiyoshi-san." I nodded and told my cousin to just let Aomine in my room once he is done doing Aomine things… I laid down on my bed and promptly fell into a dreamless slumber and only when a warm body that pressed my small frame against its heat that made me snuggle closer and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **A/Ns**

Hi there! Is this the start of a romantic story or nay? What do you guys think? I've been thinking of this chapter and I really had a hard time deciding on whether it is good enough.

 **Reviews and Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Thank you to the people who put my story in their Favorite lists and I hope you still enjoy the flow of my story. There will be soon a LOT of drama and I'm giddy about the next chapters. Will update soon (I'll have to get my schedule of classes for the summer, so that I will know when my regular update period should be.)**

 **Stay tuned and this is _Cordelia_** _ **Michaelis**_ **signing out~**


	14. 13th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

:3 Dramas. I. Love. Dramas. ;) You'll see more actions soon. Hope you guys liked it! Plus, I added something below. :3 Please click this link and support these the owners of the song, Konomi Suzuki-san and Raon Lee unnie. :3

 **(youtube link: watch?v=HXNOLsqirHo)**

[or copy the link to another window and play it when you reach to THAT part. :3]

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. *_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket nor the song used. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13**_

A week passed and I was back at school, taking it easy and I see the scattered thoughts of my team thus giving an unsatisfying practice and performances, Kuroko and Kagami aren't on speaking terms, I'm still recuperating and Chiaki is worried about the two friends' behavior. I sighed before I decided a break from everything will be a good way to de-stress. I told Chiaki the plans to start calling for a rental bus company and book one of their buses while I got up and went to the principal's office and talk about our break and I persuaded him that if we want to win the Winter Cup, the basketball team will have a one week break from school and just get special classes after.

The Principal nodded and issued a permit for the whole team and I bowed in gratitude before going out and traced each and every teacher we have and inform them of the absences before smiling gently at my team. Chiaki appears and gave me a thumbs up sign and I nodded my head in gratitude. "All Right! Everyone gather up. I have some important things to discuss."

They gathered with question in their eyes. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before looking at them straight in the eyes. "I know you all did your best in our match against Touou." They looked down with obvious sadness before I spoke up. "Don't let that get in your head. The reason why I didn't tell you guys… is because you will only be discouraged more. The way I saw it, I saw everyone trying their best and that made me happy. I don't care if we lost in the Inter- High championship league… What matters is that everyone did their best with their limited capabilities."

I see some hope in their eyes before smiling at them sincerely, the first sincere smile I've given after two years. "I've already arranged a break, a one-week break and of course once we get back, we'll have special classes. I'll teach you what you need to do. You guys need to forget the bitter feeling of defeat. LEARN from that experience, grow from that and nurture yourselves into better players. I didn't regret my decision in playing half of my abilities even though I knew the risks."

"Why? Why would you sacrifice your arm even though you knew we would lose?" Captain asked.

I looked at him and said, "That is because this team can grow. I've seen improvements but we need more than those little improvements. I see talents and I cultivate them, even when the cost is dangerous." I softly gazed at the team, Kuroko's eyes held shock as I've shown my other attitude. "It is to show you that limits are meant to be broken. Walls that are needed to overcome. Trust to be nurtured."

"We all can't just sulk and remember the bitterness. We need to show them that it will take a lot more than this single loss to break us down. I'll show you what you need to do. I'll help you grow into the players that you were meant to be. Though, my methods are a bit harsh but are you willing to give it a shot? It will be a slow process but we'll get there."

"Yuki-chan's right guys! Let's work hard and enjoy our games that we play." Kiyoshi said while ruffling my hair with his big hand and gave me a goofy smile in which I lightly tapped his arm away. They contemplated first before they looked at me seriously in the eyes and nodded. "OSU!" I put my hands on my waist and nodded in approval. "I may seem cold to you guys but this is my normal attitude. The cold personality was just to make you guys get used to harsh trainings and more mental views."

"Yuki-chan's real personality is just like a mother's. She treats you harshly at first, knowing the real life scenarios that will happen, to prepare you guys mentally. She's really a softie and I see that you've gotten her to go back to her other personality." A voice said and everyone turned to the speaker, only to see that it was Ishida with tears in her eyes and Ichinose leaning against the wall. "We missed this Yuki even though we acknowledge her dual personality."

"Stop it, you two. I am merely stating facts." I huffed and softly glared at the duo before they came running at me and hugged me for dear life. "C-can't… B-breathe… ACK!" With that they let me go and I ruffled their heads and looked at my team again. "We'll be going on the place that I really loved to train at."

"Where?" They asked and I just grinned while my two best friends just shook their heads at the bluenette's antics.

* * *

The next day, we arrived at my villa at the mountains. "This is the smallest and favorite villa of mine. I remember my tennis days where we used to run around this place. Welcome to my humble abode." They were gaping at the size of my home before yelling. "YOU CALL THAT SMALLEST?!"

"How many houses do you own?!" and many more comments that I gladly ignored and pushed open the doors to let them in.

"No need to be shy everyone. Just take off your shoes and I'll give you a tour. Tetsu, you know where your room is. Share with Kaga-kun and Dai-kun. Riko-san, Chiaki and I will bunk with each other. I'll let you guys take your pick on the rooms but make sure you get a partner. Though I do suggest that Captain and Kiyoshi-senpai will bunk." The brunette four eyed captain had tick marks on his head before he slumped in defeat.

"Leave your bags on your rooms, you can have three people in one room so it wouldn't be a problem. Just go up these set of stairs." I pointed to the staircase and then pointed to the right. "First right corner that you see will be the guest rooms. The last two doors are shower rooms or bathrooms. My room is on the first left corner and first door to the right." I turned towards the two other girls and nodded my head, indicating that they unpack. "Oh! And no one touches my bed. It has a blue duvet. If you did, I'll personally kill you and feed you to my Dobermans."

All of them sweat dropped and nodded before unpacking. I started on some light lunch and cooked our food until I heard them scampering and looking for me. I set the food down on the table and walked towards the entrance of the kitchen while wiping my hands on my apron. Kuroko being Kuroko, he was already on the table patiently, or impatiently, waiting for his teammates to come.

"Tetsu, behave." He looked at me, mischievously before eating a tempura.

I gave him a look and he childishly munched on the food, earning a chuckle from me. I leaned on the doorway and called out to the players that are slowly going down the stairs. "Food's ready. Come and eat up." They nodded before giving me thankful smiles. "You guys go on ahead. I'll make a few calls and clear up my schedules." They did and yelled, "Thanks, Yuki! Itadakimasu!" before they scarfed down the food that I made.

I called Aomine first and he instantly picked up. "Yuki?" he said in a half asleep voice.

"Hi there, sleepy head. I'm calling you and informing you that I'm with Tetsu for a week somewhere out in the woods." I heard shuffling and flesh hitting a hard surface and a groan came after.

"WHERE?!" He yelled and I sighed. "Dai-kun's with me as well. In fact, the whole team is with me. We need this break, Mine-kun. Let us be for a while and if it makes you better, I'll text you every hour and in detail."

I heard a muffled groan before he let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, you promise to text me every hour. Satsuki's been nagging me that I shouldn't leave you alone at all."

"Tell her that I'll be alright. Tetsu's with me and Chiaki as well. You both don't need to get worked up. I'll see you later. Gotta make my other calls." I said.

He sighs and replied, "Yeah, take care of yourself."

"Bye and don't stress out Momo-chan. I'll text ya later." I mumbled before I ended the call and called another person and said person instantly picked up.

"Empress."

"Don't call me that Seijuro. It's annoying. I'm calling you that I'll be out of the city for a week, in case you didn't know but I doubt it." I heard a light chuckle before he replied. "That I do, Yuki. I believe that you have a lot of explaining to do." I sighed before I hesitantly answered him. "I'll explain once I'm back from my _rest_. Please excuse me, I'll have to inform my father as well."

"I'll do it for you. You just rest there and explain once you are back."

I rolled my eyes at his command before agreeing and ending the call and swiftly pocket my phone before heading towards the room that I haven't used in a long time. I smiled at all the equipment and they were still good to go.

I gently placed my hands on the unused instruments me and my friends used to play. I stopped at one particular instrument and it was a left handed bass. I picked up the said instrument and strummed once before tuning it again and strummed it, hitting the perfect tunes. My phone vibrated and I absentmindedly answered it only to pull it away from my ear. "YUKIIIIII. OPEN THE FRIGGIN DOOR!" I scrambled towards the entrance with my bass on my back and slammed the door open in horror.

I glared at them coldly before interrogating them. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

They just laughed and proceeded to shove me out of the way and entered my house. "Well, we can't very well leave your highness in times like these." The blonde said before her gaze zeros in my hidden bass. "I missed our band. Let's relive the moment again." She directly went to the music room and cleaned her guitar before plugging it in and Ichinose just grabbed her drum sticks and experimented on the drums.

I sighed, knowing that they wouldn't stop at any cost and just plugged my bass in and looked at them. We started off playing one of our favorite songs by One OK Rock – the Beginning. Soon we finished playing the song and laughed out loud. We all missed these types of moments and right after our laughs died out, claps can be heard behind me and I blushed.

"You did not just hear us play." I muttered, horror can be seen in my face.

Riko and Chiaki smiled like a Cheshire cat before Chiaki proceeds to set up the keyboard and plugged it in. "Let's give them a show." She then whispers to me. "Let's unwind for a bit, yeah?" I gave her a look and smiled before agreeing. "All right. Let's do This Game by Konomi Suzuki."

I turned around at our audience and said, "Take a seat. We'll do one song for you guys." I nodded to Chiaki and she started playing.

* * *

 _ **Ishida:**_

 _ **Mawari tsuzukeru haguruma ni wa narisagaranai**_

 _ **Heikin enjiru tanjou kara hajimatta jigoku**_

 _(We refuse to become a gear that spins in a rhythm of monotony_

 _Conforming to society's expectations is like a living hell)_

 _ **Yuki:**_

 _ **Asobi hanbun de kami ga michibiita banjou no sekai**_

 _ **no no no game no life**_

 _ **Nurui heion wo bassari kirisutete**_

 _ **Eikou e no kaidan ni sonzai kizamunda**_

 _(And while we were playing, God brought us into a world ruled by games_

 _no no no game no life_

 _In an instant, our lives of peace and tranquility changed_

 _Into a journey up the stairs of glory, carving our names in history)_

 _ **Ishida:**_

 _ **Me ni utsuru no wa kanzen shouri no unmei**_

 _ **Nani mo kamo keisan-doori**_

 _ **Kaete yaru somaranai kuuhaku de**_

 _(Before us lies a future of ultimate victory,_

 _With everything proceeding as planned_

 _Now's our chance, let's cleanse this world together)_

 _ **Both:**_

 _ **We are maverick kyuusai nante iranai**_

 _ **Donna rifujin osoou tomo**_

 _ **Kateba ii dake no hanashi darou**_

 _ **Kakehiki to sainou ga muhai izanau**_

 _ **Umare naoshita inochi de tanoshimu sa**_

 _ **Jibun dake wa jibun shinjiteru**_

 _(We are maverick; assistance is unneeded_

 _No matter how unfair, or difficult our challenge may be,_

 _Success is only a victory away_

 _We'll challenge the undefeated using our wits and talent_

 _And soak in the exhilarating joy of victory_

 _All we need is faith in ourselves)_

 _ **Ishida:**_

 _ **Kokoro ni hisomu yami yori tsuyoi aite wa inai**_

 _ **Kujikenu kagiri soko ni haiboku wa arienai**_

 _(There is no foe stronger than the darkness that lurks within our hearts_

 _As long as we're determined, we will not be defeated)_

 _ **Yuki:**_

 _ **Uwabe no kosei de anshin to hikikae ni PURAIDO korosu na**_

 _ **no no no sense of life**_

 _ **Yaban na zatsuon wo kippari ketobashite**_

 _ **Dare yori junsui na koe agerunda**_

 _(We'll not exchange our pride for such a shallow sense of assurance_

 _no no no sense of life_

 _Let's expel the savage noises that pollute this world_

 _And replace it with the serene voice of humanity)_

 _ **Ishida:**_

 _ **Tatakau koto wa kitto machigai ja nai**_

 _ **Tegotae ga oshiete kureta**_

 _ **Subete ushinatte mo kachinokore**_

 _(Our choice of fighting is of no mistake_

 _Because we've learnt that even if we lose everything we have,_

 _The outcome will always be a victory)_

 _ **Both:**_

 _ **We are maverick joushiki nante iranai**_

 _ **Mae e narae mukau saki ni**_

 _ **Matteru no wa taikutsu darou**_

 _ **Ii nari ja tsumaranai idonde yaru**_

 _ **Umare naoshita inochi mo koma ni shite**_

 _ **Jibun dake no michi wo saigo made**_

 _(We are maverick, logic is unneeded_

 _Having to wait for others before moving on_

 _Makes our journey much less interesting_

 _So rather than following them, let's do this on our own_

 _With a load off our shoulders, we'll pave our own path_

 _And press forth together, to the very end)_

 _ **Ishida:**_

 _ **Mayowanai erabareshi mono**_

 _ **Makka na unubore demo**_

 _ **Hokorashiku ikinuku tame no houhou wo**_

 _ **Hitotsu shika shiranai kara**_

 _(Do not hesitate, for this is the path we've chosen_

 _Even during the times when we're at a loss,_

 _And feel like they've stripped us off our pride_

 _There's only one honourable way for us succeed)_

 _ **Both:**_

 _ **We are maverick kyuusai nante iranai**_

 _ **Donna rifujin osoou tomo**_

 _ **Kateba ii dake no hanashi darou**_

 _ **Kakehiki to sainou ga muhai izanau**_

 _ **Umare naoshita inochi de tanoshimu sa**_

 _ **Kono sekai te ni shite waraunda**_

 _(We are maverick, assistance is unneeded_

 _No matter how unfair, or difficult our challenge may be,_

 _Success is only a victory away_

 _We'll challenge the undefeated using our wits and talent_

 _And when we finally have the world in our hands,_

 _We'll smile with renewed spirits)_

 _ **Yuki:**_

 _ **We are maverick saikyou no maverick gamers**_

 _ **Kuuhaku naraba nanimono ni mo nareru**_

 _ **Jibun dake wa jibun shinjiteru**_

 _(We are maverick, the strongest maverick gamers_

 _As long as we're together, we can face any obstacles_

 _And with faith in ourselves, anything can be achieved)_

* * *

We finished the song and the last chord still hung in the air before I turned to my team mates. "We'll get stronger. After all, we have one goal and that goal is to win the Winter Cup and for Kaga-kun's case, beat the miracles and I'll be there to guide all of you." My eyes that was once cold and calculating are now emitting warmth and determination. "We'll need this one week to de stress and we'll be back in no time." I nodded to Chiaki, Ishida and Ichinose before thanking them silently before I ordered them to rest up.

The next few days was fun and stress free. We did do drills and trainings with practice matches to improve all the hidden talents that the players had but didn't realize it. I silently made mental notes before scribbling down their stats and taught them some of the basic fundamentals that they seemed to miss. In my case, I was still recovering but I've started to run with the group and at the same time, take notes.

Before we all know it, it was time to go home. We all separated and Kuroko and I immediately went to our apartment to rest up. I was shocked to see a male sitting on the front of our apartment and my cousin and I looked at each other before he called out to the said person. "Aomine-kun?" The said guy looked up and he immediately stood up before grabbing my bag away from me and looked at me. I tilted my head and noticed dark bags under his eyes and pulled him in our apartment that Kuroko opened.

I pushed him down on the sofa before grabbing my small bag and changed clothes in my room before grabbing his hand and pulled him on to bed with me, knowing the tan male was too worried to actually sleep properly. I may have been straight forward with my actions but if it is to help him actually get some sleep, then anything is possible.

He was frozen for a bit before I snuggled closer against him and relish his heat and soon, I felt him wrap his arm around me and he fell into a much needed sleep. I smirked at how he managed to worry over me like a kid that needed taking care of. I followed him to dreamland after a few minutes of listening to his heartbeat.

Little did I know, a quiet snap was heard and a bluenette boy, mischievously took a picture and sent it to Chiaki, Ichinose and Ishida along with the team and decided to not include his former team mates since they will get mad at the navy haired teen. He quietly chuckled before slipping out of the room and let the two rest.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hi there! I know that I brought back ze bottom Author's notes but How'd you like the song? I admit, it is a spot on song for this chapter. I did warn you about a bit of OOC. :3 I'm a little excited with the upcoming chapters. Yuki finally softened up to the team. :3 Had a bit of writer's block and yeah… xD

 **Stay tuned for the next update!**

 **This is** _ **Cordelia Michaelis**_ **signing off!**


	15. 14th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. *_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14**_

I woke up and tried to stretch but failed to do so and I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple times before I can finally see what stopped me from stretching. A tan arm was tightly gripping my waist and pulling me closer. I craned my neck at the owner of the hand and sighed. I tried everything to loosen his grip but it keeps getting tighter and hard to breath. I sighed again before running my right hand on his hair, it was soft like a cat's fur, and trailed my fingers with feather-light touches on his face. He grumbled before opening one eye then the other before looking down at me.

"Morning, Yuki." His morning voice sent shivers on my back and it isn't a good sign. He tightens his hold on me before loosening his grip and finally let me out of his embrace. I scoffed a bit but not before blushing subtly. "Yeah, Good Morning to you too." I yawned before stretching up and got off the bed. It got awkward when I had to go over him just to get off the bed and him being a pervert, he immediately pulled me to his chest and I thudded against him.

"Get up, Yuki." He teased and I blushed while hitting him. "AHOMINE!" I got up and threw a pillow at him and ran away from him. I heard a chuckle and some shuffling before my bed creaked under his weight. I went into the kitchen to make our food and plugged my headphones on my iPod before placing one side on my ear and left the other behind my ear, that way I can still hear what is going on at the kitchen besides the music.

I hummed as I cooked our meals and lip synced to some of the lyrics. As soon as I was finishing up our bentos, a warm presence graced me and immediately hugged me from behind while he placed his chin on my head. I sighed before looking up at Aomine and gave him a look. He chuckled and let go of me before sitting down and eat his food. I rolled my eyes and woke my cousin up and got ready for the day.

Aomine bid me goodbye before he went home and get ready himself. He was probably going to sleep again and not attend classes. I shook my head at the thought and went to school. The day was slow and then it got exciting when we had our Basketball activities. I opened the door to the gym only to stop inside when I see Kagami and Kiyoshi playing one-on-one. I sighed before I shook my head and leaned on the door as they played against each other.

Kagami ended up winning and he walked out. Kiyoshi was being reprimanded and at the practice match, the data and stats are so low that I wanted to puke. I sighed and hit Kiyoshi before leaning back and blurted out the words. "We'll win this practice match but I don't like the numbers it gives me. I'm not satisfied at that Bakagami's way of thinking and I can't help but think that he is right… in a way..."

They looked at me before Kiyoshi asked."How so?" I glanced at the corner of my eye and looked back at the court.

"After the Touou game, Tetsu told me that Kaga-kun wants to separate from him and to increase his own plays. I know it sounds harsh but Kaga-kun's right. They, no… **All** of you must increase your own plays. However," I looked at my cousin's direction and pointed there. "He couldn't coordinate with others since he got used to coordinating with Kaga-kun. A shadow grows darker when the light is brighter. He needs to focus on other's as well, so this strategy is better for Tetsu and for all since it will freely tap all of your potentials."

The game ended with Seirin winning and Kuroko was still a mess. I silently left and instinctively found Kagami at the public basketball court. I leaned on the wall, trying to conceal myself until Kuroko found Kagami and told him the rest of his explanations and apologized to the redhead. I smiled at the two's friendship and silently left again while thinking of ways to increase my strength for the Winter Cup.

 **-The Next Day-**

"Hey, Hyuga-kun! Should we go to the beach for summer vacation?" Riko asked the said teen. "Yeah, the beach is nice." Hyuga replied, lazily while they walked towards their room. The other third years rounded the corner before they stopped and eavesdropped at their coach and captain's conversation. "Or maybe the mountains?" Riko suggested while Hyuga glanced sideways before lazily replying to Riko. "Yeah, mountains are good, too."

"Hey, are you even listening?" Riko pouted.

Hyuga, again, lazily replied. "Hm? I don't care where we go, as long as we can practice hard."

The ones who eavesdropped had a horror struck face before they thought. _Don't decide on the hell we're going to like a couple!_ Kiyoshi then appears behind them and looked at the two who was walking in front of them. I happened to pass by them and peaked out behind everyone chuckled before running pass by the two and yelled. "EXCUSEEEE MEEEE! COMING THROUGH!"

They all had shocked faces before freezing on the spot as I zoomed passed them as I head towards my classroom. Back at our daily basketball meetings, Riko gathered us all up and began to make her announcement. "This year, at the beginning and end of summer vacation, we'll be taking two trips, to the beach and to the mountains!" _They chose both!_ The rest thought in horror.

"The qualifiers for the Winter Cup start right after summer vacation ends!" Hyuga yelled. "It's important we use this vacation as effectively as possible. Let's give it everything we have! Dismissed!"

"Good work!" Everyone yelled and immediately tidied up the place before Riko said, "Sorry. I have to go talk to the teachers about our training camps."

"Ano, Riko-senpai, let me go with you. As the assistant manager, I can't just sit here and do nothing." Chiaki intervened Riko and the brunette nodded and they made their way to the teacher's office. As soon as they were out of the room, Hyuga waited a couple more minutes before he looked at the team.

"Ow!" Kagami groaned as he was hit by a scoreboard by none other than Kuroko. "Sorry." Kuroko apologized. "That hurt. Look where you're walking!"

"Kagami-kun, please don't stagger around like that." Kuroko stated. "It's his fault for hanging around my feet." Kagami retorted and Nigou barked at Kagami's feet and jumped up playfully at the red head and Kagami flinched and shielded himself. "Hey, get away from me!"

"It seems we'll be able to take Nigou with us on our trips." Nigou barks again and Kuroko continued. "The guesthouse will allow it." Kagami glares at Kuroko and yelled. "Don't bring him! He's annoying!" Kuroko looks at Kagami before I intervened. "Enough, both of you." I placed my hands on my waist before evenly looking at the two. "Whether you like it or not Kaga-kun, we will be bringing Nigou with us. Not ands or buts. And you're so mean to Nigou. He is nothing but an angel."

As I said that, I picked up the little husky and cuddled him in my arms and dared at the red head to make another mean comment. He just sighs and gave up before I smirked and playfully brought Nigou to Kagami. Nigou barks at Kagami, tail wagging and Kagami yelled. "Get away from me!"

"They've started talking to each other again, but they seem to be arguing a lot more." Koganei pointed out while the three second years formed a small group in the corner, looking at our direction. "Are they okay?" Kiyoshi replied, "They're fine."

"But they didn't pass to each other during practice today." Koganei retorted. "It's just for now. They'll pass again in the winter." At the background, Kagami and Kuroko argued while the bluenette manager just stood there watching them bicker back and forth.

Hyuga yelled at the team, "One more time, everyone! Gather' round!" We all looked at him and I have a feeling it will be about our trip. I silently walked beside Hyuga as the team gathered up. "We're currently facing grave danger. In order to make two trips this year, we chose cheap lodgings. We'll have to make our own food, which is where our problem lies. Since Yuki cannot cook a lot and put more stress in her arm." I rolled my eyes at that but let them think that I can't cook for them.

Hyuga looks down before looking back at the team. "Coach will be… _cooking_ for us!"

"What? Is that bad?" Furihata asked while I rolled my eyes again.

"She can't cook a simple meal. I'll let that sink in for a moment." I muttered and Koganei held in his puke and the second years have the looks of horror in their faces. _We might die!_ The first years excluding Yuki thought.

Riko gathered everyone at the Home Economics classroom and made a Summer Camp taste testing. Chiaki and I looked at each other before going at the other side and planned out the schematics for the trip. Tapping sounds can be heard and a pot was boiling on the stove while the boys sat in front of the counter with sweat dripping off their faces and utensils in their hands.

Riko had a look of concentration while she cuts the food and the others anticipating for her finished product. On the chalkboard, it wrote, 'Training Camp Menu Tasting'.

"A tasting?" Furihata asked.

"We can't just tell her to practice because she sucks." Hyuga pointed out.

Kawahara asked the others, "By the way, can you guys cook?" and came different responses which were all unsatisfying. Riko has a happy expression as she presented the food. "It's ready! Curry!" In which they all looked down at the plated food only to be horror-struck at the sight before them. The plate was overflowing with uncut vegetables, the rice has some sort of yellow powder, and the meat was cut in big chunks. The boys' jaws hit the floor as they saw the food. _Curry?! Those are whole vegetables! What was that tapping sound? What was that?!_

Riko smiled at them, cutely and said, "Just ignore what it looks like. It should taste fine! It's just curry, anyway!"

"Okay, then… Thanks for the food…" Hyuga started and they all took a bite out of the horrible food. _It's so bad!_ Tsuchida chewed the food as he thought, _the rice is soft like porridge!_

Koganei thought as he looked up with disgust clear in his face. _These crisp uncooked vegetables are like a salad! AND THE MEAT IS RAW!_ Izuki chewed long and hard as his eyes started to dull in color. _And the sauce is mysteriously bitter and sour!_ Hyuga twitched as he clearly showed his disgust. _This is a massacre of flavor!_

Chiaki and I looked at each other again before peaking at the offending food and I went beside Kuroko and grabbed his spoon and ate a bite from his plate. The flavor was off and true to Hyuga's words, it was a disaster. I immediately went and looked in the pot while Chiaki helped the others recuperate from Riko's food attack. "Let me know if you want more."

 _She made a whole pot of it!_ The boys thought and Riko noticed their forced and disgusted looks and she said, "It wasn't very good, was it?" And she closed her eyes while Hyuga who observed her before he ate everything on his plate, the others looked at him in shock and admiration and Riko looked at him with shock as he finished his plate.

"Thanks for the food. It tasted good, but it was a little spicy. I'll go get water." He stood up and went out of the room.

"It had a unique flavor, but it was pretty good." Kiyoshi said and Riko turned her attention to the said guy. "It had the most important ingredient… it had love. But you may have gone wrong somewhere with your cooking. Why don't you try making it again?"

Kiyoshi smiled and Riko smiled at Kiyoshi's words. "Okay."

 _What men! You guys are such men!_ The others thought. Izuki got up and slid the door to open it, only to find Hyuga on the floor with his spirit floating away from his body. "HYUGA?!"

Kiyoshi slammed his hand on the table with a weird kind of sweat dripping from his face and I noticed a container like hidden between the pots and ingredients. I reached out and got it before I silently dealt with my temper. "Can someone teach her?" I heard Kiyoshi whisper at the others and Kagami cooked a simple stir fry and let's just say that Riko asked help from the red head.

She then presented a normal looking curry but the flavor was still off. Chiaki made a calming motion with her hands as I glared at Riko. "What the heck is this, Riko-san?" I asked while a tick mark appeared on my head as she turned towards me.

"Ano… Medicine?" She replied.

I sighed and glared coldly at her. "Why are you putting this shit in the food?"

"For… the balance of diet and nutrients?" She hesitantly replied.

I looked at her before grabbing every can of medicines and dumped them all in the garbage can. "You do NOT put powders, capsules, tablets and other sorts of medicines in food. Do you really want to kill them that much?!"

She looks down in shame before I sighed. "It's a good thing that they didn't overdose with that much medicine. I'll take care of the food and the other kitchen duties will be managed by Chiaki."

I gently tapped her shoulder before I smiled. "I'll teach you the basics. Strictly the basics before we go to the more advanced types. But for now, leave it to me." I winked at her before I pushed her away to clean up.

"As for you guys…" I looked at them and grinned evilly. "Please eat Riko-san's second curry." They visibly gulped and a more satisfying result and compliments were thrown at the brunette girl.

* * *

We arrived at the beach on the first day of summer and I immediately took off my jacket and let my hair out of its ponytail. Riko looked at my body first then shook her head and I looked down to see that I'm wearing my crop top with my bikini top underneath it and short shorts with my underwear showing off a bit.

 _Why haven't I noticed her chest area before?!_ Riko thought and I immediately thought that she must have seen my normal chest size.

"Don't worry, Riko-san! I'm merely a C. Momo-chan's worse than mine." I smirked at the girl before she threw me her slap stick. "S-shut up!" The said girl defended herself while covering her chest area.

We were all staring out at the beach and Riko's dad interrupted us. "Brats… Lay a hand on my daughter or on Yuki-tan, and it's either me who will kill you or her father will kill you." Tora said as he pushed his sunglasses up. "Yes, sir!" The team replied. Riko and I are waving at Kagetora as he sped away from us.

"Thanks, Papa!" Riko yelled and I just softly said my thanks. "Thanks, Uncle Tora."

 _Uncle?!_ The team was puzzled and I sighed before explaining. "Uncle Kagetora or Uncle Tora is my dad's best friend during high school and the Aida Sports Center that Uncle Tora owns is partially my dad's doing."

Riko nods at the info to confirm it. "It was Uncle Kyo's gift when Papa got married."

"He's as scary as ever…" Koganei said while Hyuga shivered. Izuki pointed somewhere and Riko just smirked. "So… what are those?" They all looked at the beach and saw a basketball court on sand that was neatly set up.

"My dad brought them here for me." Riko replied with pride on the tone of her voice.

"Don't tell me we're going to…" Hyuga realized and I finished his thought. "Yep. We are probably going to do that." I slip out of my slippers and placed them beside Nigou and pat him before I walked towards the basketball court. "We are playing basketball here. I figured we'd polish our foundations first."

"What?" They asked and Riko was the one to answer. "Imagine the team's power as an equation. If the individual's numbers are low, we'll never make a big number." I made a gagging noise as I thought of the low number count and they looked at me.

"In relation to that, we need to strengthen your individual stats. I've made your charts and let me tell you. It sucked." My attitude turned icy and cold which meant business. "By doing this, we can improve your foundations before we can even go into specialties. What Seirin needs right now is to improve the skills of each individual player."

"But don't get the wrong idea." Riko placed her hands on her hips before she continued, "We're not creating a team of individual strengths, but increasing each one of the powers we combine as a team."

"Seirin wins as a team." Chiaki said while she counted off. "Shooting, passing, dribbling… In order to improve all of your actions, we have to start with the foundation of your legs and hips."

I continued, "That's why we are practicing in the beach. You'll understand later."

"This is going to make us twice as tired." Kagami commented.

"We'll start by doing three times the normal amount of practice." Riko said while pulling off her shirt and continued, "Oh and before I forget, don't blame me if you are dead on your feet. This is all on Yuki." I shrugged and smiled evilly at the team who shivered despite the summer heat.

"Let's get this training camp from hell started!" She blew her whistle and I immediately took off and ran on the sand for a total of half a kilometer before turning back again and repeat. They were confused why I did that before Chiaki explained. "That's her training menu. Shoo and do your own."

Nigou and Chiaki sat down on the pavement with an umbrella to shade them from the harsh sun and watched the training commence. I stopped after my first part of the training to rest up a bit before joining them. The orangette handed me a water bottle and I gladly took it and drank half of it.

"Thanks, Chiaki." She offered a smile before we turned back to the practice.

"Well, would you look at that. In the short amount of time their stats are increasing and I am really enjoying how this turns out." I said while leaning towards the court with my hands on my knees as I watched the game.

The players are having a hard time playing until I got up and tapped Riko. "Hey, Riko-san. Better tell them to get running after this mini match you've cleverly set up. Individual stats are raising up to 10% than their previous trainings and all these high numbers are making me giddy."

The brunette looks at me weirdly before Daisuke ran easily and played against the starters.

"Dai-kun. Behave, your too hyped up." He gave me a look before sticking his tongue out at me with the most annoying way possible and gave me a mock salute yet still disobeyed me. I sighed and rolled my eyes at his childish display before I caught up to him, running easily against the sand and blocked one of his shots.

"Behave." I passed back the ball to him before jogging and stepped towards the ocean. I looked back at the team before submerging myself underneath the water and did my usual routines and got out of my water training exercises after a while.

Kuroko threw his towel at me before continuing the game with him failing to pass. I caught the towel and covered myself and Chiaki hands me another towel and rubbed my hair for me. "Thanks Chiaki." She simply shook her head and smiled before her eyes studies all of the players but not before resting on Kuroko.

They all failed badly before we moved to the gym. They went into realization when they improved their lower foundations as they held a practice match. I felt a buzz on my pocket and took it out before opening the message.

* * *

 _To: Empress_

 _From: Carrot Megane_

 _Subject: -none-_

 _We will be arriving at XXXXXX in a few minutes._

 _-End-_

* * *

I simply ignored the text, not bothering to reply to him and immediately went to Riko and told her that I'll meet them at the inn that we are staying and instructed Chiaki to take over. I swiftly got my bag and slipped on my slippers and power walked towards the inn and grabbed the handle of the door and let myself in. I stopped short and looked at the crowded reception area where they all turned their heads towards me and blushed at the sight.

I looked down and slowly remembered that I abandoned my crop top since I got it wet and that left me in my bikini top. I looked back at them and saw Midorima coming towards me and shielded me from their perverted looks and rummages his bag before shoving me in a t-shirt that he owned.

His shirt immediately engulfed me and he turned to look at his teammates coldly as they turned away. "What are you doing here? Weren't you taught to be a proper lady?" I glared at the green haired teen and crossed my arms on my chest.

"How rude, Shin-nii. My team is simply having our training here as well. It was merely a coincidence that both teams decided to train in the same area. Now please excuse me, as the manager of my team, I need to make the preparations."

I turned my back and politely asked the owner for Seirin's reservations and looked at Midorima. "Thanks for shielding me from your teammates perverted stares. My shirt was wet and I had to ditch it. I'll see you later, Shin-nii."

I waved and gave him a peck on the cheek before setting off towards our rooms and claimed one out of the three that we reserved. I immediately texted them that I will meet them at the front desk to hand out their rooms.

Once they were done, I met up with them and I gave them the room numbers, roommates and Riko made them do after training stretches and we chatted until it was time to sleep.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

 _My body hurts so much._ Kagami thought as he brushed his teeth and turned the tap on. He washed his mouth with water before he spat on the sink and Kuroko gave him a fright by appearing out of nowhere. "Do you do that on purpose?" Kagami accused the blue haired male.

"Good Morning." Kuroko greeted Kagami. "And your hair!" Kuroko then looks up to see his bed hair.

I chuckled at them and gave Kuroko a small smile before combing his hair in place but some strands were too stubborn and I gave up. "Cousin, your bed head is atrocious." He simply smiled before we were interrupted by two Shutoku students passing by us. "This place is a dump. Are we really staying here? I feel like we'll see ghosts here." Takao complained and Midorima pushed his glasses and replied, "Shut up-nanodayo, Takao."

They stopped after a few seconds before turning back to look at us. "What?!" Takao's hawk eye saw through us and Kagami and Midorima pointed and accused each other while Kuroko greets them.

"Yo, Shin-nii and Takao." I waved at them before combing my hair. They were making quite the scene and Riko appeared with red substances on her apron, clothes, face and knife in which she held it like she had killed someone.

Midorima then yelled, "What is your school, Kuroko, Yuki?!"

"Seirin High." Kuroko answered but Midorima retorted, "That is not what I meant, nanodayo!"

I can tell that this will be a long day….


	16. 15th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. * *_ _ **Bold letters are in English***_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15**_

We coordinated with Shutoku's coach about our trainings and decided that Seirin uses the outside courts while Shutoku uses the inside courts in the morning and then practice matches between the day and then vice versa. I let Kagami off with a different training program that doesn't include playing in the practice matches against Shutoku. He was mad at first but a simple glare and few words made him run on his training menu.

Riko and I was standing at the sidelines before I went and took notes and handed them to Chiaki who compiles it with the others. I glanced at the time before leaving and going to the Kitchen to cook our food. As I got the ingredients out, a figure appeared and gave me a slight fright. I took calming breaths before glaring at the short red head.

"Seijuro." The red head smirked and immediately caged me between his arms and rests his chin on my head.

I rolled my eyes and turned my back at him and continued to prepare the food, purposely ignoring him. I made the food and decided to add more for Shutoku while Akashi stares at my profile and follows my every move. He helps when I try to lift things or take things from the counter and cupboard.

Dinner came and every one of them was surprised to see the Rakuzan Captain sitting calmly beside me as I prepared the food and in return, I glared at them and offered to eat the food that I set on the table. They didn't have the energy to argue with me and Kuroko offered Chiaki the seat beside him and she subtly blushed but accepted and they both started to make small talks and I was surprised at my cousin's actions since he never and openly displays his emotions but with Chiaki, he was like an open book.

I smirked at the two before continued eating. I finished soon after a few minutes and stood up while taking my plate with me and dumped it in the dishwasher. I washed my hands and proceed to walk back to the dining room only to freeze on the spot as I took in my surroundings. I saw Akashi sitting calmly and eating his food while the rest were in a frozen state like I was. I sighed before looking at Akashi with a tired and meaningful look. "Come now, Seijuro."

He side-glanced at me before he finished his food and brought his dishes to the washer and guided me away from the group, his hand was placed on my lower back as he gently pushed me but quickly glared at the people in the room and I had to pinch his arm to stop him. "Leave them, Seijuro. They did nothing wrong." He looks at me and my cold eyes met his heterochromatic ones and we left the room.

We went towards the room that I was supposed to share with Riko and Chiaki but found myself being dragged away by Akashi as he turns to his rented room for the night. He immediately hugs me from behind and asked the red head.

"What's the matter?" When he is like this, there has to be something wrong.

"..." He sighs and didn't answer me directly but I knew what he was thinking. He released me from his hold and gave me his spare t-shirt and he went out of the room, wordlessly. I changed to his shirt and it instantly swallows my small body.

He got in time as I pulled my long hair out of the shirt and he immediately seeks comfort. I run my hand against his hair as he hides his face. I sighed and gave him the much needed comfort he needs. Knowing Akashi since birth, he was the only one who I can relate to and I to him. He was never one to be seen weak in others eyes but with me, he plainly melts into this different person, more of a childlike personality.

* * *

 **-Back to the teams-**

Kuroko explained the situation between the two who went out after they unfroze from Akashi's death threat. "Yuki-chan and Akashi-kun are childhood friends, if you could call it that."

"EH?!" They all said except the Green-haired ace of Shutoku since he knew from the very beginning. "Been a while since Akashi came to Yuki?"

Kuroko nods his reply and continued, "Due to their families in the business world, Uncle and Akashi's father met in one meeting and instantly hit it off. Yuki-chan was, I believe, six years old when she met the five-year-old Akashi."

"So that explains why Akashi is always worried when it came to Yuki even during Middle school." Kuroko nods again and sighed. "In many ways, Yuki-chan and Akashi-kun can relate to each other. Akashi-kun's been extremely protective of Yuki-chan as she holds a 'soft spot' in him. Not many people know how deep their bond is but I wouldn't be surprised if Uncle and Akashi's Father decides to arrange their marriage." They all looked in shock as they processed the information and Midorima sighed.

"Which is another reason why only she can disobey the Emperor's orders. She is after all his Empress, as well as ours."

"Eh? Shin-chan's being honest for once." Takao teased his friend and Midorima just pushed his glasses, making them cloudy and hazy but not before blushing.

"I-I'm merely stating facts and…" His aura then turned deadly. "If one of you touch or hurt Yuki, The Miracles will kill you."

They all froze in shock for the second time before Kuroko blankly stares at them but still emits a deadly aura, intensifying the cold atmosphere. Chiaki then turns to the bluenette boy and calmed him down. His blue eyes look at her for a moment before he went back to the normal Kuroko that they know.

They all returned to their respective chats while the other bluenette comforts the Emperor as he sleeps and take in her cold but comfortable presence.

* * *

 **-The next day -**

I woke up in the arms of Akashi as he snuggled me closer to him and I chuckled at the red head. "Seijuro. Wake up."

He stirs and wakes up as he did what he was told. "Good Morning, Yuki."

I sighed before getting out of his embrace and stretched. Akashi shuffles and sat beside me as he wakes up. "I'll leave after I change clothes. Thank you for the company." I merely smiled at him and gave him a small peck in the cheek as my welcome. I got up and took my folded shirt and looked at the one I'm wearing. "Keep my shirt." Akashi answered and I nodded and soon I was out of his room and head to where my supposed roommates are still sleeping.

It was already 5 in the morning and I haven't started on cooking breakfast. I went in the kitchen and did my work before setting everything up and walked my morning routines. I had grabbed my jacket before setting out to the cold morning air and walked along the beach until the sun came up.

I went back and saw them practicing and already warming up. Akashi messaged me that he went back to Kyoto and that left me to go and change my clothes. I changed my shorts to my tennis shorts, which ends up right below my thighs, and bandaged my shoulder before tying my long hair into a ponytail and then changed Akashi's shirt to one of my tank tops before tying my shoes and jogged towards the gym.

I got there in time that a failed pass came towards me and I took it and shot it from where I am. They all looked at me and I shrugged it off before I got to Riko and discussed more about our players and how well they were doing. My eyes immediately landed on Midorima who was shooting hoops before he sensed me looking at him. I smirked and walked towards the green haired teen before signaling to the one who has the ball to pass to me.

"Shall we continue the game that we hadn't finish since middle school, Shin-nii?" I smirked before he pushed his glasses. "Are you sure that you are well enough to continue?" He retorted.

"Don't underestimate me, Carrot." I simply said before getting by him and his team while I shot at the three-pointer lane. I landed perfectly before defending and marking Midorima. Soon the game between us ended with me winning against him by three points and he simply covered his face from me. "I am one of you monsters. I should know how you work and Shin-nii, I will have to warn you." I got closer to the green haired teen and looked up. "I am like Seijuro, I mean, Akashi."

His green eyes stare at my ice blue ones and he sighed. "You won't be like him, Yuki. You are different from all of us yet at the same time, not different at all." I shook my head. "You'll see a different Yuki once I face Akashi. After all, I grew up in a situation just like him." Midorima sighs before patting my head and held me close while placing his chin on my head and blushed at the intimate contact as he comforts me. "You are not like him. You are better than him Yuki." I closed my eyes and pulled away. "If I do, do not be surprised about the sudden change of attitude."

I walked back and looked at him with dull eyes. "Thanks for the comfort, Shin-nii." I waved and bowed before turning back and received a text from two blonde models.

* * *

 _To: Yuki_

 _From: Ishida_

 _Subject: Inter-High Kaijo Game_

 _Yuki! Come and watch Kaijo's match. I believe it is against Touou and your lover. *Wink wink* You should go cheer for them. I invited Ichinose but she declined. I'm guessing she's missing a certain someone._

 _-end-_

* * *

 _To: Yuki-cchi \ (^_^\\)_

 _From: Blonde Airhead_

 _Subject: PLEASE!_

 _Yuki-cchi! Please come to my match! I want you to watch me play-ssu! It would really help ease me that I know you're okay. Everyone was worried when you were brought to the hospital-ssu._

 _-end-_

* * *

I sighed before replying to the two that I will try to come and then asked Ishida about what she meant by my lover, as far as I know, I'm a single woman… Sort of… She just sent me a grinning message before I gave up with her antics.

Our time at the mountains and beach was done and I waved at Midorima as they went back and Shutoku won all the practice matches but it didn't matter at all. Midorima had taught Kagami a little bit in his tsundere way the night before we separated. I turned away from the departing group and dragged Kuroko and Kagami with me and led the way. "Yuki? Where are you going?" I stopped and threw them my phone with the message.

I pointed to the venue that we are headed. "Kaijo-Touou match is held here." I bluntly said while Riko nods and suggested that we watch the game. I went ahead and texted Ishida and a few minutes later, she arrived and hugged me and Chiaki before dragging us in. She saved us seats and I sat in between Chiaki and Ishida while Kuroko took a seat beside the orangette who blushed.

The game started and during the whole time, I was already calculating everything when I saw the other stats of the other players. "Chiaki, you guys go on ahead. I need to see everything and I'll text you when I come back." The orangette nodded before returning to the game. The game in short was disastrous. Before the game ended, the blond almost perfected his perfect copy and that made Aomine go harder at him.

In the end, Kaijo lost and I suggested that they should leave me here. Riko was about to protest but she saw how serious I am. "I'll inform Chiaki what I saw today. You don't need to worry. Daisuke, I suggest you don't greet your brother… for now."

"But why, Lady Yuki? He is my twin after all!" Daisuke complained.

"Defying me at my bad mood. You've got guts. If I tell you to leave, go. You'll eventually understand that it wasn't the right time." I spoke with authority and stood up. "Ishida, I'll be back. Let's watch all the games." I didn't wait for her response and I pass by my team going to the locker rooms.

* * *

I stopped by Touou's locker room and knocked. A player opened the door and I stepped in, crossing my arms.

"Yuki-chan! Why are you here?" The pinkette asked, confused just like their players. My eyes automatically found the tan male's form before looking at Momoi.

" _He's_ being reckless. Stats aren't good. His data is a mess and don't forget that he will be injured soon after." Aomine looks up as soon as he heard of the injury. "How do you know this, Yuki-san?" Imayoshi asked. "Ah, you must be the captain I assume." I turned towards the black haired Megane.

He smiled as I got it right. I looked at him, dead in the eyes even though you couldn't see it. "Imayoshi Shoichi. 3rd year. Went to middle school with someone I knew. Point Guard and probably a more _decent_ person." I sighed before answering, "I can see it. If I can see the stats and data, so should Momo-chan. I'm surprised that you haven't noticed that single data. Shame."

Momoi's eyes began to tear up. _This isn't the Yuki-chan that I knew._ I looked at the pinkette and said. "You are thinking that this isn't the _Yuki_ that you knew, aren't you? Well… deal with it because this is the result of your ignorance, _all of their ignorance_. You feel hurt, betrayal and more importantly, _doubt_ is now planted like a little fucking seed in your mind. Tarnishing the image that you've conjured about a person." They all stared at me while Aomine looks down at the ground. "When Tetsu needed you the most, you all left him. Giving him that one fucking memory that broke my cousin beyond repair. I will never forgive such act."

I glared at the certain duo, one was on the verge of crying and one was feeling the guilt and regret. "I hope you realize this now and congrats on the win." I bowed to their coach. "Uncle Harasawa. It is a pleasure to meet you again." He twirled his hair and greeted me back, "Yuki-chan, it's been a while. How's Kyosuke?"

I politely replied, "Yes, it has been. Father is in top shape as usual. He has been busy dealing the company branches outside the country as of the moment. He wanted to meet all of you again after he comes back." He nodded and accepted. "I'll be there."

"Thank you for your time. I'll be on my way." I turned back and passed by my two former teammates before I stopped right in front of the door. "I forgot." I turned back towards them with cold eyes. " _Seirin will win the next game during the Winter Cup against you._ " With that, I left the room and proceeded to look for the other injured teen. I found them going to the bleachers and I caught up with them. "Ryo-kun."

The said person turned around and he immediately came towards me. "Yuki-cchi." I nodded and walked beside him. "How's the injury?" He smiled a strained smile before sighing. "Hurts."

"Come to my apartment, I'll fix you up after we've watched all games." I told him and he just looks at me before we continued to walk towards Ishida as she patiently waits for us. The other games began and I took data and mentally took notes on where we should improve more if we need to defeat them. One odd event happened and that made me pissed as hell. I texted Chiaki everything and she relayed it to the team.

* * *

I was on my way out when Akashi appeared beside me. "You've gone mad, Seijuro." He simply stared at me and reporters came and flooded us. They interviewed Akashi and he answered perfectly and like an Akashi. Flawless and elegantly yet with a hint of authority and power. Then other reporters interviewed me. "Yamamura-san! Is it true that your company is planning on expanding its business?" I answered perfectly and soon they were all asking about my relationship with Akashi and why I was there with him.

I simply looked at the red head before subtly shaking my head. "I'm just a spectator at the moment. Akashi-kun here is a business partner after all."

The red haired answered, "She is my Empress. In a way, you can call it as what she had stated a while ago."

"Why Empress, sir?"

Akashi just smirked before he revealed, "Because she is part of the Generation of Miracles." Then chaos happened and they turned their questions to me, which every single one is irritating. I sighed and coldly glared at the reporters. "I believe that there was a _rumor_ that there was a hidden Miracle behind these monsters. I just happened to _wake up_ from my deep sleep. Now please excuse me. I have somewhere to go and you already got what you wanted."

I turned to Akashi and briefly looked at him in the eyes and passed by him with my head held high as I exit the stadium. I took the bus home and thought of how in the world they changed in such a short time. Kise showed up at my apartment and gave him the necessary medicines and procedures on how to take care of his injury before I bid him goodbye.

* * *

Two reporters were watching a game of Seirin and Komada. "The Strongest teams of the Winter Cup are Kaijo high, led by team captain Kasamatsu Yukio… There's Kise Ryota, their prodigal ace." The older reporter said while the younger one took notes and asked. "Oh, but didn't Kaijo lose to another team the other day?"

"They lost to Touou Academy. It was a fierce battle. They have the prodigy Aomine Daiki." The older one replied.

"Speaking of prodigies, Shutoku High's…" The younger one said before he was interrupted. "Midorima Shintaro. What a terrifying shooter."

"They're all from Teiko Middle School's Generation of Miracles, aren't they?"

"Yes, and there are three more members of that group."

"Three?" The older one nodded. "Three. At Akita's Yosen is Murasakibara Atsushi. At Kyoto's Rakuzan is Akashi Seijuro."

"One of those teams will surely win, then. Where is the third member of the Generation of Miracles?"

"Don't be so sure about one of those five schools that I mentioned. Kiyoshi Teppei, the Iron Heart, one of the crownless generals. Hyuga Junpei, the Clutch Shooter Captain. Izuki Shun, Point guard with the Eagle Eye and their Ace who has gone toe-on-toe with the Generation of Miracles, Kagami Taiga. Last but not the least, Yamamura Yuki."

"The daughter of Yamamura Kyosuke?"

The older one nodded. "The final member of the Generation of Miracles. Who was recently joined the prodigies during their game against Seiho. A formidable opponent once on court. Remember their name. They are the dark horse this Winter Cup… Seirin High School."

Then they both walked away as we scored our final point and won the match.

* * *

 **-Next day-**

We were eating at a restaurant, yes… which was owned by yours truly, and the second years are in one table and the first years are in another. We talked and ate the food that I recommended before Kagami starts to get noisy as he started to practice with his left arm. "Kagami!" Hyuga yelled at the noisy boy beside me. He apologized before trying again but his 'food', a piece of broccoli, slipped from his chopsticks and bounced in front of Kuroko and Nigou popped out and ate it before disappearing again. Kagami made a lot of noise that Hyuga reprimanded him again.

I sighed and Fukuda suggested to try the street basketball and Riko refused but the Fukuda, Furihata and Kawahara insisted and Kiyoshi supported them. I smiled before adding, "It will be a good practice for the reserve players."

"Well… If Yuki-chan and Teppei said so, then fine." Riko said, defeated and guilty. "Don't worry, Riko-san. I'll take care of the boys. Chiaki, stay with the seniors. I've got a feeling that I need you to be there more." Chiaki understands and said, "It's okay, Yuki. I understand. Shall I give out their menus?" I merely nodded and just do double the training. I wouldn't want you guys to be tired. It is after all, a day off for you."

The day ended with us discussing our plans for Saturday and we all left to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

A tick mark appeared my head as Kagami was being loud, Kawahara was sick and Kiyoshi was with them. It was the day that the boys and I go to the street basketball and we all had to get going. "Kaga-kun, enough. Let's get going." I urged them to the booth. We all arrived at the registration booth and I immediately glared at my side.

"You idiot, you wrote it wrong, Tsugawa!" Kasuga said, making my team look at them. "Oh?" Shocked faces greets us as Kuroko, Iwamura and I had poker faces. "You guys give me a headache." I sighed before urging them to write their form and finished it up and invited Seiho to have lunch with us.

"What a coincidence. Anyway, what are you doing here? What about practice?" Kasuga asked Kuroko. "We have the day off." They all had different conversations and I simply sat beside Kuroko and quietly ate my lunch. "Hey, Yuki-san? I was wondering how you were able to know what style we used in our trainings?" Kasuga asked me, out of the blue and I turned to look at the blond. "You guys did gave me a hard time thinking of your base work. Your foundations. I simply researched and came to your school unnoticed and snuck in your gym one day."

He flinched at my words before I continued, "I had to rethink my strategies and redo my data but it all went well according to my plans."

"What about you? Shouldn't you be practicing?" Kagami asked with his mouth full. I shifted towards Kagami before stuffing his mouth some more food, choking him. "Idiot. The third years are already retiring and preparing for their exams. You should research more, Bakagami." Out of pity, I gave him water that he greedily drank and went back to my seat only to lay on Kuroko's lap and wait for them to finish up.

Kagami wiped his face before rummaging his bag and tossed his jersey jacket to Kuroko who laid it on my body and played with my hair to help me doze off. "Only the top eight teams from the Inter-High can participate in the Winter Cup heats." Kasuga said while Iwamura continued, "In other words, only the first and second place from the Inter-High. From our block, that's Seirin and Shutoku."

"Which means because we lost to Seirin, we're automatically disqualified." Kasuga pointed out. "We're taking a break from studying for exams today." He stood up and gathered his things before he nodded to the team. Kuroko woke me up from my nap and rubbed my eyes.

"Good Luck on your exams, Seiho senpais." I said before stretching and leaned against Kuroko.

* * *

A few minutes later, we rushed to the courts for Seiho's game and we were shocked at the scores. Seiho… lost the game… Kagami stood in shock and I noticed his gaze that was locked on a certain someone.

" **Tatsu?** " I questioned before the said guy turned to look at us.

" **Taiga? Yuki?** " He said while approaching us. " **Well, well, Taiga. What a surprise to find you here and with Yuki, too.** "

" **You don't look surprised at all. Keeping the usual poker face?** " Kagami retorted.

Himuro replied, " **I ain't keeping a poker face. It's my nature.** "

I stopped Kiyoshi from asking and said, " **Tatsu. I see that you've returned here.** "

" **Yuki, it's been a while. I guess you can say that this is fate.** " He replied and I rolled my eyes, switching back to Japanese.

"Yeah, well. If it weren't for the fact that you became different from my friend, then yes. It has been a while."

"It can't be helped." Himuro replied.

"Um, who are you?" Kuroko asked bluntly and Himuro answered, "I'm Himuro Tatsuya. I'm not Kagami's friend… I guess you could call me his brother and Yuki's...Friend…"

I interrupted Himuro to explain it further, "Figuratively speaking and technically, you are my ex-friend." I crossed my arms on my chest before turning back. "I'll just get out of the way and wait for you guys to finish up." I walked out of the court and patiently stood on the nearby tree to watch what was happening until Kagami relayed the story of how he and Himuro met. Kuroko sighed and picked up Nigou and Nigou punched Kagami with his paw. Himuro made a face at the scene before placing back his poker face.

They both argued again and a certain purple head came to my view. _Bara-kun?_ I thought and immediately grabbed the snack that I keep for certain situations like this.

* * *

Back at Seirin, someone shot a ball and it went in. Riko went in and reviewed the papers that Chiaki compiled and looked up in surprise to see the second years practicing. Hyuga greeted her and Riko reprimanded them but smiled as they were basketball idiots. "By the way, the results of the Inter-High are out." Riko said while placing herself on the stage and Chiaki appeared with stacks of papers and placed them beside Riko.

"So, what happened?" Hyuga asked.

"It is what Yuki-chan said and just what we expected. The schools attended by the Generation of Miracles took the top spots. Third, Yosen. Second, Touou and in first… Rakuzan." Riko answered and Chiaki continued, "Yuki, also mentioned that _none_ of the miracles even played. I don't know what they are planning but I think Yuki can answer to that, Riko-senpai."

* * *

Back to the Street Court, they started the game and I looked up at the sky. _It's gonna rain. A bad sign._ They took their positions and I immediately went nearer to the entrance. The tip-off started and as soon as the ball reached its maximum height, a snack was placed on top of the ball and fell to the purple head giant's hand. "Sorry, could you wait a minute?" He drawled in a lazy voice and everyone stood there in shock with his height.

"You're late, Atsushi." Himuro scolded and I sighed. "Sorry, I got lost."

"It's been a while, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko greeted the purple haired teen and he replied, "Oh? It's Kuro-chin. What are you doing here? You still look so serious that it makes me want to crush you…" He nears Kuroko and I interfered.

"Bara-kun, Behave." I commanded and he turns to me.

"Ara? Yuki-chin? If that's what you said, Hai~" He replied lazily. I sighed, this is another long day…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Now that I have a definite schedule for my summer activities (such as my summer classes), I'll have less time to actually update this story but will be editing it thoroughly. Plus getting discouraged because of reasons from reality.**

 **Leave a review if you think it needs work. The whole story. Probably will stay in editing mode once my classes start. For the readers, I apologize if it takes slower to update but I'll be back when I have time.**

 **~Cordelia Michaelis**


	17. 16th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. * *_ _ **Bold letters are in English***_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16**_

Murasakibara Atsushi. Yosen High's prodigal Center. Who was currently kneeling beside me after I had given him his favorite snack. "Bara-kun, would you please not crush Tetsu?" I drawled out and he lazily looked at me before nodding. "Hai, Yuki-chin~"

Himuro looks in amazement as I ordered Murasakibara to behave. "Yuki, how did you do that? How do you easily order Atsushi when he doesn't listen to anyone?"

I smiled smugly at him, "I may have spoiled him during middle school."

"Eh? Yuki-chin's our Empress, Muro-chin~" Murasakibara said while eating his snacks. I ruffled his head and he just stares at me and offered me his pocky. I took one and munched on it before giving the half to Murasakibara. He gladly ate it and opened a new snack and ate it.

"Ah, Muro-chin. I forgot to tell you. We can't play in any unofficial games~" The purple giant said while he stood up and pushed Himuro out of the court when Kagami took a step in their direction. One look at the red head and a resonating slap can be heard and Kagami was on the floor, covering left cheek which was now red from the slap. My hand throbbed with pain from the force that I used while I looked down on him.

Kagami then glared up at me and yelled in my face. "Why the fuck did you do that, Yuki?!"

I looked down and sighed before looking at him with the coldest aura that I could muster and a hint of violet flashed in my eyes. "Do not tease Bara-kun. You want to go on a one-on-on with them but I will not let you do as you wish… for now. Let this go and I'll have to report your bad behavior to Riko-san. As for your punishment, I'll triple your normal training menu."

I crossed my arms and the rain fell from the sky. "I'll be the one to call off this match. Tatsuya, let's meet in the courts for Winter Cup. Bakagami and the team will wait."

I turned my back to the red head and I heard Himuro offering Kagami a parting gift in which I already knew about and just rolled my eyes at the scene. I called for the referee and they deliberated and canceled the match since it rained hard. Kagami then grumbled as Kuroko dragged the idiot away from the court to dry themselves up. Murasakibara came up to me and offered to shield me from the rain in which I accepted and he simply bent his tall body over my petite one and walked me towards my teammates.

"Thank you, Bara-kun." I turned around and gave him a peck on the forehead and got my stash of snacks that's always in my bag and offered it to him. His eyes lit up before thanking me and he went with Himuro to wherever they have to go. Kuroko gave me a towel and rubbed my hair. I thanked him and glared at Kagami who apologized. "It wasn't the right time, Kaga-kun. Patience and you'll face them." He simply nodded and I rolled my eyes before I grabbed his shirt and gave him a peck on the cheek that I hit with.

"Next time, don't challenge the monsters impulsively, Kaga-kun." I said as my phone vibrated. I read the text and instantly glared at the ground. "Everyone, get back to Seirin's gym. I'll go look for a stupid panther." Kuroko told the guys about our situation and I bid them goodbye and called the person responsible. A few rings later, he answered. "Hello?"

"Daiki." I called.

"Yuki?" The tan male answered.

"Where are you?" I said calmly but eyes are blazing.

"Looking for Satsuki." He hesitantly said.

"Come get me. I'm at the street basketball court." I hung up on him and patiently wait for him to show up.

And he did. He came running towards me and I looked at him with disappointment. He guiltily looked away from my face and I sighed. "We need to talk, Daiki." He nodded and he ushered me back to his apartment, his parents finally gave him one and we dried ourselves off there. He offered one of his bigger shirts and I accepted. I changed clothes and his shirt swallowed me instantly. I dried my hair with the slightly damp towel and walked out of the bathroom.

He turned towards me, stopped with wide eyes and blushed a bit when he saw me in his shirt before he shoved a mug filled with hot chocolate in my face. "Here." Aomine said as he held out a mug, not looking at me. I gladly accepted and settled myself on the couch as he took his shower. I sipped my drink and called my beloved cousin to know the reason.

* * *

Back to Seirin's gym where everything happened, a pinkette was drenched from the rain, came in and asked for Kuroko. That's when Chiaki and Riko spammed Yuki's phone with messages and the players were shocked at Momoi's drenched state. Their gazes wandered slowly down the pinkette's drenched state before a tick mark appeared on Riko's head as she ordered her players to run around the field.

"I've got a towel here. Let's get you dried up." Chiaki then gave the pinkette her extra shirt and whispered to Momoi. "It's better than borrowing from Riko-senpai. It may be a bit smaller than your usual shirts but this will have to do." The pinkette thanked them and proceeded to change and dry up.

Soon, the other first years arrived and Momoi immediately ran to Kuroko and hugged the said teen. The others were emitting a jealous aura and Chiaki was calm despite her poker face, she was seething inside with jealousy before she looked away. "Tetsu-kun!" Momoi yelled as they fell down and Momoi hid her face on the light blue haired male.

"Here you are." Kuroko said while handing out a drink and took off his outer shirt. Momoi accepts them and shrugged on the shirt that Kuroko offered before holding on to the said drink. Chiaki was beside Riko who was in front of the pink haired girl. _Mou, why does Momoi-chan have to be so close to Tetsu?_ Chiaki thought before she looked at the ground and pretend that there was something interesting that caught her attention.

"Thank you." Momoi said as Chiaki starts to record their conversation.

"Coach, what's going on?" Furihata asked and Riko replied, "Well…" then the second years got in time, drenched from their run and Chiaki snapped her head up as she heard the sound and handed her phone to Riko and grabbed the extra towels they have and rushed to give the towels to her senpais who thanked her.

"What happened, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked while Momoi gripped the drink hard and took a deep breath. "What should I do, Tetsu-kun? I think Aomine-kun hates me." A ring interrupted the pinkette and Kuroko's phone opened and accepted the call and put it on speaker mode. "Momo-chan? This is Yuki." The caller said. "Tell me everything."

"What?" They all said before the Pinkette could tell the whole story.

"Well, Aomine-kun didn't participate in the semifinal or final of the Inter-High this year." Momoi said.

"That sounds like him." Hyuga retorted while he dried off. "Why not, though?"

"Yeah well, I did tell you about that data." I said while I fend off Aomine and made him quiet. "Injuries. His elbow, mostly." Momoi replied. They were all surprised and Riko put a hand under her chin, thinking. "Well, I thought that might be it. The reason must be during his battle against Kise-kun at the Touou – Kaijo game, right?"

Momoi replied, "That' right. You may be a B, but you are right."

Riko then covered her chest area and yelled at the first year, "What do my boobs have to do with it?!"

"If the six members of the Generation of Miracles have a weakness, it's their overabundance of talent." Kuroko said in a poker face. The team then stood in shock to Kuroko's explanation. "The Generation of Miracles possesses strength far greater than any high school student. However, because their bodies are not fully developed, their bodies cannot keep up with their talent. Because of this, they must restrict the use of their power."

"I've restricted mine a long time ago. Yet, due to one stupid game, I dislocated my own shoulder." I interrupted and the team remembered her injury during the last minute of my game. "If they don't, they'll end up hurting themselves like what Yuki-chan said."

"Aomine-kun was reckless when he faced Kise-kun. I asked the coach not to let him play. Aomine-kun was furious, but the coach forced him off the starting line-up halfway through the games." Momoi continued. "But he just found out about it…"

* * *

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

" _What do you think you're doing?!" A deep voice, that only belonged to the one and only, Aomine Daiki, yelled. "You shouldn't have done that!"_

" _But you'd just play recklessly again against Akashi-kun, wouldn't you?" Momoi argued back. "If anything were to happen…"_

 _"I told you not to worry about that!" Aomine yelled. "Since when did you become my guardian?! Don't show your ugly face around here again!"_

 _The pinkette stood there in shock as she was on the verge of crying. She threw her notebooks at him before she cried out, "What's your problem, you ganguro?! See if I care! Yuki-chan will be disappointed with you!"_

 _The tan male reached out to the running Momoi but was too late. "Satsuki! Hey…"_

 ** _-FLASHBACK OVER-_**

* * *

"That's what happened." Momoi said.

"So that's the reason… Tetsu, I'll leave it to you. Chiaki, I'll talk to you soon. Momo-chan, cheer up. I'll kill a certain navy blue haired teen for you." Yuki said but before I could hang up, Daisuke yelled. "Don't kill him yet, Lady Yuki! I'll need to take part on the killing spree." A bitter chuckle came out from the other line and a quiet 'sure' can be heard before the line went dead.

"My brother is an idiot, Satsu-chan. Don't worry, he'll get punished by Yuki." Daisuke reassures Momoi by patting her head. "Wait a minute." Kagami said and Daisuke being a quick person, slammed his other hand to Kagami's mouth to prevent another crying fit from Momoi. "Do not continue that sentence." The Ocean blue haired teen grabbed the red head and told him when they were out of Momoi's hearing range. "She likes my brother but not like Kuroko. We've been childhood best friends so I would know, now shut up."

The red head then shuts up. Momoi then saw the question in Kagami's eyes but answered nonetheless, "It's different from how I like Tetsu-kun. I'm worried about him, and I can't just leave him alone." She cried out, tears spilling over her pink eyes. Chiaki subtly scoffed at the statement before handing Momoi a tissue. The pinkette looked at it first before looking up and thanked the orangette.

"You still made her cry." The team said while Kagami stood there in shock, despite not asking the question. Kagami apologized and Kuroko sighed, "You lack delicacy." Kuroko said.

 _Kuroko's lecturing me about girls, too!_ Kagami thought. Kuroko then pats Momoi's head and said, "It's okay, Momoi-san. Aomine-kun won't hate you over that."

"I wouldn't do that." Daisuke being Daisuke said while Kuroko gave him a pointed look even though his face is blank. "I know you wouldn't but your brother wouldn't as well." Kuroko said. "He knows you were just worried about him."

"I'll bring her back. It's the least I could do to Satsu-chan." Daisuke offered a hand out and Momoi accepted and the teen pulled her up. "I'm sure my brother is looking for you. Or probably waiting for you. Yuki's probably with him… or had probably tied him up before leaving him alone and suffering from the tight binds…"

"Kagami, that's how you do it." Hyuga pointed to the two first years who comforted Momoi. "I know that!" Kagami said.

Daisuke, Kuroko and Momoi left and they made sure Momoi is fine already and she is home safe while Yuki came back to the gym. That is… until Kuroko showed Momoi his newest technique.

* * *

"I've killed the panther." I said while donning on my eye glasses. I was still in Aomine's shirt and just changed my shorts to my skinny jeans and put my hair up in a ponytail. "I know what you'll ask so I'll get to it."

I leaned on the stage while I stared at the roof before closing my eyes. "You know why Mine-kun didn't play in the Inter-High. So did the other two. I'm betting that Akashi thinks that it wouldn't be a challenge or interesting enough when all of the three miracles played each other during the semi-finals or the finals. Murasakibara only listens to me and Akashi but seeing that I didn't tell him anything, Akashi's the one to blame. From what I know, Akashi thinks that it would be best to face off in the Winter Cup when ALL miracles are participating."

I looked at them. "Prepare yourselves for an all-out war."

"All of you are monsters." Hyuga muttered and I gave him a sarcastic reply, "As if I don't know." I smiled sadistically before looking at him. "I've known Akashi for a long, long time. If my data is correct, **ALL** of the teams with the Generation of Miracles will participate in the Winter Cup."

I smirked before informing them. "Tetsu's been hiding something from you. I'm also planning on something as well. You'll see." I crossed my arms before I shoved Riko my notes, My Stats and all the data that I've got. She widens her eyes and I see the questions in them and I merely smirked at the brunette. "I can play with everything that I've got now." I scoffed. "Doc says, it was just a minor dislocation, not really a big one but it appears that my bone went back to its proper joint socket. I can play normally without having the fear of breaking my arm off again."

I grabbed a ball and shot with my left hand and it went in. It was a full-court shot. Chiaki, Riko and the others stood there in shock as I twist my wrist, warming it up. "… and I'm deadlier than before." Chiaki then proceeds to look at me and I nodded.

"We will be playing against Seishinkan, Shutoku and Kirisaki Dai Chi during the Winter Cup Preliminary finals. Two Teams will proceed to the Winter Cup." I gave them an insider news.

"Dad was being considerate of me. So he told me the schools that will most likely participate during the Winter Cup prelim finals. It's the least that he could do." I grabbed the ball and dribbled and closed my eyes while imagining the scenarios. My speed can be compared to the Aomine Brothers and my shots can be compared to Midorima. I talked to Chiaki for a while and effectively calmed her down since she was really seething in jealousy with the incident a while ago.

* * *

It was the day of the Winter Cup Preliminaries and the others were already waiting at the venue. Chiaki was there along with Riko but I wasn't there just yet. Kagami looked terrifying since he didn't have enough sleep but he was getting better at handling his left hand.

Kiyoshi was a shining light bulb and Hyuga commented on it. "What are you smiling about? It's creepy." Koganei scoffed and suggested that he was only happy because we had new uniforms. "Eh? Really?" Kiyoshi said.

"NOTICE THEM EARLIER!" Koganei shouted.

"We are still missing two. Where the heck is Yuki and Kuroko? She should have been here first. It's a shock that she's late." Hyuga said and a voice stopped him. "Oh, I'm here, Captain." "Yuki~" He stopped short at the girl's appearance. He pointed and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

I crossed my arms and huffed at the accusation. "Yamamura Yuki. Your manager since the start."

"Lady Yuki!" Daisuke said as he took in my appearance. "Why?"

My cyan blue hair had black highlights from the tips to the back part of the hair leaving the outer part their original color. My long hair was shortened to the middle of the back, I had new piercings and I was wearing my eye glasses. "Thought I should look like mom once in a while." I told them and Kuroko appeared right behind me while giving out a sigh. "I'm here."

"You are?!" They shouted and Kuroko steps forward, "Yes, I've been here the whole time." Kagami pointed to Kuroko. "No, You're lying this time! You barely made it on time running here!" Kuroko flinched and kept quiet. "Silence?!" The red head yelled.

"Let's go. We haven't forgotten anything, have we?" Hyuga said.

"What are you talking about?" I crossed my arms. "We're on our way now to go get it!" We walked towards our destination which is in Tokyo. I got my phone out as I received a message before replying to the sender and stuffed my phone back on my pocket before I continued to walk towards the venue with a smirk.

* * *

Midorima finished taping his hand and looked at his lucky item. Takao then called out to the green haired teen. "Shin-chan." Takao then sees the item in front of their ace. "What is this? Is this your lucky item for today?" "It's a carved wooden bear." Midorima said.

"Don't you already have this one?" Takao asked.

"This one is bigger." Midorima retorted.

Takao sighed before turning his back and went out. "The upperclassmen are here. Bring that with you, it looks heavy though."

The green haired teen's mobile vibrated, indicating a text message had been sent to him.

* * *

"Tight man-to-man! Put some effort in to it!" Kasamatsu yelled as they had a practice match in their gym. Kise passed by the blocks and dunked the ball. "Okay, take a break." Someone yelled. Kasamatsu wiped his sweat as his teammates called out a 'good work.' He replies to them and Kise handed out his senpai's water bottle. Kasamatsu gave his kouhai his thanks before Kise sat beside him. "We still need to tighten our game." Kise's phone vibrated and Kasamatsu gave his kouhai a knowing look.

"Now that our spot in the tournament's guaranteed, you're texting people?" Kise rummaged his bag and found his phone. "I bet it's a girl."

"Well, you are half right." Kise reassured his captain while he read the texts. _Die._ Midorima texted and a _'I'm coming to kill you all.'_ text from Yuki earned the blonde's fake tears as he shoved his phone to Kasamatsu's face. "Senpai, what does it mean when someone tells you to die and one that says 'I'm coming to kill you all' when you wish them good luck?!"

Kasamatsu stopped drinking and hit his annoying kouhai. "I don't know, but I'm sure it's exactly what it sounds like!" A tick mark appeared on the dark haired teen's head as they fought again. His teammates looked at the scene before doing what they were doing, already used to their captain and ace's antics.

* * *

Aomine was laying down on the school's rooftop before Momoi called out to the teen. "Aomine-kun! You're skipping practice up here again."

"Shut up, Satsuki. It doesn't matter." Aomine retorted lazily. "It does matter. Tetsu-kun's new technique…" The pinkette said but was cut off by the tan male who sat up. "Practicing won't make any difference. There's no need. The only one who can beat me is me." Aomine said with a smirk on his face. "Anyway, our spot in the Winter Cup is already guaranteed. Of course I'm sleepy." He then laid down again and ignored the pink haired girl

"You're an idiot!" Momoi said. _Also about Yuki-chan…_

* * *

"A special bracket?" Murasakibara asked while a snack hung off his mouth while walking with Himuro. "This year's Winter Cup commemorates some kind of anniversary. The first and second place teams of the Inter-High automatically participate. There are going to be more schools participating this year." Himuro said while walking with a magazine.

"In other words, your friends Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun are in the special bracket. Kise-kun will be participating in the regular bracket along with us." The dark haired teen continued.

"Hm? Anyway, Muro-chin, you seem pretty fired up." Murasakibara lazily commented. "Because I didn't play in the Inter-High." Himuro said while side-glancing at his friend. "I'm so excited to play against Taiga, Yuki and your friends, I can't help myself."

* * *

Shogi pieces were thrown in the air and a red head named Akashi caught them before smirking as he went out of the hallway to the bright sunny day and exit the dark classroom he had been occupying. _We'll meet again, Yuki._

* * *

"Ready, guys?" Riko said while I wrote on the board as soon as we arrived on our locker room and started by what they should expect. "I'm going to go over what we're doing at the Winter Cup again." She placed her hand on her hip as she went over the details. "Eight schools are participating in the preliminaries. Two of these schools will win the right to participate in the Winter Cup."

"Based on the data that I've gathered, I'd say it would be Shutoku and Seirin who will participate." I interrupted them and scanned my notes while I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "Though…" I stopped myself before giving out a dark aura that was barely noticed by Chiaki who calmed me down.

Riko nodded and continued, "After today's games, they'll be narrowed down to four schools. Those four schools will play a league series, and the top two schools will go on to the Winter Cup. However, this time the participating teams are the eight schools from the Inter-High preliminaries."

"In other words, they're powerful teams who had successful summers. Our opponent today is the 6th place team, Josei High School!" Chiaki timidly said and Kuroko gave a slight emotion at the said girl. "Let's win!" Riko yelled. "Yeah!" The team answered back.

* * *

 **\- Josei High School Changing Room-**

"Hey, where's Narumi?" A person said. "He's focusing in the back." Someone replied.

A tall teen had earphones blasting out heavy metal while reading a Gravure magazine.

"How do metal and gravure magazines help him focus?" a senpai asked and was replied by another. "Who knows?"

"Doesn't make sense."

"Well, it doesn't matter. So long as he plays like he always does." A brunette said while the first guy asked. "So, how's Seirin looking?"

"They've come far with the addition of a rookie. They've made it to the championship league this year and the last, but that's as far they've gone. The one to watch out for is their rookie, Kagami Taiga. He'll be our biggest problem, but… Seirin has a fatal weakness. Their team is not that powerful. Even their center is only a good player. In other words, their inside is weak. They don't have a coach, either. Actually… It might be one of those girls and the other two might be managers." Narumi then popped up at the 'girl' part. "What?! Girls?!"

"How did you hear that?" and the brunette scoffed. "Let's have our own big rookie go on a rampage." He side-glanced as the teen stood up from his spot.

* * *

A buzzer rang and Seirin's team were already warmed up and were walking towards the court. Kiyoshi was daydreaming… again.

"What have you been so happy about since this morning?" Izuki noted. "I haven't been in a game in a while." Kiyoshi said. "I can't help but smile." He scratched his head while he had a relaxed face on. "Are you going to be okay?" Izuki retorted.

"Kiyoshi, I understand you're happy, but you came back to win." Hyuga said. "We're counting on you under the net."

"Yeah. I know." Kiyoshi said in a straight face before he returned to his goofy smile. _I'm a little worried about him._ Izuki and Hyuga thought.

"Oi, Kiyoshi-senpai! Quit that smile and give me a show that I can appreciate!" I yelled at the player with a smile on my face.

He turned towards me and gave me a thumbs up before continuing to the court. "He seems relaxed. Are we going to be okay?" Kagami murmured and Kuroko said, "We'll be fine."

"What?" Kagami said.

While walking from the other side. The brunette from Josei noticed the new addition to the team. "Wh-What are they doing here?!" He stuttered and in shock while his vice-captain asked. "What is wrong?"

"You know the Generation of Miracles, right?" The captain said. "Yeah, of course."

The captain's gaze went straight to the blue haired girl with a clipboard. "See that blue haired girl? She's one of them. The Generation of Miracle's Empress. Recently joined the prodigies during the Inter-High." I looked at them and grinned before the Captain gulped. "She's lethal on court." He shook his head and directed his gaze to the tall center.

"In middle school, there was another group. In another era, they would have surely been known as prodigies. They were hidden in the shadow of the best… He's one of them. An indomitable soul who supports his team from under the net. The Iron Heart, Kiyoshi Teppei."

"I guess you could say I feel at ease with him on the court." Kuroko mentioned with a hint of a small smile. "I don't think we'll lose." I butt in their conversation while I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Kiyoshi Teppei. Dubbed as the Iron Heart of the Uncrowned Generals. We will win this." I murmured and pushed my glasses up.

"Let the Winter Cup Preliminaries begin!" The referee called out. "Match between Seirin High School and Josei High School!" The players bowed and took their positions but before the tip-off started, Narumi was crying and his soul left his body. "Oi, Narumi! Are you alright?!"

"You're so mean, Captain. Why would you do that?" Narumi dully said.

"What?" The Captain said and Narumi yelled at them. "A girl… You said the coach of the other team was a girl! I was looking for something bigger, something more exciting. She's not sexy at all. Give back what you stole from me!"

He pointed to Riko and accused her. "Though the other two can give better excitement for me but I thought all of them would be the same and give me all the excitement."

I growled while Chiaki blushed and covered her torso while Kuroko glared at the teen. "Oi, you bastard. Once I'm on the court, _I'll kill you._ " I yelled out and gave him a cold glare from the sidelines. "Prepare to meet your grave." I turned away and put my hair in a ponytail before pushing my glasses up. Riko then calmly smiled at our players before making hand gestures and a fiery aura emitted out of the said girl.

* * *

The game started after that incident and the tip-off started. It was Seirin's ball and Hyuga tapped it to Kagami who dribbled it and passed it to Izuki when he was blocked. Izuki passed to Hyuga who dribbles it and passed to Kagami. He was being double teamed by the opponent. "Don't hold the ball too long, Kagami!" Izuki yelled.

"Tsk. Double teaming Kaga-kun. This is going to get messy." I said while the ball was stolen from the red head. "Kaga-kun's getting fired up."

The redhead mutters, getting more fired up and Kiyoshi pats his head. "Kagami, you look terrifying." Kiyoshi pointed out. "Let's take it easy." Patting him harder and Kagami brushed his hand off. "That hurts! You hit too hard!" Kiyoshi laughs and Kagami continued. "What are you going to do if my head caves in?" Kiyoshi laughs but stops short when he processed Kagami's words and looked at the redhead straight in the eyes.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Kagami? Heads don't cave in that easily." Kiyoshi said. "I know that!" Kagami retorted.

"What are we going to do? They're a rougher team than we expected." Izuki said to Hyuga who stares at Izuki then looks at Kiyoshi. "Yeah, you shouldn't be telling people to take it easy. Come on, now."

"It's been so long, my instincts…" Kiyoshi said as he looked back at Hyuga. "Hey!" A tick mark appeared on Hyuga. "Well, I should be fine soon. Give me the ball. This game is just getting started. Let's have some fun. Right?" Kiyoshi said as he hit Kagami's head and ruffles his hair and then withdraws his hand while walking away. Kagami then held his head in an amazed matter.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked the red head. "Nothing. I just noticed he's got huge hands."

 _Well, now that Bakagami had noticed Kiyoshi-senpai's unusually large hands… The true game is about to begin…_ I thought with a smirk as I continued to watch the game with interested eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hi there! It's been a while since I've updated. I know it will be a slow process but my friend, whom I call sissy, showed this story to his editor friend and he said it was interesting. Now I'm too shy to actually post my next chapters since the editor really shocked me with his antics (Printed my story and edited it when I just made this out of the blue and out of my imagination. Didn't expect that my sissy would show this story to his editor of a friend). But here's chapter 16! Hope you guys like it!

~ _ **Cordelia Michaelis**_


	18. 17th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. * *_ _ **Bold letters are in English***_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17**_

"They're playing." Imayoshi's Kansai accent can be heard as he talked. "Who do you think is winning, Seirin or Josei?" Sakurai asked and Imayoshi places his hands on his pocket as he walked in front of his kouhai. "Who knows? Well, they're equally strong teams, but Josei is a terrible match up for Seirin. Seirin has a weak inside. In contrast, Josei's strength is their aggressive inside."

The dark haired Captain kept walking as he continued, "Their first year center is especially powerful. It might be a tough game for Seirin." He opened the door and went in and stopped when he saw the courts. "It looks like Josei doesn't have that much of an advantage." Sakurai said as Imayoshi grinned at the game. "Yeah. I'm glad we came to see this game."

Sakurai turns to his Captain for clarifications and Imayoshi said, "Watch Seirin's No. 7 carefully. His play is impossible to predict." Kiyoshi jumped as soon as he has the ball and Narumi tried to block him only to let Kiyoshi pass to Hyuga who was already in his shooting position and scored.

The ball was on Josei's team when Hyuga stole a pass and passed it to Kiyoshi. He jumped again and Narumi thought it was another pass but it was a hook shot, earning Seirin the lead.

"The Right of Postponement. With those unusually large hands of Kiyoshi-senpai, he can grip the ball with ease and can decide and release the ball in unusual yet unbelievable timing. Truly an annoying but useful trait." I muttered as I watch the game. "The outcome has been decided. Seirin will win."

* * *

The two Touou students got themselves a seat and I side-glanced at them before smirking. Chiaki, who noticed me smirking, looked to where I was looking and her eyes opened to reveal orange eyes. "Why is _he_ here?!" She whispered/yelled. I turned to look at the orangette before pinpointing her gaze to the Captain. I took in their similarities and it came to me.

"Cousin?" I asked and she nodded. Imayoshi then looks at the bench and saw the Orangette who glared at him before grinning at the said girl.

"Oh ya~ My sweet little cousin is here~" Imayoshi mussed and Sakurai looks at his Captain in confusion. "What?"

Imayoshi waved it off. "It's nothing. I never knew my cousin would be an assistant manager for Seirin. She's too shy around boys but I have to say, Yuki's really persuasive if she got my dear cousin to join the team."

* * *

Back to the bench, Chiaki was seething in anger but still kept a neutral front as she watched the game. I nudged her shoulder with mine and said, "Let it go, Chiaki. He's not worth the attention for now." I side-glanced to Imayoshi and Sakurai before continuing, "Imayoshi-senpai must have told Sakurai. I'm guessing he's telling his kouhai that I'm really persuasive in getting things done." She sarcastically replied, so unlike her shy demeanor. "You think? He just brings back bad memories. Ugh." She hung her head as she tries to forget the dark haired Captain.

"Think of Tetsu~" I whispered and she instantly blushed while her eyes snapped back to the court to a certain blue haired player. "Works every time." I smirked and we continued to watch the game.

"Kiyoshi is an unusual center with the passing sense of a point guard, ya~ The defense has to predict what's coming. It is like a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. But holding the ball with those huge hands, Kiyoshi can change his choice when a normal person would have released the ball. He can change his strategy after observing his opponent. He has the Right of Postponement." Imayoshi elaborated to his confused kouhai as the younger teen observed the slow timings of Kiyoshi.

"It's not that he's impossible to predict but it is simply useless in predicting." I said to the team who was listening to me. "I'm impressed you knew the extent of Teppei's ability, Yuki-chan." Riko said as she observed me and I side-glanced to my left. "I'm a Yamamura. I do background checks every once in a while but Kiyoshi-senpai's ability is truly remarkable. It's better to experience it than read it off somewhere else where it has less accuracy."

* * *

Narumi decided to simply dunk the ball with Kiyoshi still under the net. "You're naïve, rookie." Hyuga said. _A lot of people mistakenly assume Kiyoshi's a technical center but…_

Kiyoshi then jumped and squinted his eyes as he blocked the dunk. "Don't underestimate me, kid." He said, leaving the other center to gape in shock. _…He's also simply a strong center!_

Izuki grabbed the ball and looked around as he was blocked before passing to Kuroko who punched it back to Kagami as the red head ran to the opposite goal. He jumped and I said, "Too much force. He's gonna hit his head." I deadpanned and that really happened. Kagami tried to dunk but head-butted the hoop and he fell down on his back.

Everyone in the venue was shocked and murmurs can be heard. "It's not possible… He's not human…" A Josei player said in horror. I crossed my arms and sighed while Kuroko dragged Kagami by his ankles as the red head's soul slipped from his body. "29-18. Not bad for a first quarter score." Chiaki said as she stood up and held a towel for Kuroko who thanked her and she tends to Kagami's bump.

* * *

It was now the fourth quarter of the game and someone missed a shot, earning a rebound. I was on the court as I subbed Kagami for the first few minutes of the game to test out something. Kiyoshi got the ball and Hyuga and Izuki where waiting for Kiyoshi's decision. Kiyoshi spun around Narumi and shot the ball himself. I simply stood on the three-point line and had my hand out, waiting for a pass and I got the ball, Hyuga screened my mark and I used my left hand shot.

The ball was fast and a clean three-point shot was obtained. The shot was faster and clearly better than my usual right hand shots. I saw the two Touou students look at me with shock as I used my left hand with ease. "This is new…" Imayoshi grinned. "The last time _she_ used her left hand was our game between them." Sakurai stuttered his reply, "B-but s-she j-j-just…" "Ah~" Imayoshi just grinned at the new information. "Momoi was right. She's a terrifying shooter. Clean and Fast."

I simply smirked and stood at the middle of the court. The players passed by me and I stood there waiting. I sensed a pass coming towards me and I got it then turned and shot without any preparations. It earned Seirin another point and keep our lead. Daisuke was cheering and being hyper while Kagami watched in shock. I turned to look to Chiaki who nodded and got up to ask for a substitution.

I walked away from the court and held my fist out to Kagami who returns my bump and subs me.

"The tiger has awoken." Daisuke gave me a water bottle and I gladly accepted it and drank before facing towards the court. The last seconds, Kagami jumped and tried to dunk again and Kuroko and I heard a sound that only the Generation of Miracles could hear. A door that was being forced open by the red head Seirin Ace.

* * *

Aomine sat up and stared at the sky as he skipped his practice again, Kise looks out of the window while he practiced with his team, Midorima had a focused look towards the court, Murasakibara side-glances outside, Akashi blankly looks out the window and Yuki blankly looked at the red head ace.

There was no evidence. However, in that very moment, they all sensed it. They are the prodigies of the decade, the Generation of Miracles. No player is their equal. Even if one did appear, it would be in the distant future… or so it seemed. A steel door then creaked as it was being forced open. The sound of the door to the room only such prodigies could enter…

* * *

Kagami dunked and fell on his back but scored for the final points. _At least he scored…_ Our team thought. I crossed my arms and we managed to get to the final four just like what my father had predicted.

"Shutoku, Seirin, Senshinkan and Kirisaki Dai chi. The final four to compete for the Winter Cup." I muttered and thought. _Well done, Taiga. You've managed to open a fourth of the door where the prodigies lie in wait. I knew from the moment that I saw you, you have the potential to be the eight member of the Generation of Miracles._

At the corner of my eye, a man in a suit with a messy black hair, violet eyes and a sexy looking stubble, came to our bench and that earned collective gasps from the audience as well as the players and the referees.

"Father." I said while bowing my head in a respectful way. My team was astonished to see the man before them. "May I ask why are you here at this place and at this time?" I asked, not really looking at him.

"My sweet daughter. I came here to see what is your progress in sports and your studies. Congratulations by the way for graduating on Med School, as expected for a daughter of the Yamamura Household." He replied before turning back to my teammates to introduce himself.

Yamamura Kyosuke." He whispered to them and gave a playful wink that the media didn't notice, thankfully.

"Thank you. My studies are on top shape, so you need not to worry. It is what my data and you, yourself told me. Seirin, Shutoku, Senshinkan and Kirisaki Dai Chi will proceed to battle it out for the two spots for the Winter Cup. Rest assured, Father. Seirin will compete in the Winter Cup." I flatly said while I crossed my arms and soon a swarm of reporters huddled towards us and I had to give out a fake smile.

"Mr. Yamamura! What brought you here?" A reporter asked and My father looked at the reporter before answering. "I came to see how my daughter is doing. Nothing more, nothing less. Merely a precaution to the family name." The reporter took that down before another one asked. This time it is directed to me. "Ms. Yamamura, is it true that you are using your power and authority to grant your team a pass to the Winter Cup?"

Now I was standing there in anger but quickly composed myself and stopped my father from retorting and answered, calmly. "What you see is the hard work of the team. I didn't use any of my privileges to make my team get where they are right now. We all did what we can and being a daughter and heir of the Yamamura household doesn't give them a right to instantly participate in the Winter Cup. As their manager, I help nurture them to the players that they are now. So please, all the rumors and the lies that people assume that I use my power, is all false. Now please excuse me. I have to get back to my team." I nodded and bowed to my father before quickly turning back and took a deep breath.

* * *

The interview lasted for a few minutes and the man came back to our bench. "Yuki, I'll be seeing you later." He then looks at my team and offered to have a dinner with them when they had a break. They were all shocked and I answered for them. "It would be a pleasure for them to have dinner with you." He then nods before ruffling my hair and held his fist to Kuroko who returns it. "Hello there, Uncle."

"Tetsuya, it is a good thing that you and your cousin are together. Protect her." He said and Kuroko nodded. "Hai."

"Well, I best be on my way, greet Seijuro-kun for me." He said while walking away.

I bowed and complied to his wishes. "Will do, Father. I'll send your regards to Seijuro." He then nods his approval before disappearing from our view. I lost all the calm façade that I always put up when I'm with him. I texted Akashi and closed my phone.

The games were finished and it only proved that my data was correct. I was walking beside Riko when I'm crossing out the lists of schools that participated and then noted the final four. They were talking about how the preliminaries went by in a flash and Hyuga and Riko reprimanded them.

"Our first opponent in the championship league is Senshinkan. We've lost to them twice already. Let's win this time!" Hyuga yelled and Kuroko led Kagami away from the team for a moment. Then Kuroko showed him what he came up with and Kagami was shocked when he heard Kuroko muttered the words 'sixth ball'.

* * *

 **-Touou Gakuen-**

Aomine yawned and opened the door to their rooftop and climbed the ladder but stopped when Momoi blocked his sleeping area. The tan male looked up when Momoi scolded him while putting her hands on her waist as she bends toward the teen. "Aomine-kun."

"Satsuki, get out of the way. I'm sleeping now." Aomine said, lazily. "Don't tell me to move!" The pinkette moved as she made her point across but her skirt flew up subtly. "I told you we'd be going to see the championship league today!"

Aomine looked away and pointed out, "I've already beaten them. What's the point of watching them play?"

Momoi just sighed, "Oh, come on."

"Anyway, Satsuki, are those your lucky panties? You wear some crazy stuff." Aomine bluntly said and Momoi blushed and kicked the navy blue haired teen, "You pervert!" …but the said person had already grabbed hold of the handle and flipped back before landing perfectly behind Momoi's back. He then proceeded to fall back and lay there, ignoring his blushing childhood friend.

The pinkette then pulled her skirt down as she approached him again. "Mou~ Midorin aside, Tetsu-kun's opponent is the king of the west, Senshinkan." The teen had his arms behind his head as he retorted, "The King? That title's worthless. Seirin will obviously win. The results are apparent based on their performance. What's there to be interested in? Obviously, Yuki knows this as well. She's not that stupid to actually let any details or… data missed."

"What?" Momoi asked in shock before the male continued, "If there's anything worth watching, it's Tetsu's and Midorima's match. That or…"

"Hmm?" Momoi tilted her head before Aomine dismissed her. "Never mind."

* * *

Back at the court, the game between Senshinkan and Seirin had started. I calculated the percentage of the game and was satisfied with the numbers. "We'll win this. But…" I side-glanced at Shutoku's game and scoffed. "I don't see any of their Key players. Those pricks are just Second string members. _Hanamiya Makoto._ One of the Uncrowned Generals. The most dishonest person in the world of Basketball. Also known as the Bad boy." I quietly muttered to myself but Chiaki had caught that. "Yuki?"

I sighed before I scratched my neck. "He's my half-brother. Though he refused to be part of the Yamamura household since he's just the other child. Dad had married his mother but then they decided to divorce after a huge disagreement and Makoto-nii went by his mom's surname. _Hanamiya._ It was what you call a fruitless marriage and a year after, dad married mom out of his love for her." I explained while my so called half-brother stared at our game and I turned to look at him and glared.

He childishly stuck his tongue out at me and that fueled my anger more. "He is the most infuriating person I had met and yet I am related to that prick. Good thing my younger brother is a complete opposite than _the_ Bad boy." Chiaki then nods in understanding and continued watching the game. A few minutes after our conversation, we won against Senshinkan and the crowd went wild.

* * *

Takao was disappointed in their game as they didn't see any of the key players of Kirisaki Dai Chi. He passed to Midorima who shot the final shot that secured Shutoku a possibility to participate for the Winter Cup. The crowd beside the First string players of Kirisaki Dai Chi was observing our game against Senshinkan.

I stood up and immediately glared at my half-brother. "Makoto-nii." I mouthed and an evil aura surrounded me as he stood up, placed his hands on his pocket before directing his team back to their locker room. "Everyone." They all looked at me. "I know Tetsu knows what I'm about to say and I'm sure Kiyoshi-senpai would agree with me on this."

"What is it, Yuki?" Hyuga asked for the sake of the team.

"Hanamiya Makoto. The Bad Boy of the Uncrowned Generals. Did you know that he is of the Yamamura household?" I said while my back was towards them. Kuroko's eyes widen as he forgot that single detail. Kagami then voiced out, "What do you mean?"

I crossed my arms and turned towards them. "He is my half-brother. He was once called _Yamamura Makoto._ The one that I despise so much." Kiyoshi then stood up and grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me. "How?" He asked and Chiaki was the one to explain, seeing that I told her a while ago. They all stood in shock but Riko urged them to move and prepare for the next game. "He's planning something and I will probably hate what dirty trick he had concocted during his 'observation'. Let's be careful." I said while looking at the green-haired male who was walking away.

Midorima was obviously pissed and I was mirroring his feelings towards the Kirisaki Dai Chi players. I walked towards the Shutoku player and walked beside him. "A disgusting game, don't you think?" He merely looked at me and pushed his glasses. "He's a talented player and an Uncrowned King, just like Kiyoshi. However, he's a truly unpleasant player."

I merely nodded and glanced at the dark haired teen who was walking away from the audience. "As expected of my half-brother. He's a despicable player and he's planning something against our game with them." The Green-haired teen looked at me before his eyes widen a bit. "This is new. So that's your half- brother."

"He's supposed to be a Yamamura but he chose to take on Hanamiya because he doesn't want to do anything with our Father or me and our Younger brother. You could call it as a… failed arrangement. Also, why do you think he has a high IQ, just like mine or our younger brother? The boys in the family clearly had the same hair color as our father. There's no mistake in that, Shin-nii." I said while we stopped in front of the doors as I waited for my team.

"I'll see you later on the court." I said while he simply nodded and left me alone.

* * *

Once we were back to our locker rooms, Hyuga called out, "There's no time to celebrate. Our next game is sure to be a difficult one."

"But we have Kiyoshi-senpai." Fukuda said. I glanced away before deciding and stretched. "Izuki-senpai, can I be the point-guard for this game? I promise, I'll take good care of Takao and Midorima."

"Oi, Yuki! You can't decide just like that." Kagami responded.

A cold chill was then felt by the team and I looked at the red head. "Taiga, I told you. I had something that I'm keeping for this game. Let me do the first quarter then Izuki-senpai will sub me out after that. Daisuke will be my proxy if I ever needed it once we are in a pinch." I coolly said. They all gasped since my eyes, the usual ice blue color was now replaced with vibrant light violet ones. Kuroko stood up before he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yuki…chan?" He asked. "Tetsu, I know this is unsettling but my temper got the best of me. This is the other Yuki that I told you about. Don't worry. I won't be like that other red head since I know how to revert back to the old Yuki." He merely nodded and Chiaki offered him a lemon slice and he took it. "Daisuke and I will cover Taiga as the temporary shadow and support. Tetsu, you can prepare that drive on the second half."

They all nodded and Daisuke was giddy since he will be playing in an official match. "Thanks, Yuki." I merely nodded at the ocean haired teen as he warmed up. "Let's give them one heck of a show, Dai-kun." Now it is his turn to nodded and ruffle my hair.

* * *

We finished our break and we were walking towards the courts again but Kiyoshi and I stopped at the middle of the hallway with a dark corner. "Everyone, please go ahead. We'll catch up." I heard Kiyoshi tell the team while I immediately leaned on the wall that is directly looking at the dark haired male.

"Makoto-nii." I said while I crossed my arms. "Ah, if it isn't my sister, Yuki." He sneered as he looked at me. "Your eyes should be an ice blue color." I glared at him before retorting, "You are to blame for the sudden change."

"I hated those violet eyes. They remind me of _him_ , everything about him, all their sufferings." He simply continued. "I hated you as well, Makoto-nii. I know you are planning something dirty during our games and don't forget who has the upper hand between us, _Hanamiya_." I looked away before letting Kiyoshi talk to him and after that encounter, we went straight to the court where our team was waiting for us. The two teams then walked out and Midorima and I walked side by side. Our auras can be visibly seen by the players on the court.

"Kagami-kun. Did you see Midorima-kun's face when he came in?" Kuroko asked and Kagami looked at his partner. "Yeah, he seems like a different person now." Kuroko nodded and looked at his dear cousin. "Yuki-chan probably knew this, that's why she wants to get the first quarter with Daisuke-kun." Kagami looked at their manager who was planning out with Daisuke who nodded and agreed to what I was saying.

I saw Ishida and Ichinose at the front row and decided to walk close to the railings where they peaked out. "Oh no! It's the other Yuki!" Ishida cried out as she saw my eyes. Ichinose's short red hair and dark violet eyes looked towards my light ones before smirking. "Ara, Yuki? Don't tell me you got bested by your temper." I closed my eyes before replying, "Unfortunately, I did. My half-brother is to blame. We'll continue this conversation after the games."

I turned around and immediately stretched again. Hyuga had already explained to the others about Hanamiya and Kiyoshi's past.

* * *

Towards the other bench, Takao teased Midorima and the dark haired male was surprised at the sudden level of hostility that the green haired male emitted. "Don't talk to me. I'm on edge. I don't have time for your jokes." Takao immediately sobered up as he went into realization. Midorima then side-glances to our bench and my violet eyes met his emerald green ones. "Yuki…"

Takao then looks at the said person who had a different aura than when they met. _Why do I feel something bad will happen?_ He then gulps and turns to Midorima for a brief explanation. "She's not the same Yuki we first met. She's a different Yuki. More lethal than ever."

Takao then grins at the thought of his friend openly admitting it and the game started. I stood up alongside Kagami, Hyuga, Kiyoshi and Daisuke as the starters for the game. We lined up and bowed before taking our position and the tip off started.

I grinned as I went nearer to Takao. "I'm glad that I could play in this game, Taka-kun." _Taka-kun?!_ The teen thought before I continued, "You'll experience first-hand… on how the _Empress_ would play basketball. Prepare yourself. I'll be coming to shut _**him**_ down." Those were the last words until the game had started. Seirin had the ball but Takao stole it from him. Daisuke grinned at me before he ran with his inhuman speed and stole the ball from Takao but the ball slipped from his hand into the hands of Midorima. He got in his shooting form and shot it but was blocked by Kagami. I got the ball and immediately took the shot before it went out of bounds.

It went in so fast that the referee had a double take but saw the net that swished and declared the point valid. _The Empress finally decides to show up._ Midorima thought. I turned towards the shooting ace of Shutoku before looking at him, "I'm sorry, Shin-nii but this match has been decided. _Takao will be shut down as well as your shots._ "

I ran and marked Takao before the said teen felt a cold chill slid on his spine as I went near him. "I know what Shin-nii is capable of. It doesn't surprise me but there is another person on this court who can break the miracles." My gaze pinpointed the ocean blue haired teen as he marked his target.

 _One that the Miracles themselves didn't expect. Aomine Daisuke. The younger twin of Aomine Daiki of the Generation of Miracles. The_ _ **Miracle Breaker**_ _._ I grinned before we continued our game.

* * *

Takao marked me but he didn't get the chance to pass the ball when I am around. I easily stole all the balls and passed them to Daisuke who passes it to Kagami. The game went on and until both teams had scored fairly well with each other. None of the two teams are giving up and then I yawned in the middle of the game before I side-glanced at Riko who gave a nod.

"I'll let you have your fun, Takao. It was nice _manipulating_ you." I waved at the dark haired teen and Izuki subbed me. I sat on the bench and I became uninterested in the game. "Tetsu, you'll use that drive in the middle of the game once Shin-nii let us see his true ability." My cousin looked at me as I clarified, "I believe both of us had surpassed our limits a long time ago."

Midorima then confronts Kagami as he said some words. "It is simply now a test of endurance for both aces." I drawled lazily before calling out to Daisuke. "Dai-kun, get wild while you can. _Surprise_ them, Miracle Breaker."

He gave me a look and drawled, "Don't call me that."

I coolly looked at the teen, "Feel my irritation when you call me Lady or Miss Yuki." He raised his hand in surrender before he sighed, "Hai, Hai."

"Put that hyper attitude into play." His eyes then drastically changed from playful to serious. "As you wish."

I smirked and the game continued. The game progressed and at some point Kagami couldn't stop Midorima's shots and that earned Shutoku some points but a big surprise was that when Kagami couldn't reach the ball in time, Daisuke was the one to stop the shot and passed it to Izuki. Seirin was in the lead for the beginning of the second quarter but Shutoku was slowly catching up.

Midorima then surprised my teammates by shooting a full court shot and I had to be subbed in. "Riko-san, I'll be going." The referee called a member change and I gave a pointed look to Daisuke, who was trying to focus on his sense of sight. He stumbles but catches himself and fist bumped me. "Rest your eyes. It puts too much strain in your eye muscles. I'll have to show Shin-nii that I am capable of full court shots as well." He smiled and head for the bench where Chiaki gave him a cold towel to place on his eyes.

"I believe that I've also surpassed my limits a long time ago." I flicked my wrist and I positioned myself also from the other side of the court. They fought for dominance of the ball and as soon as Izuki passed it to me during one of their steals, I immediately flicked my wrist and shot the ball faster than Midorima's three pointers. The green haired teen looked at me with shock in his face as I clearly demonstrated a better and faster three-pointers.

"The game has just started, Midorima Shintaro." I stated as my violet eyes, coldly and silently calculated the percentage of the game and what strategy to use. _This is going to be fun, breaking down Shin-nii…_ I thought as a sadistic smile appeared on my face as the game continued.


	19. 18th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. * *_ _ **Bold letters are in English***_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18**_

 _ **-Flashback to last year-**_

 _I was looking at potential high schools when I was visiting my cousin here in Japan when I stumbled upon a new school. I went in and remembered that Riko was a student here: Seirin High School. I looked around and saw the basketball gym from where I stood. All the memories and the hurt and emotions came rushing in. I shook my head and proceeded to go towards the place where I hated my middle school life._

" _Thanks for waiting!" A voice that was overly familiar said and I decided to take a peek and was shocked to see Riko standing in front of five boys about our age and holding a piece of big rolled up paper in her arms. "Here's the training menu you asked for." She then unrolled the paper to reveal a detailed menu and observing how the boys reacted, it might have been hellish._

 _They all had argued about who will be the Captain but after carefully looking at all their potentials, the one with the glasses has an ability to lead the team more but the taller brunette had the potentials as well but glasses boy has an aura of a good leader. In the end, it was that same glasses boy who was named captain for the newly formed Basketball team of Seirin High._

 _I kept a close watch on them and saw improvements in their stats as well as the teamwork that Teiko's basketball club had long lost. Making my eyes watery from the memory and every game they had, I was there. Keeping a close eye and every time, I got enchanted with their styles. Soon they were now participating in official games. They received their uniforms and decided to take a photo of the joyful event._

 _By then, I already knew their names so when Koganei brought a camera and set it to a timer, I happened to pass by them and clicked the shutter button before smirking at the now frozen Riko. "YUKI-CHANNNN?!" She yelled and ran after me but I was quick to get away. I immediately got my phone out and sent a message to her that made her smile._

 _Then they had that fateful match. I was already re-acquainted with Riko and she invited me to watch their games of that day. As soon as we neared the place, I had a nervous feeling of meeting them again. I've checked the game schedules and before Seirin's venue was the middle school venue and the game that will end for the morning part is… Teiko Middle school._

 _We almost neared the entrance when I tugged at Riko's sleeve and excused myself from the team but will come back and watch them when my business with_ _ **them**_ _is done. I hurriedly went to the opposite way and stood at the main entrance of the stadiums and on the bottom of the stairs, waiting for them to notice me._

" _I don't believe it. I only scored 42 points." A familiar voice brought me out of my stance and made me even more aware that they are near. I listened on their conversation before I let myself known._

" _Don't be ridiculous. If anything, you held the ball too much. Because of you, I only made 10 shots- nanodayo." Their steps can now be heard from where I was._

" _I wish you'd pass me the ball more, too-ssu." A whiny voice said._

" _It doesn't matter. We won." One drawled lazily._

" _Enough talk. We'll have a meeting after." A very familiar cold voice reprimanded them._

 _I sighed and decided to make a show of passing by in front of them and they all stopped when the red head said, "If it isn't Yuki. It's been two and a half years since you left."_

 _I didn't speak at first but I turned to face them as I stopped before their faces turn to shock that I was there, stepping foot in Japan after my stunt during half the term of my second year middle school. "You've all changed. I don't know who you are now and you don't know me as well as you might think." I crossed my arms and openly glared at them. "… and I'm definitely not here for any of you, if that's what you are thinking."_

 _I walked confidently towards them and stopped in front of the red head. "I'm sure you know where I've been. Don't go yapping away to them." My eyes then changed right in front of them and they all gasped except for Kuroko and Akashi as they had already witnessed this once. "I'm only here to represent my company." I turned and walked away from them, only to stop again. "By the way, the old Yuki you knew? She's dead, along with all her connections with Teiko."_

 _Then I left._

 _I left to go see the game of Seirin and supported them despite my bad mood. But then, the game only made me fall into a deep negative energy as I saw who they were playing against. My eyes flamed with anger and it was already violet in color. Kirisaki Dai Chi._

 _They were up against, my own half-brother, Hanamiya Makoto. They were all talking among their selves that is until_ _ **he**_ _came into play. The game was disgusting and it almost made me stop the game but I held back. Chaining the almost awaken beast in me as I tried my best to hold back the anger. Kiyoshi was injured by his knee as a Kirisaki Dai Chi player had hit his leg on purpose but the referee didn't see it. He screamed in pain before the medics arrived and removed the Center off the court and Seirin had won despite the accident._

 _After the game, I immediately went to Kirisaki Dai Chi's locker room only to punch my half-brother in the face. "This is why I hated you in the first place." My now blue eyes were ice cold, flickering from blue to violet and rushed off without ever looking back at him but I knew, he was smirking before he yelled, "This is why I'm not like you." I stopped in my tracks before glaring at my half-brother._

" _Not like me?! I'm glad that you're not like me. I'm way better than you." I looked at him straight in his eyes before I continued, "And_ _ **You**_ _know that, dear Onii-chan."_

 _Then I left for good. Seirin was crushed by the Three kings at the Championship league._

 _ **-Flashback Over-**_

* * *

We had a break before our game against Kirisaki Dai Chi and I took advantage of that break. I was outside staring at nothing as I tried to calm down, reminiscing the past. _I might have to use_ _ **that**_ _…_ A hand tapped my shoulder and my still violet eyes side-glanced at the person before they revealed their selves. "Ichinose. Ishida." They gave me a strained smile and I stared at the scenery again. "What's wrong?" The red head's dark violet eyes stared with concern while Ishida placed a calming hand on my back.

" **He** happened. Hanamiya Makoto." I simply said while crossing my arms as I explained. "He's getting me worked up and I hate how he deals with people like trash but he's my brother. I can't hate him that much but yeah."

The blonde seemed to catch up and she perked up. "That Hanamiya…"

I nodded before thanking them for the company and went back towards the team but stopped by the cafeteria and got me my usual drink. I quickly opened the can and took a swig before going back to the locker room. I was slightly intoxicated when I reached the room and since the drink was a bit alcoholic, the only times I drink is when things are serious.

Kuroko looked up before standing up and immediately tried to grab my drink but I pulled it away from his reach. "Sorry cousin, but if you think I can sober up when my own half-brother's on court, then you are wrong. I cannot be sobered up." I took a swig and gulped the alcohol as it burned my throat. I turned and looked at the starters before looking away.

"Kiyoshi-senpai, I'll be your proxy. My half-brother needs to learn his place." I said and finished the drink before throwing it perfectly in the trash can. Kiyoshi looked confused at what I said before I sighed. "Hanamiya is planning something and once I get enough, no one will stop me." I grabbed my jacket before Kagami stopped me in my tracks as he yelled, "OI! AREN'T YOU A MINOR?! YOU CAN'T DRINK ALCOHOLIC STUFF YET?!"

"Yuki-chan, you've been calling us senpais since you've entered high school but based on our ages, you and I aren't that much older." Hyuga said, ignoring Kagami and noticing it a bit late already and I simply crossed my arms. "Well, I know for the fact that I'm in my first year and you are in your second year, it's a sign of respect I guess." _Took you guys long enough to figure that out..._

"You don't have to call us senpais, Yuki-chan." Kiyoshi said and I sighed.

"Force of habit, I guess. All right, I'll call you with the -kun and -chan honorifics then. In return, you must call me… Yuki…-chan… then…"

I merely turned to Kagami, a bit embarrassed, and scoffed, "I get away with a lot of things, Kaga-kun. One of these is being able to drink to my heart's content. I know what my alcohol intake limit is, so chill." I waved my hand at his direction as I placed my jacket on my shoulders and went out of the room, leaving the door open. "I'll see you guys there."

* * *

A few minutes of walking and a deep voice stopped me in my tracks and I looked at the owner of the voice. "Yuki."

My eyes found deep violet ones and he walked towards me before giving me a side hug. "I know you and Makoto had your differences. I never meant for my kids to get into a fight with each other and of course, Makoto's been with his mom after we knew that our marriage failed. He just didn't give me the chance to explain everything to him." He said as he ruffled my hair.

"I'll convince him somehow, Dad… He's after all my brother. Me and Jirou need our big brother." I forced a smile but he saw right through it before he sighed. "You don't need to force yourself, young one. You'll just end up hurting yourself." His voice laced with concern and I looked up to my father, who was already looking down at me. "Don't worry, old man. I can handle it. After all, I graduated Med School. I'll start working after high school ends and besides… My name says all." _A reason to hope._

He sighed. "I know I pressured you into taking your degree at a young age. I shouldn't have done that but after your mother…" I shook my head and gazed at the court. "I am a Yamamura descendant. It is an honor to receive training like this and I'm truly grateful for it all but I just wished you watched Me, Jirou and Makoto-nii grow up. That's all I ask."

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "I knew why you did that, Dad and… to be honest? I'm not really mad at you for abandoning us as we grew up." He lovingly ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead. "Jirou's coming home soon. I'll expect that promised dinner with you and your team." I perked up at the sound of my younger brother's name. "He's coming home?! Well then, I shall destroy my older brother's tactics then I'll come home."

He simply chuckled and said, "I'm proud to have a daughter like you. You are a blessing to me and your mother. Of course, all of you are blessings to me. Makoto, Jirou and you. You are my princess and go get that participation. We'll celebrate at home." He hugged me tight before he waved off. "Tell Tetsuya I came by. I'll watch by the audience."

"What about work?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"Already taken care of. I'm here to use that overdue leave of mine and watch my daughter and nephew play the sport that they love." He grinned and walked away until he disappeared from my sight. I smirked at my weird father before I shook my head and continued to walk towards the court where my team was already waiting. "Sorry. My father talked to me for a bit." I smiled at my team.

Riko looked at me before she said, "It's fine."

"Gather around. I have a plan." I said as I side-glanced at the other bench. "I'll have to resort to thinking as one of the Miracles." They started to protest but I cut them off. "Nu-uh. Knowing my older brother, he thinks that I trust you guys, and yes I do, don't doubt that. But if we want to win this, I'll go my own way. I'll have to resort to **that** tactic."

"That? What's that?" Hyuga asked in confusion.

"I'm glad you asked, Hyuga-kun." I sadistically smiled at his direction, my eyes are still a light violet color. "Remember that I can see the numbers just like Riko-chan here… Except I can see the whole court's numbers once I'm serious." I grabbed a whiteboard and illustrated while I explained. "This is the court with the players. I see the stats and the possible moves they can make. Magnify that and I can predict what moves they make and once I find their footwork and plays, it makes my job easier and I can basically score anywhere at any time given the situations. You can say that my head will be full of numbers as I play."

I crossed my arms and looked at Hanamiya. "It is only natural for me and my brothers since we all have high IQs. Makoto-nii, I mean, Hanamiya, has an uncanny ability… a photographic memory, so I'm guessing he has our play mastered and had something to counter our style. Plus, he stays true to his name, The Bad boy." The teen in question glanced at me before our eyes met, emitting a disgusted look. "I'll have to destroy him, after all."

"Yuki, calm down." Chiaki said while she pats my back.

I simply smiled at the orangette and replied, "Oh, I'm calm, Chiaki. I just _hate_ spiders, is all."

The team looked confused and I saw my dad had gone and decided to sit with us at the bench. "Too far from the action." He whispered before winking at my team. He turned to Riko and greeted her, "Hi there, young lady. How are you? How's Kagetora?"

"Hi Uncle Kyo. I'm fine and dad's fine as well. He's back at the gym, managing everything there." Riko politely replied and my dad nodded before he took a glance at his other child. "I assumed that Yuki explained everything?" They nodded and he smirked. "That's my girl."

"Shut up, old man." I subtly blushed and mumbled.

He simply smirked before messing his hair some more, "Simply to say, Yuki also has an uncanny ability in turning those numbers into predictions, which roughly translates to her turning those predictions to different scenarios thus making her see the futuristic scenes. But…"

"Dad, enough. It is not worth the mention for now." I said, "Tetsu, Kiyoshi-kun, Hyuga-kun, Kaga-kun, and Izuki-kun. Be careful, I'm getting a vibe that Kiyoshi-kun will get attacked the most today…" I crossed my arms and sat beside my father with cautious eyes.

* * *

From the audience two Miracles came to watch Seirin's game, one was by their own choice and the other… well… was forced out by his teammates.

Aomine had noticed Seirin's auras before his gaze landed on the girl bluenette and his eyes widen a bit as I turned around and looked at their way. _Her eyes… it was the same eyes that day she had appeared again…_ He thought and Momoi noticed her childhood friend who was frozen in shock. "Dai-chan?"

"Yu…ki… I'm not particularly interested in the game itself but they look bloodthirsty." Aomine stuttered as he remembers the past year. He snapped himself out of his daydream and told the pinkette, "Yuki was… there during our middle school game. She went with Seirin, based on what Akashi had told us. Her eyes, those same violet eyes, I've only seen them once and now, she has those eyes again."

"Eh?" Momoi asked in confusion before her pink orbs gazed towards the person in question.

She was shocked as well and I sent a message to Momoi and she showed her phone to Aomine as well.

* * *

 _To: Momo-chan_

 _From: Yuki-chan_

 _Subject: -none-_

 _If you are talking about my eyes, then this is the only thing I can say. I'm beyond pissed and you'll see, the other Yuki. Tell Mine-kun that he will not only love the things that I had prepared, but also, this is a warning to all those who hurt my team._

 _-end-_

* * *

I looked away from them and they all started to perform their lay ups as well as warming up for the game. Hyuga was too tense so he hadn't shot his threes perfectly. The ball then rolled towards Hanamiya and the said teen bent down and hold it before he tossed it back to Kiyoshi. They had a heated argument but I intervened them by hitting Kagami and glaring at them as they fell in silence.

I turned towards my brother and sneered at him, "Well if it isn't the Bad Boy."

"Ah, if it isn't the Empress. Pleased to make your acquaintance, milady." He mockingly bowed before me and sneered. I sneered back and icily said, "I'll make sure I'll destroy you in the end. Remember who's better at manipulating certain events." I turned around and went to the bench and the game started without further ado.

Kiyoshi was taping his injured knee and the three first years offered to tape it for him but ended up looking like a mummy. I hit the three before grabbing the tape and properly taped his knee. "Here. Remember, you are Hanamiya's target. As a doctor, I don't want to get you in deep with his nasty plays but if it is for the team, I won't stop you until it is enough." He looks at the three before giving them a head pat and thanked them. He ruffled my hair and said, "Thanks, Yuki-chan."

* * *

And the tip off started and it was Seirin's ball. Izuki passed it to Hyuga who passed it to Kuroko, who didn't pass it to anyone. Every one of Seirin's enemies was shocked to see the Phantom sixth man, hold the ball especially his former light, Aomine Daiki. I merely smirked at my cousin before I whispered, "It is time, Tetsu."

"He's breaking it out already." Kise said and Kasamatsu can only look with question in his eyes. "His Vanishing Drive!" As soon as he said that, Kuroko made an invisible drive against a screen and passed the player before Kuroko passed it to Kiyoshi in an alley-oop form and scored for Seirin. "Tetsuya's new technique. He perfected it as well. Good job." My dad said as he continued to watch the game.

I merely smiled, proud at my cousin and the game continued.

* * *

Kiyoshi stood up from when he fell with visible bruises. My eyes widen at his injuries and cursed myself for taking this long in taking him out of the game. He struggled to get up but successfully stood on his own while holding his arms out in front of his team mates. "That's why I decided that if they're ever about to break, I'll be their splint. If ever they are ever in danger, I'll be their shield. I'll always put myself on the line… to protect the members of Seirin! That's what I came back for!" He said with determination and with his strong will to fight.

And I merely smirked at this team before I cracked my wrist and a satisfying snap was heard and the muscles around that area loosen up, "Ja~ Let's make my brother pay for his debt as well…" And a menacing glare towards the said teen can be felt by the team as my personality changed to a ruthless turn.

A sinister smile can be seen on my face as I faced my half-brother. "Ara? Makoto-nii, I see you've started to weave your trap. Ja~ I'll score some outside shots then…" I ran towards Hyuga and said, "Hyuga-kun. I'm sure you noticed this but if you want to avenge Kiyoshi-kun, start shooting threes. I'll cover for the first half of this quarter. I expect our clutch shooter to come to his senses."

With that I left him as Izuki passed the ball only to be blocked by Hanamiya. I made a tsked sound as he annoyingly taunted me. I sneered at the dark haired teen before I took immediate action, I stole the ball from him and shot it from the middle court.

"There it is! The fast threes of Yamamura!"

"That's not the only thing that I can do." I muttered darkly as my plan went into action.

 _"I'll have to resort to thinking as one of the Miracles." They started to protest but I cut them off. "Nu-uh. Knowing my older brother, he thinks that I trust you guys, and yes I do, don't doubt that. But if we want to win this, I'll go my own way. I'll have to resort to that tactic."_

 _A few minutes into the game after I was placed on the courts, I began to execute the plan that I conjured during the first quarter of the game. Kuroko broke out his trump card, the Vanishing Drive to startle the other players. After which, Kiyoshi will be the target for most of Hanamiya's attacks. Soon after, he will be replaced by me who reads all of their plans and have Hyuga start shooting his threes. Along with my threes to break out of the trap that Hanamiya set up. Kuroko will sub me to further free Seirin from Hanamiya's Specialty… The Spider's Trap._

The game went on and my plan is being executed as I ran across the court. Hyuga finally snapped out of his tense state when Kiyoshi was being stubborn… again. We shot threes from the outside and that slowly freed us from the Spider Trap that happened when Hanamiya subbed the other Center after stealing a lot of passes from Izuki.

"Hyuga-kun, I'll leave you to the attacks outside. Tetsu will sub me after this quarter." I casually mentioned to him and caught the eye of Chiaki who nodded and tapped Riko on her shoulder. A buzzer rang after we shot in another basket. "Seirin, member change!" The referee called. I casually stretched while approaching my cousin and fist bumped. My eyes ran across the court before darted to Touou's side.

* * *

" _Her speed increased. Her shot increased its abnormal speed." Momoi muttered._

" _This Yuki is even scarier." Imayoshi stated as he observed the bluenette._

 _Aomine kept quiet but he knew what was going on the bluenette's head. "She probably did that…"_

 _The team looked at him in confusion before Imayoshi questioned his kouhai, "What's that, Aomine?" The tan boy yawned as he explained. "During middle school, she likes to manipulate people without them knowing. Right now, she's pulling all their hamstrings."_

 _Momoi then widens her eyes as she remembered. "Ah! I forgot, Yuki-chan's half-brother is Hanamiya Makoto. Imayoshi-senpai, you went to the same middle school and were classmates right?" Imayoshi only nodded before he grinned, "So that's why she said that I'm more decent the person she knew and she knew that I was with Makoto before. Impressive."_

 _They all looked at their captain before he continued, "Hanamiya has a high IQ. He can get away with not studying but can perfectly recall our lessons before. We call it a photographic memory, I believe. He's smarter than the rest of us. No wonder… He got his smarts from the Yamamura Family." He tapped the side of his head, trying to get his point across his members._

 _Aomine chuckled, "But Yuki, in a way, is better than the Bad Boy. Those calculating eyes won't miss any details." Momoi nodded before she sighed. "Yuki-chan…"_

 _Aomine glanced at the bluenette as she played with a sinister smile on her face. "She breathes the same air as the prodigies. No doubt about that."_

 _They could only watch as the game slowly turned towards Seirin's favor._

* * *

The game progressed and Hanamiya was grinding his teeth as my team slowly but surely broke free from his carefully planned counter attack. I had given the data of all Kirisaki Dai Chi matches and my father only shook his head in disgust. My team, however, were shocked at the data.

"All matches have casualties. Mostly injured but the worst ones are the aces. He targets the Ace players before taking out the 'weaker' ones." I said as I crossed my arms, carefully watching the game for any mishaps, but so far, there were none and the plan was being carried out the way that I manipulated it. My dad ruffled my head and grinned as he thought, _Yuki. A reason to hope or a significant hope. She truly lives up to her name._

* * *

In the end, Kirisaki Dai Chi lost and that earned Seirin the right to participate in the Winter Cup by hard work. I immediately smiled before I turned and faced my half-brother who was walking towards my team. I glanced at father and he nodded before talking to Kuroko and the rest as I talk to him.

"You won. I don't really care about the game but you lot disgust me. So what if you are geniuses or prodigies, once broken, you are all trash." He sneered at me.

I raised an eyebrow in a taunting manner before I retorted, "You do know that you are part of the geniuses that you are speaking of, right?"

He simply glared at me as I sighed. "Jirou and I need you. Heck, even dad needs you. We all need you in our life. Give him a chance to explain and you can decide. I'll see you soon… Onii-chan." I gave him a brief peck on the cheek and a wave before turning back to my team.

"Alright, let's celebrate your win and official participation to the Winter Cup. I'll take that dinner that you all promised me a little while back." My father said as he ruffled my hair for the nth time. "My treat for your celebration." We all laughed at how goofy he is when he's with us and soon, cameras were pushed to our faces, specifically me and my dad's faces.

My dad's violet eyes darken in annoyance as he acidly told the reporters, "We will not entertain questions for today. My daughter is tired." He gladly shoved the reporters out of the way and an idea popped in my mind. "How about we go to my villa again? I can cook." I offered and dad's mouth salivated a bit. "Yuki's cooking!"

They all looked at him, weirdly before Riko asked, "But we need to spend our break in preparation for the Winter Cup."

I shoved my father's face away from me as he tried to hug me and replied to her, "Riko-chan. Don't worry about that. I've coordinated with someone before we won the game. It's going to be near our training camp from hell, so please. Leave the details to me. It's better to be near the site than to travel hours. Saves up time and more practice for the boys."

Chiaki nodded and said, "It's a good idea, Riko-senpai. More time for practice and training." I turned to Chiaki and nodded to her, "I'll send you the details later. Keep that folder of stats with you and bring it on the day of our camp. Riko-chan, we'll discuss this after I've finished contacting said person." I snickered at the thought and my father had already called our driver to pick us up.

* * *

"Ano… the fudge is this?" I asked in annoyance as the two teams, specifically Kaijo and Touou plus Ishida and Ichinose, who were lounging on my living room at one of my villas, this one was bigger than the previous one that we stayed in. I crossed my arms before I threw my arms up in defeat. "You know what, never mind. Kaga-kun, Mitobe-kun, Sakurai-kun. Come with me. We'll man the kitchen."

The said people came with me as we cooked our dinner slash party for Seirin's participation at the Winter Cup. Soon, the food was prepared and placed on the table and we ate my team was fully enchanted at my dorky father when he's out of his work. Imayoshi was trying to talk to Chiaki, who paid no attention to the older teen, but talked to Kuroko about today's events. Aomine was wolfing down food while Kagami reprimands the tan male.

I stood up from my seat and set foot towards my secret stash of drinks, grabbed two cold ones and opened one. I drank the liquid, a familiar taste of alcohol, burned down my throat. I came back to the dining room and tossed my father the drink. "Cheers, old man." I said as we toasted for the team.

Everyone's eyes widen at me who, at the moment, is drinking straight from the can. Well, except Seirin. "Oi, Yuki. You can't drink that." Aomine's deep voice reprimanded me. I merely shrugged and side-glanced at the said person. "I can drink whatever I want. Right, dad?" He simply nodded before he continued, "Well, we did have a weekly drinking session once Yuki proved to be eligible for the CEO position for the company and when she was assigned to work at this branch so, she's good to go."

Their jaws dropped at how Yuki's father casually brushed off the fact that his daughter drinks, not only alcoholic drinks but also the fact that they do this weekly is unheard of.

The sounds of laughter, groans and glasses clinking, the teams were only given wine while the two Yamamura members happily drank alcoholic drinks. Soon the two uninvited teams parted, Daisuke and Daiki had a conversation before they parted as well. Same goes to Imayoshi and Chiaki who still refused to give him attention but the older teen simply shook his head and forcefully gave the orangette a hug, a pat and a kiss on the forehead while the orangette struggled to get out of his hold.

My dad was passed out somewhere in the house and the team slowly dispersed to sleep and recharge for the next day that spells Hell for them. Before I slept, I called the person that I coordinated with. My phone rang before the caller picked up. "Hello?"

"About that training…" A sinister smile was plastered on my face as I negotiated with the caller that ended up in my favor. _Tomorrow, they will be so surprised at what I have in store for them._ But little did I know, that it will end up the other way than what was originally planned.


	20. 19th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

*Italics are thought lines. ^_^*

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 ** _The Strategist Empress._** **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19**_

 _Every one of the Generation of Miracles will be participating at the Winter Cup. Shutoku's Shooting guard, Midorima Shintaro. Touou's Power forward, Aomine Daiki. Yosen's Center, Murasakibara Atsushi. Kaijo's Small Forward, Kise Ryota. Rakuzan's Captain and Point Guard, Akashi Seijuro and Seirin's shooting guard, Yamamura Yuki alongside the Phantom sixth man, Kuroko Tetsuya and their Ace, Kagami Taiga. It will be an all-out war between the Generation of Miracles._

* * *

"My plans worked. It will be a war between the Miracles during the Winter Cup." I muttered as I relaxed. Riko came in after a few minutes but I got out of the bath when I heard the commotion from the male side. I quickly grabbed my towel before slipped in the male's locker room and rummaged Kagami's spare shirts and put it on.

I emerged out towards the springs and had my wooden sword ready. "Ara? What are you guys doing?" I smiled at the boys and they stiffened when they heard me. They turned slowly back to see the aura that I'm emitting before my smile dropped and the heat of the springs became cold. "Trying to be a peeping tom won't help you." With that I swung my sword at them and left, leaving a battlefield of bruised bodies that are scattered.

"Ah, Hi there Touou." I mentioned the other group before I fully left the place. I got my bag from the girl's locker room and casually slung it on my shoulders. I walked towards the hallway where the former light meets the new light with the shadow. Kagami saw me and what I was wearing and pointed. "Oi, Yuki! Why are you wearing my shirt?!"

I looked at my nails while I replied, "Would you like me to take it off?" I fingered the hem of the shirt as Aomine choked on his drink before he stomped towards me. "I'll see you soon enough, Kaga-kun." I turned my back and ran away from the tan male and went into the comfort room to change my clothes. Once I was finished changing into my skinny jeans and tank top, I grabbed Kagami's T shirt and shoved it in my bag before I checked the hallway and when the tan male was nowhere in sight, I got out.

I fished out my phone and called someone, "Hi Uncle. We'll be there soon. Thanks for doing this."

"No problem, Yuki-tan. Kyosuke's coming too." The caller said.

"Hai. Thank you again. See you later." I said while I snapped my phone shut.

The team was finished changing and I was already waiting for them at the front. "Kagami's gone. I'll tell you all later." I said while I slung my shoulder bag and walked towards the gym that's near the hot springs. "I'm back!" I yelled as soon as I stepped foot on the gym that I rented for the training camp.

"Onee-chan!" A familiar but deep voice called out to me and a hug came after. "Jirou! It's been a while." I lovingly ruffled his black hair. My brother, a splitting image of my father, with his messy black hair, icy violet eyes and the same height. I jumped up and slung my arm over his shoulder while dragging him down to my height. "You've grown taller!" I rubbed my knuckles on his head earning me yelps from him. "Onee-chan! Stop! It hurts!"

My father turned back and grinned at my team who were shocked to see him there. "Hello there Seirin. I'm sure my daughter and Riko-chan haven't told you all the details but Kagetora and I will be training you guys for the duration of the training and until Winter Cup officially starts." Kyosuke casually said while he spun the ball on his finger.

I turned to look at my teammates and introduced my little brother. "Everyone, this it Jirou, my little brother. Jirou, say hi to my teammates." I whispered to my brother after I signaled him to come closer. "You'll eventually learn their names soon." His violet eyes squinted in annoyance as I teased him. Kagetora explained to the others what they did wrong during the Touou game. They were made to play cops and robbers by Kagetora and a threat was left hanging as soon as they ran out to do as what they were told.

"Papa, was that Fartlek?" Riko asked her father and the said person's aura became happy and he tried to hug his daughter only to be punched by Riko. "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION, OLD MAN!"

I intervened the two's argument and replied to Riko. "Good choice of training the muscles, Uncle Tora. By doing the Fartlek, they can train those muscles they built over your training menus for the last two years, they would be a little slow in their build up but nonetheless, they can freely move their muscles and not stiffen them. As for the first years, they'll be slow but will be worth it. Running around the rough terrain will loosen their muscles as well as build endurance." I smirked as I leaned against the unused stage. "As expected of Yuki-tan." Kagetora grinned before he thought something. "Yuki-tan, I know I'm not the only one wondering but what can you do besides that uncanny ability of yours? Has anyone seen what you can really do?"

I side-glanced at the Aida family and shoved myself off the stage. I willed my eyes to change in color and sadistically grinned. "Let me show you…"

* * *

They were shocked. Frozen in their spots as the ball bounced off the floor and settle after a few more bounce. My eyes turned back to their original color but not before I huffed, my breath came in pants as my vision blurred. "I can't do it all the time." Jirou helped me up and carried me towards the stage before I elaborated some more. "It's only a one-time thing in every game I play. It damages my eyesight further and trigger more respiratory diseases and I'm already wearing glasses."

I panted before my eyes snapped open towards the doors and the players came back, saw me struggling to catch my breath and Kuroko handed me a water bottle and my medicine which I gratefully accepted and drank. "By the way, Kaga-kun's going back to America for his special training." _Alex is going to give him hell…_

They all gave me a look of disbelief before they continued on practicing and training.

* * *

Hanamiya showed up one day. HE. FREAKING. SHOWED. UP. To say that we were shocked is an understatement of the century. We stood there and stared at the male in pure curiosity and intense shock that is eminent in our expressions. "Quit staring at me like I've grown a second head. I came to tell you that I'll listen. But don't expect me to join your crappy family." He sneered and Jirou's expression became dark since they were close when we were kids.

"Makoto. Let's talk at the study. Jirou and Yuki can come as well." We both nodded and I had to stay back for a few minutes to instruct Riko and Chiaki on what to do before I left again.

We were at the office and then my dad started to explain his side of the story. "It all happened when…"

* * *

We sat in silence. Not one word was uttered and only the shallow breathing can be heard. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, son. Your mother…" My dad broke the silence and Hanamiya met his gaze. "Don't. After all, I inherited her nasty personality as well. Besides, I'm only going to be part of this family because of my younger siblings. I'm not changing my last name." Jirou's eyes became glassy and he ran out of the room. "Dad…" I said while I stood up, preparing to go and chase my brother. "Go." He merely said and I nodded.

I gave my half-brother a teary smile before I chased my brother. "Jirou! Wait!"

I panted as I looked back and forth for my brother. _How can someone with the height of 6'3 can easily get away and disappear like that?!_ A hand stopped me from sprinting again and I turned towards the owner. "Kaga-kun?" The red head took in my appearance, messy blue hair, tear stains on my cheek, puffy red eyes and a disheveled appearance, before he bent down and scooped me in his arms. "OI! LET ME DOWN!" He didn't listen as he strides towards the gym where he dumped me on the chair.

I rubbed my behind since it was sore from the sudden fall. I heard them closing on me and they had questioning looks. I sighed and looked down.

* * *

 _"_ _It all happened when Hanamiya Akira, your mother, started getting weird behaviors during our marriage. She was already almost her due date with you, Makoto, when she began doing things behind my back. Of course, I did love your mom but what she did was unforgivable." Our dad said with grim eyes. "She tried to steal from my company and as soon as I knew her plan, she gave birth to my oldest child. She told you lies, Makoto. I wanted to take you away from her but you were brainwashed by that vile woman."_

 _Hanamiya kept a stoic face as father continued. "After a year of heartbreak and no news from both of you, Kuroko Shira came to my life and everything changed. She helped me look for the you. To try and at least reconsider knowing me as your father but you remained unseen and off the radar until you stepped in middle school. That is where Yuki was observing you or the right term is, found you."_

* * *

I sniffed and tears flowed from my eyes and I slapped away the hand that helped me. "I don't need that. I'm crying for my brother and what life he led before our father can tell him the truth." I sniffed again and didn't notice that two of my teammates are gone and had looked for my younger brother.

* * *

 _"_ _Kuroko Shira, she's the one who convinced me to look for you time and time again. She's a good friend who helped me in times of my dark days and despite my failed marriage, she accepted the broken me. I will forever cherish her and one of her wishes in her will is to bring home all of her kids… That includes you, Makoto. She told me, 'I don't care if he isn't my son by blood. I want him to experience a family's love and protection. I see him as my own and that will never change.' I quote." My dad's voice broke but he continued, "After two years and after becoming the CEO of our company, Shira died from a car crash. Jirou was only a year younger than Yuki who was only 6 at that time. I've became a completely different person after losing Shira."_

 _He slumped his shoulders in defeat as the years of neglect of caring his kids came crashing to him. "I'm sorry for all the things that happened and I hope all of you will forgive me." And with that Jirou ran out and I came after him._

* * *

"My dad's a mess, Makoto-nii's a mess, Jirou's a mess and I'm a mess. I need time." I got up and wiped my tears and ran. Ran away as fast as I could, away from the information that I've been dumped on. I called a certain person and he picked up. "Come get me. Please." My voice cracked and he immediately asked where I was and I told him. He hung up on me and a few minutes after, he came running and I collapsed on his awaiting arms as his voice soothes me. "Come on. Let's get you out of here." His deep voice calmed me and I could only close my eyes from exhaustion. I felt him carry me off towards somewhere I don't know.

* * *

We had arrived back in Tokyo where he resided in. We were in his apartment and he gave me his clothes to wear and I changed into them. A few minutes after I changed, I was handed a mug full of coffee. Just the way I would take it: Mild and creamy. I took a sip of the coffee and gently placed the cup on to the coffee table. We both didn't break the silence but my tears were free-flowing down my cheeks and he immediately spooned me to his body. We remained in that position until the night fell on us.

I've texted my team mates to where my whereabouts are and they understood my dilemmas. I leaned my body on Aomine's chest and took calming breathes as the time goes on. His calloused hands started to make calming motions on my arms and he gently and softly kissed the back of my neck and kept doing his ministrations on my body. He wasn't satisfied of just roaming his hands on my body so he turned my body and faced him all the while straddling him. He leaned his forehead onto mine and stared deeply in to my tear-stricken eyes.

He took the initiative and kissed me, softly at first then with sudden urgency and passion that my body was burning with desire. We stopped for a breather until he kissed me again but this time he did it softly and with sincerity. He leaned his forehead after we kissed. "Yuki…" His deep voice was hoarse and filled with lust as he stared in my eyes, asking for permission. One thing led to another and because of my carelessness, my walls came crashing down and we ended up making out with each other. The next thing I knew… We were on his bed as the morning sun shone on our faces.

His sheets were rumpled and disarrayed, our bodies were entwined together and his duvet was covering our bodies. His arm was gripped tightly like a vice on my waist to prevent me from escaping his arms. In a spur of the moment, my feelings of the truth of why my father became like that, took over me and I'm ashamed to take it out on Aomine.

I was gently tucked on the comfort of Aomine's arms and his chest provided the warmth that I desperately needed but my mind tells me that I was too careless, that I let my guard down. I gently sat up and forced his hand off my waist. I looked at the male beside me and saw his sleeping face. My heart beats fast as I continued to stare at his face and I've realized that I have feelings for him. I looked away and slowly got off his bed before I snatched his shirt off the ground and shrugged in it. Thankfully I am still wearing his big shorts so I guessed that we didn't go too far. I spot the mirror and glanced at my appearance.

 _Bird's nest blue hair, check. Red puffy eyes, check. Tear-stained face, check. Love bites from last night courtesy of the tan male, check. Red blush covering my cheeks, check._ I mentally sighed before I washed my face with cold water to wake me up and brushed my hair out of its clumps and into its natural form. I gently and softly got out of his room and into his kitchen. I've decided to make breakfast like nothing happened.

I made coffee after I drained last night's forgotten coffee on the coffee table and washed the dirty cup. I dried the cup before pouring a new batch of coffee. I mixed my preferred coffee taste and took a sip and started to chop a variety of vegetables and into a pot before I stirred it to make curry. Since Aomine despised eating vegetables, I will force him to eat them with his usual meat intake. I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous Aomine eats only the meat and chicken drumsticks which are his favorites.

I multi-tasked and cooked my usual meal before placing the finished products on the table. I leaned my body on the counter and sipped my coffee as someone stood in front of me. He towered over me and he grabbed me by the waist and cuddled me. "Morning, Yuki." His deep voice sent shivers throughout my body and I fought back to blush. "Morning, Mine-kun." I replied softly while I hid my red face behind the cup as I drank the remaining coffee.

I turned my back against him and he continued to keep me in his arms. "U-um… Mine-kun… Please sit down and eat your food. You need to eat the vegetables as well." He groaned and snuggled his face on my hair. "You look good in my clothes." I groaned at the reply of the tanned male and I glared at him all the while blushing like a tomato. "Enough. Eat and don't bother me while I take a shower." I got out of his hold and immediately went to his bathroom and locked the door.

"Why do I need to fall for that idiotic teen with nothing but basketball on his head at this point of my life?" I muttered to myself while covering my face before I shook my head and proceeded to take off his clothes and turned the shower on with a cold temperature. I did all the necessary things that is to be done. I concealed my raging emotions under the steady stream of the shower. I turned off the shower and wrapped myself with one of his towels. I dried my body and hair before I got out of his bathroom with him leaning against the side of the door with fresh clothes of his which was held in his arms.

He thrust them to me with a slight blush in his face. "Here. Change into this… Though I prefer you without clothes but then you'll kill me." I skeptically glared at the teen before I accepted his clothes and gave him a pointed look. He looked at me before he got what I meant. "I'm out." He called out and closed the door behind him. I changed into his T-shirt and fished out my spare shorts in his closet drawer. I dried my hair for the second time and got out of the room while messing my damp hair.

I walked in the living room where I saw him watching the television and I immediately hopped on the couch, a bit farther away from his arm that was slung on top of the couch. He turned his head towards me and gave me a confused look before he grabbed my arm and brought me closer to his body. Both of us sporting a deep red blush on our faces from the seemingly innocent yet intimate contact, he simply slid his arm around my shoulders so that I couldn't escape his hold.

"You okay?" He asked me in concern. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before nodding my head. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I replied and a ringtone interrupted our awkward conversation. I sheepishly grinned at the male before I excused myself to answer the call.

"Yuki." Akashi's voice resonated from the phone.

"Seijuro? Why are you calling me?" I asked, confused as to why he would call me.

"I believe that your father told you the whole truth. I simply called to check if my Empress is fine and well." He chuckled and a cold shiver passed my spine before he continued. "Seeing that you are already fine, as expected of the Empress, I do not need to worry more. Send my regards to Daiki. I'm sure last night was a rough night for both of you." Then the phone disconnected, leaving me baffled at Akashi's sister complex.

 _Not one detail is missed._ I squint my eyes as I thought of how I'll destroy the Emperor's reign. A door opening shook me out of my thoughts and I emerged out of the kitchen where I took my call and saw Daisuke talking heatedly with his brother. Daisuke stopped as he saw me fine and untouched. "Lady Yuki. Kuroko's worried about you and when you disappeared so suddenly."

"Ah, Sorry. It was just a spur of the moment thing." I timidly said as the older male came and placed his hand on my waist in a protective manner. This doesn't go to well with Daisuke as he saw through his brother. "Just take care of our manager, Daiki. I don't care if you are the ace of the Generation of Miracles. Hurt her and you'll be killed by me and the rest."

The navy blue haired teen simply glared at his younger twin. "Ha?! As if I'll hurt her, idiot."

The ocean blue haired teen just rolled his eyes and waved his hand at his brother. "By the way, the team's been doing well. We'll see you at the opening ceremony of the Winter Cup. Daiki, take care of her until she is well enough and escort her when you both attend the ceremony."

"Why would I want to go? It's too boring and I'm too lazy." Daiki said with a yawn. I elbowed him and side-glanced him with violet eyes. "If you had forgotten, Daiki, then let me make you remember. I am Yamamura Yuki. The next in line for the CEO position of my company. Make no mistake in that." My eyes return to normal and I briskly walked towards Daisuke and hugged him before I whispered in his ear. His ocean blue eyes widen in shock before he seriously nodded.

"Hai, Yuki-sama." He said while I groaned. "Stop calling me that. Yuki-chan's fine."

He simply shook his head and bid farewell. I walked him out the door before I closed it shut and looked at the tan male. I sighed before I grabbed his hand and pulled his face to my level before I kissed his cheek and subtly blushed. "I'll be going back to my place. Thank you for comforting me."

I whispered to him. "Remember this, _Seirin will win the first round against Touou._ " I got my bag that was already strategically placed beside the door and slung it on my shoulder. I waved goodbye and left.

 _Sorry Seirin… But you'll understand the way I make things work…_ I thought to myself as I got towards the station and in the train going back to my apartment. _I'm really the worst person to deal with…_


	21. 20th Chapter

_**Author's Note!**_

Leave a review and Don't hesitate to point out the mistakes. :3

 _*Italics are thought lines. ^_^*_

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 ** _The Strategist Empress._** **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket and One Ok Rock. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

 **A big thank you to _absolute-right_ for the review! Been talking to you for a long time since we've first interacted! This Chapter is dedicated to you and your ever loyal support! Thank youuu~ (I had to finish this. I ABSOLUTELY HAD TO!)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20**_

The time for the Winter Cup preliminaries came and all the teams qualified are all gathered together to see who will win and be the next Champion for this year. Surprisingly, my dad's the one who suggested that he will be present throughout the season. I stopped walking towards the stadium and let my hair cover my eyes. People passed by me as my flashbacks happened right before my eyes.

* * *

 _The first time I used my skill was before I left Teiko. Seeing the group break down the bonds, I tried it. I'm the one at fault for the rift of our friendship. If I hadn't manipulated them, they wouldn't be the person that they are now. Looking down from the balcony of the first string gym where a fight between Akashi and Murasakibara took place, I thought to myself as I told them of what they were capable of. Aomine was starting to distance himself from my cousin and his partner which greatly affected the latter, making him unable to function properly. Midorima and Murasakibara fought before they realized that they were in the wrong when Kise and Aomine fought for something shallow._

 _My eyes held the pain from the cause of my ignorance, a slip of the tongue. I turned my back from the chaos as the tears started flowing down my face. I quietly made a plan to bring them back together but seeing my cousin is better than me, I decided to use him as an excuse to fix things as well. I brought out my resignation letter and I read it silently._

* * *

 _ **To the Head Coach and Captain Akashi,**_

 _ **I'm sorry to inform you that I, Yamamura Yuki, will be resigning and properly hand off the position of Head Manager for the Basketball club to Momoi Satsuki for various reasons.**_

 _ **Sincerely yours,**_

 _ **Yamamura Yuki**_

 _ **Head Manager**_

* * *

 _I quietly sniffed and walked away from the railings and proceeded to erase the evidence of me crying. I resumed my usual expression when I met the group, the business face of Yamamura Yuki, to which Akashi is the only one who can understand that side of Yuki. I went down and normally discussed Momoi about the data before I called it off._

" _Yuki-chan? Are… you all right?" Momoi worriedly asked me._

 _I replied, "I'm a bit dizzy. I'll be going ahead and don't forget to double check the data that you've obtained, alright?" With that I bid them goodbye and as soon as the door closed shut behind me, I sprinted towards the Head Coach's office and left the letter there, along with my withdrawal from Teiko. No more and no less explanation was given. My decision was final and whether or not they accept it, they just need to know that I'll be gone… Gone for the surgery of my shoulder and for rehabilitation purposes._

" _Not that they will know of my surgery." I mumbled before finally leaving the office, hassle-free, not even bumping the almighty Emperor himself. I ran towards the gates where my brother was waiting for me and I just had to look at the school where my fondest and worst memories are connected. Bidding a final goodbye, I disappeared from their radar and never returned to Japan until after the complete treatment._

* * *

I opened my eyes and sighed before I continued walking and the flashbacks kept replaying in my head.

* * *

 _Kuroko and I kept contact throughout the two and a half years that I'm gone. We've exchanged mails almost every day and the mails get more and more gloomy and dark as the Generation of Miracles kept getting better and better. He was crushed and I occasionally went back to watch their games from afar. I kept comforting him time and time again, even going as far as showing myself, bandaged and all, to_ _ **them**_ _._

" _You monsters! Did you have to rub it in their faces that you are better than them?" I yelled in their faces as my cousin held me back from killing them. My eyes showed a blazing violet color, indicating that I'm pissed as hell. "I regret encouraging you to be the assholes that you are now. Besides, I'm the worst one out of the bunch." I bitterly laughed as I calmly said those empty and dull words. "But mark my words. You'll be surprised as to how far I can manipulate you. I've already realized my mistake. Now, you patiently wait for yours because I'm sure you'll feel the pain that I felt."_

 _I shrugged Kuroko's hold off of me and I turned my back on them. My eyes showed determination of crushing them._

* * *

I continued walking down the street, my natural hair color, a bright cyan blue color, flowed behind me, the cold was freezing my body as I thought of the start of the year. The first time I've executed my plans. _Tetsu probably caught my drift during my last visit._ I thought. _From Seirin's footwork and training regimes to the practice matches, I carefully crafted my art of manipulation. Riko must have sensed it from before and I could never hide anything from her. She did hit me for manipulating them but if it was to be better and have a chance of defeating the Miracles, then she'd agree to it._

Remembering all those memories brought me back to the past. I shook my head as I walked towards the players' side of the stadium and got in front of our locker room. I heard voices before I slammed the door open. "I'm home~!" I yelled casually, scaring the first years and as well as the regulars. "OI YUKI! DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" Hyuga yelled as he clutched his chest.

I shrugged off my coat and replaced it with my jersey. "Sorry, sorry. Though, I'll apologize if this is beyond your image of me as well." They looked at me curiously and some even with a hint of "I-think-she-has-gone-nuts" look. "I've been manipulating you guys from the start. Tetsu knows this and he willingly did what I told him to do. Riko-chan also knows this and lets me do as I please. At least my method isn't as dirty as my older brother's manipulation method. If it is to make the team stronger, who are you to complain? Then again, I did this without your consent so…" I did the deep bow as I said, "I humbly apologize for using you as my puppets in order to defeat the Miracles."

They were shocked. Kiyoshi immediately ruffled my hair as I looked up at the tall giant. "There's no need to apologize, Yuki-chan. You did what was best for the team as well as trying to fix them."

Hyuga had a tick mark as he heard my reason and eventually hit me in the end. "Idiot. I thought you are smarter than all of us combined?!" I looked at him in pure shock. "You made this team stronger, Yuki. Don't ever think that this is all just a joke to you! We may not be willing to be called your puppets but we did this for the sake of the team. You helped us become who we are despite of where you are born from. You chose to throw that life away for the one revenge you need to take."

He stopped and took a breath before he continued, "Besides, Kuroko told us why. It was because of the prediction of the future that they will become great and they have talents that soon blossomed and that made them the monsters that they are today. Yuki-chan, as your Captain, you don't need to regret the decisions that you've made. Forget the past and focus on the now, the present. We still have to beat Touou for the first round." He changed topics to avoid me from crying but the tears came anyway.

I cried in front of the team and Kuroko had to comfort me. I looked at him and nodded before I showed them my violet eyes, "I'm sorry for that unsightly show. I'm fine and Thank you, Hyuga-kun." I dried my tears and said, "I'll do the leading. Daisuke will be in on this match against his brother. Daiki won't appreciate this but I need to manipulate the situation in our hands but I'll leave the decisions to the point guard and the captain."

The speaker went off and the teams were called to the opening ceremony. "I'll meet you guys there." I said and quickly took off to where my father is quietly standing. "Yuki, come. The Yamamura heirs should be present. Makoto won't be joining us but he'll watch the game."

The opening ceremony started and the teams were presented. Cameras were all around the court and my dad spoke a few words of encouragement to the teams. I quickly eyed the teams with the Generation of Miracles, and saw Akashi smirking at me, Midorima had his fiery aura on, Murasakibara lazily looking forward while no doubt complaining to when he could eat his snacks, Aomine yawning and looked at me with concern in his eyes, Kise was happily smiling to the cameras and then gave me a small wave before all of them straightened up as my dad finished his speech.

"Ne, Onee-chan, don't you think it's weird that all of your ex-team mates will battle out against each other?" Jirou subtly whispered and I side-glanced at him before I subtly replied, "Well, no."

I gazed at my ex-teammates and smirked while Jirou raised his eyebrow in question. "Because I'm the one who planned all these events to happen."

* * *

"Kagami still hasn't come back and the opening ceremony is already finished." Coach fumed and I approached the team before patting Chiaki who was calming her down. "It's fine, Riko-chan. He'll be here before our game starts in the afternoon." I assured the brunette and I whispered to Chiaki on what she has to do before she seriously nodded and continued to calm her down when my phone and Kuroko's phone simultaneously vibrated. We flipped our phones and I clutched the phone tighter.

"Riko-chan. The Emperor is summoning us." I said in a monotone.

"HA?! DID I NOT TELL YOU NOT TO WANDER AROUND BEFORE?!" She yelled but she saw my eyes and immediately calmed down. "Fine. Just be back before the game starts." We both nodded and Kuroko and I immediately went our way, knowing Riko, she probably sent someone to keep an eye on things.

* * *

Furihata was shaking. He was never in an intense atmosphere before. Right in front of him was our former team mates. The Generation of Miracles. Aomine was spinning the ball on his finger as he sat on the stairs, Midorima was holding a pair of scissors, Murasakibara was munching on his snacks, Kise was whining as usual.

"Where is the person who called us here?" Aomine grumbled.

"You know him, nanodayo. He always takes his time." Midorima snipped his scissors as he pushed his glasses up.

"Eh?! Midorima-cchi! Why do you have scissors?" Kise looked at the scissors like it was going to cut him to pieces. "Besides, it's dangerous to walk around while you have that." He reasoned out.

"It is my lucky item, nanodayo." Midorima curtly replied meanwhile Murasakibara lazily tried to open his snack but it wouldn't so he asked Midorima. "Mido-chin, Can I borrow your scissors~?"

"Why?" The green-haired male asked and the purpette frowned as he replied, "I want to open my snack." The green-haired male glared at the other and refused causing the purpette to ask Kuroko but Kuroko doesn't have any so the purpette just frowned.

"Bara-kun." I said and the purpette looked at me and his snack was opened while I held a silver knife with my right hand. "You are most welcome." His eyes shone with delight as he can freely eat his snack without hindrances. "Thank you, Yuki-chin~" I nodded and simply stashed away my knife before glaring at Aomine as he was about to speak.

"Shut up, Mine-kun." I muttered before I faced Furihata's shaking form. "It's all right, Furihata-kun. It's the normal atmosphere between these guys." I pointed my thumb at them without looking which earned me a yell from all of them. I sighed before I turned back with my violet eyes and they shut up. I turned and walked towards the stairs and went up them before I stood in the way of a certain Captain.

"I'm sorry for the wait. Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi, Tetsuya and Yuki. I'm glad you all came…" The red head said before focusing his gaze to my teammate who was shaking like a Chihuahua. I rolled my eyes before I focused my gaze on the incoming person behind us. "But there is someone who doesn't belong here." He said with menacing eyes. "Excuse us but we need to talk without you."

Kagami appeared behind Furihata and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before he introduced himself. "Don't be like that. The more, the merrier right? You must be Akashi, the Captain of the Generation of Miracles, aren't you?"

The hetero-chromatic eyed male merely smirked before he went down the stairs to which I followed and placed myself beside Furihata. "Shintaro, may I borrow your scissors?" Akashi asked the green-haired male while the latter simply shook his head and gave the scissors to the redhead. "My hair has been bothering me for the past week." He reasoned out as snipped his bangs off before he could say another word, I scoffed.

"No one contests to you, is it not, Seijuro? Even with your parents, no one defies you, no one defies the Emperor… But that won't work on me, isn't it?" I cocked an eyebrow at the male before quietly raised my knife between Akashi's eyes. "Say one more word and I'll shove this knife between your eyes." He simply stared at me before he turned back and walked away.

"Oi, Akashi! What is this meeting for?!" Aomine yelled at his retreating figure.

"I want to clarify something but seeing your faces, I don't need that confirmation. You all remembered our promise. Now I'll best be on my way. The next time we see each other, is in the courts." He said while he retreated back to the stadium and I immediately dragged the other red head and the brunette before calling out to my cousin, "Come on, Tetsu. I'll need to talk to this Bakagami."

They all thought the same thing. Yuki wasn't the same Yuki they knew and that she changed during the span of weeks before the Winter Cup Started.

* * *

I shoved Kagami down and looked at him in the eyes. "Kaga-kun. I'll explain this briefly as possible." My eyes changed to violet as I continued my explanation. "I'll have Tetsu explain the rest but this is what you are expected to do. Mark Aomine but you have to let Daisuke play against his brother. This is between them as well. If you see an opportunity, crush that man's ego. Tetsu knows what to do but if it all goes according to plan, then we can win this."

He blinked and blushed at the close proximity of our faces before he nodded and I gave him a forehead kiss as a gift. "You'll understand that I am the worst one out of them… Eventually."

I instructed Chiaki on what she can do and I nodded before I told them. "I'm not going to play in this game. I'll stand beside my father during the whole game since I promised him that I will only play unless I have to. Daisuke is my proxy. And good luck."

* * *

They couldn't believe it. Seirin won against the second runner up of the Inter-High games. I maintained my poker face as I placed Daisuke back on the bench as he was exhausted from going all out on his brother. I placed a cold towel on his eyes and pat his back. "Good Job, Daisuke. You deserved a break."

"Man, that was intense. I'd like to have another one on one with him again." The ocean blue haired teen said while he grinned. I ruffled his hair before I rolled my eyes and looked back at his twin who was doing the fist-bump with Kuroko, in which his arm was slung around Kagami's shoulder as he was being supported by the redhead. The scene brought tears on my eyes and Momoi and I looked at each other before we smiled.

"I knew you were going to be a great strategist in your own way." I said while I crossed my arms against my chest while the pinkette simply smiled at me before she blushed and replied. "I'm not that great compared to you."

I shook my head at that. "People are different in terms of talent, Momo-chan. I'm just sugar coating my title as the Strategist Empress. I am truly called as a Manipulator but I guess that is insulting to some so it was later renamed as Strategist."

She smiled again as Aomine drug his sorry ass back to his team where Momoi offered him his towel. "It's okay, Dai-chan. There will always be next year." He simply stared at the floor and I rolled my eyes and grabbed his jersey. I pulled his face down my level and kissed his cheek, earning both of us blushes and glares from the other males. "You did well. I'll see you tonight at my apartment." I let go of his jersey and walked towards Akashi who was silently fuming at the scene that I made.

"Let it go." I told him and he exhaled.

"You were supposed to be with me, Yuki." Akashi replied and I shook my head.

"You should know that what we have is a brother-sister complex." I retorted. "And besides, our arranged marriage was already cancelled when we both agreed to simply use our bond as siblings to unite our company. More or less, make another branch from both."

He smirked and leaned his forehead against mine as he asked, "Do you like Daiki?"

I stared at his hetero-chromatic eyes while his team curiously watched our interaction. "Yes. Yes, I do." He only ruffled my hair in return before he glared at his teammates for 'checking me out'. They looked away and focused on the next matches. Our interaction ended and I went back to my team and my smile faded as I had two more targets to feel the pain of their consequences.

* * *

Aomine couldn't believe that he lost against the new partner of Kuroko, the Phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles. He was currently on my sofa staring off to la-la-land. I gently placed the cup of hot chocolate on the table in front of him before I left him to his thoughts again. I was happy that Aomine tasted his first ever defeat from a Miracle outside the Miracles. I've accepted Kagami as one of the prodigies worthy to be called the Generation of Miracles. I sighed before placing my used cup on the dishwasher.

 _Aomine has a lot of things to think about._ I thought as I washed my hands and proceed to go to my room but the tan man was out of sight. I rolled my eyes as I figured where he would be and lo and behold! He was under my duvet facing away from me and his tall frame covered the entire bed as he thought long and hard. _I think it is time that I tell him the truth…_

"Mine-kun." I gently sat behind him and proceeded to lean against his warm back as he sat up behind me, not quite looking at me either. I sighed and continued as I stared at the ceiling. "Do you know why I'm the worst one out of all of you?" He didn't answer but his silence was enough for me to know where his thoughts are going.

I continued, "It is because I had all of you on the palm of my hands. Controlling you… No… Manipulating all of you from the start like puppets. My ability to make you do what I want is a curse. You've seen how my big brother, Makoto-nii, use that uncanny curse of ours. He and I are no different, the same fate and the same curse." By now, silent tears fell from my eyes as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I hated what I can do. People call me the Analyst, the Strategist, the Manipulator, the Puppeteer but really, I am a person who can see data as a stepping stone for the future, easily predicting what will happen next, what to expect and how to manipulate it. I easily deceived you guys and that made me realize… the first mistake I've ever made was the rift between us." I quietly sobbed, trying not to let the other teen notice and I successfully did. "I made the mistake of telling you of your abilities and predicted so far as to breaking our bonds. I hated myself, Mine-kun."

He slowly turned his head sideways only to see me wiping my tears away and he immediately gave me a back hug for comfort. Tears kept falling and a few minutes passed as Aomine gathered his thoughts before he reassured me. "It was all by one mistake, Yuki. Don't beat yourself up." I shook my head, not quite believing his words. This is Aomine we are talking about.

"You know, those years of losing contact with you were the hardest years on us. Especially on Akashi and…me" He mumbled and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

He sighed as I asked him and he took a deep breath before he replied. "Akashi became a closed off person, a different Akashi while I missed your constant nagging." He smirked before a tick mark appeared on my head as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oi, Mine-kun." He grinned before he turned me towards him and he rested his forehead against mine.

"I missed you." He mumbled and I didn't quite catch what he said so I asked, "Pardon?"

He simply shook his head and tenderly kissed me all the while turning his body and fell on my bed, dragging me with him. I was now situated on his chest and he pulled the duvet over us and he said, "Sleep, My Empress. We have a long day tomorrow. For better or for worse."

* * *

What do you think?

Leave a review and don't be shy about it! :3

Next chapter will be fun and a surprise will be ensured!

 **This is _Cordelia Michaelis_ signing off~ **


	22. 21st Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. * *_ _ **Bold letters are in English***_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21**_

Aomine's steady breathing had a calming effect on me but not enough to make me fall asleep. He was currently snuggled on the crook of my neck with his arms gently but tightly around me, as he slept his worries away. I gently ruffled his navy blue hair as a subtle blush settled on my cheeks. _What are we… Aomine?_ I thought to myself as a pondered what will happen tomorrow.

The next day came and I was surprised that I slept throughout the night. _I guess I was tired as well._ I tried getting up and successfully failed on that task when an arm restricted me from doing so. I tried facing towards my capturer and I successfully did while I struggled to breath.

"Mine-kun." I tried waking him up and gently poked him on his chest.

"Daiki." He mumbled before staring down at his captive, which was unfortunately me. "Call me Daiki, Yuki." That earned me a one-way ticket to Blush-ville and I simply looked up and met his eyes before sighing. "Mm. T-then… Daiki… Can you let me up?"

I looked away as soon as I blurted out the words and hear him smirk before he tightens his hold on me and gently caged me underneath him. I squinted my eyes in annoyance and flashed my violet orbs on his navy blue ones. "Get. Off."

He simply smirked and a mischievous glint on his eyes told me that he was up to no good. "I'll let you go once you answer me." I cocked my head to the side, indicating that I was listening. He grinned and ever so gently cupped my cheek and bluntly asked me. "Be my girl." My eyes widen at his bluntness and I was frozen in shock until I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I shoved him away from me and quickly dodged all his attempts in reclaiming me.

 _Of course, I'd like to be yours… But…_ I thought as I grabbed my towel and clothes before slamming the door of the bathroom. I immediately turned the water on until it filled up the bath while quickly stripping out of my clothes and submerged my body in the warm water. I sighed deeply before I tried relaxing my stiff muscles and willed myself to get it together as my thoughts were jumbled up. _The question is… what am I afraid of?_

* * *

I got out of the bath and quickly dried up and changed my clothes and rubbed the lightly damp towel on my hair to get the excess water out as I emerged from the bathroom. I sighed and I was immediately greeted by someone's chest and arms that surrounded me, making me unable to escape his deadly grasp. I sighed knowing what is in his head.

"If I say yes, will you stop annoying me?" I said but blushed as he stared at me and I looked away in embarrassment. He simply smirked at me before he retorted, "I didn't give you a chance anyway, babe." I deeply sighed and begrudgingly said yes. He immediately cupped my cheek and gave me a kiss, an amazing kiss that makes your knees go weak. We stopped kissing when we needed to breath and we both rested our foreheads together, our faces inches away from each other.

"You only need me and no one else." He possessively said as he looked in to my eyes while I was a blushing mess. "Hai, hai. You'll be the one telling _them,_ not me." He immediately drops his grin as he thought of the consequences before he gave up and grumbled a sure. He stole another kiss from me and then left me to clumsily stumble towards the kitchen and make our breakfast.

* * *

I watched from the sidelines where Kuroko and Aomine were practicing Kuroko's shooting. I glanced at the time before calling out to them and hopped off the railing where I sat. I adjusted my jacket on my shoulders and walked towards the venue which was conveniently nearby. _They've all practiced hard, now the second round is up._

Watching the game with bored but calculating eyes, I remained quiet during the whole game. Not much has been said since I already knew the outcome of the match and as expected, my team won and advances to the next round. _All the members of the Generation of Miracles will participate to their third games as well._ I smirked at the thought as soon as Rakuzan's game was finished.

We finished our third game on the fourth day of the Winter Cup Season and we won against Morizono North. I stayed behind to watch Yosen's game to which my eyes widen at the match. _Yosen High… No wonder they are called the Shield of Aegis._ My violet eyes glanced at the blonde with glasses on and I called her. "Alex-san."

She turns to me before she slowly walked towards me as I met her halfway. "Be careful, Yuki-chan. **Tatsuya has improved.** " I smirked at her before I reassured her.

"Don't worry. We'll be extra careful of him and that giant, Bara-kun. I had a feeling that Tatsu isn't the same person that he was before." I crossed my arms before I reminded Alex. "Go meet Tatsu. They're probably going to their assigned room. I'll meet up with Seirin. See you soon, Alex-san."

We both parted ways and my mind was filled with certain scenarios. _I bet their coach has a copy of our games._ I briskly walked to our locker room and called Chiaki. "Chiaki, here." I threw her my phone with a number that was already on the screen and the orangette had a confused look on her face. "Call that number. Ask for a copy of Yosen's game and immediately bring it here. We're going to need to plan."

* * *

Seirin watched the tape at Kagami's apartment with visible shock in their faces while they quietly commented about the game. I was leaning on the wall and drummed my fingers on top of my other arm. "The Shield of Aegis, huh." I mumbled as I let out an irritated sigh. "Two games in a row without letting the other score a point. I doubt that they _didn't_ do that on purpose."

"What do we do, Yuki-chan?" Riko asked as she thought to herself as well. "This is the Power of Yosen High."

I side-glanced outside and muttered, "They'll probably reviewing our game as well." My eyes glared at the window. "Based on my knowledge, Yosen's a hard team to beat but every powerful team has a weakness…" I sadistically smirked at the thought of breaking the Shield. "I'll let you do this without me telling you what you all need to do."

I turned to them and grinned, "Show me what Seirin is capable of without me."

* * *

Aomine was practicing with Kuroko and they are really working hard while Momoi and I are watching from the sidelines. Kuroko shot the ball in and Aomine said, "Seven out of ten, huh? That should make it useful in a real game." Kuroko smiled and Momoi came running and engulfed my cousin in her dangerous hug.

"Amazing, Tetsu-kun!" She happily said. _Good thing Chiaki isn't here to see this._ I face-palmed myself and looked at the two bicker back and forth. I sighed and pat my cousin at the back for a job well done before I whispered, "Show me what you truly are, Tetsu." He side-glanced at me before he nodded in understanding.

"But…" Momoi began to ask Aomine while he continued to stare at his childhood friend, "How did you get better in little time?"

"We didn't do anything special." He replied but not before grabbing my arm and snaked his arm around my waist as I glared at the tan male and the Pinkette's eyes didn't miss the simple action. "Yuki's the one who drilled it in my head a few years back and harshly reminded me of it. In middle school, he didn't need to shoot, so I never noticed it but Tetsu sucking at shooting is like a side effect of specializing in passing."

He shifted his hold on me as he continued, "Not that he had any shooting sense to begin with." My eyes widen at the thought before resuming my poker face as Aomine continues talking to Kuroko and Momoi. "Lose that side effect and you'll be just as good as everyone else. Combine that with your misdirection and you've got a real weapon."

I bit my lip before shrugging Aomine's hold on me and picked up the ball. _Akashi… what are you planning? I hope it isn't what I'm thinking of._ I gripped the ball tightly before making a three-pointer. They all looked at me and Aomine thought. _Akashi's the one who taught Tetsu his current style. Didn't he notice this? Or did he do it on purpose?_

"Knowing Seijuro, He's planning on something and I'm going to find out what it is." I snarled at the thought of him doing something to my cousin. Momoi then grinned at me before Aomine took notice. "What is it, Satsuki?"

"You and Yuki, huh?" She asked with a Cheshire cat like grin. I calmly stared at her while Aomine looked at me for help and I glared at him before I retorted, "I told you that _you_ will be the one to tell them." He raised his hands up in surrender before he replied to his childhood friend, "Yeah. Me and Yuki."

Momoi then happily claps at us. "Took you guys long enough. Aren't they a cute couple, Tetsu-kun? Ara? Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko was in his poker face but his aura spoke different levels as he learnt that Aomine and I are going out. "Aomine-kun…" His voice was hard and had a malicious tone to it that the taller male hid from his terrifying glare. "Hurt my cousin and I will personally seek you out and kill you."

The tanned teen can only nod his head and silently prayed for his life.

* * *

We emerged out towards the court with the media and the staff surrounding us as we walked to our benches. A few comments of how amazing our team is despite being in our second year. The cameras trailed me and more comments were heard.

"That is Yamamura Yuki, the child prodigy in tennis as well as the manager of Seirin High!"

"She's also a member of the Generation of Miracles."

"Amazing!"

I simply glanced at the camera before giving out a gentle smile and immediately dropped the act and got back to business. Yosen also came out from the other entryway with confidence. "It's a battle between brothers. Kaga-kun." The red head was staring at the ring that is the evidence of them being bond brothers and stared at coach who was instructing them off their play.

I casually changed my eye color and immediately conjured up a back-up plan. We were up against Yosen and against Murasakibara, the Generation of Miracle's formidable center, after all…

* * *

"Focus on the game." I crossed my arms against my chest. "Tatsu will be annoying in this match." I side-glanced at Yosen's bench and saw that Himuro was already smirking at me. I glared at him before looking at the confused Kagami.

"Tatsu was my childhood best friend before I came back to Japan, Kaga-kun. Well, you can say it like, our little _relationship_ ended when I realized that I have better things to do after he pulled a stunt that tainted our friendship." I muttered for all of them to hear.

* * *

Watching the game while Riko was smirking, I side-glanced at her. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Riko-chan. Don't think less of Bara-kun's three-point radius." And Murasakibara stopped Kagami's shot. "Even I have a hard time scoring against him when he goes all out." I added and with 15 seconds left of the game, we still haven't scored against them.

"They are after all, the most powerful defense team called the Shield of Aegis." I reminded all of them. Riko was gritting her teeth in desperation of the game while Chiaki worriedly stared at our team. They defended the basket when Kiyoshi gripped the rebound and stopped Yosen from scoring until the buzzer rang.

 _18-0. Yosen in the lead. This was expected._ I thought as I glanced at the scoreboard. I glanced at my cousin before closing my eyes and said, "Show me what you got, Tetsu." I side-glanced my cousin before he nodded, understanding what I meant and stood up from the bench. "I think it is about time." I crossed my arms before I turned my back around them and walked towards the doors that leads to the audience area.

"I'll be observing from above." I simply said as I adjusted the jacket on my shoulders and walked out fully and joined the unsuspecting Touou students, namely Momoi and Aomine. My violet orbs stared down at them as I silently watched them. The two Touou students were completely oblivious to my presence as I analyzed the on-going game that is happening below me.

"Don't disappoint me now, Seirin." I quietly mumbled to myself and then felt a presence beside me and took my eyes off the game to see who interrupted me and it was none other than, Aomine.

"Yuki, why aren't you there with them?" He asked while Momoi clung to the tan male's arm. She greeted me, "Ara, Yuki-chan! Nice to meet you again!"

I acknowledge Momoi by smiling at her but it was a dry type of smile, on the verge of a sarcastic smile before I replied to Aomine. "Simple. I want to see how well their training and their will against the Shield of Aegis. Besides, I also want them to realize that they have the freedom to decide as well."

"Basically you stepped out of the picture for the moment, ne, Yuki-chan." Momoi wondered but answered quite accurately. I simply nodded my head before I was trapped by Aomine's warm embrace, causing me to look up at the tan male with question in my eyes. I rolled my eyes as he was emitting a possessive aura despite knowing that all males are currently absorbed in the intense game that Seirin and Yosen are presenting.

I scoffed at the game that they gave me. "And you call that a game? Tsk. I'm disappointed really with how Yosen's trying to finish my team off." I harshly said and stared at my team. "Bara-kun's annoying reflexes really rivals your younger brother." Kiyoshi had the ball before tricking Murasakibara and the giant blocked it before Kiyoshi passed it to Kagami who tried to dunk it but surprised the purple head by passing to Kuroko. As Kuroko had the ball, he got ready to shoot and I smirked at the unusual form.

"Daisuke's a different matter and No. Not even you can stop that shot, Murasakibara." Aomine's grip tightens a bit as he mumbled and Murasakibara tried to block Kuroko's shoot but Kuroko successfully made a basket. "After all, it's like his drive… It disappears."

"Seirin finally has a point, slightly breaking the Shield of Aegis with a tiny dent. They can do better than that." I mumbled as the scoreboard finally showed points on my team. "No one would expect my cousin to shoot an unstoppable shot." _But I'm sure a certain red head had to have a role in this._ The crowd was in awe before they cheered and Yosen's coach stood up in disbelief as their opponent had scored against them.

"I also believed that Daiki had thought of this technique." I praised the tan male before I continued watching the game and he had a slight blush from the praise his girlfriend made.

* * *

 _Aomine was standing beside Kuroko as he supervised him in his shooting practice. "Six out of ten. Did you actually get worse?" Aomine said as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. Kuroko retrieves the ball before he sadly mumbled, "Aomine-kun, how do you shoot?"_

 _The shorter teen hands the ball to the tanned teen before Aomine tossed it like it was nothing and it went in. "Like this."_

 _Kuroko's poker face unnerved the other teen as Kuroko retorted, "I need a more concrete explanation."_

" _Concrete, huh?" The taller teen pondered. "Maybe you'd make more shots if you threw the ball like you're passing to the hoop."_

 _Kuroko replied, "Shooting and passing are completely different." He looked down at the ball that he was holding before he continued his explanation. "When I pass, I push the ball with the palm of my hand." Aomine's eyes widen in realization and said, "Tetsu, shoot it again."_

" _Huh?" The shorter teen asked and Aomine replied, "Push the ball with your palm so it's easier for you to shoot." And then the shorter teen's eyes widen as he thought of the possibility._

* * *

"Honestly, I'm surprised." Murasakibara lazily drawled as he angrily stared at Kuroko. "I didn't think you'd be the first to score against me in this tournament."

Kuroko then looked up as well and stared at the purple headed giant. "Really? In that case, I hope you'll be careful in the future."

"Amazing. Those are the results of training with you?" Momoi asked as she stared at her former teammates. Aomine answered, "No, I just taught him to stop shooting with textbook form." The tan male stared at Kuroko as he ran across the court and Momoi curiously looks at her childhood friend. "That's why I made him change his form."

I simply smirked at the two before I spoke up. "But the one who turned that technique was the man himself. No other than my beloved cousin, Kuroko Tetsuya."

I casually and reluctantly relaxed my stiff body against Aomine's embrace and continued to stare at the game. I drummed my fingers against his arms before I commented, "Yosen's trying to get past our defense. I see that Double Chin-san over there is trying to provoke Kaga-kun."

"Saa~ How will Seirin overcome this?" My violet orbs stared at the game while I smirked knowingly as I watched the game in an amused manner and the team struggling against the other. _Show me the strength of Seirin…_

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE! (Please read since it is urgent.)_**

I'm so sorry for the delay on my updates. Honestly, I've been busy with school works, quizzes, EXAMS (MY DOOMSDAY IS NEAR! PRAY FOR ME, MIN'NA! TT^TT), Projects, Reporting and so much more. Even if my schedule is pretty good, I can't update my usual updates and think of another chapter to write in between school and my free time. Fudge Sticks on being a pre-med course! TT^TT I don't even know why I took up a science course that could possibly taint my life forever with Medical Knowledge. I apologize for the delay and for the tardiness. I hope this chapter will make it up to all of you who reads my story.

 _ **Leave a Review and I'll personally message you (along with a long thank you message for supporting this story)**_

 _ **I hope you all liked it! :3**_

 _ **~Cordelia Michaelis**_


	23. 22nd Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. * *_ _ **Bold letters are in English***_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22**_

Yosen scored again during the second quarter and I looked down at our bench to see Mitobe trying to 'explain' to Koganei about our situation before I smirked at him. "Mitobe-kun is a sharp one." I said as I can feel Aomine tightening his arms around me and subtly growled at my statement before I assured him with a few pats and a roll of my eyes. "I'm referring to the plans that they struggled to make. It won't work on Yosen."

They both looked at me with curiosity in their eyes as I sighed and looked at Riko and the others before I replied, "Kaga-kun and Kiyoshi-kun are the only ones tall enough to block those damn tall players. Yosen has three tall players namely Double-chin, Bara-kun and that other dude whom I don't care what his name is." My violet orbs intently watched the game as I leaned against Aomine and made myself comfortable, accepting his welcoming warmth as I glared at the opposing team.

* * *

 _Seirin's weakness is Kagami and his blocks. He won't get to defend that way._ I thought as Kagami's block was useless against the tall player who easily scored for their team. Kagami was panting as he thought to himself while glaring at his mark. _This guy's size and power… His movements make it obvious that he's a former center, too. I don't know what to do._

A hand came crashing down on the red head and hard pats was given to the tired first year and a familiar voice reprimanded the first year. "Kagami. Your hips. Drop your hips." Kiyoshi frowned at his kouhai as Kagami slapped his hand away.

Kagami yelled, "That hurts! I'm already doing that! Don't you have any other advice?"

"Other advice?" Kiyoshi asked before he thought carefully and continued, "Um… He's big. You should be careful."

A tick mark appeared on Kagami's face as Kiyoshi's advice was useless. "I know that!" He said and Kiyoshi responded, "Really? Never mind, then. We ran our legs off over the summer to strengthen our hips and legs. Don't forget Yuki-chan's Spartan training with using the leg weights as well. As long as you remember those three things, you won't lose." Kiyoshi then turned back and ran towards the others as Kagami digest the information that his senpai gave to him.

* * *

"He's such a Bakagami. Why do you think I made you do those training menus? Just for the heck of it?" I let out an annoyed sigh as the game continued and Kagami finally lowered his hips and successfully blocked one of Yosen's shots. Aomine tightened his grip on my waist as the game progressed to a much favorable turn for Seirin until the second quarter game ended.

 _29-17. Yosen in the lead. It is a better result than having straight zero points but something is bothering me…_ My eyes found Akashi's and he was smirking at the game and I instantly knew what he was trying to do and kept quiet but my aura spoke in volumes. Even Aomine had to step away from me and I brushed my hair with my fingers and tied them with my rubber band and left it in a ponytail. _Akashi… You, one sick bastard._

I roughly got out of Aomine's grip and I stood a little bit away from them as my eyes held fury as I concocted a plan to defeat the Emperor and his absolute ways.

* * *

I discreetly and quietly leaned on the wall beside Yosen's locker room and eavesdropped on their conversation. _That cheeky Coach is too observant for her own good. She knows what Riko-chan would do to Tetsu… But I believe Riko-chan has it all in her hands. She would know what to do._ I uncrossed my arms from my chest and patiently and quietly dragged a chair in front of Yosen's door and wait for the one person I would want to talk to.

A few minutes later, they all came out and was surprised to see blazing Violet orbs staring at them with an equally bored expression. "It is about time you guys got out. A word, Tatsuya." I stoically said and walked away from the opponent team to talk in private and I knew Himuro would follow.

Once we were out of earshot, I harshly turned around and glared at the younger teen. "I see you haven't shown all your cards yet, Tatsuya."

He simply smirked which only intensified my irritation. "Taiga is nothing but a good rival. This game will finish our bet."

"I guess our friendship is really over then." I harshly said while my eyes lazily and tauntingly looked at him like I didn't care at all. "I don't know you and you don't know me. You aren't the Tatsuya I knew back then." I tilt my head to the left and I kept speaking, "Well, you still have a long way to go, Himuro. _Don't get ahead of yourself._ "

I left him there, his eyes wide in shock as I easily threw away our friendship but I closed my eyes and walked on. I hastily walked towards Seirin's locker room and opened the door, quietly before facing Kagami and grabbed his Jersey as I commanded him.

"Himuro will be the key player in Yosen's offense. Knowing our past, Kaga-kun should be able to defeat Himuro. Mark him and that shot he showed you during the street basketball competition. Don't forget that Bara-kun is there to back him up." I agitatedly said and my grip loosened and released the red head before looking at Kiyoshi. "Kiyoshi-kun will be our defense. Chiaki, observe the flow of the game."

They all nodded and I made eye contact with Kuroko and both our blue eyes are filled with determination. "Tetsu. You know what to do." I looked away from the team and glared at the wall. "That cheeky Coach is too observant for her own good. Let me in the first few minutes of the game. I've got a _surprise gift_ for them."

* * *

I discarded my jersey jacket and fixed my uniform before making eye contact with my Father and brother who was sitting between the referee's table and Seirin's bench. Both nodded and I focused on the game with an intensity of a hunting leopard who was ready to strike. The game continued and they all went into formation, and I marked the fair haired male and saw his eyes change direction. I smirked knowing that he will pass it to Himuro and I let him be.

He was completely unaffected by what I did and I continued to watch the interaction between Himuro and Kagami. I surprised all of them when I joined Murasakibara on the other side of the court and cracked my knuckles. "You know, Bara-kun. I hate to break it to you but this game will be won by Seirin. I do believe in _him_ as the ace of Seirin." I side-glanced at Murasakibara and glanced at Aomine who was intently looking at Himuro. _He even had Daiki on his guard at one glance._

Himuro had scored against Kagami and Hyuga's block with his perfect and refined moves. I let them do as they wish before I interrupted their little chitchat and as Himuro jumped to shoot, I was already in the air, leaving Murasakibara with wide eyes and stole the ball in mid-air. I gracefully and perfectly landed on my feet before I ran, my bangs covering my eyes and as soon as Murasakibara tried blocking me, the purpette was already on the floor and I smoothly shot a three pointer.

I landed and looked at Murasakibara's eyes only for him to see the different side of Yuki. _Yuki-chin…Who are you?_ The purpette thought as he stared up at me and a smirk appeared on my face. "Aw, did Bara-kun get hurt? I'm sorry, here let me help you." I sarcastically said as I roughly pulled him up and turned to my team mates who were shocked at me and my aura on the court.

Stormy Violet orbs piercing them straight in to their souls as if I'm trying to read their movements and thoughts by that single glance before glancing at Kagami and ran towards him. "Kaga-kun." I coldly said and marked the fair haired male again.

"Himuro's going to do his mirage shot and you and I will be subbed out. Izuki-kun and Tsuchida-kun will be the ones to replace us. It will do us both if we will cool our heads during this time."

* * *

It wasn't long before Himuro did exactly what I predicted he would do and Izuki and Tsuchida replaced us in the court. Chiaki did her best to calm me down but one look at Akashi and she knew that I cannot drop my guard at this game. _Akashi, I do believe that our intimidating and piercing looks are one and the same. I will be prepared to go through hell again if it means that the Emperor's rule will crumble down beneath my feet._

I was seated in between Kagami and Chiaki and I rubbed my hand on his head before I grabbed him and lowered his head on my level. "Listen damn well, Kaga-kun. I am only going to say this quick and simple." His red orbs met my violet ones before he intently listened to me. "Separate your emotions from the game. If you can do that much, you can defeat Himuro. That is your weakness in this game."

His eyes widen as I released him and stared nonchalantly at the game. Hyuga and the others are discussing their strategy and I smirked at how on point Hyuga's statements are. _Sa, Seirin… What are you going to do to pierce the Shield of Aegis?_ I mentally added.

They got into formation and Kiyoshi faced Murasakibara, completely irritated the taller Kouhai with his words and successfully did what they had to do. Izuki caught the rebound and passed it to Kiyoshi who was already at the three-pointer lane, ready to shoot. The ball went in and Yosen's players were shocked to see Kiyoshi, a center, shoot a three.

Seirin went back to their court to defend while Yosen thought that Kiyoshi couldn't shoot threes because of their lack of data. The game continued and Himuro shot the ball in and caught up with the score. Kiyoshi marked the fair-haired guy and Kiyoshi's aura was different, menacing and intimidating to the shorter player. I smirked at Kiyoshi's antics and mumbled for my team to hear me. "Ara? Kiyoshi-kun's a point guard?" I chuckled and an amused look on my face. "Only Seirin can amuse me this much."

I glanced at Aomine and saw his amused smirk as well before I grinned. "Seirin's going to win this. Bara-kun is now agitated by Kiyoshi-kun." As soon as Kiyoshi jumped and faked, Murasakibara jumped as well before Kiyoshi passed to Izuki who caught it while the purpette is still in the air. Izuki jumped to shoot and two of Yosen's players blocked Izuki and our team started to sweat drop from the situation.

"It's okay everyone." Chiaki's sharp eyes watched the game and she said, "Izuki-senpai's Eagle Eye is truly useful in situations like these." Izuki passed it in between Murasakibara's arms and the ball soared in the air.

"Bara-kun's jumps take time when he is in mid-air. Even if he can anticipate the next shot, he can't move fast enough when he jumps. That is his weakness." I said as I stared at the purple head giant. Kiyoshi got the ball and dunked it hard, earning Seirin a point. They did the same pattern before but with Hyuga shooting a three.

I heard cheers for our team as we scored another point and I stood up from the bench to look at them in the eyes. "You all did well. Especially you, Kiyoshi-kun." I looked down before I glanced at the opponent. _Kiyoshi-kun provoked Bara-kun. This is getting interesting._

The other first years were tending to the second years on the time out that Yosen called. Kagami was concentrating hard and Kuroko was surprised that Kagami decided to throw the ring for him. I watched them interact and only nodded at my cousin who understood it. Kuroko heard Kagami's explanation and he found it acceptable so he nodded at his partner and held on to the ring. The buzzer rang and the game began and the players took their position on the court.

* * *

The battle between the brothers was fierce and it was a memorable fight between Yosen and Seirin but in the end, Seirin won and advances to the semifinal stage of the Winter Cup. What was surprising to the Generation of Miracles is that the lazy Murasakibara Atsushi entered the Zone in the last minutes of the game. _Bara-kun had the potential. Himuro doesn't have that. He has a lot of problems to deal with before he can come near us…_ I mentally noted as I walked towards Yosen's Center before I grabbed his towel and placed it on his head to hide his face.

His other members were shocked to see me at their side but I ignored them and tended to Murasakibara. "Bara-kun." I said but instead of answering me, I heard a soft sniff as he held back his tears. I softly smiled before I grabbed his face and leaned my forehead against his. He kneeled in front of me to accommodate my height as I calmed him down. "It's okay. There will always be a next time. You just have to trust your senpais and stop fighting alone."

He softly nodded before I kissed his forehead and let him go. "Come on. Stay strong and you can overcome this defeat." I pat his shoulder and turned to the others. "Thank you for taking care of Bara-kun. You all made a wonderful performance that we will never forget."

I looked at their coach and my violet eyes changed to their icy blue ones, a soft look in them before bowing. "Thank you for taking care of Murasakibara-kun, he grew up to be a truly terrifying center. I truly appreciate the good game you've displayed. Hope we get to play again with many years to come."

With that I turned around and walked back to our locker where Aomine and Momoi were waiting for me to get back whilst the team was already inside. Aomine immediately wrapped his jacket around me before kissing the side of my head and told me that he will wait for me outside. Momoi congratulated me and our team as we won the round and I thanked her before going in and saw the members already tidying up their things.

"Good game, everyone. I know this will sound selfish but during our final game, let me play against the Emperor." I bluntly said as I looked at them in the eyes.

Riko sighed before she thought of the pros and cons of me in the game and she answered, "Okay, Yuki-chan. Do what you want." I smirked and I perfectly imitated Akashi's personality.

"I am absolute. I will defeat that tomato head if it meant taking myself to hell." I smirked at them before we all went up the bleachers to watch the next games.

* * *

We unexpectedly got an interview with one of the popular sports magazine and we were very ecstatic about it. Hyuga and the others were nervous and I was simply brushing my hair like it was nothing.

"Of course, Yuki-chan isn't nervous about this interview." Kagami mumbled as he looked at me and I simply gave a smile.

I retorted as I fixed my hair while brushing it. "Well, I was born into the world of Business. It comes with a price. You'll do fine, just relax."

We got out of the room and headed to where the interview will be happening and once we sat down, the photographer took our picture and you guessed it, Hyuga and the others were too stiff that I sighed and pat them. "Ganbatte, Hyuga-kun."

He stiffly gave me a forced smile before he turned to the interviewer to answer their questions and gave their thanks when they congratulated my team.

"Ms. Yamamura, it is a pleasure to interview you again." The writer said and I grinned and nodded. "The pleasure is yours."

"How did it feel when you lead the team to victory?" He asked.

I replied, "It wasn't just me who made this all happen. It was all our combined efforts that made us who we are today. We proved to the people that not only we are a new school who has the will to stand on top but we also made them realized that any school will have a potential to stand in the court. So please, don't credit me all the hard work."

"Amazing, as expected of the Yamamura family." The photographer said with awe and I smiled before I said, "It is really nothing."

The interview came to an end when they finished with my cousin's part and we all had to go back to the bleachers and I told them that I'll meet them after and to save me a seat. Hyuga nodded and led the team back while I caught sight of a certain navy blue haired teen and a pink head and went straight to them.

"Daiki, Momo-chan. It's been a while." I said while I bought a drink and opened it. Taking a swig of the drink as they greet me back before my eyes got serious. "A heads up, Sho-kun's back. He won't take no for an answer unless, Ryo-kun will defeat him."

Aomine's eyes widen as he yelled, "Haizaki?! What is he doing?!"

Momoi sadly looked at the ground since she also knew who Kaijo will play against with. "It is true. Haizaki came back after Akashi-kun forced him off the court and basketball during Teiko."

Aomine clenched his fist as he remembered their first year days with him on the team. "That bastard."

I sighed and took a sip before I said, "Sho-kun's the type to take what he thinks is rightfully his. I should have seen this beforehand but it is inevitable and Kaijo will win this."

Momoi looked up and asked, "How?"

I looked at her and grinned, "Haizaki Shogo will never get a seat in the Generation of Miracles because _KISE RYOUTA_ is the rightful owner. Haizaki was never the owner. I do admit he has the talent and the potential but he isn't part of the Miracles just like Himuro-kun."

They looked at me like I was crazy and I sighed, "You know, you should have felt it. Ryo-kun will defeat Sho-kun in this match and will give me an amazing performance during the game that will crush that pervert's ego into pieces and prove to all that he is in the Miracles."

With that, I left the two but not before giving a kiss on the cheek to Aomine and a hug for Momoi. I emerged from the entrance and found my team seated at the front. I made my way and sat on the empty seat in between Kuroko and Kagami but Kagami's words made Kuroko and I sit in shock as we both stared at him.

* * *

I clenched my fist before I angrily stared at the court as Kuroko took a deep breath and was about to explain when I beat him to it. My voice wavered as I told them.

"Haizaki was the previous starter of Teiko and that was before Ryo-kun joined the basketball club. Haizaki Shogo had the talent and the potential to stand beside me and the others but his… violence got in the way." I said as angry tears fell from my eyes and Kuroko gave me a reassuring pat. "Sho-kun is the worst person in the world to be matched against Ryo-kun but I believe that Ryo-kun is the rightful person to stand beside the Miracles."

* * *

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _All of us were sitting on a table that no one dared to approach. Aomine, Murasakibara and Akashi was facing us, namely Kuroko, Midorima and I, when Haizaki grabbed one of Kuroko's meatball with his bare hand. Akashi and I went on with our lunch as the others argued. I briefly glanced at the delinquent before I sighed which attracted the attention of the said person._

" _Ara? A hot babe is with you today." Haizaki approached me and casually draped his arm around my shoulders. "Want to get out of here and get a quickie?"_

 _I sighed and placed my chopsticks down before I subtly grabbed his draped arm and pinched him as hard as I could and earned a yelp from him. I side-glanced at him before playing with my butterfly knife right in front of his face in warning. My eyes flashed violet as I glared at the man. "I suggest you don't touch me, Haizaki Shogo. You don't want to get me irritated."_

 _I turned to the others before placing my used utensils on to the tray and stood up. "Seijuro, I expect you'll handle this before_ _ **I**_ _do what you don't want to see." I said without turning my back and walked away._

 _ **-Flashback over-**_

* * *

My team where worried with the game as Haizaki had shown, what he copied from Kise during the first minutes for the first quarter. I glanced at Kaijo's coach before I smirked. _Don't get ahead of yourself, Coach Takeuchi._ I then leant back on my seat before I said, "Haizaki has the same talent as Ryo-kun with a slightly different type of copy. Instead of copying, he _pillages_ the moves from players."

I explained and Riko and Hyuga were blazing with anger as they watched the game but soon their anger died out due to the cold that they were experiencing. The team looked at me to see violet eyes instead of blue ones as I glared Haizaki. "Kaijo will win this despite Haizaki copying their moves and I have a feeling that Kise will give me what I wanted the most out of himself."

Kaijo was seriously in need of help and I decided to give them a visit during the time out. Kaijo's coach was surprised to see me standing in front of their ace with a hard look at him. "Kise. Look at me in the eyes." I commanded him and he did so. I see frustration and anger as he stared at me and I gave him a hard tap on the cheek to wake him up a bit from his clouded mind.

"Shouldn't take long now." I mumbled and Kise gave me a confused look.

"This isn't you. You are not a cheap imitation that Haizaki said. You are the real deal." I said, " **Show me who the** _ **REAL**_ **Kise Ryouta is.** I know you can do it but I should warn you, you should never use me and my moves, copycat." I pat him in the head and I walked towards their coach before I spoke again, "Coach Takeuchi. Be very Careful of number 6. He's the annoying type who will crush your team once he pillages all the moves you have in store. The only way to defeat Haizaki is on Ryo-kun. I wish you the best of luck."

I went back to the bleachers just in time for the time out to finish and my team looked at me and had silent questions in their eyes. I answered, "Something to encourage my cute blonde to show me the monster that he is."

"During middle school, Kise-kun and Haizaki-kun were always fighting against each other but Kise-kun never won against Haizaki." Kuroko provided the info as I grinned at the fallen Kise.

"Not yet, Ryo-kun. This is the time you should vent that frustration to what I am waiting for." I smiled as I leant against the palm of my hand as I stared at two players.

* * *

At the court where Kise had stood up and placed his hands on his waist as he took a deep breath to relax himself. What made him stood up was Kuroko who shouted at Kise for him to hear the words that he needed to hear. _I believe in you._ The blond immediately felt the weight lift off from his shoulders and was able to relax his tense muscles more, his mind was clear and he was ready to reveal his trump card.

"Kuroko-cchi…" He said as he smirked. "Shogo-kun, you know… I'll tell you this before I win. You've totally got things wrong. Like about that girl…" His gold eyes stared straight at grey ones who held shock in them as the blond continued, "She just plastered herself all over me and started calling herself my girlfriend. To be honest, I was fed up with her. She was so full of pride and all she could do was brag about the status of 'dating a model'. Just because you managed to peel off one girl that flocked over based on looks, don't get carried away."

"There is only one girl for me… and that is someone who isn't like any other girl in the world." Kise said as he sent a glance at the other blonde who was intently staring at the game. Haizaki just simply smirked and the game continued.

Kise Ryouta surprised everyone in the Miracles and their teams. He made a shot that is exactly like Midorima's High Projectile Threes. I smirked at the blonde before I complained, "You made me wait this long, Ryo-kun. He finally perfected his Perfect Copy of the Miracles."

Haizaki was now all shaken up as Kise proved to him that he was better than the Pillager himself. It is safe to say that Haizaki's team lost because Kise defeated the Pillager who can't copy the moves of the Miracles.

"Now the game that we have been waiting for has finally arrived." I mumbled as Kaijo proceeds to the semifinals and both teams were eager to fight an official match against each other after the official practice match that fatefully happened during the Inter High Season.

* * *

 **Author's Note!**

Hey there guys! SOOOOO Sorry for not being able to update again. *grumbles* School got me real bad and I have lots of paperworks to do (A community research paper, studying pharmacology [all those medicines. TT^TT], trying to make use of my spare time in studying my minor subjects [need to improve my grades], and trying to make these chapters. I hope this chapter is to your liking!

 _Leave a review, min'na~_

~ _ **Cordelia Michaelis**_


	24. 23rd Quarter

**Author's Note!**

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. * *_ _ **Bold letters are in English***_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23**_

 _I really want to kill these two…_ I murderously glared at the two first years whose shoes broke at the same time and on the same day. I sighed before barking at them, "I know for the fact that you two are the only idiots not to have spares. I'll go with you and get them. Riko-chan, Chiaki, I'll leave the team to you." I dragged the two by their jackets and accompanied them to buy their shoes. A few shoe shops later, Kuroko found and bought his shoes while Kagami was still searching for his.

The last shop was proven to be of no use since they didn't have Kagami's size. He came out looking defeated and Kuroko called someone who knew just what to do. I simply gazed at them and as soon as Kuroko put his cellphone away; I turned my back on them and let them follow me where I knew they would meet. A few minutes of walking and a left turn, we arrived at an empty basketball court… only that it wasn't empty. Aomine and Momoi were standing on the basketball court, waiting for the three of us to arrive.

As soon as Momoi saw us, she immediately hugged my cousin who was slightly grateful and at the same time annoyed at how hard she hugged him. Aomine and I just stared in acknowledgement but he had to pull me closer to him and kiss my forehead. I smiled a bit and pat him on his chest, a slight blush was visible on my pale cheeks before sighing at the tall possessive male. Kagami was the one who brought us back to earth and we immediately stopped our couple act. Momoi was delighted to see her best friend act like that and Kuroko was well aware how Aomine was when it came to things that belonged to him.

* * *

Sitting beside my cousin and my former teammate, I watched the two Power Forwards play against each other and secretly chuckled at how worked up Kagami was while Aomine was breezing past the red head while giving him pointers. The two beside me were quietly chatting with each other and caught up with the recent events that I already knew. I sighed deeply before I stood up, catching the ball that Aomine was going to dribble to his left and shot it midcourt. All of them looked at my back as I walked towards the bouncing ball and placed it in my hand.

My eyes are a blazing violet color as I thought of today's match up. "Rakuzan vs. Shutoku… The winner has already been decided, there is no need for me to wonder who." I mumbled to myself before tossing the ball behind me and into the hands of Aomine. I silently walked off the court; grabbing my bag, slinging it onto my shoulder. "I'll meet you guys there. I have some business to take care of."

I left them to wonder what made me get worked up and rode the train to the venue where the match will start in an hour. I met up with the team and gave them specific instructions. "Listen to me. Watch the game closely, I don't really need to be here for you to know what will happen next." The door opened as Kagami and Kuroko came in while apologizing to the team who were waiting for them. I looked at the clock just as Kiyoshi glanced at the same time.

"Rakuzan-Shutoku game's about to start." Kiyoshi said.

Furihata then looks at Hyuga and asked the older male, "So… Exactly how strong is Rakuzan." Hyuga opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off. "They can squash you like a bug. I'll tell you this much." I looked at Daisuke, knowing what I was about to say was something that they should know about.

"Remember the Uncrowned Kings?" I asked them without looking at any of them and saw Daisuke clench his fists but kept calm. They all nodded and I continued, "Kiyoshi-kun, Makoto-nii are a part of that group. They are the shadows of the Generation of Miracles but just like the Miracles, there is one more who was not acknowledged just like how I was hiding behind them." I crossed my arms on my chest and sighed. "Dai-kun over there is a part of them. I'm sure Kiyoshi-kun had a feeling that he was one and Makoto-nii already knew it from the start. Rakuzan has the other three of the Uncrowned Kings on their team..." I squinted my eyes in irritation before looking at them. "And all of them are good. Plus, Akashi Seijuro is part of the strongest high school basketball team."

* * *

After our short meeting, I decided to visit Midorima's team, knowing full well of the situation that he was about to enter. I stood in front of the locker room only to overhear their conversations and I smirked to myself before abandoning my plan of calming the green haired male. I quietly left the stadium in hope of calming myself and I ended up in a coffee shop near the venue. Chiaki was videotaping the match as I purposely avoided watching another heartbreaking match between two strong teams.

My Caramel Macchiato was in front of me while I stared at it with disinterest. My phone vibrated, indicating that I had a message so I flipped open my phone to read it.

* * *

 _To: Yuki_

 _From: Ichinose_

 _Subject: Where are you?_

 _Oi, Yuki! Where are you? Ishida and I are worried when we haven't seen you with your team. I asked Kuroko-kun and he said you took off. Is this because of the carrot and Akashi-kun's match? What is bothering you? Reply ASAP. No excuses._

 _-end-_

* * *

I sighed and quickly texted them that I was fine and in a coffee shop near the stadium. I did not want them to know of the plans that I am manipulating in my head so that Seirin wins the Winter Cup against Rakuzan. "There's only one way to do it and I needed Tetsu and Kaga-kun to quickly realize this." I silently clutched my left arm before adjusting my glasses. I took a sip of the drink and felt a presence behind me. I took a glance to see Momoi and Aomine looking directly at me and pointed to the seat in front of me. "Sit. I'm sure you both have questions as to why I'm not watching the match between the two."

Momoi sat in front of me while Aomine sat beside me. He sneakily held my hand and gave a reassuring squeeze that I was grateful for. They both ordered first and we were quiet until their orders arrived. "I already know the outcome of the match. There is no need for me to actually watch it." I stirred my drink with the stirrer and glanced at the two. "Rakuzan and Seirin will be the ones who will battle in the final round."

"Yuki-chan, how do you know who will advance and who will lose?" Momoi asked as she cupped her drink in her hands as she looked at me with question.

I smirked at her and tapped the side of my head with my free hand and said, "Well, considering that I can manipulate certain events just using the data that I have, analyzing the situation can be tough but predicting comes pretty easy to me."

The tan male just kept quiet beside me, an unnatural thing for him to do. So I looked at him and he was already staring at me. "You know, Yuki… I was wondering if you know what Akashi's planning until now." He said before drinking his drink.

I sighed deeply and messed my hair a bit. "I do have a feeling, an instinct but I can't quite pinpoint it. I'm sure he did something to manipulate such events. It has to do with the Finals, that's my best bet."

Aomine squeezed my hand before letting it go and slung his arm behind me, in a very possessive way. "Well, We will soon find that out sooner than later…"

And I agreed with worry, irritation and pain in my chest as I thought of the near future of Seirin's Basketball team's journey.

* * *

I was in a tennis court after so many years of avoiding my fear and trauma. I was wearing my tennis attire which consists of a tank top and my volleyball shorts. I was invited, no… more like challenged by a family friend to play at least one game against me and I agreed to it, knowing that facing my fear was better than not facing it head on and it wasn't the real Yuki if I keep running away. I am going easy on her, using my right hand to play instead of my usual left. Her background was something not to be proud of but she does have a big mouth and a pride that is through the roof.

I let her start the service game instead of doing it the fair way. I readied myself and she served to my left and I let her take the first points in the first three games. She was smirking by the time the fourth game started and I glanced at her with my blank face and served. The serve was fast like a bullet and she couldn't see the ball from the speed.

"That will wipe the smirk off your face and bring you down to earth." I mumbled as my eyes changed to their violet color. I got another ball and bounced it a few times before performing the same move, earning me the point. I wasn't aware that people were watching between us and that was when I heard the commotion.

"That girl's gonna regret running her mouth like that." A spectator said.

The second guy grunted and crossed his arms, "She hasn't recognized that she's playing against a tennis prodigy."

"Yamamura Yuki. The one that single-handedly participated in the singles game and blasted through the Finals and represented Japan at a young age. Even won the International Tennis Award." Another guy said as he watched the match.

I side-glanced at them and saw my team mates, Aomine, Momoi and Kise along with Ishida and Ichinose, the only two who were happily watching me play my sport while the others had worried looks on their faces. I smirked and shifted my racket to my left hand, earning a gasp from the girl and hit the ball with another fast return. She tried to return the ball and it hit her racket hard. Her grip loosened and her racket flew from her hand to the floor.

I pointed my racket to her direction and said with my blank face, "Shall we start the real game, Yoriuchi?" And I only saw her grit her teeth in anger and her red face as I bluntly challenged her in front of many people.

* * *

She was panting heavily, the score turned around on her and she wasn't able to score another point against me as soon as I stopped fooling around. I was lightly sweating, not even out of breath and was walking away from the girl. "If you want to beat me, practice and stop bragging to everyone that you've achieved one major award. Also…" I side-glanced at her and stopped a tennis ball from hitting me by catching it in my hand. "You are years away from my level."

I grabbed my racket and used my rarely shown left hand serve. I threw the ball in the air and used my body for the force instead of using my arm strength. Twisting my body and hitting the ball with the disappearing serve that was aimed right beside her face as she falls down on her butt. "I told you. Never underestimate your opponents no matter how weak the aura is. Let's leave it like this so that I won't humiliate you any more than necessary." With that, I grabbed my tennis bag and slung it on my shoulder as I feel a dull pain on my left shoulder.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Chiaki sent me the video after the game ended… and I was right. Rakuzan overwhelmingly won against Shutoku yet Midorima and Takao showed a new technique that made me smile at their progress in becoming a true team. All the stress of thinking up scenarios in my head got me worked up. I was now walking around the neighborhood and adjusted my glasses. Seeing no familiar faces calmed my nerves down but that is until a family friend, Yoriuchi Mika, saw me, greeted me and bragged about her major tennis award after she learned that I was once a tennis player._

 _All I ever did was comment that it was nothing to brag about, especially when it was just one award and she challenged me to a tennis match with an annoying smirk. I adjusted my glasses again before slowly smirking at her with my violet eyes and accepted her challenge. What she needed was someone to bring her head out of the clouds and back to earth. I was not passing up the opportunity to crush her and to play my beloved sport._

 _"No one messes with me, Yoriuchi… but don't worry, that pretty little head of yours will know what it means to be at the end of my wrath." I sadistically smiled at her while she flushed red in anger and that was what ticked me off and prompted me to play against her._

 _-Flashback over-_

I continued on without looking at my teammates, Aomine, Kise, Momoi and Ishida and Ichinose and entered a shower room to freshen up. As soon as I was done changing to my normal clothes, a gray tank top with a red skirt that has a slit on the side and purple shorts. I wore my usual black converse and tied my wet hair in a high ponytail leaving my bangs to the side. I emerged out of the changing room and I was immediately engulfed by my two best friends who were too happy that I went back to playing.

I gave them a blank look as usual, patting their heads in reassurance and looked at the others as the two calmed down. "You haven't seen the real one yet. Do not praise me for something so basic." I coldly said as I squinted my eyes in irritation at the girl who was complaining that I was unfair and I smirked. Aomine possessively wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to him. He gave a gentle squeeze before looking down on me with those unnerving navy blue eyes of his and I rolled my eyes at his possessiveness before patting his arm off.

"Ryo-kun, Prepare yourself for the next round. Seirin will be the ones advancing for the Finals of the Winter Cup Season." As soon as I said that my phone went off. I quickly took it out of my pocket and flipped it open and pressed the call button and put it near my ear. "Yamamura. Speak." I coldly said.

"Yuki-sama, Akashi-sama wants to talk to you personally." My Secretary, Ryo, called.

I squinted my eyes before they trailed to the dark tinted car that was parked in front of the fences, some little ways off the compound. "So it seems that he is. Thank you, Ryo." I said before snapping my phone shut. I sighed loudly and wordlessly walked towards the car and crossed my arms while glaring at the tinted windows. The windows automatically went down and a red headed hetero-chromatic eyed male stared out at me with a smile on his face. "Yuki, we need to talk. Come." He said while gesturing inside his car.

I rolled my Violet eyes at him, clearly not in the mood for a private talk. "We need not to talk privately. I do think you are planning something and I'm not taking the bait, Seijuro. If it is about the Winter Cup Finals, Seirin and Rakuzan will be the ones to battle. If it's about business, we can talk some other time. Right now, I'm a bit in an irritated mood." I crossed my arms across my chest and turned away from the red head, leaving him shocked at what I did and so did the others.

 _I can't let them know that my arm is hurting again. I overdid it with my last shot but it was worth the show._ I thought as I emotionlessly head towards a café shop near the tennis courts to cool down. Seeing that I wasn't followed, I got comfortable with the peace inside the café and ordered my usual type of drink. There was a chess board on one of the unoccupied tables and I claimed one, placing my tennis bag down beside my feet and plopped on the cushions of the chair. Playing against one's self is what Akashi and I have in common due to the fact that both of us are masters in shogi and chess.

My order arrived and I took a sip of the hot beverage and sighed in delight. I quickly grabbed my Seirin jacket and placed it on my shoulders to give my body some warmth and the notebook full of data. Using the chess pieces as my references, I played out the scenarios and it helped me visualize certain events that may happen in the game. I crossed my legs and subtly massaged my shoulder before taking a sip of my drink. The bell rung and I looked up to see Daisuke casually looking at the place before his ocean blue eyes found my violet ones. He nodded, ordered and walked towards my table and plopped down on the opposite chair.

"You can't hide the fact that your arm is hurting, Yuki." He casually said as he rearranged the pieces and moved a piece, indicating that he wants to play. I leaned against the chair and stared at him.

"It's not like I could hide it from you, Dai-kun. I don't want them to worry too much since our games are around the corner. Riko-chan may able to see the stats but that will not stop me from participating." I moved my knight and my eyes darted to the window and saw the team in a restaurant across the café shop. "I'm assuming they sent you to talk to me."

He went quiet and that answered my statement before sighing and he moved his piece. I smirked and played against him until he lost the game. He finished his drink after a few minutes and stood up, grabbing my bag from the floor. "Come on, I'll take you home. I'll tell the rest that you were just trying to shake off the trauma and coming up with a strategy."

I nodded, standing up before walking ahead of him and we both walked towards the station and rode the next train that brings us back to my apartment. It wasn't that crowded so Daisuke and I sat down in a comfortable silence that rested between us.

We arrived at my stop and we continued walking to my apartment. An soon as we arrived, I offered to let him stay since it was now night time but he declined saying he wants to have his own bed to sleep on. I chuckled and thanked him before saying my goodbyes as I closed the front door of my apartment only to face my cousin and Aomine, who was waiting patiently for me to come home. I dropped my bag inside the cabinet near the door before staring at the two.

"I'll explain tomorrow." I said and untied my ponytail before passing by the two who simply stared at my back as I went inside my room. _It is time that I put an end to the emperor's reign in the courts._


	25. 24th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. * *_ _ **Bold letters are in English***_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

It wasn't long before our game with Kaijo will soon begin. Chiaki acted as the head manager, looking over at our players as my team did their warm ups while I was currently observing Kaijo's team from the audience. As I decide to walk back to the locker rooms, my eyes caught sight of a tall purple head and a dark haired male beside him, staring at the court and talking. My eyes changed to their violet hues and stood beside Himuro without him knowing and the purple head noticed me instead.

"Ara~ Yuki-chin~ what are you doing here?" Murasakibara drawled lazily as he turned his head towards me and Himuro did the same.

"Yuki…" the dark haired male said and I glanced at them.

"I'm just here observing them. I won't play against Ryo-kun in this match." My eyes then immediately focused again on the court just in time for the two aces to give a declaration of war between the two. "This match has a little history between the two schools. One that started from Seirin winning the practice match against Kaijo." I said.

The warm ups finished and it was time for me to go back to the bench where my team is. I turned my head to my right and looked at the two. "I'll be going then. See you whenever I see you, Mura-kun… Himuro…" I raised my hand as if I was going to wave and turned my back towards them. I walked back to the court and shrugged my jacket on before shoving my hands in the pockets of the jacket. I deeply sighed before quietly emerging out of the entrance doors and looked at the team on the court, smirking at my cousin as his aura became determined and fired up. _They've been determined to win this as an official match between Kaijo and Seirin._ I chuckled at the interaction and said, "Alright. They got this match without me going in the court."

Grabbing my glasses from my bag and I put them on as the game started. I sat down on the bench and crossed my legs and took out my clipboard and pen, glancing now and then at the data and at the game.

* * *

"Let's have a good game." Hyuga said as he offered his hand in a hand shake to Kasamatsu.

"Let's do." Kasamatsu replied and Hyuga tightened his grip on the other's hand. _Huh? Previously, I had the impression that he was still too young to be a captain._ The Kaijo captain looks at Hyuga with calculating eyes as he thought. _I guess winning all the way up here means something._ He smirked at the four eyed captain. "Good. That's how it should be! Now I can get my revenge without holding back!"

Meanwhile, Izuki and Kiyoshi was walking towards their positions when Kiyoshi noticed how stiff Izuki is. "What's wrong, Izuki?" The brunette asked, "You're looking a bit stiff."

Izuki looked up at Kiyoshi and reassured the tall guy. "Oh, I'm fine. If that's so, I'm just a bit nervous." He focused his gaze forward and continued to reassure Kiyoshi. "If anything, I'm excited just like what Kuroko said." The two teams met at the center and positioned themselves as the tip off was about to start when I started to remember the first time the miracles had formed.

 _-Flashback-_

 _ **Third POV**_

 _The first year female bluenette was staring on the top floor behind the players from the third string gym. Yuki was quietly observing them from above with the head coach as the Emperor had taken up the responsibility of calling out the names of those who will play for their next game's starting line-up. "#4 Akashi Seijuro. #6 Aomine Daiki. #7 Midorima Shintaro. #5 Atsushi Murasakibara. And the fifth…" The red head paused and looked at the blonde model. "#8 Kise Ryouta."_

 _Once the blonde male heard his name and number, he clenched his fist and grinned at being picked. Kuroko just glanced at the male and that prompted Yuki to take a long look at the blonde with disinterest in her eyes._

" _All right! I'm finally on the starting line-up!" Kise said before he was interrupted by Midorima's harsh words. "What do you mean, finally? You could say it is still too early." The green haired male said as he placed his hand on his hip while glaring at the blonde. The navy haired teen added, "Don't drag us down, Kise."_

 _The blonde reassured them strongly, "It's totally fine! This is thanks to the earnest coaching from Kuroko-cchi!" He looked smartly at Kuroko with sparkles floating in the background._

 _The male Bluenette retorted with a blank face, "I haven't really taught you any basketball…" Before Kise can say anything more, two sets of footsteps can be heard echoing in the gym where the five stayed at. The red head was accompanied by another bluenette yet this time, a female. Kise's eyes darted to the new addition to the group with questions and gold eyes met icy blue ones that reminded him of a certain red head emperor. The female bluenette coldly stared at the blonde before her gaze turned to the other members and nodded._

" _Yamamura Yuki. Head Manager. Pleasure to meet you, Kise." She said in her usual cold voice and her eyes darted to the other male who resembled so much like her. "Tetsu, it's been a while." The said male nodded with his usual blank face and replied, "It has been a while, Yuki-chan. Hisashiburi." The female only nodded and turned to the blonde who was rambling on about leaving the game to him._

 _The girl merely smirked at the thought and violet eyes replaced her icy blue ones before she cut him off. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Kise." She crossed her arms as she calculated their data and was satisfied with the Emperor's decisions. She then turns her head to the red head first year captain and nodded. "I'll leave the rest to you… Captain Seijuro." The red head simply glared at the bluenette but the female didn't back down from his gaze which surprised the blonde since no once disobeys the orders of the captain. The female bluenette then walked away from the colorful bunch with a small smile in her face and an evil glint in her eyes as she began to make them dance on her palm during the game._

 _ **-Flash back over-**_

Kise and Kuroko talked for a minute or two about their differences and how that inspired Kuroko to do his best to support them all as the Phantom sixth man. The two males now sported a grin in their faces after their interaction. It was Seirin's ball when Kiyoshi got the tip off and Hyuga caught it, effectively passing it to Izuki who dribbled it towards the opponent's basket. I simply watched as my head replayed the conversation that I overheard before going to the court.

" _Today's game will probably turn out completely different from any game we've had till now." Riko said as she crossed her arms and looked at the team seriously. "Bluntly put, we'll take the early advantage, then run with it. More like, that's what we need to do to win." She paused and looked at all of them. "Kise-kun's Perfect Copy… That is just way too powerful… To be honest, it's better to think that it is virtually impossible for us to stop it now. As long as it has a time limit, he'll most likely use it in the final minutes. Before that happens, whatever the cost, we have to be so far ahead that they can't come back."_

 _I leaned against the wall outside the locker room and scoffed quietly. "That's a good strategy but… Ryo-kun's Perfect Copy only applies to the Generation of Miracles' unstoppable shots… I had that dark feeling that if he had copied me… then it would be his own end in his basketball career." I softly said before I thought._ _ **This is why, I did not give Ryo-kun the chance to see me play in an official match, the reason why I purposely sat out each games that the Emperor assigned me in.**_

 _I then shifted off the wall and walked off towards the stands to observe the two teams before the game started._

I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side before muttering loudly, "Ryo-kun's Perfect Copy only applies to those whom he had played against. The Generation of Miracles and then his opponents. There are two weak points in Ryo-kun's." I raised my pointer finger up and side-glanced at Riko who was intently listening while watching the game. "One, Ryo-kun's five minute time limit… and the second… He hasn't had the chance to copy me."

The team looked at me with surprise, minus the Orangette beside me who simply smiled. Riko then grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit. "So why won't you play against Kise-kun, Yuki-chan?!" I shook off her hands before frowning and made her and the team look away.

"Because it will be the end for Ryo-kun's basketball career if he ever had copied me. I've seen it in one of the potentials if he acquired my skills, then it would badly damage his body… especially his dominant arm." I said while looking at the blonde male who shot the ball from their side of the court as Kuroko did his two signature moves. "I know I said that I won't play against Ryo-kun in this but if we are ever in a pinch, I'll substitute Tetsu."

 _I already knew that Ryo-kun's going to start off his Perfect Copy as soon as we scored using Tetsu's moves._ I thought and cracked my wrists a bit before placing my elbow on my knee and placed my chin on my palm. "Eh? He started with the Perfect Copy…Saa~ what will you do Seirin…" I intently focused my gaze on the court as the game continued on.

The game was intense but there was no need for me to interfere them. To sum it up, Kise had combined the Miracle's moves and fooled Seirin for a bit before Kuroko and I looked at each other and he nodded. Looking at the team who was watching Riko who explained that we needed Kagami to enter the zone but it was too early. I simply smirked and stared at the blonde male who was still in his Perfect Copy mode and said, "Ara, I think I need to see more of Ryo-kun's ability. There's something I'd like to confirm in this game."

My eyes slightly turned a darker shade of icy blue with a small light ring at the center, similar to the Emperor Eye and quickly analyzed the data that was presented before me. Chiaki was concerned with my eyes since it usually turns to a light violet colour but kept it to herself and will ask the bluenette female after the games. _Yuki, why does your eyes changed to a different colour and not the usual violet ones?_ The orangette thought worriedly and took note of what was happening in the court.

My eyes widen and clicked my teeth in annoyance. "Ryo-kun figured how to stop the Phantom Shot." I wrote it down on the clipboard while staring at the shocked members and looked at my cousin who was now sporting a determined look before I smirked. _I wonder what combinations Ryo-kun's going to use during his time limit._

Somewhere outside the venue, Momoi and Aomine where in a coffee shop as they spent the time doing nothing. Aomine grabbed his coffee before looking up and glanced at the clock, noting the time. By that exact moment, Kise was copying Aomine's free formed shots against Kagami. The blonde also did Akashi's moves as Kuroko tried to block him and scored. He used the Miracle's moves against Seirin and kept scoring, leaving Seirin behind.

"Kise's unstoppable." A spectator commented.

"Unrivaled defense and offense." Another answered.

Icy blue eyes simply glanced at the commentators as she thought. _No. Ryo-kun's not unstoppable. This is only the first step in destroying Kaijo officially but that 13 lead gap is a problem to be reckoned with._

Kagami panted as he observed the game. _It's like the Generation of Miracles at once. This sucks. I can't get a handle on this!_ He angrily thought. _And it's three minutes in?_ _Considering how long Perfect Copy lasts, I gotta deal with this for at least two more minutes?_

Kise blew a small breath before he straightened up. "Man, this is rough." He placed his hands on his hip as he muttered, "For now, I'll take a break-ssu. Copying those guys is pretty rough after all…" He then looks up and Kuroko's eyes held shock in them. "I can't really collapse so soon into the game. We still got most of the game to play, so I gotta save the fun part for later…" The light ring in his eyes slowly faded as he continued to stare at the opposing team. "But well, that served its purpose plenty. We have the initiative now." He pointed to them in a challenging way.

Seirin's players grit their teeth in obvious irritation and shock. Hyuga glared at the blond before muttering, "This is the worst!"

On the bleachers above, Murasakibara commented with his usual lazy drawl, "Oh man, they really got it handed to them from the start. But you know…"

Himuro glanced at the tall purple head and hummed in response, "Hm?"

"It's true Kise-chin's Perfect Copy is amazing." Murasakibara continued, "But even if he uses it at the end, it's down to two minutes. And honestly, it'll happen sooner or later, right?"

Himuro replied, "No, it's not that simple." They both glanced at each other and the dark haired teen added, "Any given game has momentum. Their surprise tactic worked and its effects will linger. That's what Kaijo was truly after, I believe."

Hyuga shot a three but missed as he was too tense and angry at the game. _Damn, just when every second counts in closing the gap…_ Kaijo got the rebound and they run to Seirin's side to defend the basket from Kaijo.

Himuro then glanced at the blue haired female who was calmly observing the game from the bench and said, "Besides, I believe Kaijo still hasn't seen Yuki's full potential." He glanced at his partner and shivered as he thought of the memory when they had their last basketball game after the bluenette disappeared from America. "She's truly a terrifying athlete."

Murasakibara couldn't imagine that the female was scary in court since he had only witnessed a few practice matches when Kise wasn't in the club yet. Given that she has the same aura as Akashi, it was not that impressive and the purple head could only give his partner a hum as a response.

After the consecutive missed shots, I decided to stop watching such play and tapped Chiaki's shoulder and walked away from the team. The team knew what I was feeling and didn't try to stop me from going. I flipped my phone and texted the purple head on the audience as I was slowly walking to them. Leaving the court was a good idea to calm myself and apparently save the irrational thoughts from leaking out.

* * *

 _To: Mura-kun~_

 _From: Yuki-chin_

 _Subject: - none-_

 _Mura-kun, I'm coming there. I'll be there shortly to talk._

 _\- end -_

* * *

I arrived at their spot and crossed my arms while my bangs covered my eyes. Himuro was suspicious of what I was hiding as I offered Murasakibara some of the snacks I got. I sighed knowing the two males were curious as to why I was there and revealed the dark irises I sported when the game had intensified. Himuro sucked a deep breath as his visible eye widened and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Yuki." He said as his grip tightened and I glanced at his hand before shrugging it off.

"I am calm." I replied in a monotonous tone before looking the two in the eyes. "It seems like I won't be needed in this game but I can't help what I am feeling. Seirin wasn't expecting Kaijo to do a surprise attack but obviously I had a feeling that they will do this tactic. The fact that I hate getting my plans ruined is one of the reasons why this side showed up."

Murasakibara had to properly look at the shorter girl and saw that my eyes weren't the shade that he knew of. Dark blue irises stared back at him, anger and annoyance blazed in my eyes before I diverted my gaze to the game. "It is a good thing that I didn't play during middle school." I smirked and glanced at Himuro. "Isn't it, Himuro-kun?"

The dark haired male visibly swallowed as he sweat dropped from the memory that Seirin's manager gave him when they were both in America and nodded. "Ah, I feared that much, Yuki."

I simply gave him a small smile before explaining it to the confused purple head. "Remember when I purposely sat out each game that Seijuro placed me in, Mura-kun? There was a motive behind that." She looked at her ex-teammate and gave him a chuckle. "It was because I fear for Ryo-kun's basketball career if he had copied me. He will only suffer if he did and that's why, I didn't add to his talents."

"Also, I hate the way Seirin is right now." She added with a glare at the said team. "They got too reckless and eager to close the gap Kaijo had placed but… they fell prey to that and now they are causing so much trouble and mistakes here and there."

Himuro gravely said, "At this rate, their attacks will continue to go nowhere."

I briefly glanced at Riko and chuckled, my eyes slowly change back to their original colour, making the two Yosen players look at me. "I think it's about time the momentum changes, don't you agree?" The two just kept quiet as Seirin did their member changes and I smirked at who it will be. "Ah, Furi-kun. He'll be a good pace changer…"

* * *

The brunette coach squinted her eyes and said, "Change members. Furihata-kun. You're up." Koganei heard Riko and he glanced at her while the said male looked at his coach before nervously pointing to himself. "EH?!" The ball went out of bounds and a whistle blew, indicating a member change. "Izuki-kun!" Riko yelled at the Point Guard while placing her hand on her hip as the member change happened. Furihata shook nervously as he stepped on the boundary of the court. The brunette took deep breaths and his mind was all over the place. _Calm down… Calm down… Calm down… You've been wishing for this for a long time…_ _That day's finally arrived._ _I'll be okay…_

Furihata stepped out to the court and the intensity of the court got to him and made him more nervous than before. Furihata stiffly walked in the court as he changed with Izuki and he ignored every single one of them as he got in his position for the first time. The team sweat dropped at the situation but I smirked at them and chuckled at how Kasamatsu looked down on the new comer.

"What the… They sent a tensed-up first year?" Kasamatsu glared at the first year and Furihata kept on shivering like a Chihuahua. _This is impossible! He's scary!_ Furihata thought.

 _So she sends out a point guard at this phase in the game..._ Kaijo's coach, Takeuchi thought before glancing at the other bench. _What kind of play will he bring?_

Hyuga passed the ball to Furihata and the first year caught it, still tense as he dribbled slowly to the opposing team but slipped and the ball left his hand. _Calm down!_ Hyuga thought, his jaw dropped and Kagami looked at his fellow first year with obvious shock and worry. Furihata tried to get a grip on the ball but it went to the hands of Kasamatsu who thanked the first year but Kuroko stole the pass as Kasamatsu tried to dribble it. _Damn, the invisible boy!_ Kaijo's captain thought.

"Sorry, please hold on a moment. It seems he's still nervous." Kuroko said but Kasamatsu glared at the bluenette. A tick mark appeared on Kasamatsu's face and he retorted, "Huh? Like I care!"

Furihata caught the ball and Kuroko called out to the brunette. "Furihata-kun!" The said male looked at him before Kuroko continued, "It's all right. During my debut game, I tripped and got a nosebleed. Yuki-chan had to stop the bleeding and subbed me until I can go again."

Furihata calmed down and smiled a bit before mumbling, "Kuroko… Seriously?"

Kuroko looked at him with his usual blank face and bluntly said, "I'm serious." Kuroko's aura then became depressed as the two looked at each other. Furihata's two best friend was worried about him and questioned Riko's motives but it was Izuki who replied, "That's what's so good about him, isn't it?" The point guard glanced at Riko who smiled at him and he added, "Being cowardly isn't a fault. There are things you can do because you're a coward."

Furihata was looking back and forth at the court and was blocked by Kasamatsu. He was precautious of the game and Kagami called out to him, making the brunette flinch and pass to the red head. As soon as the red head had the ball, Kise blocked him and the spectators expected a one-on-one match. I raised my eyebrow at the two before deeply sighing and crossed my arms. _Furi-kun's presence in the court greatly helps the players calm down and think things through. With this change of pace, Seirin will greatly change their tactics._

I smirked at the game and faced backwards while leaning against the railing. "Kaga-kun had awaken. I can see the result of my work." I then stepped out of the auditorium, leaving the two Yosen players to watch the game without me interrupting them and headed towards the two Touou students who was currently passing time at a coffee shop.

* * *

Aomine pondered before asking his childhood friend, "Hey, Satsuki…" The pinkette turned to look at him and question was in her pink eyes. "Do you believe in destiny?"

The pinkette looked at him weirdly, like there was something wrong with the navy haired teen and placed her palm on his forehead to check if he has a fever. "What? What are you talking about?" She worriedly asked and the male retorted, "I don't have a fever, idiot."

"I know it's not like me to ask this though." Aomine said as he relaxed against the seat, closing his eyes. "Lately, I can't help but wonder…whether the six Generation of Miracles and Tetsu all gathering in the same era was sheer coincidence." Momoi only stared at the male as he continued, "I don't know if there's any meaning. But I've got this vague feeling too. How we were on the same team, and how we became rivals."

Momoi blinked at his words, listening carefully at his words. "How we all gathered for this tournament and if there's something called destiny out there…" Aomine side glanced as he kept pondering. "The fact that he showed up in front of us…"

"One who was the same type as the Generation of Miracles but didn't become part of it? You are quite right for an Aho, Daiki."

Both of them turned their heads to the newcomer who stood at the side, eavesdropping on their conversation. "Yuki-chan/ Yuki?" Both said at the same time. I got a chair and turned it towards them, sat down, crossing my legs and arms before resting my back on the seat. "The last to awake with the same talents as us… Kagami Taiga… The Miracle outside the Miracles. The one who wasn't raised with the Original Five…" I sighed and he added, "… and the true light that met the shadow of destiny."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I played with my mini notebook and said, "Neither of the two will give up on their one-on-one… But Kaga-kun and Tetsu will lead Seirin to victory."

The two simply looked at me as I said those words and I lazily gave them a look before sighing, "Sooner or later, I will be revealing a secret that I have kept for far too long from you." My eyes steeled with determination and said, "Please come to the game between Seirin and Rakuzan. It will be the perfect time to show you… what I can truly do with my full potential…" And I left them to wonder what I can do in the court as they haven't seen my 100% in a single game.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I came with an update! It has been so long and I really apologize for the delay. I have been pondering over this Chapter whether it is good enough or not. I'm so sorry for the long inactivity and the slowest update. TT^TT I got a lot of things going on and I am juggling my time between school works (that includes projects, researches, exams, quizzes, reports and etc.) and in thinking of what to write next.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll probably be finished with their first year lives and onto the future. _**Leave a review~ No need to be shy~ :3**_

 _ **~Cordelia Michaelis**_


	26. 25th Quarter

**Author's Note!**

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. * *_ _ **Bold letters are in English***_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25**_

The game continued as I made my way to the venue and I already sensed Kagami's aura and the results of the training that we held a few days ago, gave a good show for the spectators to see. The Seirin – Kaijo game was intense as the two aces go head to head a few more times as both teams' Offense and Defense are now reversed, Seirin had to go on the Offense. Kise had felt of Kagami's raw talent that can be compared to the Miracles' auras themselves. The blonde felt threatened and definitely didn't want to lose but looking closely, it was clear that the player was injured. Kise slightly winced in pain as he stepped on his injured foot and his coach saw that slight change in his ace's movements. Naturally, Kaijo's coach decided to take a time out for his team and let his ace rest until he can play without wincing in pain every minute or so.

Kise reluctantly agreed to be subbed but he was irritated and everyone in his team can sense that. An interaction happened between the two pillars of Seirin that made everyone in Seirin face palm at the moment. Sensing that the team changed when Kiyoshi and Hyuga fought, their determination to win spiked higher. They fought with all their might and even the audience was heated up. I was at the end of the entrance where a Rakuzan player stood, a clipboard on his hand and he was intently watching the game.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I slightly turned my head to the side and side-glanced at the team who was approaching the other player. They discussed about their game between Shutoku and I had an inkling feeling that Akashi had warned them yet again. I crossed my arms as I watched the game, ignoring the looks that I got from behind me and mumbled, "Seirin, what will you do now? Ryo-kun won't be forgiving in the last four minutes of the game…"

"Yuki." A certain red head called out to me and I titled my head to the side before replying, "Seijuro. I'm sure you know the reason why I don't play against Ryo-kun." I turned to look at him with darker blue eyes that occasionally flickers to violet and Akashi was slightly taken back by my eyes, seeing that it was the first time he saw my ever changing eyes.

"You have been holding out." He simply said as he stared at my profile.

I smirked a bit before closing my eyes and focused my gaze at the game after opening them, "I have and I don't regret it. I'll see you at the Finals." With that, I waved my hand at him without looking back and head towards Seirin's Locker room and changed my clothes to my basketball shorts and a T-shirt along with my jacket that is currently resting on my shoulders.

Aomine and Momoi came to the venue a few hours after our interaction and it was time that Kise and Kuroko was subbed in the game. With only four minutes left of the quarter, they both went all out to the best of their abilities on the court. Kise used his Perfect Copy to stop Kagami but Kuroko found a way to defeat that ability. Kaijo fights back once again when Kise came back in the court, making a comeback from falling behind our 15 point lead. The crowd started cheering for Kaijo and that gave Seirin an intense pressure that we haven't experienced before. A little over a few minutes, Kaijo was leading by a point as they took our lead and turned it in their favor and Seirin began their counter attack in their well-known style, the run-and-gun method, surprising the audience as well as their rival on court.

During the counterattack, Izuki had the ball and passed to Kiyoshi, who used the Right of Postponement to pass the ball to Hyuga who cleverly faked a three pointer and dribbles through instead, Kise used Aomine's move and tried to steal the ball while Hyuga was in a pinch as he couldn't react fast enough then out of nowhere, Kuroko cuts in between the two and passes the ball to Kagami who scored a point despite the unstoppable resistance from the invincible Kise and his Perfect Copy.

Only a few seconds left of the game as Seirin took back the points that was lost during Kaijo's counter attack. Kaijo began to get aggressive in the game and Seirin turned up a notch with their strategies and proceeded to fight with all their might. Both teams were relentless in the game and in the end, Kaijo lost the second time against Seirin, despite having the determination for revenge.

Devastated, the blonde male was pretending to be strong when he talked to Kuroko and Kagami and only broke down when Kasamatsu hit him on his back yet the Captain had said a few encouraging words that made the blonde strive for more. The game had ended and it was finally time to let the players rest for their next games and I had to go on my own way after receiving a message from the company's main secretary. I proceeded to go back to the locker room and quickly grabbed my bag and left the team on their own as I had other plans to do. Walking briskly and as silently as I could, I emerged out of the exit and headed towards the girl's restrooms and changed my attire to something formal, a black pencil skirt with a white long sleeved blouse. A Black blazer finishes the look and I shoved my feet into a pair of black heels.

I emerged out of the restroom before I looked around and saw that no one that I knew is within my radius, I walked out into the open, messed up my hair, placing it on one side and walked towards the car that was waiting at the front of the venue. As I was about to go inside the car, voices had stopped me from my tracks and I turned to look at the people who saw me, noting them. The team was there, standing with mixed expressions and my eyes turned a darker blue unconsciously and crossed my arms. "I'll explain later. I have somewhere important to be right now. I'll explain it once I sort this out and please… Just trust me on this." I pleaded to the team and Riko sighed deeply while Chiaki softly placed a gentle pat on her shoulder and nodded at me.

"You'd better come back, you hear me, Yuki-chan? If you won't come back, I will murder you." Riko threatened me while placing a hand on her hip to emphasize on her point and I looked at her seriously before I replied, "I will. I promise you that, Riko-chan, something came up with the company and I want to finish it as soon as possible."

She reluctantly nodded at me, motioning her hand in a go movement and I gave her a genuine smile and got in the car. My dad and little brother was there as well and we gave the same expressions and those expressions were one with anger and disappointment. The car jolted as it drove us to our destination, to the Yamamura Corporation where my dad gave it all his best to make the company as it is now. We remained calm as we arrived and got out of the car and straight into the building where various employees were shocked to see the Yamamura family to be in one place. I nodded to the employees in my usual pace as my brother and father walked straight on without glancing at them and patiently waited for me in front of the elevator. I quickly made my way to them and we calmly went up to the meeting room where the uproar was currently brewing.

Upon entering the chaotic room, the people who is under my management team sat down whilst the other board members where continuously spouting comments that was meant to be an insult. Irritated and I couldn't help but let out my cold aura and a glare with my violet eyes as I stared down at the people in the room. I crossed my arms and quietly sat at the head of the table while my dad and brother sat on each of my side and nodded to my secretary, Ryo as he immediately handed me a stack of folders that I needed to review and sign before passing it to my dad who will need to sign it as well. Jirou was quietly sitting beside me as he observed those in the meeting room.

As soon as I opened to the first folder, I immediately nodded to start the meeting and get over it as soon as possible. I read the contents as they reported, occasionally glancing at the presentation and highlighted the main points of the topic with me and my dad occasionally commenting and discussing possible solutions before signing the document as it was approved by the head. One topic got out of hand and I had to entertain myself with their comments as they both started an insult war. The reason was about the person who I've traced to be the one who steals the company's allotted budget for the sports category.

It was already a few weeks that this problem had arisen and it still wasn't solved until I had to step in and traced it to a few suspicious people in the company. We discussed it in great detail and soon after, the head of the human resources and the Board Director was in a heated argument as to who let those people in the company. I let my dad take over the meeting and nodded again to my secretary as I walked out of the meeting room and loosened my blouse by opening one button and realized that it was almost night time when I walked out of the meeting.

Since my apartment was near and just a few blocks away, I decided to walk and messaged the team that I'm on my way back to the apartment and sent a separate text to Momoi and Aomine. After sending the short text, I shoved my phone back in my pocket and made my way peacefully to my apartment. I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings until a shadow stopped in front of me and I looked up to see who was blocking my way. My cheeks were pink from the chilly air and Aomine looked at me, giving me a once over before he shrugged out of his jacket and walked towards me. He threw his jacket behind me and placed it on my shoulders before taking my hand in his, wordlessly.

Once he is satisfied that I was comfortable, he gently tugged my hand and we walked towards the apartment where he took me home. We didn't have much of a conversation and it was a comfortable silence that we both enjoyed. I had a lot on my mind and he knew that and I was grateful that he was considerate enough to leave me to my thoughts. Once we were in front of the apartment, it was my turn to drag him in, letting him know that he's welcome to stay for the night.

We went in my apartment and I left Aomine in the living room so that I could take a shower to freshen up and change to comfortable clothes. I took off my heels as soon as I stepped in my room, quickly discarding my clothes and threw them in the hamper with dirty clothes in them before stepping in my own bathroom. Turning on the shower to a lukewarm temperature, I washed the day's dirt and grime from my body, taking care of my hair and rinsed it properly and finished in record time. I got two towels and I wrapped one on my body while the other is used for drying my hair.

I emerged out of my bathroom and got dressed to my house clothes, plain shorts and a large t-shirt that covers my whole body, leaving the hem of my shorts visible. I got out of my room, still drying my hair and padded off to the living room and snatched another t shirt that fits Aomine's tall frame before approaching him and handed him the shirt. He stood up and took the shirt along with my hand and pulled me into his warm embrace. It was an unusual feeling and quite awkward at first but soon it became comforting and I clutched his shirt, returning his embrace before releasing him so that he can change. Sporting a light blush on my cheeks, I went to the kitchen to make some coffee to ease my mind.

Aomine and I wasn't your typical couple and we aren't the romantic ones either and we liked it that way. I softly smiled as I finished making coffee and poured it in a cyan blue cup and took a sip of the heavenly drink and my senses are slowly clearing up and I could think clearly. I snapped out of my thoughts as Aomine leaned over me and grabbed another cup from the cupboard and poured himself a cup of coffee before grabbing my free hand and led me back to the living room. He placed his cup and mine on the coffee table before he grabbed my waist and fell back on the couch, making me sit on his lap and I softly squealed at the gesture.

I gave him a look but he merely tightened his grip on me and he left soft kisses on my neck and soon, I melted in his arms as I got comfortable with being together with him. He must have known exactly what I needed and I was grateful for him. I turned around and straddled him, surprising him and made him slightly blush before I wrapped my arms around his neck and a few seconds later, he tightened his grip on me again and continued this ministrations to help me relax from the stress.

A few moments later, I got to distress myself and my head became clear and I gave a small smile at Aomine before I got off his lap, taking a drink of my now lukewarm coffee. I sat beside him and crossed my legs before taking the stacked folders on the side table and reviewed some of them, not noticing that Aomine had a smirk on his face as he laid his head on my lap, causing me to jolt in surprise as he brushed it off like it doesn't affect him at all. I rolled my eyes before I said, "What are you up to, Daiki?"

He raised an eyebrow at me before shrugging, "I am not up to something, Yuki. Your lap was inviting me to lay down on you." He said as he wrapped his arms on my waist, indicating that he wouldn't let me out of his hold. I sighed and tried to concentrate on reviewing the documents and tried my best to focus on the task as Aomine continued to do whatever Aomine does. Placing the cup near the stacked files and carefully made sure that it wouldn't affect the documents needed, I rested my hand on the tan male's hair, unconsciously playing with it as I signed some of the documents.

As time passed by, I grew tired and deeply sighed before placing the last document that I reviewed and signed on the side table, my cup of coffee was finished and the tan male was peacefully dozing off on my lap, his arm was wrapped around my waist as he cuddled. I scoffed and leaned my back on the backrest of the couch, relaxing at the peaceful atmosphere and unknowingly fell in a light sleep with Aomine's even breathing. My mind became blank as my consciousness slipped away and my breathing became even paced and the last thing I saw was Aomine's peaceful expression and I was off to dreamland.

The next day, I was wrapped up in the arms of my boyfriend, A.K.A. Aomine, and his warmth was the cause for the disturbance of my sleep. Somehow, we managed to fit ourselves on the couch, half of my body was literally on top of his while his arms were securely holding me in place and prevented me from falling over. He was still sleeping and I couldn't help but stare at him and I softly chuckled before tracing his features with feather light touches. I glanced at the clock to see that it was only 6 in the morning and sighed as I continued to do what I was doing. It wasn't long before I heard a groan coming from Aomine as he opened one eye and yawned.

I gave an amused look at him as he tries to wake up from his sleep induced state but quickly gave up and groaned again before his grip tightens around me. I chuckled at him and gently tapped his chest to let him know that I needed to get out of his hold but he only tightens his grip more. I sighed deeply before an idea popped out of my head and with a sinister smile and an evil glint in my eyes, I suddenly turned my seductive side on, if I ever had one, and started giving his neck soft kisses, occasionally biting him which resulted to having a love bite on his neck. I felt him stiffen and relaxed his grip on me that I managed to spring out of his arms and give a little scoff before leaving him at the living room.

I heard him loudly groan and I immediately blushed at what I did and go reflect on it as soon as I stepped in the bathroom. "I think I overdid it..." I sighed, my back sliding against the door as my face heated up and I took a deep breath to calm my erratic heartbeat. I let a few minutes pass by before I stood up, carefully locking the door and turned the water on to my desired temperature. I sighed again and took off my clothes, throwing them at the side and making a mental note to do the laundry during the weekend. I stepped in the shower, letting the water trickle down my body before washing my hair and rinsing it. I proceeded to wash my body with my usual scented soap and quickly rinsed the suds off and turn the shower off.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my body and padded towards my room where I proceeded to open my closet and picked out a simple black off-shoulder t-shirt and my basketball shorts. I put on my undergarments and then the clothes I picked, grabbed the towel and gently rubbed it on my hair to dry it. While drying my hair, I slipped on my basketball shoes and took my basketball bag by its strap and placed it on my shoulder, throwing the towel on a chair to let it dry by itself. I stepped out of my room and saw that Aomine had showered and freshened up as well. He wore a white t-shirt under a dark blue jacket and loose light brown jeans with his usual basketball shoes and he had his basketball bag on his shoulder, already waiting for me to finish. I grabbed my jacket and he took my hand in his as I locked up the apartment and then we set off to the courts just to help myself relax before our match against Rakuzan, the Emperors.


	27. 26th Quarter

**Author's Note!**

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _ **THIS IS ON A THIRD PERSON POV. x3 ALL TEIKO DAYS (CHAPTERS. HOPEFULLY) WILL BE IN THE THIRD PERSON POV!**_

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. * *_ _ **Bold letters are in English***_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26**_

 _\- Teiko, Freshman Year –_

 _A car pulled up in front of Teiko's gate and a young girl with Cyan Blue hair stepped out, subtly clutching her shoulder bag and took a deep breathe before walking towards the school grounds. Her icy blue eyes scanned the area and she spots a familiar person and ran towards him but she lost sight of the said person. She sighed deeply, frowned and head on towards her homeroom without glancing back. She made it through the throng of students as strangers greeted friends, dodging a few people here and there to get to her homeroom. She rummaged her pocket for the paper with her section in it and once she found it, she took a glance at what was written._ _ **1-A**_ _. It was the usual for her to be placed on the first section due to her academic background._

 _She looked at the signs before she bumped into a hard wall and caused her to fall down on her butt. Luckily, she saved herself from falling by putting her right hand out first which was throbbing by the time she realized that she bumped into a teacher. She quickly scrambled up and apologized to the teacher. "I'm so sorry, Sensei. I didn't see you there and I am a new student here in Teiko."_

 _The teacher simply brushed it off and offered help. "It is alright. If I may ask, what is your year and section?" The Cyan haired girl straightened up and replied softly, "First year, Section A."_

 _The teacher chuckled and nodded before tilting his head to side. "I am your homeroom teacher then. Shall we get to class, Miss Yamamura?" Her eyes widened fractionally but kept her poker face on and nodded. "Hai, Sensei."_

 _The walk to the room was silent and comfortable and once they arrived, the teacher slid the door open and urged the girl to enter and she did as she was told. She stepped in the room and did a quick glance around the room, her eyes caught sight of two colors that stood out, a male with red hair who she was familiar with and a green haired male with glasses. She stood beside the teacher and the teacher introduced himself and gestured to the girl to make a short introduction of herself. She nodded and looked at the class and said, "I'm Yamamura Yuki. I just transferred here from the States and please take care of me." She bowed and straightened up right after her introduction. The teacher pointed to an empty chair and it was a window seat, a few seats away from the red-haired male and a few seats down the green haired male. She placed her bag down and stood up along with the class as it was about time for the School's Entrance Ceremony to start._

 _Students had lined up on the hallway and naturally being in the first section, they lined up according to their names. They filed out the hallway towards the gym where the ceremony took place and sat on the front seats and the gym filled up quickly with students. It wasn't long before the ceremony started and the principal's voice came through the speakers that quickly earned the audience's attention and the gym went quiet. "Teiko congratulates the new batch of freshmen that has entered our school's door. You were all accepted here due to outstanding academics as well as scholars who has earned the positions. This year we have two exceptional students that had entered and that Teiko extends their congratulations to these student's families. Now, let us welcome, Akashi Seijuro who had given a 100% rating in the Entrance Exam last summer."_

 _The red head male from her class stood up with a confident aura and made his way up the stage with his poker face before he bowed in acknowledgement and stood in front of the microphone and started, "Good Morning, fellow students. I am Akashi Seijuro. I welcome and congratulate you in passing the Entrance Exam of Teiko Gakuen. May the incoming years be productive and let us make Teiko the greatest middle school in academics and in extra-curricular activities. Let us bring success as well as making new bonds with new people and discover who we are and who we want to be. Again, Congratulations." He finished his speech and bowed again before striding back to his seat and focused on the stage as the principal took over the podium and clapped his hands along with the audience._

" _As expected of an Akashi, Thank you for the speech. Now, I will introduce you to the next student whose family had given us the opportunity to expand our sports activities. I introduce you to Yamamura Yuki." The principal said with a proud voice and the Cyan haired female stood up and walked with her head held high and did as what she was trained to do. She walked towards the podium and gave a short bow to the principal, looked at the audience and said, "As what the principal had said, my family gave the opportunity to open up the sports facilities in Teiko. As a representative and Heir for the Yamamura Corporation, I congratulate you all for passing the Entrance Exam. With talent, hard work and determination, we cannot fail. As a fellow student, I encourage all of you to join our sports clubs and make full use of our facilities to your advantages. That is all and have a good morning to all of you."_

 _She gave another quick bow before heading back to her seat, noticing the red headed male staring at her with knowing eyes and she gave a subtle nod at him and gracefully sat back on her seat and the ceremony finished off with a boring closing remark. The teachers now escorted their respective sections to their home room and gave out a few instructions out before dismissing them to get started on looking for clubs to join in. They all dispersed into the crowded hallways and the sophomores were trying to get the freshmen to look at their clubs, others refusing and moving on while others considered and took a look. During one point of her small tour, she had bumped into a tall Navy haired tanned male, which she apologized to him for bumping him and received a lazy reply until a Pink haired female reprimanded him and apologized to her as well._

 _A tall purple head who was eating a lot of sweets in his hands was the next one she saw that stood out then came her classmate, the Green haired male who was carrying an item that she couldn't quite see but had tape around his fingers in a weird way and the last one she saw was a blond pretty boy who was flocked by a lot of females that created an uproar. The Cyan haired girl decided to take her time and look around before deciding on what club she wanted to join. Her eyes gazed around until she spotted her red head classmate going towards the gym and she smirked before she followed him._

 _As soon as the red head stepped inside, she quietly and stealthily got up towards the upper ground and observed the new applicants of the basketball team. The Vice-Captain was the one giving out the forms to those who came and what shocked the cyan haired female was the flash of a light blue color that was eerily similar to her cousin's hair color. Her assumption was correct when she saw his face and decided to send him a message when he was done filling out the form and when it was dismissal. The applicants filled up their forms and passed it back to the Vice-Captain and left the gym. Deciding that it was time for her to leave the gym, she quietly left the area and returned to her homeroom where the classes continued but it was all just an introductory one. She took out her phone and began to send a text to the person she saw a while ago. Lunch break came and she made a bee line to get out of the room to avoid talking to people and off to meet her dear cousin who was a few doors down her own classroom._

 _The light blue haired male emerged out of room and he glanced to his left and saw her, the cyan haired female that was his counterpart especially when they were kids. He faced her as she approached him and gave him a hug and a small smile that only her family had seen. "Tetsu, Hisashiburi. You should have told me that you were going to attend at Teiko."_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya, her cousin and a brother to her, was the only one in her mom's family that she was close to so she had seen and had observed him to know that he was happy to see her despite his usual poker face. It had been a few months since she last saw him and to think that they were in the same middle school proved that fate wanted them to meet again. The two exchanged a few more words before both of them made their way to the cafeteria where they bought the same food and ate at the field underneath a tree whose shade provided them shelter from the blazing sun. Soon, break was over and the two agreed to see each other after classes so they can go home together since they were going the same way._

 _She walked back to her home room and slid the door open, entered and shut it behind her and walked towards her seat where she took a notebook out of her bag and immediately wrote numbers and charts and basic information of her cousin and the potential first string members of the basketball club. She listed the names of the two in her class, Akashi Seijuro and Midorima Shintaro as part of the new members that will advance to the first string with no ease. Having little data on Midorima, she subtly observed him as the day came to a close and assumed that he was a shooting guard. She closed her notebook and shoved it in her bag as she quickly packed up and left the room before anyone was finished and went to the lockers that held their outside shoes. She changed her shoes and texted her cousin to meet her by the gates before she went out of the school doors and sat at the bench that was the nearest to the gates as she patiently waited for her cousin._

 _While she waited, she observed the few applicants of the basketball team and had included the tall navy haired tan male who had a pinkette excitedly talking to him about basketball and the purple head giant whom she wondered if he ever stopped eating sweets. Kuroko appeared a few minutes later and they both set off towards their home. "Yuki-chan, shall we get milkshakes at Maji Burger before we get on the train?" Kuroko asked the female as he was craving for a Vanilla Milkshake and the female simply chuckled at him and nodded, "We'll have one as soon as we get there, Tetsu then we'll head home."_

 _They got to their destination, Maji Burger, and ordered two Vanilla Milkshakes on the go before getting on the train and said their goodbyes to each other as soon as they stepped off the train and went their separate ways. She was living alone and it was the way she preferred it but it will soon change as she planned to ask her cousin's parents if Kuroko can live with her in her apartment and she will make sure that they will agree on her terms. She made a mental note to call or visit her Aunt and Uncle to personally ask them about this topic as she went about her apartment and left her things on the couch as she placed her laptop on the coffee table. She shrugged out of her uniform and padded towards her room where she randomly picked a large black t-shirt that swallowed her petite frame and put it on. She then grabbed her hair tie and tied her long blue hair into a messy ponytail and padded to the kitchen to make her usual mix of coffee while stretching her sore muscles. As she brewed her coffee, an unknown number flashed across her phone's screen and she took the call._

" _Yamamura. Who is this?" She coldly said at the person on the other line._

 _The caller chuckled and a male voice came through after, "Is that how you answer to your business partners, Yuki?"_

 _Her grip on her phone tightened and she sighed deeply, knowing that red headed male had already figured out her private numbers and yet again reply with her usual cold tone, "Akashi-san. You know very well how I respond to unknown callers or numbers. I assume that you wanted something from me given that it is related to business?"_

" _Call me by Seijuro, Yuki. It seems proper that we call each other by our first names since we knew each other for a long time now and unfortunately, this call isn't business related. I am merely calling to tell you that I was surprised to see you back here in Japan and better yet, in the same school as I am." Akashi said in an amused tone, clearly enjoying the other's irritation._

" _Seijuro it is then. Now that I know the reason why you called, May I please get back to work? I have a lot of unfinished business to attend to. I'll see you tomorrow at school, Seijuro. You can catch up by then." She stoically said and before he could reply, she pressed the 'End' button, indicating that she had enough of her childhood friend's nonsensical call. The red head could only smirk and chuckle at what the Cyan haired female had done and pocketed his phone and went about his way._

 _She turned the coffee maker off and poured a cup for her, mixing in a lot of sugar with a bit of creamer to make it sweet and creamy just like how she wants it. Taking the cup with her, she positioned herself in front of her laptop and opened the device to access her emails and opened up a few business related documents as well as studying for her early online college course, in which she took a medical course and was now finishing up her first year of being in the said course. She alternated between typing away on her laptop, drinking her coffee and studied for her classes the next day, it was her routines after all. Her body was used to getting less than two hours of sleep and yet, she woke up alert and function perfectly well even with less sleep._

 _She decided that she'll take a short break and stretched again before glancing at the clock which angrily read "_ _ **2:30 AM**_ _" at her. Sighing, she got up from her position and walked towards the sink and placed her dirty cup and leaned against the counter, staring outside the window until an idea formed and she smirked. She turned around and went to stand in front of a cabinet that was labelled as office supplies and rummaged the perfectly organized shelves for unused notebooks. She got two different colored ones, one a light blue color while the other is a plain black one and instantly, she grabbed few more materials and then labeled the two with cute designs that fit to her tastes._

 _She then flopped back down the couch and rummaged her bag for the notebook that she used, the one with her cousin's stats on them and the list. She opened the light blue notebook that she decided that was going to be all the stats and charts while the black one is all about strategies and plays in basketball. Taking her pen, she re-wrote her cousin's stats along with his charts and all his information then turning to the next page that she dedicated to her childhood friend and business partner, Akashi Seijuro and again, repeated what she did to her cousin's profile to the red head. She then added another name to the next page which was dedicated to Midorima Shintaro and added a little of his profile._

 _Once she was satisfied with the list that she made, she closed the notebook and then went on to the black one where she made training menus with possible team line up which included the possible new recruits for the first string members and she included her cousin as part of the first string. Despite having low stats, the Cyan haired female foresaw that her cousin will be very useful for the first string team. Deciding that she had enough material for now, she eventually closed the notebook with a smirk and placed the two inside her book bag and fixed her messy living room before getting ready for the events that will happen during her stay in Teiko._

 _Morning came and Yuki was up and done with getting ready for the day. She was fully dressed in her Teiko uniform, hair up in a half up style, her glasses on since she decided that she will need them today and her book bag and bento box that was waiting for her on the table. She took her bag and shoved the bento box in it before putting on her shoes and locked her apartment as she departed for school. The train ride was fast and she arrived at Teiko's school grounds in no time at all. There were a few students that were loitering here and there but they were busy either enjoying the peaceful aura or socializing with their friends. She went straight to her classroom after changing to her indoor shoes, placing her bag down on her assigned seat before taking out the necessary items out and soon, the classroom slowly filled up and classes started._

 _Classes went by in a flash and lunch time came, her cousin was already waiting for her outside her classroom and she grabbed her bento box and immediately joined him to the cafeteria where they got a window seat and comfortably ate in silence. "Ne, Tetsu. You are joining the basketball club. It will be hard for you but if you persevere, your hard work will be rewarded." She said as she took another bite of food._

" _Hai, Yuki-chan. I'll do my best." Kuroko replied in his usual way before he continued to eat. As the light blue haired boy replied, her eyes silently glanced at the male in front of her quietly sighed, already knowing what will happen soon yet she continued on the topic._

" _Today is the day of the first basketball meetings, isn't it?" She asked as she ate another bite._

 _Kuroko just nodded and swallowed his food before replying, "Hai. It is. If it is alright with you, you can go home by yourself or would you rather be observing from the second floor?"_

 _She raised an eyebrow at her cousin with an amused smirk on her face, "I'll be observing until the meeting is over. We'll meet at the same spot." She replied and finished her meal, gently closing the box and patiently waited for her cousin to finish. Once the bluenette male finished cleaning up, they both stood up and went back to their respective rooms and bid each other goodbye. The female opened the door to her room and walked in as the bell rang, indicating that lunch break was over. She directly went to her seat and carefully placed the now empty bento box inside her book bag and took out her notebook for her next subject and began reviewing to pass the time. It wasn't like she needed to top the honor's list and her father didn't care as long as she gets satisfactory marks fit for an heir of his company._

 _Classes resumed that afternoon and as the time grew closer to dismissal, she packed up her bag and quietly drummed her fingers on top of her desk and constantly checked her watch. Her impatience to get out of the room was palpable and as soon as the bell rung, she stood up and walked out of the door following after their teacher but separated once she reached the staircases that leads towards the gyms. At first, she was confused as to where the basketball gyms were since there were three covered gyms dedicated to the basketball club and she ended up at the fields where the tennis players was situated and was warming up. She simply gave a small sad smile to herself before she went straight to the gyms. She arrived at her destination and quietly slipped inside the third string gym where the new recruits start their training._

 _Yuki got her glasses and put them on before taking out her light blue notebook and scribbled the stats of those who stood out. Naturally, her cousin, Kuroko was placed in the third string while the Akashi and Midorima started practicing instantly which earned them spots in the first string. A ball bounced from the other side of the gym and she quickly looked at the source and found a navy haired tan male, who introduced himself as Aomine Daiki, hanging on to the hoop as he dunked the ball. She quickly scribbled his stats on a new page and observed him a few more times before her eyes caught a flash of purple who made an exceptional block that scared some of the recruits and earned both of them spots as well._

 _As usual, she wrote the stats and pondered a bit before someone cleared their throat beside the blue haired female. She stopped what she was doing and turned to the person who caught her attention and she was met with a hard glare from an old man who seems to be the head coach for the basketball club. She only gave him a small bow of recognition and respect before looking back to her notebook that was almost filled to the brim. The man's glare diverted to her notebook and was surprised to see the stats of the players and he raised an eyebrow before letting this incident pass. 'I will need her to be the manager for one of the teams. Momoi-san has this gift as well but we will see who is dominant.' The man thought as he joined the female in observing the team from above._

 _Once the drills are done, the red head male named Akashi Seijuro looked up and saw his classmate and smirked to himself. 'Yuki, you have started to make a move now.' As the female snapped her notebook shut, the old man, who was quiet the whole time, spoke. "Come with me. I have something to discuss with you, Yamamura." The female nodded and followed him back to his office where they talked about her being a manager but not before calling another person. A few minutes passed and a pink haired female peaked out of the door and came in, clutching her clip board that was also full of stats. The old man held out his hand and both females gave their respective notes to him and he went over them to decide who will be the manager of who._

 _As the man reviewed, the pink haired female brightly introduced herself to the blue haired one. "Hi, I'm Momoi Satsuki! Nice to meet you and I hope that we get along as managers~" She held out her hand to the other and Yuki took her hand and gave her a small smile, "I'm Yamamura Yuki. Nice to meet you as well, Momoi-san. I remember you from the time where I accidentally bumped into your friend."_

 _She made a gesture before chuckling, "It was no big deal, Yuki-chan! Dai-chan's an idiot anyways."_

 _The bluenette simply raised an eyebrow before they were interrupted by the old man. "Yamamura, you will be the head manager. Momoi, you will be in the first string team and will assist Yamamura in any way possible." Then with that he dismissed both girls, handing them back their notes and they didn't waste any time getting out of that suffocating room._

" _Congratulations for being the head manager, Yuki-chan! I'm just glad that I get to stay by Dai-chan's side since he's so troublesome." Momoi said happily, clutching on to her clipboard. The bluenette could only chuckle and walked straight ahead before replying to the pinkette. "I didn't even join the basketball club to be honest. I was going to join the tennis club but it seems like fate has other plans for me."_

 _The pinkette's eyes widened in surprise before chuckling, "I guess fate did have other plans for you. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow for the meeting of the new members of the first string team. Bye bye, Yuki-chan!" She said as she jogged her way to the gym and the bluenette waited for her cousin who was coincidentally walking towards her. They made their way back home and a few promises of a visit to the Kuroko household and the day ended with a smirk in her face as she expected a few scenarios that would most likely to happen the next day but for now, she's going to try her best to hide what she really does to the one and only Emperor, Akashi Seijuro._

' _It will be a fun event but why do I feel bothered for some reason? I guess I'll go see this through.' is what she thought as she closed her eyes as soon as she plopped down on her bed._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Early Christmas gift? :3 I may need a few more doses of the navy haired male before I can finish the next chapter. Hopefully by then, I can update this on New Year's eve or so. I'll be on a very slow process of updating due to the incoming holiday festivities~ See youuuu soooonnnn!

 _~Cordelia Michaelis_


	28. 27th Quarter

**Author's Note!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I decided to post this chapter today as a Christmas gift and for the end of this year. It has been a long journey for this story but rest assured that there is more to come. I hope you guys will like this as much as I loved writing this.**

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. * *_ _ **Bold letters are in English***_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27**_

 _Yuki woke up with her left arm hurting and burning in pain. She clutched her shoulder before grabbing her painkillers and swallowed one and as she assessed her surroundings, she was drenched in sweat, her breathing was labored as if she ran a marathon and a now dull stinging sensation coming from her injured shoulder. She quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was 3:45 in the morning, too early for her to wake up and she sighed but got ready for the day. After her shower, the blue haired female gingerly moved her injured shoulder and winced a bit from the lingering pain and took the sterile bandages and wrapped it around the shoulder and chest area to lessen the stress on the joint. She quickly puts on her uniform, ignoring the slight discomfort it brought her and then quickly combed her damp hair and got out of the bathroom. She grabbed her bag and cooked her breakfast, making sure that she made a thermos full of coffee and a separate cup for her to wake up fully._

 _Taking a sip of the hot beverage, she slowly brought the cup down and stared outside her window where the sun's rays were beginning to shine. It was only a matter of time until she decided that it was time to leave her apartment and placed the dirty cup on the dishwasher. She grabbed her bag and shoved her bento box inside before putting on her brown outdoor shoes, locking her apartment and went about her way towards her middle school. Upon arriving the said establishment, the bluenette made her way to her class which was the usual and boring. The day was monotonous and as soon as it was time for club activities to start, Momoi came the bluenette's room, her pink eyes searched for the Cyan haired female and she spotted the said person as she was packing her bag._

" _Yuki-chan!" Momoi called out, making Yuki turn to the owner's voice and gave a small smile at the pinkette. "Momoi-san. What are you doing here?" Yuki asked, quite curious as to why Momoi had found her classroom._

" _You can call me Satsuki, Yuki-chan and I came by to get you. Let's go to the gym together and I'll introduce you to Dai-chan." She chirped happily while grabbing the other's arm and dragged her towards the first string gym. Unknowingly to the two, Akashi had seen their interaction and he sported a small smile at the information he heard. Without any choice at all, the bluenette was forcefully dragged by the pinkette all throughout the school until they got to the first string. Placing their bags on the bench, the pink haired female called out to a tanned male whom the bluenette remembered as the guy that she had bumped into. "Dai-chan!" Momoi waved enthusiastically while simultaneously grabbed Yuki's arm and made the bluenette stand beside her. The tanned male turned around and his navy eyes immediately found his friend's form and shot the ball, which went in the basket, before coming towards the two._

 _His eyes briefly met icy blue ones as Momoi introduced the two with hand gestures, "Dai-chan, this is Yamamura Yuki, the new head manager for all the strings in the basketball club." Intense navy eyes stared at the shorter girl and he grinned before laughing out loud which made Momoi hit the man in return. The other female quietly observed the tan male, who was still laughing at her, and assessed him, making her smirk whilst tilting her head to the side. "_ _ **Aomine Daiki. Power Forward, eh? This is interesting to work with.**_ _" She mumbled._

 _As the male ceased his laughter, he noticed that the shorter girl was smirking at him and introduced himself the way he would do. He stuck his hand out to the girl and said, "Aomine Daiki."_

 _The shorter girl looked at his hand before placing her own and shook it, his hand engulfed her small one and that earned another chuckle from the tanned male. "Yamamura Yuki. It is nice to meet you, Aomine-kun. I'm sure we'll have a good time working with each other."_

 _They both dropped their hands and Yuki found herself glancing to the side where a certain red head entered the gym and immediately greeted the shorter girl. "Yuki. It has been a while."_

" _You've called me last night, Seijuro." She said, crossing her arms while looking at the said person. "I'm sure that you already knew about this happening."_

 _The red head smiled at his childhood friend and chuckled, placing his bag down and fixed his shoe lace as he replied, "I overheard it. It doesn't matter to who I heard it from but it is unexpected for a tennis prodigy to be here yet it happened." Yuki merely sighed and frowned before pinching the bridge of her nose._

" _It can't be helped. I decided not to enter the tennis club anyway." She said as she thoughtfully looked up yet her eyes caught a silhouette outside the door and held her hand up to catch a tennis ball. She smirked and turned towards the person, her eyes instantly narrowed at who stepped in the gym and in her hand was a tennis racket. "Yoriuchi Mika. I see you still couldn't get over our little_ _ **reunion**_ _a few months back."_

 _Light brown hair with brown doe eyes stared at the bluenette, well, more like glared at her as she gripped her racket. Aomine's eyes travelled down her body and it wasn't a wonder why he did so, she had the perfect body that was usually found in models, a tiny waistline, a pronounced bust and hips and her face was devoid of fat and acne. That explains the slight blush on her face but her eyes only glared at icy blue ones. "I finally found you, Yamamura. I want to give back a welcome present." She takes off the sling bag that was used for carrying the tennis racket down on the floor before she slid it towards Yuki, the zipper open and a tennis racket glinted proudly underneath the glare of the gym's lights. Bending down, the Cyan haired female took the racket that was custom made and a family symbol of the Yoriuchi's was embedded in the bottom of the handle._

 _Yuki tested the grip and got used to the racket in just a few swings before unexpectedly served it to the unsuspecting female who barely moved out of the way in shock. "Ah, Gomen, Yoriuchi-san~ I forgot that you were standing there. I suppose I will take this as a sign of a challenge then I accept. I'll give you a handy cap though~" Yuki purred at the angered female, instructed the team to continue on practicing and made sure that they wouldn't follow her. Without further words, both females went to the open tennis courts and picked one that wasn't occupied. Shrugging both their blazers and tying their hair up, the Cyan haired grabbed her blazer and securely tied it around her waist before stretching and taking their positions. "I'll give you the first serve, Mika-chan~" She called out to the brunette and the other simply smirked and served it. Out of spite, Yuki decided to straighten up and yawned at her opponent who was bursting with anger and Mika served again until she got two games out of six. She returns her smirk and it was now Yuki's turn to serve and as expected, she used her right hand._

 _It was just a normal serve and Mika returned it. A few minutes into the game, Yuki was quickly getting bored of this match and decided to take it up a notch. Her speed increased and so did her strength, her serves and returns became harder and harder to return and soon, her opponent was dripping wet with her sweat, panting hard as Mika tried hard to catch up with the Bluenette. It turns out that Yuki was lightly covered in sweat but wasn't breathing hard like the person on the other side of the net. The tables have turned and the Cyan haired female had won against the brunette yet she had another 'gift' to the brunette to remember._

" _Ne, Mika-chan. How about I show you something that you haven't seen before?" She said as she shifted her racket to her left hand, ignoring the dull pain on her shoulder and bounced the ball with her right hand. "I'm sure you'd remember this for a very long time." She threw the ball up in the air and using her whole body for momentum, she turned around, swinging the racket and hit the ball dead in the center and the ball disappeared from everyone's sight only to be jolted when the ball hits the ground and got wedged on the fence that protects the audience. The brunette froze in her spot as the ball zoomed past her and fell on her knees as the fear of getting hit with a ball of that strength took over her._

 _Yuki simply smirked at the frozen girl before placing the borrowed racket down on the bench and left the court to freshen up and to change her uniform to her casual clothes before going back to the gym to see how the first string had done. She splashed water against her face before wiping her sweaty body with her towel and gingerly yet slowly moved her shoulder. It hurt when she moved it but was tolerable so she went back inside the gym and saw that practice was still going on. She sat beside the other manager and kept patting the nearly damp towel and observed the team, mentally taking notes of their stats and tapped Momoi's shoulder. "Momoi-san."_

 _The pinkette's eyes turned to ice blue ones before Momoi gave a look that made the other sigh. "How about I call you, Momo-chan instead?" Yuki said and continued, "I should go and check on the other two strings. I'll need you to leave whatever notes you can make while they practice." She stood up from her spot and snatched her light blue notebook and pen as she passed by her bag and stopped with her back on the first string practice. "I'll see you later, Momo-chan."_

 _She didn't wait for a reply and took off to the third string where her cousin was currently trying his best to move up to the first string. She silently watched him, observing him and predicted the outcome of his hard work. She took hold of her pen and began writing down his ever changing stats, slightly altering the old stats, added a few more of her few guesses of his specialties and talent before shutting the notebook and looked at the time. It was almost six in the evening, perfect time for the basketball club to finish practicing and get on their way home. Deciding that it was best if she returned to the first string gym, she made her way back._

 _As she opened the door that leads her to the first string, voices yelled at her to move away as there was a ball coming towards her. Aomine and the others were too far to catch up to the renegade ball and her eyes snapped up as soon as she heard the ball and the voices. What Yuki did surprised them next as she caught the ball with ease and right before it hits her then she immediately positioned herself and did a quick pass to Aomine's hands who was half way in the court. She brushed her aching and probably bruised hand as she caught the ball with one hand before crossing her arms, frowning at how reckless they had been._

" _I suggest that you practice caution when playing on the court. I'll let this incident pass as an accident and I will not tolerate any rough plays during practice, unofficial and official games. Is that clear?" She said whilst her eyes glared at the team who nodded at her command. Akashi simply stared at her in agreement while Aomine rubbed the back of his head and sighed yet agreed to it. Murasakibara and Midorima nodded before the green haired male picked up the balls that he used during his solo practice. The purple head went to his bag and opened one of his snacks and started eating it, not giving a care that foods weren't allowed during practice hours._

 _She only sighed and grabbed her back as she softly yelled a 'Good work everyone!', waved at Momoi and then went out of the gym, quickly texting her cousin that she'll head on ahead then placed the earphones on before she focused on going home. Her injured hand was causing her a bit of discomfort so she opted to get some of the home remedial medicine from the convenience store that was on the way to her apartment. Taking a handful of pain medications and a few bandages, she made her way to the cashier where she didn't notice the two who were bickering near the magazine stands and paid for the things and casted a glance at the noisy duo. There they were. A clash of Navy Blue and Pink, who was bickering about a gravure magazine that the male held in his hand as the female berated him for the nth time._

 _The shorter girl simply stared at the two, cradling the plastic bag in her arms as she sighed at their antics and the tanned male abruptly stopped and turned around to see the other manager blankly yet seriously staring at them. Momoi's nagging abruptly stopped when Aomine's attention was solely focused on the person that caught his attention. Pink eyes found ice blue ones that blinked back at her followed by another small sigh from the shorter female. With a roll of her eyes, Yuki shook her head at the two before going about her way, ignoring the noisy shuffle of the two who quickly followed her, the magazine was placed back on the magazine stand. Placing the plastic bag inside her book bag, she took out her Tennis Jersey Jacket and placed it on her shoulders as she attempted to lose the two childhood friends._

 _Sadly, her efforts were all in vain as the two stuck to her like glue and Momoi kept asking her questions regarding to her personal life while the tanned male didn't even care. Yuki forced a smile at the Pinkette manager and answered her questions perfectly and what is general knowledge. "Ne, Yuki-chan… It really is you. The daughter of Yamamura Kyosuke-san, the heir for the Yamamura Corporation…" Momoi mumbled and two pairs of blue eyes snapped at her direction, one was genuinely interested at the turn of events while one became wary and reserved._

" _I am NOT that man's daughter." Yuki's voice became icy and her tone was menacing in which the two flinched with her tone. "Please refrain from asking me about my family, Momo-chan. It isn't appropriate for me to talk about this." She continued and swiftly walked past the two, who still trailed after her. It was still early in the evening and since the two clearly didn't leave her alone, she invited them in her apartment and they accepted. She dumped her book bag on to the nearest side table and shrugged off her Jacket, gently placing it on top of the arm rest of her chair._

" _I'll go make some tea. Feel free to get comfortable and you can leave your bags on the table." She said as she disappeared around the corner and into her kitchen to make tea for her guests. Deciding that she'll have coffee for herself, she made a cup and grabbed the two cups of tea and emerged out of the kitchen to see the two roaming around the living room, looking at her small picture collection on top of a cabinet that holds more books that she kept all throughout her years. Momoi stopped in front of one picture and it was the picture of her family. Despite hating her father for what he had done, she couldn't hate him. She lost her mother at a young age and she got separated from her brothers as her father fashioned her to be the next in line for the company._

 _She made sure that her father's face was covered and it was only her, her younger brother, Jirou and her mother, Shira in the picture. Momoi had questions in her head but she thought it was better not to be vocal about it despite her curiosity. Aomine had gawked at the floor to ceiling bookshelf that proudly displayed her book collection that wasn't school related. His navy blue eyes scanned the titles as Momoi scanned through the pictures before taking a seat on the couch as she waited for the shorter girl to arrive. Over a few minutes, Aomine sat down beside his childhood friend as Yuki brought out the drinks over to them and placed it in front of them._

 _She immediately went back to the kitchen to get her cup of coffee and joined the two in the living room. "Why did you two decide to follow me back here?" She said as she took a sip of her drink and glanced at the two and the shorter girl had expected Momoi to reply, she was surprised that it was the other teen who answered. "You got injured from that ball a while back." Aomine said while he took the cup and took a sip._

 _The bluenette could only glance at the male while her injured hand subtly gripped on her cup and this action did not miss by navy blue eyes. He placed his cup back down before taking the shorter girl's cup and handed it to Momoi who watched the interaction happen since it wasn't every day that she gets to see her best friend care for someone whom he just met. Yuki just sighed and stood up before taking the plastic bag out of her school bag. Yuki sighed yet again and carefully applied a rubbing medicine to reduce the slight swelling of her wrist and then swiftly covered that area with bandages to help heal the injury._

 _She experimentally twisted her wrist and nodded to herself that it was fine and it didn't hurt before she turned to her guests who was observing her. "Better?" She asked as she held her bandaged wrist up for them to see and the two nodded in return. Aomine then showed interest in the shorter girl and Momoi had taken notice of that. The pinkette simply smiled at him before taking a sip of her tea. Banters between the three made their evening lively and they got comfortable with each other's presence._

 _Soon it was time for the two to depart since they have stayed long enough and Momoi promised to come over again when Yuki invited them. The shorter girl accompanied the two to the station and waited until they boarded the train until the train started and took them to their destination. She had her hand up as if she's waving before dropping it beside her as the train left her vision. She made her way back to her apartment and silently agreed that starting that night, her home will be rowdy and will be much homier than being alone. For the first time in years, she smiled a genuine smile and softly took the used cups from the table before sighing and let her gaze wander outside the balcony._

* * *

 _ **Again, Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to all! :3**_

 ** _~ Cordelia Michaelis_**


	29. 28th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

 _ **New update! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update this. I was currently busy with the holidays as well as school works. I hope this chapter will satisfy you, readers, and as my apologies. I was thinking of making a small side story for Yuki's Teiko days... All her Teiko days. Thoughts? Anyway, Enjoy this chapter! :3**_

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. * *_ _ **Bold letters are in English***_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28**_

 _The next day was quite eventful for Yuki. The said person had her thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to calm down. Keyword: TRIED. The reason why she was annoyed and irritated so early in the morning is the red head male named Akashi Seijuro who was leisurely sitting on her chair. She gave an exasperated sigh and coldly glared at the male who was enjoying every bit of her irritation. She knew what was about to unfold since she did a poor job of hiding her bandaged hand not that she cares if people saw it. Red eyes held questions and amusement in them as Ice blue eyes held irritation and annoyance. "Seijuro. Out of my chair." She said in her cold voice as she continued to glare at the person in her seat._

 _Akashi simply shrugged her glare off and stood up while crossing his arms and looked directly in her eyes as he replied, "We need to talk. Meet me after club activities." He then turned his back on her as he made his way to his seat. She sighed deeply before sitting on her assigned seat and made it throughout the classes and when lunch break came, she bolted out the door and swiftly grabbed her cousin's arm as Kuroko was about to wait for her outside her room. "Don't ask and just come with me, Tetsu." She all but growled in annoyance as her cousin tried to keep up with her speed walking._

 _Confused and worried, Kuroko simply followed his cousin to the cafeteria where she sat down near the windows and made sure that they were isolated enough. She didn't want anyone to join them and they were successfully left in peace. "Seijuro is an annoying piece of shit." She blurted out as she gracefully ate her food yet stabbed the poor meal, indicating that she was pissed. Her eyes flickered a violet hue as she tried to calm herself down and Kuroko noticed. It wasn't the first time that he saw his cousin's ever changing eyes and violet eyes means that she's angry. The last time he saw those violet eyes was when his uncle and her father suddenly decided that she'll be engaged to a son of another business man to help expand their business together._

 _Yuki didn't appreciate it nor was willing to do what her father had decided and her eyes flickered to violet which shocked her father and she made sure to bring more than enough evidences as to why she wouldn't do as he pleases. Her father then sighed and lets her do as she decides since nothing can get past his daughter's analytical and tactical skills. Since then Yamamura Kyosuke never questioned her decisions and left her the Main Branch in Japan as he dealt with the international Branches._

 _Lunch time was finished and they both went their separate ways and classes continued with the bluenette in a bad mood. The last class was dismissed and the pinkette was already there waiting for the shorter girl to go out of the room so that the two of them will go to the gym together. Yuki grabbed her bag and quietly strode out of the room, grabbed Momoi's arm and dragged her out to the gym. Momoi was worried at what came into her new girl best friend as she sensed a very dark aura that surrounds the shorter girl. They arrived at the gym and Yuki placed her bag down with a loud thump and grabbed her whiteboard marker and immediately assaulted the unused whiteboard. By the time her anger had passed, the board was now full of complicated charts and stats that only Momoi and Akashi can understand what she wrote._

 _Without looking back at the team, she grabbed a nearest chair and dragged it in front of the board and sat down, crossing one leg on top of the other while she placed her chin on her palm as she pondered what scenarios and possible strategies that can happen between a game with the first string regulars and other schools. The first string's practice had started yet Yuki zoned out as her mind conjured a lot of scenes and scenarios that made her head ache from all the possibilities. She deeply sighed and mumbled a quiet 'Tetsu… You better hurry up…' before abruptly standing up from her seat for the past 30 minutes and swiftly went out of the gym to clear her mind off._

 _Everyone inside the gym was surprised at the head manager's actions but Akashi waved it off and resumed their practice. She shoved her hands in her blazer's pockets as she walked around, letting the fresh air calm her mind. Knowing how Akashi's mind works, she deeply sighed as she looked up at the blue sky which was being threatened by scattered dark nimbus clouds. 'It's going to be a rainy evening… I just hope that this unpleasant feeling isn't what I think it would be…'_

 _She continued to walk around as she felt her mind become blank before going to a convenience store and bought a few drinks and gave a card that identified her as an owner of a company that sells the same brand of beer that was sold in that convenience store. The ID card was a clearance card and it helps the owner of the card to purchase alcoholic drinks even as a minor and only few were given these cards, one of which is in her possession. After the cashier scanned all the items, she handed the exact amount in cash and grabbed the plastic bag and went back to the gym since practice is still on going. Opening one can of beer, she took a sip as she walked towards the first string gym and silently appeared beside Momoi who was intently watching the team. Yuki had been drinking with her father ever since she turned 13 so she knew what and where her drinking limits is._

 _As soon as the Pinkette's sense of smell had been assaulted by the scent of the alcoholic beverage, her pink eyes widen and looked at the source of the scent. Momoi blinked at the scene before her and she was frozen in place as she didn't know how to react to the other manager who was currently drinking a can of beer while watching the practice of the first string. Noticing the stiffness of the other girl, Yuki side-glanced at her while taking another sip from the can. "I don't want to cause physical harm towards our vice-captain, Akashi Seijuro, now do we, Momo-chan?" She nonchalantly said as she folded her arms and gently tapped the cold can on the back of her palm. The other manager only gave the shorter girl a confused look before sighing and tried to grab the can from her friend but Yuki quickly side-stepped and moved the beverage out of the pinkette's reach._

" _Let's just say that this is me trying to be rational and be a calmer person when Akashi and I will talk. I don't want to be hot headed when talking to irritating people." She said quietly but narrowed her eyes at the red head who ignored the cold aura of the shorter girl. She drank the last ounces of the beverage and made a satisfied face before throwing the can out and opened a bottle of Pocari and drank its content to prevent herself from getting drunk. She opened a lollipop and popped it in her mouth, letting the sweetness mix in with the bitterness of the drink. Yuki sighed before she rummaged her bag for her glasses and her hands found the case. Opening the case, she carefully took the glasses and placed them on the bridge of her nose and returned the case in her bag. She then observed the players and their telltale habits and added it in her notebook, her right hand pushing her glasses up as she continued to write the data with her left hand._

 _Her usual icy blue eyes had a tint of violet in them but it was subtle so it wasn't that noticeable unless they stared for a long time. Sensing a presence behind her, she stood up and snapped her notebook shut, turned to a face the door where she stealthily got out of the practice of the first string and talked to her male counterpart._

" _Tetsu. What are you doing here? Don't you guys have practice?" Yuki asked as she tilted her head to the side and stared at Kuroko._

 _He replied, "We just finished, Yuki-chan. Do you want me to wait for you?"_

 _Yuki nodded at him and crossed her arms as she replied to him, "Okay. Please wait for me at the same spot, Tetsu. I'll have to go meet Seijuro and talk." She frowned and waved a goodbye to him and entered again. She packed up her stuff and decided to wait for the red head outside the gym. A few minutes later, Akashi emerged out of the locker room and stood in front of the Cyan haired female who was already tilting her head to the side._

" _Seijuro. Talk. I've got someone who is waiting for me." Yuki said as she crossed her arms and looked at Akashi._

 _Akashi sighed before replying, "You should have told me that you were injured."_

 _Yuki tiredly sighed at the Red head in front of her and she squeezed her eyes shut in irritation. "It is not your business, Seijuro. It is only a minor injury that can be treated with a few days of rest."_

" _Yet your well-being is my concern, Yuki." Akashi said as he softly grabbed her injured hand and gently massaged it. Yuki slightly winced as he pressed on the swollen part yet she didn't say anything. She lets him do as he pleased before he gently loosen his hold on her and eventually let her hand down. "Are you done? I need to meet up with someone. I'm sure he'd be very useful in the first string. I'll let the events play out and time will tell you who would become your phantom sixth man that you are looking for. See you around, Seijuro." She said as she turned her back on him and walked away towards her cousin who was patiently waiting for her at the gates and they went on their way home. She overheard what Akashi and Midorima was talking about earlier when they were alone in the school hallways and had observed Akashi's behavior when he was deep in thought._

* * *

 _A loud scream was heard in the vacant gym as it was almost 6 in the evening. Aomine was crouched down and he covered his ears while shaking in fear. Kuroko walked behind Aomine and asked in his monotonous tone, "Who is that there?"_

 _Aomine slowly looked behind him with tears in his wide eyes that emits fear in them. "Aomine-kun?" Kuroko said whilst tilting his head to the side in question. When Aomine calmed down, he straightened up and placed the basketball between his hip and left arm and said, "There's been a rumor lately of a ghost in the gym. So I assumed that was the case."_

" _I'm just getting extra practice." Kuroko replied as he looked up to Aomine._

 _Then, Aomine takes the ball in his hand and started to dribble and said, "Impressive. Not many are doing that in first string." The tan male turns back to Kuroko as he made a decision. "That's it. I've made up my mind." Aomine held the ball in his hands as he continued, "I'll practice with you every day from now on. Let's share the court someday."_

 _Kuroko tilted his head to the side and asked, "Is that okay?"_

" _Idiot." Came Aomine's reply as he made a fist in between the two of them, shifting the ball to his left hand as he continued, "It's not being okay or not! Nobody who plays basketball can be a bad guy."_

 _Kuroko looked at Aomine's fist and smiled a bit before bumping it with his own._

 _The next afternoon was heartbreaking for Kuroko. Yuki already knew what the third string coach had said to her cousin. She wanted to help but she also wanted her cousin to earn his place in the first string without her help. She clutched her clipboard and sighed deeply before resuming her work with Nijimura who was currently discussing with her and Akashi with the training and schedules. Kuroko broke out the news to Aomine who in return gave a shocked reply. "Huh? Why's that?"_

" _I do love basketball…" Kuroko said as he lowered his gaze on the ground and eventually closed his eyes to prevent himself from crying. "But it seems like I can't be of any use to the team at all."_

" _Nobody's completely useless to the team." Aomine said and Kuroko looks up to him in surprise. "Even if you couldn't play in games… Someone who stays later than everyone else to practice can't possibly be completely useless." Both of them stared at each other, one who was serious while the other has hope in them as Aomine continued, "I won't say you'll definitely make it if you don't give up. But if you do give up, there's nothing left."_

 _Another voice joined them and this time the other three first years entered the gym where Kuroko and Aomine were talking. "Aomine." The voice belonged to none other than Akashi._

 _Aomine acknowledged Akashi as they approached the two. "Akashi…"_

 _Akashi questioned, "I thought I hadn't seen you lately. You were here?"_

" _Yeah, since the other gym's pretty crowded." Aomine shortly replied, "So the two of us always practice here." This made Akashi confused and looked to his right where Kuroko was standing all the time. "The two of you?" Akashi realized that there were indeed two of them in the gym before the three of them had entered._

" _Huh? Was there a guy like this on our team?" Murasakibara said as he ate one pocky stick. Akashi smiled a bit as he said, "I'm slightly interested in him." Midorima widens his emerald eyes at Akashi's statement as Akashi continued, "I'm sorry, but can you come with me for a minute?" Kuroko and Akashi went to the other gym to talk and Yuki came inside the one that was occupied by the three that was left behind._

" _Where is Tetsu?" She asked, placing her hand on her hip and stared at the three._

" _With Akashi, talking." Came Midorima's short reply._

 _"I see. Aomine-kun, do me a favor and walk with Tetsu. Tell him that I'll go first." Yuki nodded and turned her back on them before stopping completely on the threshold of the door. "Tell Akashi a 'You're Welcome', Midorima-kun. See you around, Murasakibara-kun." She said and then took off without listening to their replies._

 _Three months later, Kuroko went to the first string gym to visit, no… more like, tell Akashi about his answer. Yuki only side-glanced at the two with a knowing smirk and the practice game started and Kuroko showed what he is capable of. He was then promoted to the first string team and he was warmly welcomed to the team. A few days later, Teiko and another school had scheduled a practice match between them and it was Kuroko's first game. He was a ball of nerves and Yuki chuckled as she softly messed his hair. "Calm down, Tetsu. You'll be fine. If anything will happen, it will be because you tripped and got a nosebleed and I hope that it wouldn't happen…" She mumbled the last part before taking a seat next to Momoi who was busy gathering the bottles for the players._

 _Sadly, the fate of Kuroko was told by his cousin and he got in an accident on the court with his clumsiness and from his nerves. He was subbed the Nijimura after one second and the team won the game in the morning. He then proved his worth yet again during the second half of the afternoon game in which erased any doubts the first string coach had placed in Kuroko. Yuki was infuriated with the first string coach's way of treating her cousin but she kept quiet and made sure to insult her punching bag which was Haizaki and made sure to change the color of her eyes at him all the while giving him her coldest glare. Haizaki shook in fear of their manager and quietly sat beside her as she observed the game and subtly changed her eyes back to their original color, having a bit of amusement as she glanced over the male._

 _It was when Yuki smiled more often, when she established a carefree personality that everything went downhill. Her reserve personality was changed, her walls had been broken by the colorful bunch. Yuki became more open to the Miracles and she also played along them all the while practicing with them, teaching them on their one-on-ones. They all had an undeniable connection between each other and it was hard to break their bond but as soon as Teiko won the Nationals during their first year, Yuki's unpleasant feeling was proven during their second year Nationals tournament when Aomine started to get better in basketball and when Akashi became the captain of the team. She left Momoi in charge for the data that Akashi needed as she was previously tasked to give the captain her data notebook and decided that she needs to go. Go before the final match on the Nationals._

 _As Yuki slowly started to distance herself from the team, her usual cheery smile was replaced by a frown, the spark in her eyes was gone when she was with them during their practice and her personality slowly reverted back to being the reserved person she was before and only Kuroko can sense his cousin's plans, no one from the Miracles cared for the other manager despite her efforts in her work. Her data was used to Akashi's advantages and this lead to more wins with the Emperor and she hated it. Even during their usual shared lunch break, the Cyan haired female just passed by them like they didn't exist to her or that they were strangers and sat with other people from her class. This action broke Momoi's and Kuroko's hearts since the three were close to each other ever since they had met and it scared both of them._

 _Before the Nationals ended, the new head coach made an announcement that shocked all the team members of the first string. "The head coach is in a stable condition but he will not return as the head coach. So I will take over the position... and Yamamura Yuki has resigned as Head Manager for the team. Starting today, Momoi will be the one in charge for the team." He said and Kuroko and Momoi looked at each other, worry is reflected in their eyes. Akashi had his poker face on but one can see that he wasn't expecting her to disappear at the middle of their tournament, Midorima was stoic but he was close with Yuki during their second year, Murasakibara visibly slackens at the thought of Yuki going away, Kise visibly reacted with a loud "What?!", and Aomine froze with eyes wide at the thought of his Yuki gone. Kuroko's phone vibrated on the bench and he immediately grabbed it, pressing a button to accept the voice record that Yuki had left him as he shakily placed the phone near his ear._

" _Tetsu, I'm sorry. It is my fault. I could have prevented this from happening but because I was blinded by the data, I realized too late and that what I did only created monsters. If only I could have foreseen the outcome of my data, I could make sure that they were still the old guys we know. I'm so sorry that I needed to go…" Yuki's voice was laced in sadness and Kuroko heard a slight sniffle from the background, indicating that his cousin was almost to the point of crying as she continued, "I'll be back soon. I'll be coming home once in a while and please… Don't tell the others that I am gone, gone to another country. I will send you a text once I land and we'll keep in touch. Love you, Tetsu. Be strong for me and I'll return." The message ended and Kuroko snapped his phone shut before resuming his poker face._

" _Yuki's alright. She just needed a time off since she got sick and she wanted to personally deliver the news of her resigning her position as Head Manager due to personal reasons." Kuroko whispered to Momoi who in return, deeply sighed in relief before Momoi smiled at Kuroko, "Thank you, Tetsu-kun. I hope Yuki-chan will be alright…" But sadly, it was the last time they had ever heard from Yuki as the Cyan haired female stopped texting the miracles beforehand and it resulted to a breakage in their bonds with her._

 _Fast forward to where Yuki had been in abroad, specifically in the US, for her rehabilitation, she had met one of her old classmates during grade school, Himuro Tatsuya. Their friendship was a rough one where the two constantly annoy each other and successfully piss the other off. They weren't really friends to begin with and ever since Himuro knew that she went back to get her shoulder rehabilitated and have her surgery, he had been quite insensitive with his comments that further made Yuki hate him with passion. She had already accepted the fact that she couldn't play her beloved sport and he had to rub it in her face._

 _Yuki didn't want anyone to make insensitive comments like what Himuro had said about her injury and her family and despite her long patience, she calmly blew up on him. Her blue eyes visibly changed to violet hues as her anger got the best of her. She was the type to be a very cold person outside but within her, she's the most sensitive person that her closest friends can tell. Her stay in the US didn't last that long since she had been regularly doing what the doctors had ordered her to do, rest and rehab. After the successful surgery of placing a small metal screw on her shoulder joint, she can finally freely move her shoulder. She had travelled back to Japan for two times, one was to visit her cousin and his family during the holidays since her younger brother was still schooling in a boarding school for boys in the US, who barely had time to come and visit her._

 _The second time she went back to Japan was during Teiko's last game against the school of Kuroko's best friend whom was destroyed by the Miracles. Where she vowed to come back and take her revenge against them, letting them see the new Yuki by changing her once blue eyes to violet ones and a sudden change in her attitude that made the four miracles step back as she emitted the same aura as their red head captain who subtly flinched at her intense glare. She walked away from them to join an old family friend, the Aida Family. Aida Riko, her childhood best friend, was the coach for Seirin's basketball team and she visited Seirin who was currently engaged in a match against none other than her half-brother, Hanamiya Makoto, of whom she didn't expect to find after years of no contact with the older teen._

 _Then, Yuki decided that she had enough time to move on from the pain that she caused. She turned a new beginning with Seirin, a school that harbors the sense of family in their basketball team. Despite all their hardships and failures, they remain together and think of ways to accomplish their goals with each other. It was a beautiful sight for Yuki and one where she was drawn to. She then decided to sacrifice herself once the time has come for her to do what she needed to do for her team, her family._


	30. 29th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. * *_ _ **Bold letters are in English***_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 29**_

Aomine had my hand in his as he made his way to a nearby café to help me relax before the final game between the Emperors and the Dark Horse of the Winter Cup tournament. He made sure to seat me first as he ordered and came back right after, took his seat in front of me and we relished the comfortable silence between us. A few minutes later, our coffee had arrived and I thanked him as he handed mine, chuckling at his scrunched up face as he discovered a phone number scribbled on a table napkin that was covering his cup. "It seems like you have a secret admirer." I said as I tilted my head to the side with a small and relaxed smile.

He sighed before standing up and leaned over the table, his hand held my chin and made me look at his intense stare. He briefly looked at the waitress with cold eyes before he looked down on me and slammed his lips on mine. In my surprise, I flushed a deep red, my eyes wide open as he continued to kiss me before smirking at the waitress who was flustered and walked away, not even glancing in his direction. Aomine glanced at me who was frozen from his kiss and brought up my hand to touch my lips, the lips that he attacked a few seconds ago. Chuckling, he grabbed my hand and held it as he drank his coffee with his other hand. "I… hate… you…" I mumbled, still blushing. "You know I hate public displays of attention."

"Deal with it, Yuki. There's more to come when we get home." He nonchalantly said as he smirked at me. "Besides, you are my girlfriend. I can do whatever I want and wherever I want."

"You can't just use me in public, Daiki." I deadpanned. "I'm not fond of PDA and you know it."

He shrugged and brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles and said, "I know but I'm proud to show you off as my girl." In which earned me a one way trip to being a blushing mess. I grumbled and took a drink of my cup of coffee, slightly ignoring the smirking male in front of me as he made a few more efforts in taking my mind off the incoming game. I sighed as the time drew closer, we left the café while holding hands and made our way back to the venue where it was jam-packed since it was the last game of the year and the most anticipated one at that point. I squeezed Aomine's hand when I saw how packed it is in the venue and he gently squeezed my hand in return. "I'll be with Satsuki and the guys from Touou. I'll watch from up here and wait for you outside, okay?" He said and I nodded in return.

Wanting to thank him by kissing him on the cheek, he cheekily turned his head to me and our lips met each other once again. This time, it was a slow and passionate kiss that made my knees weak and gave me a shiver of pleasure. We broke the kiss when both of us needed air and we both blushed, our foreheads joined together as we stared each other in the eyes, my hands felt his erratic heartbeat as we continued to stare at each other. "I'll watch you, babe. Go win this." He said, giving me one last peck on the lips and loosened his arms around me and waved before I turned around and went to the locker rooms where Chiaki noticed the redness of my cheeks.

"Are? Yuki, do you have a fever? Your cheeks are red." She sneakily said with a knowing smile plastered on her face.

I shook my head and covered my face with both of my hands as embarrassment came crashing on me. "I-I'm alright, Chiaki…" I slowly said and let my heartbeat return to normal by taking deep breaths. Kuroko nudged me by using his shoulder and whispered, "Aomine-kun?" He tilted his head in question and looked at me in the eyes. I nodded in reply and he visibly frowned at the cause of me being a girly mess. "I hope he doesn't hurt you, Yuki-chan. I don't want to lose you again." He continued and ruffled my hair before preparing himself for the final match.

"I know… I'm sure you've told the team about what happened with Seijuro." I mumbled and got myself together as I wrapped my shoulder with bandages before stepping out of the locker room and the team followed me towards the court. Nudging Chiaki to get her attention, I whispered to her, "It will be a while to heal my eyes after this game. I'll be subbed in during the second half and leave Tetsu in for the last five minutes. I've got to give it my all in this final match against Seijuro, Chiaki." She turned her head towards me and nodded before patting me on the back. "Alright, Yuki. I'll support your decision on this but make sure that you give the Emperor a taste of his own medicine." She softly replied with a smile that gave me the strength to go with my plans.

"With pleasure. I'll make sure to give a good show later." I said with a small smirk of my own, rolled my shoulders back and stretched my body to warm it up. "Tetsu." I called for Kuroko and he came towards me.

He answered, "Yes?"

I sighed deeply and forced my eyes to change to violet ones and my pupils became cat like. My focus began to sharpen, my peripheral vision widened and as my eyes scanned the court and players, their data in the form of numbers and percentage began to form that only I could see. "I've held back too long, Tetsu. It is time that the Empress awaken."

Light blue eyes widened and he places his hands on either side of my shoulders. He gently squeezed them and asked, "How?"

"I've discovered this during my stay in the US. I have almost the same ability as Seijuro and Riko-chan and I proved my theory correct by playing streetball, that's where Alex saw my full potential. Anyway, I'll have you in the last five minutes of the fourth quarter. Make sure HE pays the price that has been long overdue." I said with a small smile and gently placed a hand on one of his that was still on my shoulder. "I'm ready to save my family against the Emperor. An Empress will do everything in her power to save and help her family even if it costs her life."

Kuroko's eyes softened at my words and he gave a small smile of his own. "If this is what you were planning the whole time, then okay. I'll be your shadow as well, Yuki-chan." He said and nodded before he lets me go, making sure to ruffle my hair. Chiaki placed her hand on my shoulder and sat me down before tying my hair into a high ponytail, then clipping my bangs out of my eyes.

"Thank you, Chiaki." I gratefully and sincerely said before turning to Daisuke who was intently staring at me. "Dai-kun. I'll leave everything to you next year. I'm sure I'll be playing very scarcely after this but of course, I'll still play once in a while." I chuckled and he nodded, eyes turned serious before turning away.

Riko saw her childhood friend's eyes and sighed, walking towards me and gave a small pat on the back. "Yuki-chan…" She started.

"Riko-chan. I know what I'm doing and I'm doing this because you guys are my family, not by blood but by bond. I'm doing this because I'm willing to show everyone that I am capable of overthrowing the Emperors." I said with a cold tone in my voice, a resolve that needs to be done. "With these eyes, I can see the data and can quickly analyze the situation and the best way to counter. It will greatly help us during the second half and I know that Seijuro had a plan from the start and I'll have to sub Tetsu for it."

They all nodded and we made our way towards the court, cameras panning down to us and followed our path as we got to our side of the court and Rakuzan was next to come out of the doors that we just came out of. They stood tall and proud as they emitted a strong intimidating aura that had some of our first years shiver in fear. Looking at them at the corner of my eyes, I blindly rummaged my bag for the medicine kit and opened the bottle before I turned my attention to the white pills, taking one in my hand and popped it in my mouth. Grabbing my water bottle, I drank a bit before swallowing the pill and a sense of calmness took over my senses.

Chiaki used this opportunity to tighten the bandage on my shoulder and throw the bottle of painkillers back in my bag. After the orange head finished bandaging my shoulder, I swiftly put my white shirt on with Seirin's logo on the left side.

The referee's approached both teams and told them to start their practice drills and warm up. Securing my shoe laces, I gently tapped my shoes to get the comfortable fit and ran to the court with the members and practiced our shooting and lay ups. Ignoring the other side, I got in my shooting position and Kuroko passed the ball towards me and caught it. As usual, shooting without preparation was my style and immediately shot a three from the three point lane. I ran to the side and caught the bouncing ball before going for a hard pass to Kagami, who performed a smashing dunk and I smirked. _Tetsu, Kaga-kun… Lead Seirin to Victory. Defeat the Emperor once and for all._

I thought and tapped Hyuga's shoulder and said, "I'm done. I'll get in the second or third Quarter where I feel like something bad is going to happen." Hyuga glared at me with a tick mark appearing on his head as he replied, "Ah, I get it. You go with Riko and Iino. We'll take it from here."

My hand dropped from his shoulder as I made my way to Riko and Chiaki to make a few plans. "Riko-chan, Chiaki. Can you guys lend me a minute? I'll explain what we will have to do." Both nodded their heads and listened intently to what I was about to tell them. "We're up against Seijuro and I have this bad feeling that this game will greatly impact on my cousin's part. But for now, let's go with our usual line up. If something happens, we sub Furihata in the game to slow down the pace. I want to see what the Emperor's stats are for the first quarter and maybe during the second quarter, they will show their cards."

I placed my chin on my hand as I crossed my arms across my chest as I continued to think of a concrete plan, "During the second half until the first five minutes of the game of the fourth quarter, I'll sub Tetsu in. I've got to show Seijuro what I had in mind."

* * *

All the teams that Seirin had encountered came to the final event. It was an evening match between Seirin and Rakuzan and the two opposites were currently staring down at each other, neither one is backing down. Purple eyes coldly stared at Red and Gold ones as the two reining title holders met each other's eyes. "Seijuro." I said as we stood in front of each other.

He replied, "Yuki. I'll see you on the court soon. I am absolute and your team will not win the Winter Cup, Empress."

I smirked at him and waved my hand, "We'll see about being absolute, Seijuro. Seirin will be the winners for this year's Winter Cup title. Let the strongest team win, Emperor."

Then both of us turned our back before walking back to our respective teams. Curious eyes followed the two who had powerful auras on the court and my eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on a navy haired teen, a small smile on my face before I resumed my poker face. Kagami had a relaxed aura on him as he had reconciled with Himuro and became serious as the game was about to start. The announcer grabbed his microphone and shortly introduced both teams and my eyes caught someone who had the same aura as Kuroko, making me growl in annoyance.

"Before we start the game, let us introduce the two teams. First, in the black uniforms, Seirin High School!" The announcer said as my aura subtly changed to a powerful one that made the other Miracles shiver with cold fear. The audience applauded as the announcer continued the introduction. "Guidance Faculty, Kenji Takeda." The old man stood up and nodded before sitting back down. "Coach, Aida Riko." Riko crossed her arms as her gaze focused only on the court before giving a small bow and smile.

"Seriously? A high school girl? That's Amazing!" A spectator said.

The other said, "Is that even possible…?"

"Head Manager and Player, Yamamura Yuki." The announcer continued and all eyes focused on me as I gave a short nod, murmurs inside the stadium can be heard as they were surprised to see the daughter of a famous tennis prodigy play in another sport. Tilting my head to the side in a challenging way, I looked directly at the red head captain before looking away. "Assistant Manager, Iino Chiaki." The orangette flushed and bowed before smiling and sat down beside Riko.

"Introducing their starting members… #11, Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko moved towards the court as he adjusts his sweatbands on his wrists. "There he is! The phantom sixth man!" A spectator yelled out and my eyes widen in realization before I lowly growled in annoyance, a vibrant purple was bringing out the color in my eyes as I glared at Akashi.

"I knew something was up. Akashi Seijuro, you will suffer a painful death when this is over." I quietly growled and smirked when I saw the red head captain subtly shiver from my gaze.

"#10, Kagami Taiga." Kagami stepped in after Kuroko as he stretched his shoulder with an aura of a wild beast. Next was Kiyoshi who was calm and relaxed as he followed the other two and gave a high five to the bench members as he passed by them. "#7, Kiyoshi Teppei."

"#5, Izuki Shun." Izuki jogged to the court, his aura was focused and ready. The last one to step in the court was Hyuga. "#4, Captain Hyuga Junpei." He began to follow the four who was currently waiting for him.

"Next, in the white uniforms, Rakuzan High School." The announcer said and all eyes went to the current strongest team in basketball. "Coach, Shirogane Eiji. And introducing their starting members…"

"#8, Nebuya Eikichi." A burly man stepped in the court, showing off his muscles as a blond male followed with an easy going aura. "#7, Hayama Kotaro."

"#6, Mibuchi Reo." A tall male with a slightly feminine aura followed the other two and he smirked.

"The five uncrowned kings…" Someone from the crowd said. "All at Kiyoshi and Hanamiya's level, huh?"

"#5, Mayuzumi Chihiro." A grey haired male stepped in the court and my eyes snapped to the man and I instantly glared and got the data needed. "Mayuzumi. I can see Seijuro's plan now." I quietly mumbled and smirked as I made my voice a little louder so the others could hear. "I won't be needing too much of my abilities in this game. I assumed that I will need all but half of my power will be enough." I crossed my legs and placed my elbow on top of my knee and rest my cheek against my palm as I smirked again.

My team's eyes gazed to me as I trailed my eyes on the male who sported the #5 jersey before their eyes focused on the next player. "#4, Captain Akashi Seijuro." The red head stepped in the court and both team lined up in the middle. "We will now begin the Winter Cup Finals between Seirin High School and Rakuzan High School." Both teams bowed to one another and yelled, "Let's have a good game!"

* * *

The game started with Seirin's ball and Hyuga was blocked by Reo which went to Akashi who was dribbling towards Seirin's basket. The red head passed the ball as soon as he was blocked and Eikichi was the one to catch it and jumped. "We're taking the first basket!" He yelled but his shot was blocked by Kagami who slapped it out of his hand before it went in. Kiyoshi caught the ball and threw it back to Kagami who was already passing by two Rakuzan players and was intercepted by Akashi, who was already waiting for him.

Kagami pressed forward and as soon as he reached to his desired destination, he jumped and slammed the ball in with a new move that made Akashi unable to react quickly, making the other teen widen his eyes as the impossible had happened right before his very own eyes. I narrowed my gaze to the taller male and smirked. "The tiger has awoken. Alex-san, you did a great job in training the tiger. Daiki taught the tiger something useful."

Chiaki turned her head towards me in a questioning way and I explained. "Daiki had taught Kagami of his trigger to the Zone so Bakagami can enter it easily." Chiaki then nodded her head as her focus went back to the taller red head. "But for Kaga-kun to start the game in that state simply means that this will be an interesting game."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

Hey guys! So sorry for the slow update, I had a bit of problem with my writer's block, my exams, school events, and a few other things that made my life hectic and rendered me unable to write an update. It may be short but this story still has a long way to go. :3 I hope you enjoyed my story and continue on to stay until the next updates. :3

Till next time min'na!

 ** _~Cordelia Michaelis_**


	31. 30th Quarter

_**Author's Note!**_

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. * *_ _ **Bold letters are in English***_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 30**_

Seirin earned another point as Kagami dunked the ball above Eikichi as he blocked Kagami. The crowd roared as we scored against the reigning Emperors. The others were amazed at the power forward's display in the zone meanwhile I smirked at Kagami before I stood up and easily slipped out from the court and into the audience where I found the Touou team, watching intently at the game that was happening below. I sat on the stairs right beside Momoi as they heatedly discussed the effects of the zone in a player's body and eavesdropped at the conversation.

"Isn't it a bad thing? Zone uses up stamina like nothing else, right?" A Touou member questioned. "Is he going to last till the end?"

Aomine had explained what the Zone can do to one's body and I simply glanced at their discussion.

"He won't last until the end but you'll see something really amazing." I made my presence known by answering the male as I solely focused on the game. "Why I am here is irrelevant to the game." My vibrant purple eyes slowly glanced at the team before snapping back to the game.

 _Is this Yuki-chan?! She's changed so much ever since the finals started._ Momoi thought as her pink eyes observed me subtly as Aomine raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend for slipping out unnoticed by her own team mates. "Babe, are you even allowed to be here?" The navy haired male asked.

"I'm entitled to do whatever I want, Daiki." I said in a teasing way as I glanced at him. "I'm not needed in my full potential in this game. I'm going to let Seijuro see half of my ability in the third quarter. I've already figured out the Emperor's plan and he will suffer a painful death once I am done with him." I lowly growled as my eyes focused on the grey haired male while the team beside me shivered in fear. "Momo-chan, keep tabs on #5, Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Their eyes diverted back to the court and as soon as the ball went out of bounds, Riko switched Kuroko to Mitobe and my hunches were correct as the spectators commented on how they are disappointed that Kuroko is off the court in the first quarter. "Daiki, make sure to get me after the game. We don't want my hands to be dirty with the blood of a certain red head captain."

Aomine's navy eyes glanced at my form as I cracked my knuckles and wrists, warming them up as I prepared myself to get in the game. "Yuki, what are you thinking?" He asked.

"Not one detail is missed, Daiki. Be aware of the people surrounding you and you'll know what I am on about. Listen close and observe." I said before I stood up and gave a small tap on Momoi's shoulder as I left them and went back to my own team. "Riko. I have a slight concern about this game and I want you and Chiaki to observe the game." I focused on the game as they nodded, my eyes never leaving the court and Rakuzan changed their marks with Akashi facing Kagami in a one on one.

"Akashi…" Kagami mumbled as he towered over Akashi's defense stance.

"It seems you are getting a bit carried away." Akashi coldly looked at the taller red head as he smugly said, "Kagami Taiga."

Riko looked at the new match up and in a hard voice, said. "So he came as expected…"

"The absolute ace players for both teams are going head to head." Imayoshi said as he watched the game from the audience. "This outcome will be directly linked to the flow of the game."

Meanwhile, Izuki dribbled the ball and used his Eagle eye to find ways to get past the defense of Kotaro. _What to do… Are we still going to go with Kagami or will we go in on our own?_ He thought. _There is less risk with the latter but…_ He glanced to Kagami's side and Kagami in return gave the Point Guard a determined look.

"Not yet, Taiga. Someone should cool down that tiger during the time out." I simply said as I leaned back, my purple eyes assessing the situation faster than our ace in his Zone. "It's bad to go against Seijuro when he uses his Emperor eye."

Right in that moment, Kagami used his Meteor Jam and effectively missed his shot as he dodged Akashi's simple block. I simply shook my head as Riko glared at the other red head. _To dodge Akashi-kun's cut-in, the stride of Kagami-kun's first step in as slightly bigger. As a result, his drive veered outward and the distance to the goal grew ever so slightly._ She thought to herself.

 _And Meteor Jam can only be used when you have some distance between you and the defense._ Alex thought as she stared at the game from above.

 _The perfect situation where #5 and #8 were slow to come help and even that was a trap!_ Hanamiya's thoughts had analyzed the game that was happening from below.

Imayoshi had that creepy smile throughout the interaction of both players as he mentally thought out the scenario. _I was wondering how elaborate a trap he'd set to stop Kagami in his Zone… But stopping him on the very first move? That's no human feat…_ "That made me realize from the bottom of my heart…" He said. "Akashi isn't invincible because he has Emperor Eye. It's because someone like Akashi is the one with Emperor Eye."

Seirin gasped as they watched in shock as Kagami missed his chance and they began to resume the game. _Dammit, that was my mistake. There were other things I could have chosen to do there…_ Kagami thought as he defended the court.

"Hora~ That Bakagami's getting distracted~" I mussed and smirked. "Riko, let me in when someone needs a break. By someone, I mean Kagami." Akashi blew past Izuki with Kotaro as a screen and Kagami got in his defense stance as he tried to block Akashi.

"Man. This is unusual for Aka-chin." Murasakibara lazily drawled as his team mates looked back at him. "He came to settle the score all at once."

"If he loses here, he will lose his Zone. And it will be good if that's all that happens." Aomine said as Momoi glanced at him as he elaborated further. "If you use 100% of your powers and that doesn't work…" He paused as he watched Kagami. "It could bounce back at you and put you in a slump."

 _But Kagami-kun has withstood Kise-kun's Emperor Eye once already!_ Riko thought and I gladly broke her concentration.

"Kise-kun's Emperor Eye is nothing compared to the Original, Riko." And somewhere in the court, Kise made his teary face as he clutched to Kasamatsu in hurt. "Hidoi, Yuki-cchi!" All the while, Kasamatsu kicked his ace player off him.

"Oi, Yuki-chan. You have been dropping the '-chan' suffix ever since the game started. Where did your respect-" Riko said in a hard voice but was cut off when she heard my reply.

"You have no idea how serious this is. You do not irritate an Emperor as long as his head is stuck up in his ass." I said as Akashi performed his Ankle breaker to get past Kagami who fell from his stance, letting Akashi pass.

"The fact that a fake and its original are being compared is unpleasant enough already. Your head is too high." Akashi said as Izuki tried to block him yet again the red head side passed to Mibuchi who went up to Kiyoshi who was defending the basket.

"If they don't stop here, they're in big trouble. They lost the ace battle, which creates momentum to give points away and that's the worst." Imayoshi said. "It's not a problem for Kagami alone, it will be engrained into the heads of everyone on Seirin. 'No Matter what we do, we can't win against Akashi.' And that will be the end for Seirin's mental play."

"I'm not sure about the 'everyone' part." Aomine said as he stared at his girlfriend who was emitting a fearful aura. "Yuki's known to destroy the Emperor in their games of Shogi. **_She_** hasn't shown us all what she can do." Every pair of eyes looked at the bluenette manager of Seirin and I felt their intense stares before I turned my head around and gave them a quick smirk and a wink.

"I might need to mentally torture the boys when we come back." I said as my fellow freshmen looked at me in fear.

Mibuchi passed by Kiyoshi's defense and shot the ball but before the ball could touch the hoop, Mitobe rushed up and blocked the shot, stopping Rakuzan from scoring. "Nice, Mitobe!" Izuki yelled as he caught the ball.

Mibuchi and Kotaro ran back to their side of the court as the dark haired male complained. "Geez, he got one on me!"

"Don't worry, Reo-nee." Kotaro reassured him as Akashi glanced back to his team. _I guess I was slightly too lax._ Akashi thought as he ran back to their goal. _It was not like he was completely free, but more so…_

"Mitobe-kun is pumped up as well." Riko smiled as she gave a determined look from the bench. "On that end, we're all fully charged without fail!"

Hyuga yelled as Izuki dribbled the ball across the court. "All right, time to strike back!"

Kagami was deep in thought when Mitobe tapped him on his shoulder and gave a slight message from his look and nodded before leaving the red head to himself.

"Mitobe… Senpai…" Kagami mumbled and Koganei interrupted as he translated Mitobe's silent message. "He says, don't worry. Don't let it get to you!"

Kagami looked back at Koganei with a deadpanned aura. "Even I can figure that out from how he's looking!"

Kagami focused back on the game and realized something that made him smile and change his aura instantaneously. Murasakibara noticed this as well as Momoi and Aomine.

"He's getting out of the Zone?" Momoi said.

Aomine replied, "Yeah, to just like he usually us. He still has stamina left too. As for how he gets out of it, isn't it the best way for now?"

Seirin scored another point when Kagami got out of the zone. _Our momentum's not gone yet…_ Riko thought. _Even without Kagami-kun's Zone, we're doing plenty fine. That means…_

The buzzer rang and Riko swapped Kuroko in the game.

"Here he is! Seirin's super sixth man!" A spectator yelled and Aomine and Momoi noticed how tense I became when I heard the comment. Kuroko went in the court and Mibuchi backed into Kuroko but dodged him at the last minute."Oh, I'm sorry." Mibuchi said.

"No problem." Kuroko reassured.

"Let's go, #11!" Another spectator yelled and I sighed, glaring at the red head captain.

"Akashi…" I said in a hard tone and glanced at Furihata. "You noticed what I noticed, Furi. Isn't it too strange?"

Furihata nodded back at me with questions in his eyes. "Normally, Tetsu wouldn't be noticed by anyone but what is happening here?" I gave a small smirk at him.

The game intensifies and Furihata had analyzed the situation enough. _Something is really strange. Kuroko hasn't been able to shake his defenders… Can it be that Kuroko's lack of presence is fading?_ Furihata thought as he watched Kuroko closely.

"Tetsu is in deep trouble…" I nonchalantly said as I looked away from the court as Kuroko desperately tried to get past the defenders.

Furihata stood up in concern. "Coach, um…" And in that moment, Kuroko passed the ball but was intercepted by Mibuchi. Everyone was in shock and panic when the ball was stopped but Rakuzan caught it and scored another point for them.

"Tetsu-kun's pass was figured out?" Momoi said in disbelief.

"Not that…" Aomine replied. "That off-feeling when I was teaching Tetsu how to shoot… In the end, this is what it was."

"Seirin is full of fools who will realize it in the last minute but that's what makes it even more interesting as to how they can manage to pull it off." I said, earning glares from my team mates.

"Such foolish act I cannot bear to watch." Akashi said, disdain dripped from his tone, letting Kuroko absorb his words as the smaller male stood in shock. "Letting your one and only advantage slip from your fingers."

Kuroko looked back at Akashi as he gasped. "Back in middle school, after you arrived at your current style… I made you increase the variation of passes, but never let you acquire shooting and dribbling skills."

"I knew that Akashi was planning to destroy my cousin's current style. I only feared that it will break him again." I said as I gave a glare at the red head who was talking to Kuroko.

Akashi continued, "Do you know why I did not? Because I knew that if I did, you would lose your lack of presence someday." He ticked off Kuroko's acquired skills as he continued his mental torture. "Vanishing Drive, Phantom Shot… There's no way a player using such flashy moves would not be noticed. And the nail in the coffin was the buzzer-beater in the semi-finals. By learning how to shine halfheartedly, you can no longer become the shadow. Now that you are no longer the phantom sixth man…" Seirin's team stood in shock as to how Akashi revealed his plan to them and I simply let out an aura that could kill.

"…you are already not even worth as much as a typical player." Akashi said, "To think you'd not notice until now it'd end up like this…You have disillusioned me, Tetsuya." Kuroko's eyes widened as he realized it too late, standing shell-shocked from Akashi's words.

"Riko, I think it's time that I show the emperor of my tricks." I stood up and the buzzer rang. I walked to the side of the court and called out. "Tetsuya."

My cousin looked back at me with shock, still visible in his eyes as Hanamiya mumbled, "Well, of course they'd pull him down. There's no reason to keep a trump card deemed unusable but why is my cute little sister the one replacing him?"

Kuroko slumped his shoulders down as he made his way to the bench and passed by me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it before letting go and entered the court with a poker face but the aura surrounding me is deadly. "I'll have a little fun with you people." I said, venom dripped from my voice as I stared at the red head.

The game started again and I slowly dispersed from the group and stealthily grabbed the ball from one member and shot the ball from the three point lane. "This is to get back from the mental torture you've inflicted on my team, Akashi." I said as I face my back from them, their faces in shock as I sighed deeply and cracked my wrists. "The game has only started."

Within a few minutes in the game, I signaled Riko and Chiaki before purposely missing the ball and let it bounce off the court. "Sub Tetsu in." I said as I walked off the court, sensing Akashi's disdain behind me and gave a look of disappointment. Once the game resumed, I smirked and watched the game in amusement as Kuroko followed Riko's orders.

Kuroko caught the ball and replayed the scene before he was subbed back in. " _There's a bit more than 3 minutes left in the first quarter. I'll give it all to you." Riko said as she placed her arm around Kuroko's shoulder. "So I want you to get fully beaten up on the court. So that we can fight one more time…and win!"_

Kuroko used his Vanishing Drive against Mayuzumi but was effectively blocked again. Kuroko swiftly used his phantom shot but was blocked yet again. Akashi had the ball and passed it to Kotaro, who was tailed by Kagami, blocking the shot but was recovered by Mibuchi who slammed it in, letting Rakuzan earn the points.

"Rakuzan finally took the lead!"

"I don't know what the meaning of this but aren't you being optimistic with him still on the court?" Mibuchi said as he looked back at the other team. The game intensified with a rebound and Kiyoshi took it, passing the ball to the blocked Hyuga and did his three point shot, earning a point for Seirin as Mibuchi tried to block the shot.

"What you said earlier…" Hyuga coldly said as Mibuchi turned back on him. "It's not that we're being optimistic. Aren't you guys underestimating us?"

Mibuchi sprouted a tick mark on his face as he twitched in annoyance. "Hmm…."

"Now that we are tied with Rakuzan. Let me see how far you will all go…" I mumbled as coach gave out orders to the team. Kuroko clenched his fists as he nodded and Kagami looked at his partner before attentively listened to Riko. I gave a hard tap on Kuroko's shoulder to get his attention. "Ne, Tetsu. I'll have you back on the court for the last quarter. Use your time wisely and let me have my fun." I said and glanced at the red head named Akashi. Kagami had the same idea and gave another hard tap on his back. "Cheer up, Kuroko!"

"We'll need your passes again to win." Kagami said as the others looked at the two. "Before we hang our heads, let's give them a struggle." He gave me a knowing look and I nodded. "Kagami-kun…" Kuroko started to say but Kagami had other ideas. "Even with a useless version of you, we made something of the first quarter." He continued with a stupid look on his face and brought a fist up near his face.

Kuroko instantly got depressed and my instincts to hit the idiot went up. I couldn't resist but to give Kagami a hard slap on his face and back with a deadpanned but hard look while I coldly put venom in my voice. "Ara…" I shook my hand in front of the red head male as I said. "My hand must have slipped…Taiga, I will torture you when we get back."

I silenced Kagami's glare with one of my own and smiled as Kuroko's will to win is still in place.

* * *

"We now fully know what Seirin is capable of. There are no issues with going according to plan for the second quarter. Got that, Akashi?" Rakuzan's head coach briefed them as he looked back at the Red head Captain.

Akashi shortly replied. "Yes. From here, it will only be a trampling… Kotaro, Eikichi, Reo… I am going to have you guys score. We will get the ball moving. We did not use it against Shutoku because there was a player with Hawk Eye… but if we're against Eagle Eye that doesn't have much visibility, there is a route we can use."

The buzzer rang and I entered the court with my eyes closed and placed myself in my favorite spot before opening my eyes to reveal vibrant purple eyes with an aura of stealth around me. Rakuzan had the ball and Mayuzumi tried to shake off his defender.

Aomine raised an eyebrow as he watched the white haired male. "Satsuki. What kind of a guy is Rakuzan's #5?"

The pinkette rummaged her bag for her notebook before settling on a page that had the information of the guy in question. "Mayuzumi Chihiro. Third year, Power Forward… Speed, power, technique… Almost all of them are rank C. No real specialties, no real faults. He became a regular member for the first time this year, a bit after Akashi-kun joined. Before that, he wasn't even a benchwarmer since he wasn't on first string." Momoi said.

"What's up with that?" Aomine questioned. "Sounds exactly like someone we know from somewhere." Momoi realized this and snapped her attention back to the court.

Izuki blocked Akashi but he passed to the side where no one was there. _Akashi missed a pass?_ Izuki thought and Kiyoshi tried to get it but was tricked by another phantom on the court. Mayuzumi passed the ball to Mibuchi and shot, earning Rakuzan another point. Kuroko stood up to what had happened and watched with wide eyes.

"Bingo." I softly mumbled as Mayuzumi disappeared right in front of me, letting him have the illusion of shock in my face and straightened up. "Two can play in this game." I smirked as Akashi explained it to Izuki, breaking my cousin for the last time. "Akashi… You've left a big hole that you've carelessly left out. I didn't think I can be even more disappointed with the Emperor." I faced the red head with my eyes looking straight back at him. "Seirin has someone they can rely on when things get tough. I finally caught up to what you are planning and the Emperors will be defeated by the hands of my cousin."

My eyes shifted back to Mayuzumi as I blocked him as I gave him a hard time from disappearing from my sight. "You know, Mayuzumi-san… You and Tetsu aren't the only one who can use Misdirection." The ball was in the air in between me and Mayuzumi and he reached for it while keeping an eye on me but he widened his eyes as I disappeared from in front of him and stole the ball, already running towards the middle court as I used my hearing sense. I turned to the side and saw Kotaro running full speed towards at me. I smirked and did a quick three from the middle of the court with ease.

"Ne minna, I may not be Ryo-kun but let me tell you this." I looked up at the hoop and relaxed my form. "I can use whoever I want just like the original." My left eye produced a light ring like the Emperor Eye but with one eye only, making that eye's vision sharper. I released a deep breath, relaxing my form until I felt the tension release from my muscles. Numbers and stats appeared on my vision as I quickly scanned them each, taking and soaking all the data in my head and quickly filed it in my memory.

The players in the court stood as I partially showed my true form. "I'm a Strategist after all." I turned around and tilted my head to the side as I looked at them. "Do not try to underestimate Seirin, Rakuzan. Let the real battle between us, start."

Akashi smirked as he stared at me and said, "I expect nothing less from the Empress herself. Come, Seirin. Show me what your basketball is."


	32. 31st Quarter

**_Author's Note!_**

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. * *_ _ **Bold letters are in English***_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 31**_

Mayuzumi passed to Mibuchi the way I knew he would do and Mibuchi scored a three. Kiyoshi's shocked face as he stared at the white haired male and he shakily said, "That just now…"

"Misdirection?" Riko said as she had a look of disbelief in her eyes as she stared at the court.

Akashi stood beside Izuki who turned to the calm captain as he informed the other point guard. "He has the same traits as Tetsuya but the basic specs are all one notch higher. In other words, Tetsuya is the previous model."

Kuroko blankly stared at the court but his eyes expressed his shock and I let out an irritated sigh. "Mayuzumi-san is the new model for the phantom sixth man…but don't be so sure of the new prototype, Akashi. Even if the new one has all the new specs and that it is upgraded, no one can beat the original." I mumbled the last part as I crossed my arms and stared down at the other player.

I slowly faded my strong presence to mimic Kuroko's misdirection and this time, I added in my other specialty, my cat like stealth. I simply stood in front of Mayuzumi and let him do as he pleased by passing the ball around before I made my move. Mayuzumi passed the ball to Eikichi and the big man caught it while he exclaimed a loud, "All Right!" and scored another point for Rakuzan.

The crowd went wild and yelled, "And it's in! Rakuzan scores back to back!"

"To think they had such an ambush ready…" Aomine lazily said but his eyes were too focused in the game. "A new type of Phantom sixth man."

Mayuzumi and Eikichi ran back to their side of the court and the big man slapped the shoulder of the smaller one as he jerked from the impact. _It's not like I'm doing it for you guys. If the pass goes through, it makes me feel good. If you're in a good spot, I'll pass to you._ Mayuzumi thought.

Hyuga glanced back at Kiyoshi who was frozen and snapped him out of his state. "It's just one shot! Let's get one back!" Kiyoshi agreed as they went back to their positions.

I sighed and walked towards my calculated target, using my lack of presence and stealth as Izuki caught the ball and assessed the situation. _How will we deal with Mayuzumi? We have to do something..._ He thought and I caught his attention by raising a hand up before nodding, letting Mayuzumi think that he will pass but Mitobe blocked him and he shot the ball instead. I raised an eyebrow and my eyes caught all the data needed, smirking at my target. "I got you now Mayuzumi-san. You'll be suffering soon enough."

I caught up to the bench side and stopped completely as Mayuzumi passed by them, noticing how Kuroko looked at him with focus. "I know a way and I'm sure Tetsu already has something up in his sleeve to counter this. One cannot simply replace the original, remember that Tetsu." I directly said to my cousin who nodded and I went back to my position, letting my eye gather more data as the game progressed. _Don't make me do drastic measures to shut down Rakuzan, Akashi._ I glared at the Red headed Captain as I thought of new ways to torture the Emperor before glancing at the score board. "A seven-point lead, huh…"

Riko had a glint in her eyes and I smiled before I chuckled evilly. "That girl really surprises me. I'm off the court… for now." I muttered for them to hear as I walked towards the side of the court as Riko called a substitution. "Furihata-kun. Ganbatte~" I smiled before I tapped him on the shoulder as I exit the court.

The reactions of the other teams were in shock or in a deadpanned way before I took out my phone and texted the man that I am currently tied to, Aomine.

* * *

 _To: Aho Panther_

 _From: Yuki (The bitch Empress)_

 _Subject: None_

 _Wait and see. Even if they aren't that good at basketball, it will greatly help the team. More specifically, it will help Tetsu. You'll see a great comeback of my beloved cousin. Once the three first years had completely done their job, I'll show you what I can do to Akashi's Ankle Break._

 _-End-_

* * *

I smirked and ignored the look that I know Aomine was giving to me and let the other team stare at the substitute player in the court with obvious shock. _What is she thinking?!_ They all thought.

"Sei-chan, I'll throw the ball in!" Mibuchi called out and Akashi turned away and stepped once before Furihata nervously said a small, "Wait!" and trip over on his own feet, earning him a stupefied reaction from Akashi himself as he stared at the scared male that fell flat on his face.

Eikichi scooted a bit closer to Kiyoshi and whispered at the other center, "This is so scary and I can't bear to watch." The tanned male focused his gaze to Kiyoshi who was staring at him. "I won't trash talk but sub him for someone decent!"

"You actually have a kind heart!" Kiyoshi praised as he smiled at the male and laughed.

"Are you an idiot?" Eikichi yelled at Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi stared at the first year with knowing eyes. "But it's okay. We're dead serious." Furihata charged in and blocked Akashi but the red head passed by before he was blocked by Kagami and Furihata was quick on his feet to guard Kotaro.

"A Quick break. That way, Akashi's Ankle break can't be used when he's on the inside. The Ankle-break uses a dribble cutback to shift one's center of gravity and giving him less space to execute it which means that he can't use it. This skill requires a bit of space to perform the technique flawlessly." I said as I crossed my legs and glanced at Kuroko. "I'll give you a hint, Tetsu. Overwrite the new prototype." I smirked as amusedly watched the Emperor subtly hesitate.

"It's surprisingly turning out pretty well." Imayoshi laughed as he watched the game with gusto.

Sakurai ducked his head a bit as he stared at his fellow first year on the court. "But that first year was basically nothing but a bait for the trap, isn't he?"

Wakamatsu had his eyebrows pinched at the center as he voiced out his thoughts. "Yeah. Even if it is to win, she's a pretty horrible girl!"

"Don't be so sure to say that their coach is a horrible girl." Aomine interrupted the three before he glued his eyes to his girlfriend. " _She's_ the most horrible, ruthless and merciless girl that I've ever known. You don't want her in a state of complete anger and right now, she's emitting that strange aura that I haven't seen yet."

"You are dead right on your description on Yuki, Ahomine." Ichinose popped out from the side with a hand raised up as she greeted the Touou members while Ishida stood behind her friend with a friendly smile on her face and greeted Momoi as she said, "No one should mess Yuki on court. We know that she's done a lot of horrible things to the Miracles during their middle school years."

Aomine visibly paled at their words and used a hand to cover his face as he mumbled, "She hung me upside down during practice and the monster that hides inside my girl _tripled_ my training because I skipped practice." He gulped at the memory of his dark past.

"She made me stretch my legs until I strained them from stretching because I never warmed up for track meet." Ichinose said as a shiver run up her spine as she too remembered her past with Yuki.

"I didn't have any problems with Yuki unless it was in Volleyball practice where I couldn't hit a shot that I always thought would be out of bounds and she made sure that I paid attention to it." Ishida sighed and looked at the bluenette below them. "Yuki had pent up anger on Akashi-kun and I'm sure that the Emperor will meet his dues."

"And she's planning to _**destroy**_ Akashi." Ichinose said as she gave a dirty look to Akashi's form.

* * *

Back at the courts, I stretched in boredom and yawned. "One thing that Rakuzan are too careless about, is that they are all naïve to decide. Mayuzumi-san is the prime example for it as of now." Mayuzumi stepped away from Furihata, thinking that Furihata was weak. "Our players are anything but weak." I said with determination in my voice as I smirked at the white haired male and Furihata shot the ball when the Rakuzan player realized his mistake.

Seirin's point was diminished when Akashi performed his ankle-break on Furihata and scored a three pointer until Rakuzan's coach called a time-out. I stood up from my position before I stepped towards Furihata with my arm outstretched as he fell in my arms and down the floor. I placed my chin on his shoulder and whispered, "You did well, Furi-kun. Rest and leave the rest to me and the others, we'll take that Winter Cup win. For Kiyoshi and for the destruction of that egotistical short captain."

I sighed and pat his head in a soothing matter. "You deserve a long rest after your encounter with Akashi." I stood up after helping the fatigued male on to his seat and placed a towel on his head to hide his face. I looked at Riko and glanced at Chiaki who nodded before I called the attention of my childhood friend. "Riko-chan. A word?"

She sighed in distress but nodded and we talked in private, ignoring the looks that we received from our players. "Let the remaining first years finish their stamina during this quarter. Make them think that we are desperate to win even if we lack the players. Once the other two are much like Furi, Sub me in. I'll have Akashi for myself and shut down his ankle-break. During the last 10 minutes of the last quarter, sub my cousin by that time. He'll deliver the final blow to the nail on Akashi's coffin." I crossed my arms on my chest and side-glanced at her before I smiled mischievously, my eyes were still the same vibrant purple as my left eye sported a light ring at the center.

"We'll give your plan a shot, Yuki-chan. I just hope that our boys can handle the plan without revealing it to Akashi-kun." Riko sighed exasperatedly and turned to the players, discreetly directing them on what to do.

I saw Furihata's shoulders quiver and that was a tell-tale sign that he was crying and I sighed and stood almost behind him and fixed his towel on top of his head again as the towel rested on his shoulders when he was in deep thought. "It's alright, Furi-kun. I know what you are thinking and it isn't what you think you are thinking at all. You've made me proud tonight, Furi-kun." I softly ruffled his head before I blinked a few times, my eyes specifically my left eye, was getting blurry from the constant use but I had to hold out and hopefully last until the time that I needed to use them again.

I scoffed as Rakuzan had the same notation with the shooting guard match up. I smiled at the court and my eyes expressed my amusement and smirked. _I'll have you dancing to the tune of my palms._ "Seirin gives me the amusement that I needed in this lifetime. No wonder I am so proud to be in this team that is full of idiots who have nothing but their dedication and love for basketball."

 _Make them think that we are shutting down but we'll make sure to give an audience a show to see._ I smirked and caught Hanamiya's eye. I got my phone and called my brother during the time out. "You like what I planned, brother?"

His signature sneer came through the phone as he replied, "I knew you had darkness in you, Yuki. I know that crazed look in your face despite the poker face you sported."

"Do you want me to destroy the Emperors? I plan to annihilate those egotistical males and bring their heads out of their asses." I smirked and nodded. "I'll see you guys at home."

Snapping my phone shut, I resumed my poker face as I tilted my head to the side as Riko and Chiaki softly released a few tears while the team's spirit visibly darkened. I glanced at the crowd, finding the people that I wanted to see and caught the eye of Aomine who has a surprised look in his face while I had a confident look in my eyes.

"It seems like my girl is amused of what is happening and I'm sure as hell that she's got Akashi in her palm already." Aomine sighed deeply as he also lost a bit of hope for Seirin.

"Everyone, I suggest you get your spirits back because this will be our comeback." I sneered at the other team and scoffed. "As long as I am here, we will not succumb to the Emperor's demands."

* * *

I stepped in the court with my bangs covering my eyes as I emit an aura of dominance and I blew a long breath out as I faced Rakuzan. "You have officially _irritated_ me, Rakuzan. It's time that the Emperors rest from their long reign." I went to my position and crossed my arms as I waited for the team to position themselves. I smiled as Hyuga and the others started their gears despite being in despair. _Seirin has a strong heart that even the worst situation arises among the team. Do not underestimate my boys, Rakuzan._

Akashi and I were head to head as I stared at the man who gave my players hell. "It's been a while since I've faced off with the _Mighty Emperor_ , himself." I sarcastically said as I hovered close to the man as he dribbled.

"Yuki, I had enough of your games. Rest, _Empress_." He said in a commanding tone and performed his Ankle-break on me despite the short distance with each other. I saw the surprise on his face as I slid my left foot behind me, changing my center of gravity instantaneously and stealthily stole the ball from him and shot it from the middle of the court, earning my team three more points and slightly diminished the gap between the two teams.

"Don't you **DARE** look down on my boys, Seijuro. Rakuzan will fall in this season." I smirked as my personality matched Akashi's own as he deeply frowned at me and I crazily sneered at him. "As long as I am working, I will never bow down to anyone."

Akashi could only silently glare at me as the game continued.

"Well, I'll be… Even in this situation of despair, Seirin's heart is still managing to barely hold on." Okamura, Yosen's Captain, said. "There's no one move to turn everything around in basketball. But… As long as you don't give up, the probability of victory will never fall to zero percent."

Murasakibara watched the game with a serious glint in his eyes as he replied, "You know, hate to say this… But when I said they can't win, it wasn't because I was just looking at this situation."

"Seirin doesn't even have 1% of a chance? What do you mean by that, Aomine?" Susa said to the tan male.

"No, I meant they're going to lose that chance." Aomine replied. "Because Akashi is down there. He plucks out every possibility from his opponents until they have nothing left."

Momoi stared at her childhood friend before she thought. _But they are forgetting about Yuki-chan's capabilities because their minds had already acknowledge the fact that Yuki-chan rarely plays any games during this season…_ The pinkette opened her mouth and blurted out, "Yuki-chan… Is this what you were aiming at? The complete destruction of your own team?"

Aomine heard his girlfriend's name and his eyes widened a bit as his mind began to think. _Yuki. What are you going to do? Despite overcoming Akashi's Ankle-break with your fast reflexes, it isn't enough to stop him._

* * *

Hyuga had another foul and he was on the verge of his nerves and the pressure Mibuchi gave him and I jogged towards the four-eyed captain before he made a fool out of himself. "You are better than that, Hyuga. Don't let them get to you and give them the satisfaction that they craved."

"But, Yuki! I did not-" Hyuga yelled at me and I turned to the male and growled.

" _ **Junpei.**_ Enough!" My eyes blazed at Hyuga's desperate ones. "Listen to me. I know that things are not good for us now but trust me that we **will** get them back."

"But!" He insisted yet the referee gave him a fourth foul for not heeding to his warning.

Akashi blocked Kagami's advances and completely stopped his attack which completely broke the hearts of my members. Riko made a decision to use a time out to get their heads straight.

 _Every light of hope has been extinguished. Seirin won't be able to stand up from here._ Imayoshi thought and the venue was dead silent as they stared at the heart crushing game between the two schools. I faced my back on the players as I let the team rest for a bit before I said, "I'm disappointed in you." They all looked up to me and I can feel their stares on my back as I continued. "I'm disappointed that you let them crush you and let their gloating and teasing get to you."

I took a deep breath before I turned to look at them in the eyes and clenched my fists while growling at them. " _ **I**_ taught _**you**_ better than this. I want my team back. I want the idiots who are _**determined**_ to _**win**_ that they have a strong will to come back. You've gone this far to what? Lose everything in the end because of some strong basketball team that you think can crush you to bits due to their reputation?! WELL, WAKE THE FUCK UP, SEIRIN!" I calmly yet strongly yelled at them. "You had forgotten what my role is in this team. I am not only your Manager and Strategist but I am also a player of this team, your spirits affect mine as well."

After my little rant, I saw Kuroko's eyes and tears were at the corners and a few tears escaped as he expressed his desire to win. He stood up and said in a determined voice, "I…want to win!" As everyone turned to look at him and he continued. "Even if it's unreasonable… Even if it's impossible… With this team, I want to be the best in Japan!"

Kuroko approached Riko but I stopped him instead. "Tetsu. Let me have a go at Akashi. I'll make sure to shut them down and return the favor. Hyuga, I'll be the one to take position. It's high time that the two blood related members fight with Akashi." I turned my back at them and walked towards the center. "I'll take the lead and you follow me. If I hear so much as a small squeak in your hearts, I will personally and mentally torture you that you will beg me to bring you to the deepest pits of hell."

* * *

I overheard the other members of Rakuzan about their comments on the crowd's roaring speculations. Both had their confrontations and I took my stance against Mibuchi who was towering over me and immediately slipped past him using my stealth and speed, receiving Izuki's pass before shooting a three and it went in, effortlessly. The team cheered and I stared at Mayuzumi who was supposed to be blocking me as he stared in shock at the intensity my eyes brought. I kept on my guard and let Kuroko block Mayuzumi and the white haired male passed by Kuroko and turned to shoot but was blocked by Kagami's hand.

Seirin had the ball and Izuki passed to me as I swiftly ran, dribbling the ball before leaping off a few feet from my momentum and dunked the ball, landing perfectly on my feet as I immediately head back to our side of the court. Akashi's eyes slightly widened from the stunt that I pulled on at this time of the game.

I slightly smirked at the white haired male as he fell into one of my traps that I help set for Kuroko to use and grabbed the chance to slip away from the players until I came face to face with Mibuchi. "You know, the Original can never be replaced with something that is shiny and new."

"Ha?!" Mibuchi exclaimed and stared at my eyes and he visibly shivered at the intensity.

"Remember this, Mibuchi- _san_. I will be Hyuga's proxy for now and I believe that my Captain will get his revenge on you." I glared at the male and blocked him.

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

" _Overwrite him, Tetsu." I said to him in a hushed voice. "Infuriate Mayuzumi-san while you are in the court. Make him shoot, pass by you, score against you in a one on one. The more that he scores, the more noticeable he will be and your lack of presence will return. Let him think that he can do as he please as you gather your strengths and crush him like how he crushed you."_

 _Kuroko's eyes widened to look at me and nodded. I could see the wheels turning in my cousin's mind as he spent his time coming up of ways to let the new phantom slip with his tactics._

 ** _-FLASHBACK OVER-_**

The two teams scored right back with each other as I blocked Mibuchi and observed Akashi's eyes as Kuroko vanished from Mayuzumi's eyes and intercepted a pass. "The title of the phantom sixth man… I'm sorry, but I don't plan on relinquishing it just yet." Kuroko said as he got the ball and passed it to Izuki. We ran to the opposing court and I got in my sweet spot and smiled. Kuroko was blocked by Kotaro who had clear panic in his eyes but Kuroko passed it to the awaiting hands of Kagami and he dunked it, Mibuchi thought that I was in the deadly spot but was wrong when he realized that he was too late in blocking Kagami's dunk.

"Mayuzumi-san was forced to dig his own grave because he had higher stats than the previous model. I'm surprised that you haven't _thought_ of this possibility, Seijuro." I sarcastically and purposely let them hear my statement with venom dripping in my words.

Akashi stole the ball from Seirin and quickly made his way to our basket but was stopped by Kagami on the way. _Kuroko and Yuki… Each and every time, you both were amazing. If you both hadn't stood up, we'd probably would have given up back there. That's why now, I won't let it go away! Never! Not this light of hope that you lit up!_ Kagami thought as he opened the door to the Zone.

Mibuchi made another insensitive comment before I shut him up. "You've clung to a false hope, Mibuchi- _san_." He turned to look down on me and saw my intense purple eyes. "Kaga-kun works best when he is determined to win against Seijuro."

Kagami took a few steps back and waited for Akashi's move and the shorter male hesitated. _Impossible! He can reach even that far? From there?_

"That guy… He's diving deeper into the Zone." Aomine said with a smile on his face as Imayoshi questioned back. "Deeper?"

Aomine then explained the situation to his team. "His wild skill while in Zone really is that of a beast…"

Kotaro could only look at his captain's hesitance as Akashi passed to Mayuzumi who passed to Eikichi who dunked on Seirin's basket, earning them points. _Mayuzumi-san, I believe that the overwriting is done._ I silently mumbled as he made a small mistake in passing by Kuroko to finish the process. Seirin earned another point as Kuroko slipped from Mayuzumi's view and passed to Kiyoshi who dunked the ball into Rakuzan's Basket.

Rakuzan called for a time out and I stared at Hyuga, my eyes blurring a bit and I place a hand on my Captain's shoulder in a soothing way. "I'm at my limits, Hyuga-kun. I've done my part as a player. We need our Captain back." I slipped my hand away from the other's shoulder and got a gauze and a small ice pack to place on my left eye. "Chiaki, help me form a make shift eye-patch. I have strained my eye for too long." I turned to look at the Orange haired female beside me and she gasped loudly at the state of my left eye. My vibrant purple eyes returned to their natural colors, an icy blue shade but the left eye lost a bit of its vibrant color as it turned a bit dull from overusing my skill.

"Yuki…" She started to say as she bandaged my eye but I lifted a hand and stopped her. "I'm fine. My time as a basketball player is short lived. I knew it since the first day I ever stepped into the world of basketball." I replied with a small smile on my face. "And I don't ever regret it."

Kiyoshi turned to look at Hyuga who was brooding at the four fouls he had the previous quarter and he cheerfully stole his friend's line during the Kaijo game. "You're brooding over it too much, moron."

"Huh?" Hyuga perked up and said, "Hey you, that's…"

"Hyuga, you're the one that took my line during the Kaijo game. This is payback." Kiyoshi cheerfully said as Hyuga give him a small glare. "Though, getting your fourth with that technical ruined my mood a bit."

"I am fully aware of that, so don't casually sprinkle Tabasco on my open wound, okay, _Teppei-san?_ " Hyuga sarcastically replied to the Center.

Kiyoshi turned and looked at Hyuga as he said, "But, believe in your teammates, Hyuga. Being cornered with four fouls is nothing but a crisis. It's not over yet." Hyuga stared at Kiyoshi with intense eyes that solely focused on the words of his teammate. "I'm sure that we will need your threes again, Hyuga. Yuki-chan's been surpassing her limits while letting you rest and get yourself back again. Give her a break, her eyes aren't that used to her ability yet. We're counting on you Captain."

Koganei stood up and gave a thumbs up as he turned to his fellow second years. "Well then, let's go and have some fun!" Clearly stealing one of Kiyoshi's lines from before and Kiyoshi looked at Koganei in disbelief. "Wha-? Even Koga is taking my line?"

Koganei blushed and cheerfully said, "Saying this line somehow gives you energy!"

The buzzer rang which signaled the end of the time out and I could only watch my boys on the bench. _I see that Akashi resorted to using a heartless method. With less than five minutes for the third quarter, he's become desperate._ "Seijuro, you are one heartless bastard indeed."

* * *

An because it has been a month since I last updated, here's the new chapter!

I hope you guys enjoyed this story and it is almost to an end... **BUT** , there's good news to come!

There will be a **SECOND BOOK** for the Strategist Empress! This book was just the introductory one. :3 You'll see more of the Aomine x OC on the second book. I felt like there was a need to end this book and if it went on, I wouldn't be able to get them to move in another chapter of their lives. So expect that the second book will be about their future. :3

Till then!

~ _Cordelia Michaelis_


	33. Extra Chapter!

_**Extra Chapter!**_

 _ **Aomine Daisuke's POV**_

 _-7 years ago-_

" _Daiki, Daisuke. Come on, you two! Let's be on our way home but first, we'll get you two some food at the convenience store." A navy blue haired woman called out to the two kids. Two boys came running towards her and the first thing that she saw was a streak of Ocean blue hair and a Navy Blue one. Both boys stopped and they looked exactly alike from the physical features. The height, the structure of their bodies and the only difference was that they have different hair color and eye color._

 _The darker haired boy was hyper and rowdy while the lighter haired boy was behaved. The darker haired boy's shoelace came undone so he had to fix it while the lighter haired twin was patiently waiting for him to finish. "Aniki, Hurry up. Okaa-san and Otou-san are leaving us behind!" The lighter haired boy exclaimed._

" _Hai, hai, Daisuke." The darker boy said as he finished tying his shoelaces. They both sprinted after Daiki finished securing the knot and a loud horn resonated the whole street where the two boys where coincidentally crossing at. Daiki was in the way of the truck while Daisuke was almost out of reach but the lighter haired boy was quick in his reflexes that he caught up to his brother and pushed him out of the way and just in time as the truck hit the younger twin._

 _It was devastating to watch the scene. Daiki was crying beside his brother's unconscious body, a piece of glass cut both of his eyelids, he luckily managed to close his eyes just in time, making him partially blind, his body was also wounded from the glass that scattered around them. The boys' parents heard the commotion and saw their son that was in grave danger. Luckily, the injured boy's life wasn't taken completely and a miracle happened that he survived the accident._

 _Their parents decided to send Daisuke to the US for his surgery and rehabilitation as well as schooled there for most of his life while his brother stayed in Tokyo. The once close bonds of the brothers were now known as a stranger's bond. Years of no contact from both parties shattered their close bond._

 _Soon, Daiki outshined Daisuke in basketball, since both boys are basketball idiots. Daiki is known as the ace of the team while Daisuke lurks in the shadows behind his older brother. He was always being compared to the older twin ever since they were kids. He hated being compared to his brother. Yes, they are twins and every day of their lives, the older one is better than the younger one. Despite having the same set of skills, the younger brother excels academically and athletically but it was always outshined by his older brother's natural talent and formless shots._

-The Present time-

I sighed in annoyance as the people kept comparing me to my older brother. I ruffled my Ocean blue hair and blinked at the scene before me, a new school back in Japan. My parents finally let me come back after years of being in the US. My treatment as well as my rehabilitation was a complete success, so the doctors deemed that I am cured enough to travel back home after regaining my eyesight back.

My brother came for me, to take me to my new school but something came up and he had to leave me with his long time crush. "I know that this is sudden but my younger brother here just transferred to Seirin." My brother told her.

"Why me? Why not Tetsu?" She asked, cynically. He scratched at the back of his neck before looking at her. "Because."

"That's not an answer, Mine-kun. Why don't you introduce him to me then?" He hits me at the back of my head and I rubbed the sore spot from the hit.

"Way to introduce me, bro."I sarcastically said as I turned to her before shyly introducing myself, my hand outstretched towards her. "Hi, I'm Aomine Daisuke. Nice to meet you."

A girl with long cyan blue hair and an aura that I couldn't place came in front of me and introduced herself. She stared at my hand for a moment before shaking it. "Yamamura Yuki, it is my pleasure to finally meet the younger twin of Mine-kun." We dropped our hands and she crossed her arms. "Is this all, Mine-kun? Coach will get mad at me for disappearing again."

My brother looked away with far away eyes. _Man, he is whipped._ I smugly thought as I observed his actions.

She rolled her eyes before she pushed herself away from the post and walked towards him and tilted her head up. "Daiki." He looks at her with dark eyes and glances at me with warning in his eyes before he inches closer to her than before and put a hand on her back. "Don't mess with Yuki, Daisuke. The Miracles won't forgive you if you hurt the Empress. Even if you are my brother, I will beat you if you've touched a single strand in her hair. Understand?"

I just rolled my Ocean blue eyes before retorting, "I can see how well she is protected by you guys." I then dramatically put a hand on my chest and said incredulously. "Me? Hurt her? Have you seen me hurt a lady much less break their hearts? Besides, I'll protect her from suitors for you." I glanced at my brother with a small evil glint in my eyes.

"Just… stay away from her, Daisuke." I just snickered at my older brother before winking at him and offered to walk with her to school. The navy haired teen still had the bluenette in his arms and I saw her tugging at his clothes to get his attention and he looked down at her. "You may let me go now." She said while a soft blush appeared on her face and he released her slowly but not before he shook her hair out of its bun and ruffled it.

He grumbles and looks away while she smirked at him while turning around and joining me. "Thanks… Yuki…" She shook her head and replied. "He's going to be in good care, you don't have to worry… though, you might want to pick him up here at the train station after school." He pouted a bit and waved a tiny wave before slouching and going back to his school. "Shall we go then, Lady Yuki?" I teasingly said.

"Don't call me that. It is unnecessary and we shall." She retorted.

We both walked towards our school and to say that the basketball team fumed when they heard that I am related to Aomine Daiki, the prodigal ace of the Generation of Miracles. Yuki gave them a cold glare and they froze as she barked out orders from the team. "He will be useful in the long run. Get back to work." She said, coldly.

She turned towards me and apologized for the team, "I'm sorry about them, they aren't thinking straight due to Riko-chan's training menus. I suggest you start warming up and beware of that red head over there." She pointed to the tall first year with red hair and she continued, "When he gets a sniff of your aura, do NOT challenge him. He's stupid." With that she left me to warm up and get quickly used to their practice.

* * *

Finally, the time has come for the two brothers to compete with each other and to say that the brothers were excited is an understatement of the century. They were both looking forward to the day that they can finally beat their siblings. The game started with me facing off the scared first year. _Huh? He's still scared after all their games with strong opponents?_ I thought as I defended and blocked him.

It started with the tip off and it was Seirin's ball. They passed around before Touou got the ball and passed it to Aomine who shot it and dunked it in, earning them the first point. Seirin got the ball and passed it to me. I smirked and my eyes calmly observed their movements before I used my speed and passed by two Touou players and found Kuroko unguarded. I passed it to him and he did his Ignite Pass Kai.

I instantly guarded the shooting guard and calmly observed them play it out. Soon Kagami and my brother was having a one-on-one, where both are not giving up but Kagami passed instead of shooting it. I glanced at the benches where our manager is staring at the game with a smirk on her face, indicating that was a good move on our part. She stood up and went to the referee table to ask for a time out. Her father was there with an unreadable expression while Kagetora was with the Shutoku team.

We came back to the benches and Yuki stared at Captain. "Hyuga-kun. You know what to do." She said as she stared at the other shooting guard. "Beware of Sakurai's tenacity. He's annoying when he pouts. The more he is annoyed, the better he shoots." Hyuga nodded. "Izuki-kun, keep passing to Hyuga-kun. It will be a shooting battle." They all nodded and she turns to me. "Dai-kun, go crazy." I smirked and said, "Hai. Your wish is my command."

She simply looked at me and she faced away as the time out is done. Unfortunately, all of our efforts where useless and we had to have another time out during the second quarter. My brother crushed them and Kuroko was crying as he remembered all the pain he endured. Yuki glanced at her cousin and she kneeled before him and wiped his tears away while whispering to him. She then glanced at the other side and her eyes are a startling light violet with an intent to kill.

"Taiga, avenge Tetsu for what Daiki did. Make them pay for breaking my cousin." She coldly said and I saw my brother flinch from her aura while I shrugged it off. The time out was finished and the game resumed.

"Oi, Isn't he Aomine's younger brother?"

"They have similarities and I think his name is Aomine Daisuke."

"I heard that Daiki is the older and better one than the younger one."

I froze when I heard the comments of the spectators and then calmly snapped back to reality. Yuki heard this and yelled at me, "Dai-kun, don't mind them. I know you hate it but do as what you are told." Her eyes are lit with an angry shade of violet as it darkens and nodded her head to court as she whispered to me, "Even if we fail today, at least prove to the people that you are very much different from your brother."

I felt her warm hand on my shoulder as she gave me a small smirk and tilted her head to the side. "Show me who Aomine Daisuke is, Dai-kun."

And with that, I snapped out of my nervousness and anxiety before my eyes held a serious gaze and a change of aura as I walked back to the court with renewed strength that the Cyan haired female gave me. I stood with guard as I let my natural instincts lead me and proved to the audience that I am not like my older brother and that I am Aomine Daisuke, a small forward of Seirin High.

* * *

Despite losing against my brother's school, I was satisfied that I proved to Yuki how valuable I am to the team as a support and as a player and the team started to warm up to my presence when I proved that I was different from my idiot brother who let his ego take over him. Yuki's soft gaze was enough for me to know that she's proud of me and what I had done for the team. _No wonder my brother fell for her. She's very much capable of changing someone's perspective and change it the way **she** sees it. _ I thought as I caught my breath and the damp cold towel on my eyes as I strained them from the game and I relaxed on the bench and peaked one eye at the female and saw the calculating look on her face as she glanced at the other team, an evil smirk is on her face and I deducted that she has a plan that will probably end my brother's attitude in basketball.

 _All in good time._ I chuckled as I glanced at my brother, having difficulty with focusing my eyes thus getting a blurry vision. _Aniki, prepare yourselves. Yuki might not spare your feelings when the Winter Cup comes since she's keen on destroying each and every one of the Miracles._

 **-To be Continued-**

* * *

Because it is a happy day for me [I am getting old. TT^TT], I decided to have this Extra chapter in for now and I haven't finished the next chapter due to having my midterms exam and I only have two weeks left before my finals [WHAT IS REST?!]. What do you guys think?

Till then!

 ** _~Cordelia Michaelis_**


	34. 32nd Quarter

**Author's Note!**

 **Reviews and Criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** May have a little bit of OOC but nevertheless, it is how I envisioned it.

 _*Italics are thoughts of the characters. * *_ _ **Bold letters are in English***_

 **Now, ONNNNN TO THE STORYYYY~**

 **This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, events portrayed in this story is used fictitiously or products of the author's imaginations.**

 _ **The Strategist Empress.**_ **Copyright © 2016 by Cordelia Michaelis. All rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the Plot and the OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

Kuroko had the ball and passed it to Koganei who immediately shot it on Rakuzan's Side, earning Seirin points. Tsuchida and Mitobe watched the game intensely and Tsuchida commented, "That was a solid return, but…" My eyes snapped to the scoreboard and crossed my arms on my chest. _83 – 66. Rakuzan in the lead. Slowly but surely, Seirin. Finish this quarter and the last quarter will be the show stopper for this season._ I thought as I glanced back at the court.

 _We don't have a shooter since Yuki- chan's unable to play._ Izuki thought as he immediately looked at possible chances. _If it's just threes, Kagami, Koga, and I can do it. But our success rate is far from Hyuga's and Yuki's._

Kiyoshi's eyes focused on the game as he thought. _Rakuzan has a shooter who's far scarier than Akashi._ The ball was caught by the man who could score threes in three different forms and Koganei instantly blocked the shooting guard. Watching the last quarter with intense eyes, I softly placed my chin on my palm as I slowly enjoy the game. "Seeing Hyuga-kun back in the court eases my mind and even with the four fouls, he will destroy Mibuchi-san's three shots." I mumbled I tapped my fingers on my arm.

Seirin earned points as they blew past Rakuzan's defense with renowned strength. I smirked and tilted my head to the side as Hyuga stopped Mibuchi's void shot and the ball went to Kiyoshi's hand and dunked it despite being blocked by Eikichi, earning the third consecutive point for Seirin. Akashi surprised the players as he entered the zone with his annoying superior attitude that almost triggered myself to enter the True Zone. I tilted my head as I focused my gaze on Rakuzan's captain with such a dark look as I guessed his intentions. _Seijuro had been keeping a lot of trump cards lately and now, I'm going to unfold every card they have this season._ I mindlessly thought as I grabbed the nearest paper I could find but didn't have any so I wrote it on my right wrist and made it like a small paper for my plans.

 _There's a big possibility that Seijuro will use his teammates and combine them with the zone, making them have a lead but we could catch up once everything sets in motion. It's that possibility or Seijuro's going to dispose his team members one by one by using them as bait._ I continued writing until my wrist until the elbow had markings and charts in them. I snapped my eyes back in the game and saw Kuroko's eyes and knew that he had a plan to conquer Akashi's Emperor Eye with his own predictions, using Kagami as bait for distracting Akashi thus resulting to Kuroko predicting the Emperor's movements and stopped Akashi from passing and stole the ball from him, passing it to Kagami as our team yelled in affirmation. Rakuzan's team was baffled at the surprising action and was temporarily stunned, including the Emperor himself as Seirin ran to the other side.

Akashi was flustered and had his thinking messed up, blocking Kagami but it was all in vain when the taller red head scored against the Emperor himself. I cruelly smiled at the court's direction with a predatory gaze much like Makoto's signature sneer. "Akashi's going to miss a few shots and we'll catch up to them until _he_ comes back." I said with a sneer as my team watched me from the corner of their eyes.

"He?" Riko replied, "And you look like Hanamiya with that Dark look you are wearing."

"Yes, He. The old Akashi that I grew up with. Get ready Seirin, Seijuro's going to be dangerous at the last minutes but I believe in our team. I believe in Tetsu, in Kaga-kun, in Izuki-kun, Hyuga-kun and Kiyoshi-kun." I smiled before grabbing my Seirin school uniform and grabbed Koganei by the shoulder and whispered a quiet 'Follow me'. "Riko-chan, I'll head to the infirmary to get this checked. I'll take Koga-kun with me, is that okay? Also, I _am_ his sister, aren't I?"

The brunette female nodded as she focused on the game and I made a show covering my bandaged left eye and grunt in pain as an excuse to go out of the court and we both successfully did after I said that I became dizzy and nauseous from the injury with a little bit of acting the part. I smiled and let go of Koganei as he promised to wait for me after I had changed out of my basketball uniform to my school uniform. I quickly fixed the bandage on my left eye and covered the makeshift eyepatch with my bangs and emerged out of the bathroom with my folded basketball uniform in my arms. I nodded to Koganei before I led him to a secluded corner and said, "Koga-kun listen to me. Whatever they are doing right now, they need to keep going. I can see Kaga-kun is almost there, to where the True Zone is and keep this between us, I don't want anything to interfere with their plays. I have done my part and I can't do more."

He was shocked yet nodded as he understood what I was implying. "I understand, Yuki-chan. So what will you do now?"

"I'm going to stay with my family. I'll need my dad to lean on now. Remember, not one word to anyone and if something is at the right time, let our Ace carry our victory. Tetsu knows when the right time comes and I have to go, Koga-kun. Please give my basketball uniform to Chiaki to hold since the key to the locker room is with Riko-chan." I grinned, handing him my uniform and pat him on the back before turning away from Koganei to sit with my family. I took out my phone from my pocket and punched in a number, calling them and placed the device on my ear. A small click sounded and my little brother's voice came through, a bit distracted from the game. "Come get me, Jirou. I'm behind the audience area."

I patiently waited for my brother as I drummed my fingers on my bicep and Jirou found me a few minutes after he successfully wedged himself out of the two males who blocked his way. "Shall we, Onee-chan?" His deep velvety voice said as he tilted his head cutely to the side with worry and concern visible in his eyes. I sighed and tried my best to ruffle his dark hair and chuckled, "I'm fine, little brother. Let's go to our father now or else he's going to be worried when he sees that I am not with my team."

He nodded and he held my hand, leading me the way to our father but was confronted with the same two males who didn't budge from their spots as my brother kept yelling at them to move until I emitted my coldest aura. The aura that had the Miracles cowering in fear as I coldly said, "Excuse me. But we really need to get back to our seats, so can you please make way for us?"

The two males shivered as they realized who I was and scampered away from the entrance and I made my way towards our father with my brother behind me. We sat in our seats but I was sitting on my brother's lap instead, clearly tired from over using my stamina and strength. "Hey dad." I timidly called out to my father as he chuckled his deep baritone chuckle, ruffling my hair and examined me with his sharp eyes. "I know-"

"You did your best, Princess. I know you have reasons why you did this." He cut me off as he replied in a soft tone. "Let's get that eye checked up after the game. Do not contest me to it."

I nodded at him and leaned my head on the crook of my brother's neck as I tiredly watched the game. "Tetsu and Kaga-kun… all of Seirin… will defeat the Emperors." I mumbled for my brother to hear and he softly patted my back and hummed his reply. "They have to defeat Akashi-san first."

I gave him a dry chuckle and focused my gaze down at the game. "Seijuro's going to be defeated for the first time in his life and I hope that brings back the old Seijuro that we know, Jirou."

* * *

I was proud of my team for the display of elegance at the final quarter. Kagami had snapped out of his overthinking and let his instincts guide him to open the true zone, a zone where he had given his trust in his team rather than tossing them away like the way the Miracles had done during their middle school years. I had tears in my eyes as I knowingly smiled at the team as they defeated the long-time reign of Rakuzan as the undefeated champions of Winter Cup. Akashi finally had grasped what defeat was and he was still in a state of shock when I approached him on the court and gave him a hug, where he instantly wrapped his arms around my frame as I gently pat his back in comfort. "I told you time and time again, Seijuro. You are too stubborn for your own good… and _Welcome back_."

Akashi's red eyes widened a bit before he tightened his arms and whispered a quiet, 'Thank you.' to me, unwrapped himself from my small frame and smiled a sincere smile before he turned to my cousin to talk. I walked away from them before I slapped Kagami's broad back with a proud look on my face and a sincere smile for all to see. "Congrats, Ace. You've carried the team to victory." I said as I gazed to the team. "You all did a great job. I knew all that all of you had the determination and the will to defeat the Emperors and that earned a great respect from me, my father and my brothers, Jirou and Makoto-nii, though the former would deny it but I can see that he respects you all in a different light. I'll see you guys whenever I can see you." I flashed them another smile and a bow before my eyes finding my boyfriend who was talking with my father in a serious atmosphere.

Judging from the looks on Aomine, I figured that he was mildly scared and intimidated by my old man. "Dad, stop scaring my boyfriend." I sighed wistfully as I took Aomine's hand in mine and gave my father a knowing look and he put his hands up in surrender. "I was merely talking to him in a way he knows that he should not mess with you, Princess."

I shuddered at the nickname my father gave me but smiled at him, giving a reassuring squeeze on Aomine's hand as I subtly felt him return the squeeze, noticing the way his shoulders relaxed after he took a deep breath and gazed my father with a serious look. "I promise to take care of your daughter, Yamamura-san. I won't deny the fact that she has a hold on me and I promise to keep her safe. If I failed to protect her, by all means, I am willing to receive my punishments in physical form." He said in a formal tone that I never heard from him before and I looked up to see him gazing down at me with his true feelings.

"All right, young man. You gave me your word. Keep my daughter safe and take care of her. She's the only woman left that is precious to me." He said with a stern tone but softened as soon as he gazed at me.

"I'll take good care of her…sir. Thank you for entrusting me your daughter." Aomine replied as he let go of my hand to slip his arm on my waist and brought me closer to him and felt him kiss the top of my head and I blushed, looking away from the man beside me and gazed at my brother who had an evil glare at Aomine. I broke free from Aomine's hold and went to my brother who softened his gaze but concern and worry replaced the glare. He shook his head and muttered, "I don't like him for you, Onee-chan."

I raised an eyebrow at him and frowned, "I like him, Jirou. I know what I'm getting myself into and I'll be fine, I can handle it." I reassured him with a hug, knowing that my happiness will be short-lived but took a risk with my feelings. I hugged him tight before I let him go and went to my cousin to give him a hug and whispered, "You did well, Tetsu. Thank you for letting me see the Miracles as they were before. I'm so glad that they've gone back to who they were before they turned into monsters."

We broke away from the hug before he replied, "It is all our efforts, Yuki-chan." I stared at him with sad eyes and chuckled as I shake my head. "It was what needed to be done. I'll be cutting my time short, Tetsu. I'll be back after our short break." I took a few steps back before turning my back towards Kuroko as I ran and dodged people to stand beside my father who was unexpectedly standing beside the podium that the referee and staff had arranged. I went beside my brother at the side of the stage as our father made his speech about the end of the season and each season was exciting but this was the most anticipated season of all. He personally awarded the teams but what surprised everyone was when he handed me the trophy and nudged me to my team with a smirk in his face and a nod.

My eyes widened at him and I nodded my head when I registered what he wanted me to do. I held my head high and walked towards the team, specifically towards Hyuga who held a surprised expression and handed him the trophy. "In behalf of my family, I congratulate Seirin on their win. Thank you for giving me back the hope that I've lost and for making me realize that I am meant to be here." I sincerely said with a big smile that Kuroko's eyes widened a fraction as he recognized the smile.

 _Yuki-chan's old smile. It was the same smile that she had when Aunt Shira was still alive._ Kuroko thought as a ghost of a smile appeared in his face as he stared at his cousin with visible happiness.

Yet everything has to end. That short-lived happiness was what I wanted to see upon my return to Japan. My brother placed his hand on my shoulder after the team's pictures was taken and a small sad smile was on his face. I bit my bottom lip and gave him a nod once before he took his hand off my shoulder. "I'll let you know about my whereabouts… Tetsu." I said to my cousin who had a concerned look on his face. He nodded and sighed as he gave me one last hug and replied, "I'll make sure the team knows once you've settled there."

I could only nod as I let a few stray tears fall before I got out of his hug and turned my back on him and head towards my family who were waiting for me at the parking lot and I lightly jogged to where they are standing, my mind was replaying all the good and bad memories I have with the Miracles and with Seirin and a sincere smile formed on my face. _Minna, Arigato._ I thought as I got in the car before texting Kuroko that I was on my way to the hospital to get my injury to be properly checked.

My phone vibrated and I mindlessly answered the call with a timid, "Hello?"

"YUKI-CHAN! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DISAPPEAR RIGHT AFTER THE END OF EVERY SEASON?! Dai-chan was worried when you disappeared and the rest are concerned about your whereabouts?! Are you alright? Where are you going? Please tell me you aren't going to disappear on us again!" Momoi's shrill voice came out of the phone as I pulled the phone away from my ear. I stared at the phone until I can hear the other caller calm down.

"Satsu-chan, I'm on my way to the hospital as we speak. My father demanded that I should get proper treatment in case something goes wrong with my injury." I explained to her as she hear me out. The car stopped in front of the hospital and my brother shuffled next to me as he led me to the front desk to get the appointment with the doctor that my father had rushed a few minutes as we were travelling.

Momoi was shocked and was frozen as she heard what I had said and mumbled so the others couldn't hear our conversation. "We'll visit you once you've settled, Yuki-chan. Text me where you are and we'll come to you. Just… Get well, alright?"

I heard her voice waver as she replied and I answered, "I will. Just let the doctor do his job and let me do whatever I can to be well but based on my status right now? I doubt I'll be able to play the next season."

"WHAT?!" Momoi screamed as she paced back and forth, ignoring the worried looks from the Miracles as she had a mental breakdown. "What will you do now, Yuki-chan?"

"It is not the end of the career, Satsu-chan. I just said _play_." I softly answered her. "I can't play anymore but I can still be part of the team to my abilities but I'll be in the sidelines more than being in court. Don't tell them of what I told you."

"Okay, I understand. I'll see you soon, Yuki-chan." She said as she sniffed.

I chuckled and assured her. "You'll be allowed to see me soon. I'm settled now."

While I was talking with Momoi, my father processed my admission in the hospital and the doctor had checked my vital signs as well as my old records before he called an optometrist to check on the damage in my eyes as my left eye hurting a bit as I focused on one point before giving up and blankly stared at the wall. The optometrist came in and immediately checked on my eyes before she gave the doctor her opinions and gave her a go signal to help the damage done.

"Well, Miss Yamamura, it seems like you've overexerted your left eye with your ability and as you know very well the strain it gives to your eye sight. For now, we'll have you resting your left eye and by resting, I mean putting on an eye patch that will block out your sight to restore and rest the muscles that you've strained." She said as she observed my left eye and nodded to herself. "I forbid you to use your left eye even when you are just in the sidelines. I'll need to make you a special lens that you must never remove unless you are at home. I suggest you start using glasses now that you've damaged your sight."

I could only nod and let the orderly bring me to my room since the other doctor found a small problem with my left shoulder and a sigh escaped my lips as they fussed around me like I was made of glass. I was now in bed and a small vase held a few colored roses was on top of the side table. I sighed again before I made myself comfortable and picked on the eye patch that the doctor had placed on me, frowning at the damned thing before I closed my eyes to rest, unaware of the things happening around me as I felt myself drift off.

The last thing I heard was the door opening and felt the chair from my side shift closer and someone sat in it, then there was darkness as exhaustion claimed its victim.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello guys! This is officially the last chapter for The Strategist Empress. It has been months since I last updated and it took quite a while for me to decide whether this is the end of the book but don't worry. There is a next book for this and it is currently being written in the process. It will be all about their future selves and what happens then when they meet with the **Last Game** characters: Nash Gold and his team. It will also revolve around Yuki and Aomine's relationship more than in this book. I hope you guys will read the next book! Thank you for the readers who had been reading this story and for patiently waiting each and every update. Thank you for giving this story a chance and I hope you've enjoyed it. :)

Till the next book!

~ _Cordelia Michaelis_


End file.
